A Moment in Time
by TiaAgano
Summary: Ein einziger Augenblick kann das ganze Leben verändern. Zum guten, oder schlechten… Übersetzung Slash, HPDM
1. Verrat

**A Moment in Time **

**Original:** The Shadow Bandit

**Übersetzt** von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer:** Alles aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört einzig und allein **_J. K. Rowling_**. Die Idee zur Geschichte gehört **_The Shadow Bandit, _**ich habe lediglich das Recht sie übersetzen zu dürfen. Weder _**The Shadow Bandit **_noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld. Dieser Disclaimer besitzt auch für alle weiteren Kapitel Gültigkeit.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Stand: **1/35

**Genre: **Angst/Romance

**Spoiler : **Harry Potter Band 1-4. Diese Geschichte wurde vor den Teilen 5-7 begonnen.

**Summary: **Ein einziger Augenblick kann das ganze Leben verändern. Zum guten, oder schlechten…

**Warnung**: Slash, nur Lime; M-preg erwähnt

**A/N**: So, wieder mal ne Übersetzung von mir. Neue Ursprungsautorin, ganz neue Story, ganz neues Glück, Leserschaft…mal sehen. Hoffe es sind auch ein paar altbekannte Gesichter dabei. Das englische Original dieser Story hatte mehr als 700 Reviews, bin doch mal gespannt wie viele wir schaffen. **_grins_** Ja das war ein Aufruf. **_zwinker_**

**Gleich vorab mal:** Lasst euch von dem ersten Kapitel bitte nicht abschrecken, **_es bleibt nicht immer so verworren!_** Desweiteren sei gesagt, dass dies **_keine Darkfic_** wird, auch wenn es momentan noch sehr düster erscheint. Das **_Original ist schon beendet_**, ich weiß also schon wovon ich rede. Da dies eine Übersetzung ist, bin ich mal wieder **_nicht für den Inhalt verantwortlich_**, sondern **_nur für die deutsche Auslegung_**! **_Fragen kann ich weiterleiten, aber_** ich warne vor, dass The Shadow Bandit, die Ursprungsautorin, recht beschäftigt ist und sich auch so gut wie gar nicht um die Übersetzung kümmern möchte. Sie hat aber versprochen Fragen zu beantworten, auf die ich die Antwort nicht kenne. Ihr könnt ernst gemeinte Fragen also gerne stellen, ob ihr eine Antwort bekommt ist ne andere Frage. grins Eines gleich vorab: Fragen nach dem kommenden Inhalt werden nicht beantwortet, es sei denn sie beziehen sich nur auf die Richtung.

**Viel Spaß!**

_**TiaAgano**_

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Verrat**

Worte... Seltsame und doch tröstliche Worte. Das ist alles was mir geblieben ist. Den Rest haben mir die Dementoren längst geraubt. Alles wurde mir genommen, schon seit geraumer Zeit sind die Worte das Einzige, was ich noch habe.

Manchmal kann ich im Schlaf noch immer ihre Gesichter sehen und mich an „die gute alte Zeit" erinnern. Die Zeit bevor ich verraten und zu einem einsamen Tod hier in dieser Zelle verurteilt wurde; im Stich gelassen von einer Welt, die mich noch kurz zuvor auf ein Podest gestellt hatte. Aber vor allem meine ehemaligen Freunde, meine „Familie" und Mentoren verfolgen mich in meinen Träumen und ihre Gesichter sind alles andere als freundlich.

Selbst jetzt kann ich, sobald ich die Augen schließe, den Moment deutlich vor mir sehen, an dem mein Leben zerbrach. Die meisten, die dachten sie würden mich kennen, würden sicherlich denken, dass es der Moment war, an dem Voldemort mir meine Familie wegnahm, oder als Dumbledore mir meine Kindheit stahl, indem er mich in die Obhut meiner Muggel Verwandten gab. Aber nein, trotz all dessen hatte ich es bis dahin noch immer geschafft mir meine Unschuld und kindliche Naivität zu bewahren; noch immer sah ich die Welt damals durch eine rosarote Brille. Nein, der Moment von dem ich spreche, kam viel später und hatte wesentlich zerstörerische und andauernde Konsequenzen für mein Leben. Der Moment, an dem sie mir meine Seele raubten.

Es war ein ungewöhnlich strahlender Tag für Ende April. Überall wurden Pläne für einen Frühlingsball geschmiedet. Es war mein siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und ich hatte die Gesellschaft meiner Freunde verlassen um bei einem Spaziergang um den See meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Das war schon beinahe ein Ritual von mir geworden, das ich im Sommer zuvor begonnen hatte, als ich für einigen Spezialunterricht, besonders in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, in Hogwarts geblieben war.

Meine Gedanken an diesem Tag kreisten zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht um den ausbrechenden Krieg außerhalb dieser scheinbar so friedlichen und idyllischen Mauern, sondern viel mehr um den emotionalen Zwiespalt in mir selbst. Ich gehörte noch nie zu den Menschen, die viel ausgingen um sich zu verabreden und ich hatte auch nie eine Beziehung geführt, die länger als ein paar Wochen angedauert hatte. Dass ich bereits seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr in einen ganz gewissen Blonden verliebt war, hatte ich niemandem erzählt. Ich war mir vermutete zwar, dass meine Gefühle erwidert wurden, aber wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen und auch niemals dementsprechend gehandelt. Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, vermute ich, dass es wohl allerhöchstens zwei Menschen gab, die etwas in dieser Richtung auch nur ahnten, aber ich werde es niemals genau wissen können.

Die Luft war deutlich abgekühlt, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war und so bemerkte ich endlich wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, während ich mich in meiner eigenen kleinen Welt - meinen Gedanken - verloren hatte. Ich eilte zurück in die Große Halle in der Hoffnung noch rechtzeitig zum Ende des Abendessens zu erscheinen, da ich inzwischen ziemlichen Hunger bekommen hatte. Allerdings, schoss es mir in den Kopf, wäre es auch nicht gar zu schlimm, wenn ich bereits zu spät wäre, da es in der Küche immer noch einen Happen für mich gab. Schulsprecher zu sein hatte neben dem eigenen Raum und Badezimmer eben noch so einige andere Vorzüge.

Doch ich sollte nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben ein Essen in den Mauern einzunehmen, die mir, seitdem ich elf Jahre alt war, das einzige wirkliche Zuhause geboten hatten. Denn der Moment, an dem ich die große Halle betrat, war auch der, an dem die Hölle um mich herum los brach.

* * *

Leise öffnete Harry die Tore der Großen Halle, hoffend, dass niemand bemerken würde, wie spät er hereinkam. Jedoch konnte er schon beim Betreten des Raumes feststellen, dass etwas ungewöhnlich war - ungewöhnlich und sehr, sehr ...falsch. Harry hatte kaum Zeit die Tränen auf den Gesichtern seiner beiden besten Freunde zu realisieren, als er auch schon von hinten gepackt, seine Arme schmerzhaft verdreht und sein Zauberstab konfisziert wurde.

„Hey, lassen Sie mich los! ...Was machen Sie denn da?", protestierte er, während man ihn grob über den harten Steinfußboden nach vorne zum Lehrertisch zog, an dem sich eine Truppe Auroren versammelt hatte. Harry blickte hilfesuchend zum Gryffindortisch und war überrascht über den Hass und die Anschuldigungen, die ihm von jedem einzelnen Gesicht entgegen zu sprühen schienen. Rasch überblickte er auch den Rest der Halle, doch nicht einer blickte ihm freundlich entgegen. „Was ist hier los? ...Was ist denn nur geschehen?"

Noch bevor Harry die Möglichkeit hatte all die neu auf ihn einströmenden Gedanken zu ordnen, als ihn auch schon ein Faustschlag, von niemand anderem als seinem besten Freund Ron, mitten ins Gesicht traf und beinahe niederstreckte. „Ich verabscheue dich, Harry Potter! Wie konntest du mir und meiner ganzen Familie nur so etwas antun? Nach allem was wir für dich getan haben! Wie konntest du nur!" Hermione eilte herbei und versuchte vergeblich den Rotschopf zu beruhigen.

Harry, der aufgrund der ihm angelegten Fesseln, keine Chance gehabt hatte sich zu verteidigen, oder sich auch nur das Blut abzuwischen, dass unaufhörlich aus seiner Nase tropfte, beäugte seinen aufgebrachten Freund ratlos. „Sie hat dich geliebt, Harry, du weißt es und jeder andere auch. Was also ist geschehen? Du wolltest sie nicht, aber Creevey sollte sie auch nicht bekommen? Menschen wie du machen mich krank!", schrie Ron weiter und riss das Schulsprecherabzeichen von Harrys Roben.

Wohlwissend, dass man bei einem aufgebrachten Ron - und so wütend war er noch nie zuvor gewesen- nicht sehr weit kam mit Logik, ignorierte ihn Harry erst einmal und wandte sich lieber an Hermione. „Mione, was ist hier los? ...Sag mir doch einer bitte, was ich eigentlich getan habe!" Der Abscheu, der sich auf ihrer Miene widerspiegelte, lies ihn zusammenzucken, doch bevor er auch nur ein weiteres Wort hätte sprechen können, wurde er auch schon herumgerissen und stand plötzlich der leitenden Aurorin gegenüber.

Die zierliche braunhaarige Frau mittleren Alters musterte den attraktive Teenager vor ihr aufmerksam und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie hatte sich nur eine ganze Nation dermaßen in diesem Jungen getäuscht haben können? Ein Held? Er? Von wegen. Noch einmal tief einatmend machte sie sich bereit die Anklage zu verlesen. „Harry James Gryffindor Potter, Sie werden angeklagt Virginia A. Weasley und Colin M. Creevey vorsätzlich und auf kaltblütige Art und Weise ermordet zu haben. Bis zu ihrer Verhandlung werden sie in die Obhut des Zaubereiministeriums übergeben."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn auf einmal sämtlichen Sauerstoffs, der sich noch in seinen Lungen befand, beraubt und nur der stählerne Griff der Auroren hielt ihn aufrecht. „Aber...aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan!... Ich...ich war doch nur spazieren.", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch niemand hörte ihm zu. Noch immer versuchte er mit der Tatsache zurecht zu kommen, dass Ginny und Colin nicht mehr am Leben waren. „Ich würde Ginny und Colin nie etwas tun. Bitte, Sie müssen mir glauben."

Hilfe suchend wandte er sich an den Schulleiter, versuchte ihn mit Blicken dazu zu bringen ihm glauben zu schenken, doch die normalerweise fröhlich funkelnden Augen Dumbledores zeigten nichts anderes als tiefste Enttäuschung. Das letzte, das Harry sah, bevor er durch ein „Stupefy" der Auroren zu Boden gestreckt wurde, war Draco Malfoy, der sich bemühte zu ihm zu gelangen, aber durch den festen Griff des Tränkemeisters zurückgehalten wurde.

* * *

Die lange Zeit zwischen seiner Verhaftung und der Verhandlung verging unglaublich langsam. Man hatte Harry in Isolationshaft gesteckt und so saß er nun, nicht nur ohne auch nur den kleinsten Kontakt zur Außenwelt, sondern auch ohne zu wissen, ob es da draußen auch nur einen Menschen gab, der noch an ihn und seine Unschuld glaubte.

Am vorherigen Tag war ein Strafverteidiger des Zaubereiministeriums zu ihm gekommen, der ihm den Ablauf des Prozesses erklärt hatte. Er, der Verteidiger, würde zuerst eine Standardansprache halten um Harrys Sache „zu unterstützen", danach würde die Anklage ihn zu widerlegen versuchen. Anschließend würde normalerweise der Angeklagte unter Einnahme von Veritaserum eine Aussage machen dürfen, aber da Professor Dumbledore das Gericht bereits informiert hatte, dass Harry dagegen immun war, würde das diesmal ausfallen. Denn ein stärkeres Wahrheitsserum als Veritaserum war in der Zaubererwelt noch nicht bekannt.

Da Harrys Aussage also ausfallen musste, würde die Verteidigung überhaupt keine Möglichkeit haben Beweise zur Unschuld des Angeklagten vorzulegen und sich daher darauf beschränken müssen, die Beweise der Anklage unglaubwürdig zu machen oder zu entkräften. Zwar hatte der Verteidiger Harry nicht verraten, welche Beweise die Anklage vorzulegen hatte, aber nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des Herren zu schließen, sah es nicht gut für ihn aus.

* * *

Immer noch verwirrt und müde von dem durch Zaubertränke künstlich erzeugten Schlaf, in dem man ihn für den Großteil der Wartezeit versetzt hatte, taumelte Harry schließlich am Prozesstag vollkommen desorientiert in den Gerichtssaal. Verängstigt blickte er in die Menge, die sich versammelt hatte um der Verhandlung, die später einmal als die des „Jungen-der-mordete" bekannt werden sollte, beizuwohnen. Die meisten der Gesichter waren Harry völlig unbekannt, doch er vermutete völlig zurecht, dass sie zur Presse gehörten. Jedoch waren die Gesichter, die Harry tatsächlich zuordnen konnte, alles andere als freundlich. Lediglich Professor Snape und Draco Malfoy sahen im noch in die Augen.

Zurückblickend musste Harry feststellen, dass er von dem eigentlichen Gerichtsprozess kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte und er sich nur noch daran erinnerte, wie seine angeblichen Freunde aufgestanden waren um gegen ihn auszusagen. Allem Anschein nach hatten Ron und Hermione seinen Mordanschlag auf Ginny mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen und Colin ganz in der Nähe tot aufgefunden. Es wurde vermutet, dass Harry das junge Paar in einem doch eher privaten Moment überrascht und Colin aus Eifersucht getötet hatte, bevor sich seine Wut schließlich gegen Ginny richtete. Die Augenzeugenberichte und Harrys magische Signatur, die überall am Tatort aufzuweisen gewesen war, lieferten eindeutige Beweise für seine Schuld.

Es war fast schon komisch, dass er's sich ausgerechnet jetzt - wo er drauf und dran war wegen eines Verbrechens, das er nicht begangen hatte, für den Rest seines Lebens bestraft zu werden - ja, ausgerechnet jetzt an etwas erinnerte, dass Draco im letzten Sommer zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es war noch nicht lange her gewesen, dass sie einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten, und sie waren gerade Schwimmen gewesen - als Friedensversuch sozusagen- , als Draco plötzlich seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt hatte und sagte: „Liebe deine Feinde, Harry, denn deine Freunde könnten sich irgendwann als ein Haufen Arschlöcher erweisen." Noch nie war ihm diese Aussage so wahr erschienen wie jetzt, in diesem schicksalhaften Augenblick.

Es war nicht vielen bewusst geworden, aber bereits in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr hatten Harry und Draco das Kriegsbeil zwischen ihnen so gut wie begraben, da ihnen klar geworden war, dass ihre ständigen Streitereien viel zu viel von ihrer Zeit und Energie beanspruchten und DAS konnte sich nun wirklich keiner von ihnen leisten. Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco hatten durch Voldemorts Rückkehr bereits im Jahr zuvor Probleme gehabt dem Unterricht vollkommen zu folgen und nach dieser für sie erschreckenden Erkenntnis wurde Lernen sehr schnell zu ihrem Hauptziel.

Nicht nur die Arbeit, die sie für die Schule zu erledigen hatten, sondern auch jegliche Verteidigungsmöglichkeit, jeder Fluch, Spruch oder Zauber wurde förmlich von ihnen aufgesogen. Keiner der Gryffindors, noch nicht einmal Ron, hatte ihn verstehen können. Sie hatten sich voneinander entfremdet, jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr.

Durch harte Arbeit war es Harry gelungen sich in all seinen Fächern stark zu verbessern, selbst Zaubertränke. Seine großen magischen Fähigkeiten verhalfen ihm zu Spitzenzensuren und das nicht nur in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst. Nur zu gut konnte Harry sich noch an Hermiones ungläubiges Gesicht erinnern, als sie bei der Bekanntgabe der ZAGs feststellen musste, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch Draco und er, mit einer perfekten Anzahl von 13 abgeschlossen hatten.

Seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres hatte Harry begonnen sich von dem Rest seines Hauses zu distanzieren. Hermione war zwar noch immer so eifrig belesen und dadurch gescheit, aber als die Zauber mit der Zeit begannen komplizierter zu werden, begann sie, deren Zauberkraft nicht überdurchschnittlich war, zu scheitern. Harry hatte mit alldem keinerlei Probleme gehabt. Seine schon immer außergewöhnlichen Zauberkräfte waren im Laufe seiner Pubertät noch weiter gewachsen und das Extra Training mit Severus, Remus und Sirius im Sommer hatte ebenfalls Früchte getragen und dafür gesorgt, dass Harry nicht nur mächtiger, sondern auch selbstbewusster und, durch seine neu erworbenen Fluchkenntnisse, wesentlich gefährlicher wurde..

Während des Extratrainings, dem Kämpfen und Lernen mit Draco und Severus, hatte Harry viel über sich selbst gelernt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, als ihm wieder einfiel wie Draco Severus zu diesem „Unterricht" überredet hatte.

Jedenfalls waren sie schließlich an vielen Abenden zu dritt hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens geschlichen, der einzige Ort auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, der so geschützt war, dass man auch schwarzmagische Flüche nicht entdecken würde.

Harry wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn der Richter aufforderte zur Urteilsverkündung aufzustehen. Er versuchte beharrlich sich nicht ansehen zu lassen wie stark er zitterte, als er mutterseelenallein vor der Jury stand und des Mordes an zwei Menschen, die fünf Jahre lang zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatten, für schuldig befunden wurde. Schon im nächsten Atemzug verurteilte man ihn zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban - und das auch nur, da es durch die Gesetze der Zauberei verboten war einem Minderjährigen den Kuss der Dementoren zu geben.

Die Jubelschreie, die bei der Verlesung des Urteils ertönten - besonders laut von einer Ansammlung Rothaariger - schnitt durch sein Herz wie kalter Stahl. Selbst das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in Harry erlosch in diesem Augenblick. Selbst Remus, der immerhin nicht nur Harrys Freund und Mentor, sondern auch enger Vertrauter von seinen Eltern gewesen war, zeigte ganz offen, dass er für Harry nichts als Verachtung übrig hatte.

Zum ersten Mal war Harry dankbar, dass sein Pate - Sirius Black - selbst auf der Flucht auf der Flucht war, so dass ihm wenigstens von diesem hasserfüllte Blicke erspart blieben. Es war wohl Ironie des Schicksals, dass Harry nun genau wie er für ein Verbrechen nach Azkaban gebracht werden sollte, das er gar nicht begangen hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken oder sich sonst irgendeine Reaktion anmerken zu lassen, als zwei Dementoren auf ihn zu glitten um ihn nach Azkaban zu eskortieren. Den Kopf stur nach oben zu halten, während er erneut den letzte Schreien seiner Mutter lauschte, erschien ihm das Schwerste zu sein, das er je getan hatte.

* * *

Etwas Früher...

Draco verfolgte den Prozess von der dunkelsten Ecke, ganz hinten im Gerichtssaal; sein Pate und Vertrauter Severus Snape dicht an seiner Seite. Unglaube breitete sich in ihm aus, als er seinen Blick durch den Saal schweifen lies. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass Harry ein perfektes Leben führte - Dumbledores Goldjunge, der nie in Schwierigkeiten geriet - und dafür hatte er ihn den Großteil von fünf Jahren gehasst. Aber das hier war für ihn nicht nur absolut unerwartet, sondern auch schlichtweg lächerlich.

Glaubten die Leute denn wirklich, dass ihr großer Held - ihr Retter, verflucht nochmal! - zu kaltblütigem Mord fähig war? Hatten sie denn alle den Verstand verloren? Wie konnte überhaupt irgendjemand, der Harry auch nur ganz entfernt kannte, denken, dass diese schrecklichen Verbrechen begangen hatte?

Draco erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Harrys Verhaftung in der großen Halle. Niemand hätte diesen Unglauben so perfekt fälschen können, die Unschuld, die Harry beteuerte, als er sein Teilhaben an den Morden verneinte. Draco selbst hatte nicht einmal eine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt, dass Harry tatsächlich unschuldig war.

Er hatte versucht zu Harry vorzudringen um ihm zu helfen, ihn zu beschützen, aber Severus hatte ihn aufgehalten. Die Freundschaft der beiden war ein wohlbehütetes Geheimnis geblieben und es hätte Harry eher geschadet als geholfen, wenn der Sohn eines als Todesser gehandelten Mannes ihm seine Unterstützung gezeigt hätte.

Nachdem man den Gryfifndor ins Ministerium überführt hatte, hatten Severus und Draco sich bemüht herauszufinden was tatsächlich geschehen war, doch bis jetzt war ihre Suche erfolglos geblieben. Wer auch immer Harry die Sache angehängt hatte, er war äußerst gründlich vorgegangen. Dennoch waren Severus und Draco noch immer fest entschlossen seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Harry und er waren sich über die zwei Jahre hinweg sehr nahe gekommen und Draco zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie sich unter anderen, besseren Umständen nach dem Schulabschluss noch näher gekommen wären. Draco hatte gelernt Harry zu bewundern - sein Selbst und nicht seinen Titel - und im letzten Sommer hatte er sich sogar eingestehen müssen, dass er in ihn verliebt war.

Harry begann langsam seine Gefühle zu erwidern, da war er sicher, aber es würde sicher noch einige Zeit dauern den in Beziehungen unerfahrenen Gryffindor dazu zu überreden sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einzulassen. Doch es konnte nicht vor dem Schulabschluss geschehen... und dann auch nur, wenn Draco nicht von seinem Vater gezwungen wurde sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen.

Seit ewigen Zeiten war die Malfoy Familie ein Anhänger der Idee der elitären Menschheit, dem Konzept, dass reinblütige Familien schlicht und einfach stärker und besser waren, als die, die ihr Blut vermischten oder noch schlimmer mit dem Blut von Muggeln oder Muggelgeborenen beschmutzten. Und bis zu einem gewissen Ausmaß stimmte auch Draco den Grundzügen dieser Gedanken zu.

Würde man damit fortfahren muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer in die Zauererwelt zu integrieren, so würde dies schließlich zur Offenbarung der Magie gegenüber allen Muggeln führen, was nicht nur eine erneute Hexenverfolgung nach sich ziehen würde, sondern auch eine Abschaffung der Art zu leben, wie sie in Dracos Familie schon länger praktiziert wurde, als irgendjemand sich entsinnen konnte. Dracos Meinung nach waren muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer dieses große Risiko einfach nicht wert.

Auf Grund dessen war Draco bereits dazu erzogen worden die Erwartungen, die an ihn gestellt wurden, zu erfüllen, bevor er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war zu begreifen, was ein Muggel eigentlich war. Zuallererst wurde von ihm erwartet sich in die Reihen von Voldemorts treuer Gefolgschaft einzureihen. Schon vor zwei Jahren war die erste Vollmondnacht nach seinem Schulabschluss als Nacht seiner Initiierung vorgesehen worden. Nur mit viel Glück und dem Argument, dass es wegen Dumbledore zu riskant sei schon in der Schulzeit das Dunkle Mal zu tragen, war es Draco gelungen diesen Tag überhaupt so weit aufzuschieben.

Die zweite Anforderung, die man an ihn stellte, war -schon seit frühester Kindheit- Harry Potter mit Leib und Seele zu hassen.

Nur Severus und Harry wussten von seinem bevorstehenden „Treffen" mit Voldemort und gemeinsam hatten sie die gesamte Zeit über versucht einen Weg zu finden, damit Draco nicht gezwungen sein würde dem Monster zu folgen, dem sich sein Vater und so viele andere aus blinder Überzeugung angeschlossen hatten.

Jetzt allerdings wurden all ihre Plane mit einem Mal zunichte gemacht, denn tief in sich drin konnte Draco bereits fühlen, dass man Harry an diesem Tag wegen Mordes verurteilen würde.

Doch selbst diese Befürchtungen konnten den jungen Mann nicht auf die Verkündung des Urteils vorbereiten, das nicht nur Harrys Leben zerstören würde, sondern auch sein eigenes. Draco sah die Dementoren auf Harry zukommen und beobachtete durch den Tränenschleier vor seinen Augen Harrys letzten verzweifelten Versuch sich nicht von den Kreaturen einschüchtern zu lassen, die er am meisten auf der ganzen Welt fürchtete.

Als Harry schließlich den Gerichtssaal verlies und sich beharrlich weigerte zu den grauen Augen aufzusehen, die jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtet hatten, verstand Draco, dass er dies nur tat, damit Draco ihn nicht so ihn Erinnerung behielt. Voller Angst und am Boden zerstört. Verraten von seinen Freunden und dem Rest der Welt.

TBC

* * *

Meinungen und Kommentare?

Tia


	2. Angriff auf Azkaban

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Gut, hier ist dann auch schon Kapitel 2, hoffe das freut euch zumindest ein bisschen. Muss schon sagen, dass ichein wenig enttäuscht von dem Anklang bin, den diese Story hier bis jetzt gefunden hat. Mit anderen Worten, rießiges Dankeschön an **Lila, Amunet und Deedochan**, die sich tatsächlich die Zeitgenommen haben hier zu im Gegensatz zu den5 Personen (aus Gründen der Höflichkeit ungenannt), die die Story zwar gut genug fanden um sie in Alerts/Favoríten Listen einzutragen, aber die zwei Minuten zum Reviewen wohl nicht hatten. (Ja ihr Lieben, das kann man sehen.)

Zur weiteren Vorgehensweise der Story folgendes: Da ich mich natürlich über jedes tatsächlich abgeschickte Review rießig freue, werde ich sie sogut es geht auch beantworten. Dazu benutze ich die neue Antwortfunktion auf dieser Seite Ich kann leider nur eingetragene Reviews ausführlich beantworten. Tut mir sehr Leid. Bis jetzt hatte ich leider noch keine Zeit dazu, aber ich hol es so schnell wie möglich nach, Indianerehrenwort. ;)

Ach ja, ich sagte jabereits, dass das hier keine Darkfic wird, zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Heißt: Harry wird NICHT böse. ABER: Es ist ein verdammt harter Weg, den er geht, mit vielen dramatischen/traumatischen Ereignissen. DENNOCH wird es ein Happy End geben und zwar ein sehr schönes, wie ich finde.

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Angriff auf Azkaban**

Es war beinahe vollbracht. Zwar hatte es einiger Planung, Überredung und Zeit bedurft, aber schließlich waren alle Teile des Puzzles an Ort und Stelle. Doch er war immerhin nicht umsonst Slytherin und Mitglied des innersten Kreises des Dunklen Lords. Der junge, blonde Mann, der erst kürzlich seinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, blickte abwartend umher. Draco zuckte nicht einmal, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm heftig zu brennen begann. Mit verzogenen Gesicht und einem leisen Flüstern auf den Lippen disapparierte er und ganz allein der Wind war in der Lage die Worte zu verstehen: „Bald, mein Liebster. Bald wirst du wieder frei sein."

* * *

Es waren mindestens 18 Monate vergangen. 18 lange, einsame und qualvolle Monate, seitdem jeder, dem er je begegnet war, ihm den Rücken gekehrt und ihn in dieses Rattenloch verbannt hatte. Harry hatte begonnen die Wände zu voll zu schreiben um die Zeit totzuschlagen und sich seinen Verstand zu erhalten. Nachdem das Problem mit der Tinte sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, hatte er viele Stunden damit verbracht Zeichnungen anzufertigen, die ihn an „die gute alte Zeit" erinnerten. Sein erstes Gemälde war allerdings eine Art Kalender gewesen. Die Bilder waren seine einzige Möglichkeit die Gedanken zu erhalten, die die Dementoren ihm die ganze Zeit zu rauben versuchten.

Erschöpft blickte Harry sich in der dunklen Zelle um - ein kleiner, kalter Raum im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Azkaban. Zwei Dementoren waren beinahe ständig zu seiner Bewachung abbestellt, so dass er kaum eine ruhige Minute für sich hatte. Für sie schien er so etwas wie ihre „Lieblingsspeise" zu sein. Oft stürzten sie sich in der Nacht wie hungrige Wölfe auf ihr Opfer - verstärkten die Alpträume und nährten das Grauen. Harry konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt mehr als ein paar Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Es war unglaublich wie müde und schwach man sich fühlen konnte, obwohl man doch tagein, tagaus überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte.

Er war dankbar, dass man ihm zumindest eine kleine Koje zugestanden hatte, so dass er zumindest nicht auf dem kalten, schmutzigen Steinfußboden schlafen musste, auch wenn man ihm keinerlei Laken oder Decken zugestanden hatte. Harry war schon vor langem zu der durchaus richtigen Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Wärter befürchteten die Gefangenen könnten einen Weg finden sich mit den Decken zu erhängen. Nicht dass irgendjemand sie betrauern würde, aber die Dementoren würden sich über eine „Mahlzeit" weniger ärgern.

Harry selbst war schrecklich dünn. Die Mahlzeiten, die bestenfalls unregelmäßig geliefert wurden, bestanden üblicherweise nur aus einem Stück altem, trockenen Brot und einer Art Brühe, die zwar essbar war, aber furchtbar schlecht schmeckte und einen nur noch hungriger machte. Die kleinen Mengen an abgestandenem Wasser, die stets mit dem Essen erschienen, reichten gerade so zum Trinken, aber baden oder sich auch nur waschen zu können war ihm schon seit seiner Einkerkerung nicht mehr möglich gewesen.

Wasser und Essen erschienen stets per Zauberhand in der Zelle, während Abfälle und Fäkalien einfach verschwanden. Harry vermutete, dass diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Sirius Flucht getroffen worden waren, damit die Zelltüren nicht mehr so oft geöffnet werden mussten. Harry konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass sie seit er hier war jemals geöffnet worden waren.

Während des ersten Jahres seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er ernsthaft eine Flucht in Erwägung gezogen, doch die Dementoren hatten ihm diese Gedanken schon seit einiger Zeit ausgetrieben und hatten nur Verzweiflung und den festen Willen zu überleben zurückgelassen. Wie einst Sirius, besaß auch Harry dank seiner Unschuld einige Gedanken, die zwar nicht glücklich genug waren um die Dementoren zu nähren, aber auch nicht schrecklich genug um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sank seinem Paten ein volkommen trainierter Animagus war.

Den Großteil des Sommers vor seinem 6. Schuljahr hatte Harry mit Remus und Sirius in Remus kleinen, gemütlichen Haus irgendwo im nirgends verbracht. Die Dursleys hatten ihn schon lange rausgeworfen und Harry hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal bereut nicht in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren. Während seines Aufenthaltes bei dem Werwolf und dem Ex-Häftling hatte Harry mehr über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt als je zuvor. Nur Severus - der mit seinem Spezialunterricht während des 6. Schuljahres begonnen und sie bis zu Harrys Verhaftung fortgesetzt hatte - hatte ihn jemals mehr gelehrt.

Auf das Animagustraining hatte Sirius damals bestanden, da er sicher war, dass es Harry eines Tages zur Tarnung oder als Fluchtmöglichkeit nützlich sein könnte. Damals hatte Harry angenommen, dass er sich allerhöchstens vielleicht einmal vor Voldemort oder seinen Todessern verstecken müsste und nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er sich seine momentane Situation ausmalen können.

Zu Harrys Glück hatte Sirius darauf bestanden das Animagustraining geheim zu halten und so wussten nur Sirius, Remus und Dumbledore von seiner Form als Hund - einem schwarz-weißen Bordier-Collie. Severus und Draco allerdings hatte Harry dies schließlich doch gestanden, als sie ihm ebenfalls dieses Training vorgeschlagen hatten. Denn wie sich herausstellte waren auch diese beiden unregistrierte Animagi - Severus ein Rabe und Draco ein dunkelgrauer Wolf.

Harry vermutete, dass ihm die Dementoren in seiner Tiergestalt weniger anhaben konnten, da Gedanken von Tieren zwar primitiver, aber auch schwerer zu lesen waren als menschliche. Allerdings... welche glücklichen Gedanken konnte ein Hund überhaupt haben? ... Jedenfalls verbrachte Harry den Großteil seiner Zeit im Gefängnis in Animagusgestalt.

Eine Kleinigkeit allerdings hatte Harry allen verschwiegen: Der Hund war nicht seine einzige Verwandlungsform. Laut Professor McGonnagall war es unmöglich mehr als eine Animagusgestalt zu haben, aber Harry hatte drei. Und das war nicht das einzige Geheimnis, das tief in Harry Potters Kopf verborgen war.

* * *

Draco apparierte an die gewünschte Stelle und suchte sofort seinen Platz im innersten Kreis Voldemorts. Der salzige Geruch in der Luft und das nur vage hörbare Rauschen der Wellen untermauerten die Geschehnisse des Abends.

Sobald die letzten Lücken des Kreises geschlossen waren, erhob der Dunkle Lord sein Haupt und überschaute zufrieden die Reihen seiner Anhänger. Hinter dem innersten Kreis hatten sich noch mindestens hundert weitere Todesser versammelt. „Meine Getreuen, ich heiße euch willkommen zu einem ganz besonderen Anlass. Nach monatelanger, sorgfältiger Vorbereitung und Planung, werden wir heute endlich wieder zurückerobern, was rechtmäßig unser ist. Heute Nacht werden unsere verlorenen Brüder und Schwestern wieder mit uns vereint werden und zusammen mit unseren Verbündeten, den Dementoren, werden wir absolut unbesiegbar!"

Draco suchte Severus Blick und sah das leichte Nicken, das ihm bedeutete, dass es dem Professor gelungen war den Orden des Phoenix rechtzeitig zu warnen. Eine Einmischung des Ordens - einer Gruppe engagierter Hexen und Zauberer, die sich in dunklen Zeiten wie diesen zusammenschlossen - würde Dracos Glaubwürdigkeit in eigener Absicht nur noch verstärken. Anfang des siebten Schuljahres war Draco gemeinsam mit Harry von Albus Dumbledore - dem augenblicklichen Führer des Ordens, oder auch „dem Phoenix" - offiziell in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Nach Harrys Verhaftung hatte Draco lange Zeit überlegt, ob er den Orden wieder verlassen solle, aber sein Eigeninteresse überwog. Er wusste, dass er ohne den Orden den Krieg unmöglich überleben würde.

Voldemort wendete sich von seinen Anhängern ab und befahl mit zum Himmel erhobenen Händen der Dunkelheit sie zu bedecken. Es war unheimlich zuzusehen wie die Wolken seinen Befehl befolgten und bald war das gesamte Licht des Halbmonds von einer dunklen Wolkenschicht verdeckt.

Getarnt durch die Dunkelheit bestiegen die Todesser die wartenden Boote und begannen die Überfahrt zu der einsamen Festung auf der kleinen Steininsel. Als Draco mit Rudern an der Reihe war, galten seine Gedanken weder dem gerade von Voldemort dargelegten Plan, noch den vermutlich vorgesehenen Gegenstrategien des Ordens. Nein, seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um ein ganz spezielles und wesentlich persönlicheres Ziel. Um eine einzige Person. Gleichgültig was sonst noch in dieser Nacht geschehen möge, Draco würde Harry Potter befreien, koste es was es wolle.

* * *

Harry wälzte sich unruhig in seiner schmalen Koje hin und her und versuchte erfolglos das Stöhnen, Röcheln und schmerzerfüllten Schluchzer aus den umliegenden Zellen zu ignorieren. Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgendetwas war heute Nacht anders. Die beiden Dementoren, die üblicherweise vor seiner Zelle postiert waren, waren verschwunden und auch wenn das noch nicht ungewöhnlich genug war um zu alarmieren, so war es doch die Tatsache, dass sie schon den Großteil des Abends gefehlt hatten ganz sicher.

Der Glücksfall einiger dementorfreien Stunden erlaubte es Harry seine normalerweise verworrenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass der Krieg für die Seite des Lichts nicht besonders gut verlief - jedoch nicht etwa durch einen Brief, eine Zeitung oder gar einen Besucher. Nein, seine Informationen stammten direkt von Voldemort selbst.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass die Mauern und Flüche um Azkaban herum ihn von Voldemort und den Visionen abschirmen würden, doch unglücklicherweise war dies nicht der Fall. Im Gegenteil - seine Visionen wurden häufiger und das Gesehene stetig grausamer. Harry versuchte sich jedes Mal daran zu erinnern, dass die getöteten und gequälten Menschen auch diejenigen waren, die ihn verraten und eingesperrt hatten..., aber immer wenn die Schreie lauter wurden, lösten sich diese Gedanken rasch in Luft auf.

Durch die letzten paar Visionen, die er gehabt hatte, wusste Harry, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas Großes plante. Dass jedoch der größte Vorteil der Seite des Lichts einsam und allein in Azkaban verrotten sollte und meistens noch nicht einmal in der Lage war das Gesehene vollkommen zu begreifen... nun, das war wohl Ironie des Schicksals.

Plötzlich erfüllten Schreie und Rufen die Nacht, doch trotz seiner Neugier fühlte sich Harry nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen blieb er ruhig liegen und starrte weiter auf die eintönige Decke. Schließlich ergab das Gerufene Sinn, wahllose Schreie wurden zu verständlichen Worten: „Ist irgendjemand hier drin noch bei Verstand?"

Das Rufen vermischte sich mit dem Geräusch von aufgeworfenen Türen und Schritten, die sich teils näher zu ihm hin und teils weiter von ihm weg bewegten. Ein lauter Knall richtete Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf die Stelle, wo ihn sonst eine schwere Eisentüre für so lange Zeit von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt hatte und jetzt ein wenig Licht durchschimmerte. Die Tür war geöffnet worden.

* * *

Draco begann zu verzweifeln. Er wusste, dass die Zeit ihm davon lief und er hatte immer noch nicht herausfinden können, wo das Ministerium Harry gefangen hielt. Es war leicht gewesen den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen ihn und einige anderen zu einer Truppe zu sammeln, die nicht nur die eigenen hochrangigen Mitglieder zu befreien, sondern auch jeden anderen Insassen, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand und willig war Voldemort zu dienen.

Der Blonde war überrascht, dass Voldemort - sobald es ihm gelungen war Potter fälschlicherweise wegen Mordes inhaftieren zu lassen -, scheinbar keinen weiteren Gedanken an seinen Erzfeind verschwendete. Nicht ein einziges Mal war Potters Name bei der Planung für den Sturm auf Azkaban auch nur erwähnt worden. Es schien fast als wäre seine bloße Existenz vergessen worden.

Schließlich erreichte Draco den Hochsicherheitstrakt des Gefängnisses, in dem nur die wirklich übelsten Verbrecher untergebracht wurden. Sicherlich hatte doch selbst das inkompetente Ministerium eingesehen, dass der Junge der lebt nicht hierher gehörte! Abscheu über den Zustand der Gefangenen, die er bisher gesehen hatte, trieb ihn voran. Er wusste, dass er nicht eher ruhen konnte, bis er seine persönlich Mission erfolgreich beendet hatte. Durch ein schnelles Öffnen der Türen und nur kurze Blicke in sie hinein, versuchte Draco die übrigen Todesser zurückzulassen und nach einer Weile gelang es ihm.

Schließlich erreichte er die letzte Zelle des Ganges, in der eine kleine, zusammengekauerte Gestalt vollkommen ruhig und bewegungslos in einer kleinen Koje verharrte. Draco wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als der Gefangene sich plötzlich umdrehte und Draco sich auf einmal mit einem Paar ihm sehr vertrauter grüner Augen konfrontiert sah.

„Harry, bist du das?... Oh Merlin, bitte, sag dass du es bist!"

* * *

Harry hörte wie jemand seine Zelle betrat und da es ihm unangenehm war nicht zu wissen welche mögliche Gefahr sich da hinter ihm befinden könnte, raffte er das letzte bisschen Kraft auf, das ihm verblieben war, und wendete sich wem- oder was-auch-immer zu, der/das gerade sein kleines Reich betreten hatte.

Der Mann, dem er sich gegenübersah, kam ihm vage bekannt vor, doch Harrys völlig verwirrter Geist war nicht in der Lage die Gesichtszüge zuzuordnen. Die Stimme jedoch und die Art wie sie seinen Namen aussprach erinnerten ihm an glücklichere Zeiten und schafften es ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen. „Dray?"

„Bei Merlin, Harry, was haben sie dir nur angetan?" Schockiert blickte Draco auf den fast schon skelettartig wirkenden Körper vor ihm mit den blutunterlaufenen, gejagten Augen, die schon einen Hauch von Wahnsinn beherbergten, beinahe verborgen von einem Busch schwarzer, matter, verfilzter und vor allem lange ungewaschener Haare. Draco zwang sich selbst seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und eilte schnell zu Harrys Bett, wo er schließlich niederkniete.

„Harry, du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören, ja? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, wenn wir dich heil hier heraus bringen wollen. In weniger als einer Minute werde ich einen Portschlüssel aktivieren, der dich einen sicheren Platz bringen wird, den ich für dich vorbereitet habe. Du musst unbedingt dort bleiben, hast du verstanden? Es gibt dort Essen, Wasser und frische Kleidung für dich. Ich muss hier noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, dann komme ich nach." Draco blickte in die verschleierten Augen und hoffte, dass Harry wenigstens in der Lage war einen Teil von dem eben gesagten zu begreifen. „Harry, verstehst du mich? Du musst unbedingt dort bleiben und auf mich warten. Bitte, verlass das Haus nicht bis ich da bin, okay?"

Harry versuchte Dracos Anweisungen mental zu folgen, aber alles was wirklich zu ihm durchdrang war, dass Draco ihn von hier wegbringen wollte. Und wohin auch immer er ihn bringen wollte, alles war wesentlich besser als hier. Draco schaute ihn seltsam an und stellte eine weitere Frage. Harry war nicht wirklich sicher, was Draco gerade genau gesagt hatte und er traute sich ohnehin nicht zu sprechen, da er seine Stimme immerhin seit anderthalb Jahren nicht benutzt hatte. Da er aber sicher war, dass man irgendein Zeichen von ihm als Antwort erwartete, beschloss er vorsichtshalber zu Nicken.

Das Lächeln, das kurzzeitig auf Dracos Gesicht erschien, bestätigte Harry, dass er die Frage korrekt beantwortet hatte. Kurz darauf wurde ein flacher Stein in seine Hand gedrückt und nach einem letzten Blick hörte er den inzwischen von ihm abgerückten Draco nur noch „Gerechtigkeit" rufen, bevor er das altbekannte unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Bauchnabel spürte und aus Azkaban herauskatapultiert wurde.

Als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte stieß Draco einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Wohlwissend, dass es Zeit wurde den nächsten Teil seines Plans zu realisieren, holte er eine weiße Maus aus seiner Tasche, setzte sie an die Stelle, an der Harry noch kurz zuvor gesessen hatte, und verwandelte sie in einen schwarz-weißen Collie mit grünen Augen. Nachdem er das Tier zu seiner Zufriedenheit verwandelt hatte, belegte er es mit dem Imperius-Fluch und befahl ihm zum Strand zu rennen - den Flüchen und Zaubern, die wahrscheinlich auf es gerichtet werden würden, ausweichend natürlich - und ab dort durch das Meer bis zur Küste zu schwimmen.

Draco atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor er seinen Zauberstab fallen lies und sich selbst durch starken Willen mit dem Kopf voran und voller Wucht gegen die Steinmauer warf. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde bis ihn eine willkommene Dunkelheit umfing...

TBC

* * *

Hach, Reviews sind doch immer so ein Ansporn weiter zu übersetzen...Krieg ich welche? _**dämonisch lächel**_


	3. Die Befragung

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: **Okay, hat etwas länger gedauert. Sorry. Hatte ziemlichen Klausurenstress und da jetzt die Hauptprobenzeit bei meinem Theaterstück beginnt, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass es besser wird, aber ich geb mir Mühe.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Die Befragung**

Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn grob wach schüttelten, waren das Erste, das ihm bewusst wurde. Das Zweite war, dass sein Kopf verdammt weh tat und er auf einem harten, kalten Steinboden lag. Draco stöhnte leise auf, als ein stechender Schmerz schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung durch seinen Körper schoss.

„Malfoy, komm schon! Was verdammt noch mal ist passiert? Unser Lord wird nicht begeistert sein." Es war McNair; Draco erkannte den anderen Todesser, als sich das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf langsam verflüchtigte. „Gib mir nur noch eine Sekunde, McNair." „Ich fürchte die Zeit haben wir nicht. Scheint als ob Dumbledore und der verfluchte Orden aufgetaucht wären und versuchen so viele von uns und den Dementoren zu erwischen wie sie können." Mit diesen letzten warnenden Worten verschwand McNair aus der Zelle.

Grummeln erhob sich Draco, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und bürstete sich den Staub von den Roben. Einen letzten Blick in die Zelle werfend erlaubte sich der Blonde ein kleines Siegerlächeln, bevor er wieder sein Pokerface aufsetzte und sich dem Rest der Truppe anschloss.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend, nachdem Draco bereits eine schmerzhafte Befragung des Dunklen Lords überstanden hatte, blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit für eine schnelle Dusche und einen Happen zu essen, bevor er auch schon von Dumbledore zu einem Ordenstreffen berufen wurde.

Normalerweise verabscheute Draco Ordenstreffen, doch in dieser Nacht freute er sich sogar ein bisschen darauf. Darauf achtend, dass keiner der Schlossbewohner ihn sehen konnte, bewegte er sich leise über die leeren Ländereien von Hogwarts und direkt in die Kerker. Von allen möglichen Plätzen in Hogwarts waren die Kerker der einzige Ort an dem er sich heimisch fühlte. Von ihm aus gesehen konnten die dämlichen Hufflepuffs, verblendeten Ravenclaws und eigensinnigen Gryffindors ihre dummen Türme ruhig behalten. Es gab keinen anderen Ort, der so viel Privatsphäre und doch gleichzeitig Nähe bot wie die Kerker Slytherins.

Draco traf sich wie immer mit seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer und gemeinsam schritten die beiden leise zu dem Saal, in dem sich der Orden stets traf. Dort angekommen öffnete sich die schwere Doppeltür schwungvoll und gab den beiden Spionen den Weg in die „Kammer des Phoenix" frei. Der versammelten Menge nicht einmal einen einzigen Blick schenkend, begaben sich Draco und Severus auf ihre Plätze.

Draco wusste ohnehin, wen der alte Mann in solchen Zeit zur Unterstützung herbei beordern würde. Die Weasleys waren alle versammelt, ganz in Dumbledores Nähe. Dicht bei ihnen Remus und Sirius, Hermione Granger - bald ebenfalls eine Weasley -, Tonks, Longbottom - von dem sich Draco noch immer fragte, weshalb er in den engsten Kreis des Orden aufgenommen worden war - Moody, Fletcher, Sprout, McGonnagal, Flitwick, Vector und einige andere, an deren Namen er sich momentan nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte. Der Kreis von Dumbledores engsten Vertrauten im Orden war vollständig erschienen und saß nun um eine große Tafel versammelt.

Sobald sich Dumbledore davon überzeugt hatte, dass jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte, eröffnete er das Treffen „Ich danke Euch, meine Freunde, dass ihr euch hier und heute eingefunden habt. Wie ihr wisst, haben wir viel zu besprechen. Dank Severus Warnung, waren wir in der Lage die Pläne Lord Voldemorts wieder einmal zu durchkreuzen. Durch unseren Einsatz gelang es ihm nicht Azkaban einzunehmen. Jedoch muss ich Euch leider mitteilen, dass nicht alle Neuigkeiten gut sind. Der Dunkle Lord hat es geschafft die Dementoren davon zu überzeugen sich ihm anzuschließen. Zwar hat er dafür länger gebraucht als wir es ursprünglich angenommen hatten, jedoch ist nicht zu leugnen, dass dies ein harter Schlag für unsere Seite ist."

Ein Raunen ging bei diesen Neuigkeiten durch die Menge und viele begannen leise mit ihren Nachbarn darüber zu diskutieren. Jedoch verstummten sie sofort wieder als der Phoenix seine Hand erhob. „Ich muss euch alle bitten noch für kurze Zeit zu schweigen, denn da ist noch etwas, das ich euch mitteilen muss. Wie ihr wisst, war es eines von Voldemorts Zielen seine Anhänger zu befreien und zusätzlich alle anderen Kriminellen, die sich bereit erklären würden ihm zu dienen. Auch hierbei hatte er leider Erfolg! Viele seiner inhaftierten Anhänger wurden befreit, darunter auch die Leestranges, Victor Knutt, Dan Millet und David Lewis."

Der Führer des Ordens verstummte kurz und besah sich die Gesichter der um ihn versammelten Menge, bevor er erneut die Stimme erhob. „Das jedoch war, fürchte ich, noch nicht das Schlimmste. Wie ich vor wenigen Stunden erfahren habe, gelang während der gestrigen Nacht auch Harry Potter die Flucht."

Draco war dankbar dafür, dass die vielen Jahre, in denen er gelernt hatte seine Emotionen in Schach zu erhalten, ihm jetzt dabei zugute kamen sein Pokerface aufrecht zu erhalten, während er sich innerlich über die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Mitstreiter totlachte. Jedoch war es hart ein verächtliches Schnauben zu unterdrücken, als es dem Wiesel schließlich gelang seine Fassung zumindest in soweit wiederzufinden, dass er „Was soll das heißen, der Bastard konnte entkommen?" schreien konnte.

Dieser eine Gefühlsausbruch schien genug zu sein um den Schockmantel, der sich um die Ordensmitglieder gelegt hatte, nachdem Dumbledore die Bombe hatte fallen lassen, zu zerbrechen und den ganzen Saal im Chaos versinken zu lassen. Die Mitglieder schrieen auf, verlangten lautstark eine Erklärung für das Vorgefallene. Remus schien seine liebe Mühe zu haben Sirius zurückzuhalten und Draco glaubte sogar Tränen in den Augen von Hermione, Mrs. Weasley und der alten Professor McGonagall erblicken zu können.

Dumbledore lies dem Wahnsinn für ein paar Minuten seinen Lauf. Als es jedoch eindeutig wurde, dass sie sich von alleine nicht mehr beruhigen würden, erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und lies ein lautes „RUHE!" durch den Raum schallen. Augenblicklich wurde es wieder still im Raum und Dumbledore begann fortzufahren. „Ich weiß, dass dies besonders hart für jeden von uns ist, da wir alle einen persönlichen Bezug zu dem Thema haben. Dennoch muss ich euch bitten die Ruhe zu bewahren, damit ich euch alles mitteilen kann, was man bisher herausfinden konnte. Draco, wenn du bitte zuerst einmal die gestrige Nacht aus deiner Sicht schildern könntest?"

Draco nickte und lies seinen kalten Blick zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend bewusst über die Anwesenden gleiten. „Wie die meisten von euch bereits wissen, hat Voldemort mich, Severus, seinen innersten Kreis und etwas 100 Todesser gestern Abend zu sich berufen. Er erklärte uns, dass die Zeit gekommen war seinen Plan Azkaban wieder einzunehmen in die Tat umzusetzen und jeden zu befreien, der bereit war ihm zu dienen. Mir gab er den Spezialauftrag die Truppen zu leiten, denen er den letzten Teil seines Planes als Aufgabe gegeben hatte."

Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch. Den nächsten Teil seiner Erzählung wollte er auf keinen Fall überstürzen. Er würde es genießen, zu sehen wie auch der letzte Part seines Planes sich erfüllte. „Der Weg ins Gefängnis bereitete uns keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Die Dementoren waren bereits zuvor von den Plänen des Abends informiert worden und hatten Voldemort längst ihre Unterstützung zugesagt. Ich durchkämmte das Gefängnis auf der Suche nach Gefangenen, die noch halbwegs be Verstand waren. Die Verfassung der Gefangenen war furchtbar und je tiefer ich ins Gefängnis kam, desto schlimmer wurde es."

Draco sah wie es Sirius bei seinen Worten kalt über den Rücken lief. Offenbar hatte er nur zu deutlich noch seine eigene Inhaftierung im Sinn. „Schließlich kam ich in den Hochsicherheitstrakt des Gefängnisses, in dem unter anderem die Leestranges untergebracht worden waren. Ich war in der Lage ihre Zellen ausfindig zu machen und befahl zwei von den Todessern das Gefängnis mit dem beiden zu verlassen, da sie noch nicht einmal mehr in der Lage waren alleine zu gehen. Nachdem ich die beiden befreit hatte, öffnete ich noch weitere Zellen, aber die Insassen waren in ähnlichem Zustand wie die Leestranges. Schwach und gebrochen. Als ich schließlich die letzte Zelle des Ganges öffnete und hineinsah, erschien sie mir leer zu sein. Jedoch hatte ich mich getäuscht. Als ich mich gerade zum Gehen wendete, wurde ich von hinten gepackt und mit dem Kopf voran gegen etwas hartes geworfen. Wie sich herausstellte war es wohl die Wand gewesen. Meinen Zauberstab muss ich bei der ganzen Sache wohl auch verloren haben. Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist dass McNair mich aufweckte. Ich hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass ich in Potters Zelle gewesen war, bis Voldemort uns später ausgiebig dazu befragte was schief gegangen war, da man diese Zelle leer vorgefunden hatte."

Draco blickte erneut zu seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter um anzuzeigen, dass er mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war. „Danke, Draco. ...Nun ich wusste, dass man Mr. Potters genauen Aufenthaltsort geheim gehalten hatte. Nicht einmal mir wurde er bekannt gegeben."

Noch immer leicht nickend schien Dumbledore die neuen Informationen in seinem Gehirn zu verarbeiten, bevor er weiter sprach. „Nun gut. Bevor irgendjemand von euch fragen kann, wie wir dann sicher sein können, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich in der Lage war zu fliehen, muss ich euch sagen, dass man seine Animagusform beim Herausrennen aus dem Gefängnis gesehen hat. Mehr als nur ein Ordensmitglied ist ein schwarz-weißer Collie aufgefallen, der ins Meer gesprungen ist und in Richtung Küste schwamm. Unglücklicherweise gelang es uns durch den Sprung ins Wasser nicht, den Collie weiter zu verfolgen."

Das waren die Worte auf die Draco schon den ganzen Abend lang gewartet hatte. Nach Harrys Festnahme hatte Dumbledore alle Ordensmitglieder und das Zaubereiministerium darüber informiert, dass Harry ein unregistrierter Animagus war, damit die nötigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen werden konnten. Natürlich hatte der alte Mann nicht geahnt, dass er Draco damit unwillentlich die Arbeit erleichterte.

Hermione beobachtete Draco schon den ganzen Abend lang - wenn sie sich nicht gerade um ihren aufgebrachten Verlobten kümmerte -, so als ob sie herausfinden wollte, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Es war ihr nie gelungen dem Slytherin ihr vollstes Vertrauen zu schenken, vor allem da dieser Harry im siebten Schuljahr so vehement verteidigt hatte. Seine Geschichte erschien zwar Sinn zu ergeben, jedoch konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass irgendetwas daran nicht stimmte.

Harrys Verrat hatte jeden schwer getroffen, der ihn gekannt hatte, aber Hermione hatte er bis ins Innerste erschüttert. Sie hatte Harry ohne zu zögern vertraut; wahrscheinlich mehr als irgendjemandem sonst, den sie je in ihrem Leben getroffen hatte. Sie hatte die ganze „Junge der lebt" Sache geschluckt und wie jeder andere daran geglaubt, dass Harry sie alle retten würde. Dass er ihnen den Rücken gekehrt und zwei ihrer engsten Freunde ermordet hatte, lies sie vollkommen desillusioniert und verloren zurück und Hermione hatte sich in diesem Moment geschworen nie wieder jemandem so blind zu vertrauen.

Draco grinste mit Genugtuung und betete, dass das Treffen bald enden möge. Er brauchte dringend etwas Schlaf und dann wollte er seinen eigenen Portschlüssel zu dem sicheren Haus aktivieren, in dem Harry sich hoffentlich gerade ein wenig erholte. Draco war besorgt darüber Harry in dieser Verfassung so lange allein lassen zu müssen, aber es gab einfach keine andere Alternative. Solange Harry in dem Appartement blieb und nicht versuchte es zu verlassen, würde alles glatt gehen, bis Draco kommen konnte um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Ein Blick in Dumbledores Gesicht jedoch, zeigte Draco schnell, dass er sich besser auf eine verdammt lange nacht einstellen sollte.

Das Treffen wurde unterbrochen als Dumbledores Phoenix mit einem Paket in den Saal geflogen kam. Fawkes Anblick brachte Draco zum Lächeln. Es war lange her, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte und sein Anblick brachte viele schöne Erinnerungen zurück. In dem Sommer, den er und Harry in Hogwarts verbracht hatten, hatte Fawkes die beiden Jungen gewissermaßen adoptiert und war ihnen in jeder freien Minute gefolgt. Als die Auroren schließlich im siebten Jahr gekommen waren um Harry festzunehmen, hatte der Vogel einen riesigen Aufstand gemacht. Hätte auch nur irgendjemand sich die Mühe gemacht nach einem Beweis für die Unschuld des Jungen zu suchen, so hätte er nur einen einzigen Blick auf den Phoenix werfen müssen, der diesen Jungen zweifellos liebte und vermisste. Leider jedoch konnten Phoenixe nicht vor Gericht aussagen.

Es amüsierte Draco zu sehen, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Dumbledore und dem Phoenix seit diesem Tag verändert hatte. Die meisten Menschen nahmen an, Fawkes sei einfach nur Dumbledores Haustier. Ein verbreiteter Irrglaube von Menschen, die von Phoenixen absolut keine Ahnung haben. Phoenixe sind loyale Gefährten, wenn sie sich einmal dafür entschieden haben, aber die Wahl eines würdigen Gefährten liegt ganz allein bei ihnen und nicht anders herum. Und in letzter Zeit hatte sich Fawkes nur selten in Gegenwart des Schulleiters gezeigt. Zwar hörte Fawkes noch immer auf den alten Mann, da dieser der „Phoenix" war und Fawkes noch immer eine gewisse Verpflichtung gegenüber dem Orden hatte, jedoch wurde Draco das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass der Vogel zurecht wütend auf Dumbledore war, weil dieser Harry nicht verteidigt hatte. Oft fragte sich Draco, was der Vogel wohl zu sagen hätte, wenn er nur sprechen könnte.

Sobald das Paket vom Bein des Phoenix entfernt worden war, flog fawkes sofort von Dumbledore weg und setzte sich stattdessen auf Dracos Schulter. Still beobachtete der Orden wie Dumbledore den Inhalt des Päckchens genau studierte. „Es scheint als hätten einige Freunde aus dem Ministerium uns weitere Informationen geschickt, die über Mr. Potter gesammelt wurden.", meinte er schließlich und legte eine Glaskugel, die er gerade dem Paket entnommen hatte, in die Mitte des Tisches. Leise murmelte er eine Zauberformel und sofort wurde das Licht im Saal herunter gedimmt und eine Projektion aus der Kugel wurde an der Decke erkenntlich.

Die Schriften und Bilder, die erschienen, nahmen Draco völlig gefangen. Eines der Bilder schien eine Art Kalender darzustellen. Draco war schlichtweg fasziniert womit Harry sich in Azkaban anscheinend die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Seine privaten Studien wurden unterbrochen von Dumbledore, der bestätigte, dass was sie gerade sahen tatsächlich von den Wänden in Harrys Zelle stammte.

Eine Sache jedoch zog Draco besonders in ihren Bann. „Sir, gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Teil bei der Koje zu vergrößern?" Dumbledore nickte und vergrößerte den gewünschten Bildausschnitt so, dass alle Anwesenden besser erkennen konnten, was ein Brief oder ein Songtext zu sein schien. Einer der Zauberer, an dessen Namen sich Draco nicht mehr erinnern konnte, rief plötzlich „Kann irgendjemand seine Schrift entziffern?" Draco antwortete nicht; er hatte die Nachricht bereits gelesen. Hermione war es schließlich, die es auf sich nahm dem Rest des Ordens die Worte vorzulesen, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatten.

Die Worte waren düster und sprachen vom ausgenutzt und danach abgeschoben werden. Die Passage schrie geradezu Gefühle des Betrugs und der Hoffnungslosigkeit heraus, die der Autor beim Verfassen gefühlt haben musste. Doch es waren die Worte ganz am Ende, die es ihm eiskalt über den Buckel laufen lies. Hatte Harry wirklich darüber nachgedacht alles zu beenden? Dass er nichts anderes als den Tod verdient hatte?

Sogar noch Jahre später würde Draco in der Lage sein diesen Moment vor seinem inneren Auge wieder heraufzubeschwören. Den Moment, in dem er nur Hermiones Stimme lauschen konnte, die die schauderhaften Worte vorlas. Draco wurde richtig gehend schlecht als er an die Verzweiflung dachte, die Harry gefühlt haben musste um etwas derartig deprimierendes zu schreiben. Wie tief der einstmals stolze und tapfere Gryffindor doch gefallen war. Draco betete, dass seine Rettung nicht zu spät erfolgt war und er eines Tages wieder Licht und Freude in den grünen Augen zu sehen bekäme, die bereits viel zu viel Schrecken und Dunkelheit zu sehen bekommen hatten.

„Woher hatte Potter denn bitte die Tinte um all das zu schreiben? Ich dachte, es wäre Gefangenen nicht gestattet irgendwelche persönlichen Gegenstände mitzubringen! Aber anscheinend gelten jetzt ja nicht einmal mehr Gefängnisregeln für den Goldjungen!" Rons Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. Hermione wandte kurz den Blick von den grausamen Bildern ab und ihrem Verlobten zu. „Das ist keine Tinte, Ron." „Was soll es denn sonst sein?" Draco schenkte dem aufgebrachten Mann einen verächtlichen Blick. „Falls du jemals dein Hirn benutzen solltest, Weasley, dann würden wir wohl alle vor lauter Schock sterben. ...Es ist Blut!"

Die Laune der Versammelten lag sichtbar unter dem Gefrierpunkt, als sie anhand von Harrys Worten und Zeichnungen seinen Geisteszustand abzuschätzen versuchten. Draco nahm absichtlich nicht an dieser Unterhaltung teil und verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen darauf Sirius Black zu beobachten. Dieser Mann war für Draco ein einziges Rätsel. Dracos eigener Pate, Snape, konnte ihn auf Grund einiger Ereignisse aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit nicht ausstehen, jedoch arbeiteten sie seit Voldemorts Rückkehr mehr oder minder friedlich zusammen und wurden gerüchteweise sogar ein oder zweimal bei einem freundlichen Gespräch gesichtet.

Black war noch immer auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium wegen eines Verbrechens, das er überhaupt nicht begangen hatte. Das war der Grund aus dem Draco vermutet hatte, dass Sirius Harry unterstützen und verteidigen würde. Jedoch war ihm seit der Verhandlung klar geworden, dass Sirius - seitdem er selbst von der Zaubererwelt verraten worden war - nicht mehr so einfach vertraute. Und als man ihm sagte, dass sein Patensohn, den er immerhin erst kurze Zeit gekannt hatte, zwei Menschen getötet hatte, da war das Gefühl des Betrugs so unerträglich für ihn geworden, dass er resigniert hatte. Doch auch wenn Sirius Harry nie verteidigt hatte, hatte er ihn auch nie beschuldigt. Der Mann und seine Ansichten waren ein einziges Rätsel.

Draco versuchte den Anschein zu wahren, dass er Dumbledore aufmerksam zuhörte, während dieser Theorien aufstellte, was Harry jetzt wohl planen könnte, und betonte, dass alle sich auf das Schlimmste einstellen müssten. Falls möglich sank Dracos Achtung für den alten Mann nur noch mehr, als dieser schließlich auch noch die Warnung aussprach, dass Harry planen könnte persönliche Rache üben.

Es wurde noch ungefähr eine Stunde lang diskutiert und spekuliert, dann beendete Dumbledore das Treffen. Man hatte entschieden verschiedene Trupps, bestehend aus jeweils drei Personen, auf die Suche nach Harry auszusenden. Auf Grund von Harrys Hass auf seine Muggelverwandten, vermutete man, dass er sich nicht in die Muggelwelt absetzen würde, und da Dumbledore die Schlüssel zu Harrys Verliesen bei Gringotts besaß, würde ihm auch der Aufenthalt in der Zaubererwelt erschwert werden. Quasi als Wort zum Abschied hatte Dumbledore sich bemüht allen glaubhaft zu versichern, dass Harry bald wieder gefasst werden würde, da er weder Geld noch Unterstützung in Zauberer- oder Muggelwelt besaß. Nicht einmal ansatzweise zufrieden verließen die Ordensmitglieder entmutigter als je zuvor das Treffen. Alle, bis auf einen.

Als Draco leise wieder durch die Kerker schlich, packte ihn plötzlich eine Hand von hinten und eine raue Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Wir müssen reden. Sofort!" Dann wurde er auch schon ohne weitere Worte in die Gemächer seines Paten geführt. Draco nahm auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor Severus Kamin Platz und konnte auch dieses Mal nicht das Kichern unterdrücken, das ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er in diesen Räumen war.

Die meisten Menschen nahmen automatisch an, dass Severus Privaträume kalt, unpersönlich und natürlich ausschließlich in Grün- und Silbertönen gehalten sein mussten. „Wie überrascht Sie doch alle wären, wenn Sie das hier sehen könnten." Die Einrichtung war warm und geschmackvoll, wenn auch nicht in ausgesprochen fröhlichen Farben, so zumindest in warmen Erdtönen. Selbstverständlich war jedoch nicht mal ein Fitzelchen Rot oder gar Gold irgendwo zu erblicken.

Da er nicht unnötig unhöflich erscheinen wollte, nahm Draco den Kristallkelch voll Brandy, den Severus ihm anbot, entgegen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Er wusste, dass sein Körper dringend Schlaf benötigte und Alkohol diesem nur hinderlich sein würde, also stellte er das noch kaum berührte Glas ab und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Severus das Gespräch beginnen würde.

Der Schwarzhaarige studierte seinen Patensohn genau. Seine Maske saß wie meistens perfekt. Er wirkte kühl und undurchdringlich. Kaum jemandem sonst würde es auffallen, aber Severus, der Draco immerhin kannte seit dieser ein Säugling gewesen war, wusste, dass alles nur Fassade wahr. Dass er etwas versteckte. Der Tränkemeister seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das lange schwarze Haar. „Hör mal, Draco, ich weiß, dass vorige Nacht mehr geschehen ist, als du es zugibst."

Er hob die Hand, als Draco sich aufrichtete um heftig zu protestieren. „Ich frage gar nicht erst was es ist, ich will es nicht wissen. Es ist wahrscheinlich ohnehin besser, wenn du mir nichts erzählst. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst... wenn irgendeiner von euch beiden Hilfe braucht... ich bin für dich da. Für euch beide. Verstanden?"

Draco fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er nichts vor Severus verbergen konnte. Er nickte dankbar, bevor er sich erhob und seinen Paten umarmte. „Ich werde für einige Wochen nicht erreichbar sein, während ich mich um einige... geschäftliche Dinge... kümmern muss. Nur für den Fall, dass jemand fragen sollte." Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Schloss.

Total erschöpft übermannte Draco der Schlaf, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen zu Hause berührte. „Morgen... Morgen werde ich zu Harry gehen...Und dann wird alles ein Ende haben..."

TBC

* * *

Reviews um mich anzutreiben? grins


	4. Loyalität

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: **Okay, ist wieder viel zu lange her, sorry. Darüber hinaus hab ich auch noch vergessen, wem ich bereits auf sein Review geantwortet hatte und wem nicht, daher sorry noch mal an alle, die vergeblich auf Antwort gewartet haben. Aber vielen Dank für die Reviews Leute, ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Und jetzt ohne viel weiteres Geschwafel ab zum nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Loyalität**

Beinahe vollständig erholt von den Strapazen der letzten zwei Tage konnte Draco den Tagesanbruch kaum erwarten und verlies das Bett bereits im Morgengrauen. Nach einer raschen Dusche zog er sich die bereits bereitgelegten schwarzen Jeans, sowie den grauen Kaschmirpullover an, ergriff die zwei schon vor Tagen gepackten Taschen, holte einen kleinen Stein aus seiner Hosentasche und rief „Loyalität". Innerhalb von Sekunden war alles, was von dem blonden, jungen Mann in der Wohnung zurück blieb ein leichter Hauch seines teuren Eau de Cologne.

* * *

In dem kleinen Studioappartement angekommen, das er bereits eine Weile im Voraus gemietet hatte, nahm sich Draco einen Moment lang Zeit um sich umzusehen. Das Appartement bestand eigentlich aus nur einem einzigen Raum, der als Schlafzimmer, Ess- und Wohnzimmer und als kleine Küche diente. Die Tür in der Wand neben dem Bett führte wohl ins Badezimmer. Nach genauerer Erkundung stellte er fest, dass auch die Küche vollständig aufgefüllt wahr, genau wie abgesprochen. Im großen und ganzen war die Wohnung nichts besonderes, aber sie würde ihren Zweck mehr als erfüllen.

Nach einem weiteren schnellen Blick durch den Raum blieb Dracos Blick an der zusammengerollten Person auf dem großen Doppelbett hängen. Erleichterung darüber, dass Harry tatsächlich bei ihm war - in Sicherheit -, durchflutete ihn. Leise schritt Draco näher an das Bett heran um Harrys Erscheinungsbild genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Nun, zumindest hat er sich die Zeit genommen zu duschen und sich gründlich die Haare zu waschen", murmelte er, als er Harrys langes und verstrubbbeltes, aber sauberes Haar erblickte. Draco war sich bewusst, dass der Schwarzhaarige unbedingt Erholung brauchte, also begab er sich um ihn nicht zu stören in die Küche, wo er erst einmal Tee kochte.

Sobald der Tee fertig war, goss Draco sich gemächlich eine Tasse ein und ließ sich in der kleinen Essnische nieder. Ein Blick aus der großen Fensterfront erinnerte ihn schnell daran, warum er ausgerechnet dieses Appartement gemietet hatte. Die Aussicht war einfach unglaublich. Das Appartement befand sich in der obersten Etage eines der größten Hochhäusern in Manhattan, New York City, und die Fensterfront ermöglichte einen direkten Blick auf den Hudson. Die Stadt war schlicht und ergreifend atemberaubend.

In Gedanken verloren bemerkte Draco nicht einmal, wie ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen sich langsam öffneten und an ihm hängen blieben. „Dray, bist du das?", rief eine leise Stimme, rau von der langen Zeit des Nicht-genutzt-werdens, von der anderen Seite des Appartements und erschreckte Draco, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wo er sich befand und warum. Sanfte graue Augen trafen auf fragende grüne. Um die Verwirrung und das Misstrauen, die sie enthielten, zu lindern, erhob sich Draco vom Tisch durchquerte den Raum. Er kniete sich neben das Bett und fuhr zärtlich mit seiner Hand die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nach. „Ja, Harry, ich bin es. Dray."

Harry zuckte bei dem Gefühl der Berührung durch eine andere Person zusammen. Niemand hatte ihn berührt, seit langer Zeit. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass ich wirklich hier bin und das nicht alles nur ein Traum ist?" „Nein, es ist kein Traum. Wir sind wirklich hier - alle beide." Draco bemühte sich seine Stimme unbekümmert klingen zu lassen um den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen, aber insgeheim stieg die quälende Frage in ihm auf, wie viel Realitätsbezug Harry noch geblieben war. Er betete, dass es keinen dauerhaften Schaden gab.

Harry schmiegte sich näher an Dracos Hand und tat nach einem letzten schluchzenden Atemzug etwas, das seit dem Sommer nach dem Trimagischen Turnier nicht mehr getan hatte: Er weinte. Tiefe Schluchzer entrangen sich Harrys Kehle und Draco konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn festzuhalten, während der abgemagerte Mann sich die Augen ausheulte.

Zuerst war Draco zutiefst überrascht, dass Harry begann zu weinen, aber schnell überwog seine Besorgung, als das Weinen und Schluchzen heftiger und heftiger wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun sollte, als den Schwarzhaarigen festzuhalten und ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Schließlich jedoch hatte Harry auch seine letzten Kraftreserven verbraucht und das Schluchzen erstarb. Als Draco klar wurde, dass Harry eingeschlafen war, versuchte er ihn sanft von sich auf das Bett gleiten zu lassen. Doch selbst im Tiefschlaf protestierte Harry gegen die Trennung und lies Draco somit nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Armen noch einmal für ein kleines Schläfchen hinzulegen.

* * *

Die Sonne schien; das war der erste klare Gedanke den Harrys Hirn nach dem Aufwachen produzieren konnte. Merlin, wie sehr er die Sonne vermisst hatte! Er wollte niemals wieder an einem Ort sein, an dem er die Sonne nicht sehen konnte. Harry erkannte die Wahrheit an dem Sprichwort „Man weiß nie zu schätzen, was man hat, bis man es verliert." und schwor sich niemals wieder die einfachen Freuden des Lebens als selbstverständlich anzusehen.

Harry errötete als er sich plötzlich den starken Armen bewusst wurde, die um seine Hüften geschlungen waren, und nicht zu vergessen dem zugehörigen warmen, harten Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn presste. Ein kleiner Blick über die Schulter verriet Harry, dass Draco noch immer schlief, wofür er momentan unendlich dankbar war, da sich ihm so die Möglichkeit bot seine Gedanken noch für einen kleinen Moment zu sammeln.

Die drei dementorfreien Tage hatten wahre Wunder bewirkt, aber zeitweise fiel es ihm immer noch schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Harry wusste, dass Draco irgendwie für seine Flucht aus Azkaban verantwortlich war, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie und vor allem warum Draco ihm geholfen hatte. Er hatte ursprünglich angenommen, dass der Blonde ihm wie alle anderen für schuldig an zwei Morden hielt. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass all diese Fragen beantwortet werden würden, sobald Draco erwachte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung welcher Tag es war oder auch nur wie lange er schon in dem Appartement war. Seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage waren bestenfalls vage. Er wusste noch, dass er durch einen Portschlüssel mitten in der Wohnung gelandet war, wo er auch sofort zusammengebrochen war. Etwas später, nachdem er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, hatte er begonnen sich genauer umzusehen und hatte unter anderem Küche und Bad entdeckt.

Sofort hatte er den Kühlschrank geöffnet und das erstbeste verschlungen, dass er finden konnte - ein wenig kaltes Hühnchen und ein Stück Käse. Dazu Milch direkt aus der Flasche, er wollte keine Zeit mit der Suche nach einem Glas verschwenden. Zeit im Gefängnis zu verbringen sorgte dafür, dass man weniger wählerisch wurde, was man und wie man es aß.

Sobald seine primitivsten Bedürfnisse erst einmal gestillt waren, entschloss sich Harry, dass eine Dusche dringend nötig war. An der Innenseite der Badezimmertür hing ein Ganzkörperspiegel, der Harry den ersten Blick auf sich selbst verschaffte seit über anderthalb Jahren. Der Schwarzhaarige war mehr als entsetzt. Sein Haar war zu lang, schmierig und matt; sein gesamter Körper übersäht von Blut, blauen Flecken und Schmutz. Er hatte einen schmutzigen und absolut ungepflegten Bart und war so dünn, dass all seine Rippen mehr als deutlich zu sehen waren. Doch das Schlimmste war sein Gesicht, besonders seine Augen. Sie sahen verloren aus, vollkommen verängstigt und in diesem einen Moment hasste Harry sich und alle, die er kannte, dafür, dass sie das mit ihm hatten geschehen lassen.

Seine Haut war schon absolut verschrumpelt, als er endlich die Dusche abstellte, doch zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch. Die lange Dusche hatte ihn jedoch erschöpft und so begab er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er fand eine Kommode mit frischen Klamotten in seiner Größe, zog ein Paar seidene Boxershorts und ein Unterhemd an und kletterte glücklich zurück ins Bett, wo er auf der Stelle in einen tiefen Schlaf sank.

Als er das nächste Mal erwacht war, hatte er sofort die Präsenz einer weiteren Person gespürt. Zu wissen, dass er nicht länger allein war, beunruhigte ihn. Mit möglichst wenigen Bewegungen sah er sich um, um die Ursache seiner Beunruhigung festzustellen. Er blinzelte und zwickte sich einmal kurz um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht träumte, als er den blonden Haarschopf in der Küche erblickte. Er hatte Draco wirklich vermisst. Von all seinen Freunden hatte er ihm am meisten gefehlt. Manchmal, während seiner Zeit im Gefängnis, wäre Harry beinahe wahnsinnig geworden bei dem Gedanken an das, was hätte sein können.

Langsam wand Harry sich wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen heraus und lies nach einem tiefen Atemzug seine Blicke über den Mann schweifen, der ihn solange in seinen Träumen und Gedanken verfolgt hatte. Die letzten 18 Monate hatten ihm offensichtlich gut getan, zumindest soweit Harry das beurteilen konnte. Dracos Gesicht hatte die letzten kindlichen Züge verloren, sein Haar war etwas länger geworden und nicht länger zurück gegeelt. Von seiner momentanen aus konnte Harry den Rest von Dracos Körper nicht sehen, aber fühlen konnte er ihn umso deutlicher. Und er fühlte sich definitiv gut an, wie Harry errötend feststellen musste.

Harry versuchte sich in eine etwas bequemere Liegeposition zu begeben, aber erreichte nur, dass Draco ihn noch enger in die Arme schloss. Seufzend beschloss Harry es einfach zu akzeptieren. Kurz darauf allerdings musste er ohnehin dringend ins Badezimmer und so versuchte er erneut sich aus Dracos Umarmung zu befreien, was ihm diesmal auch gelang. Endlich „frei" jedoch holte er sich zuerst einmal eine graue Jogginghose, sowie ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt aus dem Kleiderschrank, bevor er Richtung Dusche verschwand.

Draco erwachte, als er hörte wie die Dusche eingeschaltet wurde. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon fast Zeit war fürs Abendessen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt so lange zu schlafen, doch anscheinend hatte sein Körper es für nötig befunden. Nun allerdings war er wach - und hungrig, also machte er sich auf in die Küche um die Vorräte zu prüfen. Jedoch hatte er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust zu kochen und so entschloss er sich kurzerhand einfach etwas vom Chinesen liefern zu lassen.

Nachdem er genug Essen bestellt hatte um mindestens vier Erwachsene satt zu machen, setze er sich auf das Sofa und wartete auf Harry. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür und der Klang von leisen Schritten bereitete Draco auf seine Ankunft vor, doch nichts hätte ihn auf den Anblick eines sauberen, erfrischten und rasierten Harry Potters vorbereiten können. Sicher, er war noch immer viel zu dünn, aber dem konnte mit ausreichend Nahrung abgeholfen werden; er war noch immer von blauen Flecken überseht, doch diese würde Draco später heilen; sein Haar war zu lang und musste dringend geschnitten werden, doch dafür war später in dieser Woche noch immer genug Zeit; jedoch war nicht zu bestreiten, dass dies tatsächlich SEIN Harry war. Und die Gefühle, die schon vor langer Zeit für den Schwarzhaarigen erwacht waren, drohten in Draco Überhand zu nehmen.

Lächelnd machte der Blonde etwas Platz auf dem Sofa und bedeutete Harry sich neben ihn zu setzen. Zögerlich tat dieser seiner Bitte Folge, achtete jedoch darauf so viel Platz zwischen ihnen zu lassen wie möglich. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du vermutlich einen ganzen Haufen Fragen hast, die du mir stellen möchtest, aber ich habe gerade Essen für uns bestellt, also... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst essen und danach dann besprechen, was auch immer du möchtest?" Da Harry nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, beschloss er, dass ein Nicken wohl die sicherste Antwort sein würde. Dann lehnte er sich zurück um zu warten.

Das Schweigen begann beiden von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher zu werden. „Wo steckt nur der verfluchte Lieferjunge?", schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, als die Stimmung schließlich so ungemütlich geworden war, dass er es beim besten Willen nicht länger ertragen konnte. Um den Bann zu brechen, entschied er sich eine hoffentlich harmlose Plauderei ohne Folgen zu beginnen. „Nun, Harry, ich habe gesehen, dass du begonnen hast dich hier einzuleben. Was hältst du von der Wohnung?" „Ein Palast im Kontrast zu meiner letzten Bleibe." Nun, vielleicht war Schweigen doch die bessere Alternative...zumindest bis einiges geklärt war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich bisher nur kurz die Küche und das Schlafzimmer gesehen. Den Rest der Zeit war ich entweder bewusstlos oder habe geschlafen.", murmelte Harry schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass das hier nichts besonderes ist, aber ich wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken.", räumte Draco ein, bemüht die Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten. „Nicht doch, es ist mehr als ich mir je zu träumen gewagt hätte. ...Ich weiß, dass du irgendwie für meine Rettung verantwortlich ist und dafür möchte ich dir danken." Als Draco abwehrend die Hände hob, verstand Harry, dass dieser Teil der Unterhaltung wohl oder übel bis später warten musste und er bemühte sich das Gespräch locker weiter zu führen.

„Nun gut, wie wäre es denn, wenn du mir mal verraten würdest wo genau wir eigentlich sind?" „Oh, tja... Harry Potter, willkommen in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika... New York City um genau zu sein." „Keine halben Sachen, was? Direkt aus der Gefängniszelle eine Reise um die ganze Erdkugel, nicht schlecht." Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür bereitete der Unterhaltung ein abruptes Ende.

Als er Harrys panischen Gesichtsausdruck erblickte, wuchs Dracos Besorgnis erneut ins Unermessliche. „Keine Panik, Harry. Es ist nur der Lieferjunge mit unserem Essen.", meinte er beruhigend und beeilte sich an die Tür zu kommen.

Schnell füllte sich das Appartement mit dem herrlichen Geruch von chinesischen Essen. Wan Tan Suppe, Frühlingsrollen, Chicken Chow Mein, scharfes Huhn mit Knoblauch, gebratener Reis mit Meeresfrüchten... Draco hatte aus so ziemlich jeder Abteilung der Speisekarte zumindest ein bisschen bestellt. Harry, der noch nie zuvor Chinesisch gegessen hatte, bemühte sich alles zumindest einmal zu probieren. Unglücklicherweise jedoch begann sein Magen nach noch nicht einmal der Hälfte zu streiken.

Draco, dem das Problem sofort klar war, da er ja wusste, dass Harry seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr so viel Essen auf einmal bekommen hatte, hörte ebenfalls mit dem Essen auf und schlug stattdessen eine kleine Verschnaufpause vor. Sie stellten die gefüllten Schalen, Tüten und Schachteln in den Ofen um sie warm zu halten und gingen dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", fragte Draco und setzte sich in einen der komfortablen Sessel. Harry lies sich auf dem Sofa gegenüber nieder und machte es sich für das Gespräch, das für sie beide ziemlich ungemütlich werden würde, so gemütlich wie nur irgend möglich. „Erzähl mir am besten einfach erst einmal alles, das passiert ist, seit sie mich verhaftet haben."

Draco nickte und begann nach wenigen Momenten zu sprechen. Er erzählte Harry wie schlecht die Schule die Morde und seine Verhaftung verkraftet hatte und Harry musste kichern, als Draco sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen konnte, dass das Gryffindor Quidditch Team mit ihrem Ersatz für ihn jedes Spiel verloren hatte. Ganz anders jedoch reagierte er auf die Nachricht, dass man Ron zum Schulsprecher UND Quidditchkapitän ernannt hatte. „Nun, ich schätze, dass sich sein größter Herzenswunsch nun endlich erfüllt hat...", murmelte Harry ärgerlich vor sich hin, da er sich nur zu gut an die Geschichte mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb im ersten Schuljahr erinnerte. Dracos fragenden Blick jedoch winkte er ab. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für Erklärungen.

Die Stunden verflogen förmlich während Draco Harry über alle Ereignisse in der Zaubererwelt Bericht erstattete. Jedoch stockte Draco als er die Tränen in Harrys Augen erblickte, als er ihm erzählte, dass er nach Hogwarts keine andere Wahl hatte als in die Reihen der Todesser einzutreten. „Draco, bitte... sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." Langsam krempelte der Blonde seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und das hässliche, schwarze Tattoo stach förmlich aus der porzellanweißen Haut heraus.

„Merlin... es tut mir so, so Leid..." Draco stand abrupt aus dem Sessel auf und rollte den Ärmel wieder nach unten. „Was zur Hölle tut DIR denn Leid? Dass ich das dunkle Mal bekommen habe, hatte absolut nichts mit dir zu tun, Harry!" Verwirrt durch den scharfen Tonfall in Harrys Stimme, fuhr Harry sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und bemühte sich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Aber es ist mein Fehler, Draco, alles. Verstehst du denn nicht? Wenn ich nach dem Abschluss für dich da gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir unsere Pläne durchführen können und du hättest nie zu diesem Monster gehen müssen." „Genau das ist das Problem mit dir, Harry. Alles dreht sich um dich und du blickst immer zurück auf Dinge, die du unmöglich ändern kannst. Bin ich glücklich darüber wie unser siebtes Jahr geendet hat? Verdammt, nein! Aber jetzt deswegen rumzuheulen bringt auch nichts. Es ist Zeit nach vorne zu sehen."

Harry fühlte sich als hätte man ihm mit einer eisernen Faust in den Magen gerammt. „Verdammt einfach für dich das zu sagen, Malfoy. Versuch du doch mal achtzehn Monate ohne menschlichen Kontakt zu verbringen, niemand mit dem du reden kannst und nur deine dunkelsten Gedanken als Gesellschaft. Jede einzelne Erinnerung, die es wert ist behalten zu werden, wird dir genommen und völlig misshandelt wiedergegeben, Tag für Tag, von einer der übelsten Kreaturen auf dem gesamten Planeten."

Draco stockte der Atem. Während Harrys Tirade glaubte er einen kleinen Funken Emotion in den toten grünen Augen erblickt zu haben. Nur ganz wenig, aber immerhin etwas. Jedoch fühlte er sich schuldig, weil sein Ausbruch den Gryffindor so aufgebracht hatte. „Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich habs nicht so gemeint. Aber das ist ein sehr heikles Thema für mich. Einige der Dinge, die ich tun muss um meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten... sie sind unerträglich." „Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen."

„Was soll das heißen, du hast es gesehen?" Zu sagen, dass Draco von dieser Aussage überrascht war, wäre stark untertrieben. „Du kannst unmöglich gesehen haben, was ich sehen musste. Du warst die ganze Zeit über in Azkaban." „Dachtest du denn wirklich, dass nur weil ich im Gefängnis war, meine Verbindung zu Voldemort einfach unterbrochen wurde? Du hast schon einmal miterlebt, wie ich Visionen bekommen habe und ich glaube kaum, dass du den Sommer, den wir mit Snape verbracht haben, vergessen hast."

Der Slytherin erblasste. Natürlich erinnerte er sich an die Terrorattacken, die Harry beinahe jede Nacht durchleiden musste, an seine Schreie und seine Narbe, die ihn teilweise so sehr schmerzen musste, dass sie sogar anfing zu bluten. „Ich dachte die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die Flüche... ich dachte, dass das die Visionen aufhalten würde." Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, und es scheint als ob Voldemort in letzter Zeit besonders beschäftigt gewesen wäre."

Nach dieser Bemerkung nahm Draco das Erzählen wieder auf. Er beschrieb seine Rolle als Ordensspion und wie schwierig sich der Widerstand gestaltete. Während der ganzen Zeit, in der Draco sprach, war Harry mucksmäuschenstill und lauschte gespannt. Als Draco jedoch begann von Menschen zu erzählen, die Harry einst als Freunde und Familie betrachtet hatte, erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und ging wieder in die Küche. Der blonde verstand den stummen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und folgte ihm.

Die zweite Portion chinesisches Essen half die strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen. Dracos Angebot von einem Glas Wein hatte Harry abgelehnt und so stand er ihm nun gegenüber, lediglich ein Glas Wasser in der Hand, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Also, warum hast du es getan?" Die Frage kam so leise, dass Draco sich zuerst überhaupt nicht sicher war, ob man sie überhaupt gestellt hatte. „Warum habe ich was getan?", konterte er um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. „Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede, aber wenn es sein muss, dann buchstabier ich es dir auch. Das Appartement, das Essen, die Kleidung, der Portschlüssel, du hattest all das schon lange geplant. Warum hast du mir geholfen? Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

Lange Zeit sagte Draco gar nichts, denn er wusste, dass seine Antwort die Richtung, in die ihre Beziehung gehen würde, entscheidend beeinträchtigen könnte. „Weil ich wusste, dass du unschuldig bist." Harry hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Und woher weißt du das? Hast du heimlich Wahrsagen belegt? Hat Trewlawney dir Tipps gegeben?"

Draco konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln über Harrys Versuch einen Scherz zu machen nicht verkneifen. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, wenn auch zeitlich ziemlich unpassend. „Nein, Harry, aber ich kenne dich. Besser als irgendjemand sonst, wie es aussieht. Du könntest niemals jemandem so wehtun, dazu bist du zu sehr Gryffindor; auch wenn du begonnen hattest deine Slytherinseite ab und zu rauszulassen. Es ist vollkommen absurd, dass jemand auch nur auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass du zu kaltblütigem Mord fähig bist. Besonders an jemandem, den du als Freund betrachtest."

Da Harry keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gab selbst etwas sagen zu wollen, fuhr Draco fort. „Außerdem ging man davon aus, dass dein Motiv daraus bestand, dass du Ginny und Colin in einer eher...ähm... romantischen Situation überrascht hast und aus Eifersucht gehandelt hast. Schien mir nicht gerade realistisch, vor allem da ich davon überzeugt war, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt an jemandem ganz anderen interessiert warst."

Draco wandte sich ab und füllte sein Weinglas erneut, um Harry die Chance zu geben all das zu überdenken. „Was denkst du, ...warum hat sonst niemand an mich geglaubt?" Der Blonde wandte sich seinem Gegenüber wieder zu und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Harry, habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Aber falls dir das irgendwie weiterhilft, Severus hat nie geglaubt, dass du es warst und auch wenn Sirius nie etwas diesbezüglich zu mir gesagt hat, so glaube ich, dass auch er den Anschuldigungen des Ministeriums nie wirklich glauben konnte. Ist ja schließlich nicht so, als hätten sie ihn nie verarscht. Er ist übrigens immer noch auf der Flucht."

Harry begann gefährlich zu schwanken und Draco musste ihn stützen, dass er nicht fiel. „Vielleicht sollten wir für heute besser Schluss machen, Harry. Du bist vollkommen erschöpft und brauchst dringend Ruhe." Es gab noch immer viel, dass sie unbedingt klären mussten, aber der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Er war in seiner momentanen Verfassung ohnehin nicht mehr in der Lage an solch bedeutenden Diskussionen teilzunehmen, also gestattete er dem Blonden ihn ins Bett zurück zu bringen. Draco half Harry aus dem Sweatshirt und beobachtete wie dieser sich nur noch mit der Jogginghose begleitet unter die Decken kuschelte, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Dann schnappte sich Draco einen seiner Koffer, entnahm ein frisches Paar Pyjamahosen und ging ins Badezimmer, um vor dem Schlafen noch schnell zu duschen.

TBC

* * *

Okay, Leute, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt, aber da ich mich kenne, verspreche ich lieber nichts. Reviewt bitte, ja? Versuche auch dieses Mal dran zu denken, wem ich noch antworten muss.

Gruß und Kuss,

Tia


	5. Anpassung

**A Moment in Time**

Eine Übersetzung von **TiaAgano**

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: **Lange her, ich weiß. Wer mein Livejournal liest (Link in meinem Profil als „Homepage"), weiß zumindest ungefähr wieso. Nichtsdestotrotz, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, frohe Ostern und hoffentlich bis bald.

**Danke für die Reviews an**: Amunet, Sandrija, Mona und Elbereth

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Anpassung**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie hauptsächlich damit, dass Draco vergeblich versuchte Harry aus der Wohnung zu locken. Es war traurig zu sehen wie ängstlich und menschenscheu der einst so tapfere und unabhängige Gryffindor geworden war. Nach zwei Tagen sturen aus dem Fenster Starrens hatte der Blonde es endlich geschafft ihn zumindest zu einem Haarschnitt zu überreden.

Draco hatte ihren ersten Ausflug sorgfältiggeplant, selbst auf kleinste Details geachtet wie beispielsweise, wann die Straßen und Geschäfte am wenigsten belebt waren. Zuerst würden sie sich um das Nest kümmern, das Harry als sein Haar bezeichnete, dann ein frühes Mittagessen und danach, sofern er Harry dazu überreden konnte, ein Spaziergang durch den Central Park.

Harry fluchte leise vor sich hin und Draco wandte sich dem in schwarzen Hosen und dunkelgrünen Kaschmir überraschend gutgekleideten Mann zu. „Stimmt was nicht?" „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Dray? Ich weiß wirklich nicht ob es das Risiko wert ist. Was, wenn mich jemand erkennt? Ich hab noch immer diese verfluchte Narbe, weißt du? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Zaubereiministerium inzwischen auch alle anderen magischen und muggel Ministerien über meine Flucht informiert hat. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Medienzirkus über die Black-Flucht? Jeder wird nach mir Ausschau halten."

„Harry, wir haben das doch alles schon einmal besprochen. Wir haben nonstop Nachrichten in diesem Fernsehding gesehen und es gab keine einzige Meldung über dich. Und da du nicht möchtest, dass ich hier Magie anwende, werden wir deine Narbe wohl mit Muggle Make-Up verdecken müssen." Der Schwarzhaarige schien noch immer äußerst skeptisch. „Harry, es ist nur ein ganz kleiner Ausflug nach draußen. Es wird alles gut gehen, ich verspreche es. Du weißt doch, dass ich nie zulassen würde, dass dir etwas passiert, oder?"

Harry nickte leicht, also fuhr Draco fort ihn zu überzeugen. „Außerdem, was gibt es schon für Alternativen? Du kannst doch nicht für den Rest deines Lebens hier in diesem Appartement bleiben." Noch immer skeptisch, aber zur Einsicht gekommen, dass Widerstand in diesem Falle zwecklos war, lies sich Harry schließlich von Draco aus der Wohnung ziehen.

* * *

Sobald er es geschafft hatte sich zu entspannen, musste Harry überrascht feststellen, dass er den Tag tatsächlich genoss. Er hatte Draco die vollkommene Entscheidungsfreiheit über seine neue Frisur gestattet und stellte fest, dass der kürzere Schnitt sogar einigermaßen in der Lage war seine Haare zu bändigen. Jedoch hätte sich wahrscheinlich alles besser angefühlt als das lange, schwere Rattennest, das er noch kurz zuvor auf dem Kopf getragen hatte.

Das Mittagessen war sehr angenehm, auch wenn Harry sich ganz sicher war, dass man ihn jeden Moment entdecken würde. Sein absoluter Lieblingsteil des Tages allerdings war der Spaziergang durch den Central Park. In der Lage zu sein die Sonne im Gesicht zu spüren und die sanfte Brise zu spüren, die ihm ab und an um die Nase wehte, war fast jedes Risiko wert.

Für einen Tag im Oktober war es ungewöhnlich warm und Draco und Harry stellten sicher, dass sie jeden Augenblick in vollen Zügen genossen. Sie hatten sogar etwas Brot von einem Straßenladen gekauft um die Enten im Parkteich füttern zu können.

Der Pfad um den Teich herum führte sie auch an einigen Jungs vorbei, die dort mit Motorsegelbooten spielten. Draco war vollkommen fasziniert von dem Anblick und entschied sich auf der kleinen Parkbank in der Nähe eine Pause zu machen.

„Wie machen sie das, Harry?" Vollkommen überrascht von Dracos Interesse an Muggeln, konnte sich Harry die Frage „Wie machen sie was?" nicht verkneifen. „Nun, sie sind Muggel, nicht wahr?" „Ja, und?" Das Bedürfnis den Gryffindor einfach zu erwürgen stieg langsam aber sicher in ihm hoch. „Also... wie schaffen sie es, dass sich ihre Boote so bewegen? Ich meine, ich keine Stränge oder ähnliches sehen. Wie kontrollieren sie die Boote? Es sieht fast aus wie Magie ohne Zauberstab."

Harry zeigte lediglich auf die kleinen schwarzen Transmitter, die die Jungs in den Händen hielten und vergaß dabei völlig, dass Draco nur einige Vorurteile über die Muggelwelt kannte und sonst gar nichts wusste. „Also sind diese Kistchen quasi Zauberstäbe?" Kopfschüttelnd verneinte Harry „Nein, sie sind nichts dergleichen." „Aber wie funktioniert es dann?" Da er nicht wirklich in der Laune war eine Diskussion über Batterien und Radiowellen zu führen, entgegnete er schlicht „Es funktioniert einfach." Um Harry, der den ganzen Tag über ausgesprochen gut gelaunt gewesen war, nicht aufzuregen, lies Draco das Thema fallen und fuhr fort die Horde Enten zu füttern, die sich um die Bank herum versammelt hatten.

„Au!", schrie Draco plötzlich und sah, dass sich eine besonders große Ente von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte. „Das Mistvieh hat mich gebissen!" „Nimms nicht persönlich, Dray, er hatte eben noch keine Chance dich kennen zu lernen. Lass ihm Zeit." Er lachte leise. „Wirf ihm einfach etwas Brot zu, dann wird er bald merken, dass es besser schmeckt als du." „Und woher genau willst du wissen, wie ich schmecke?", fragte Draco mit anzüglichem Grinsen.

Harry fühlte förmlich, dass er knallrot anlief, aber bevor er die Chance hatte zu antworten, begann Draco auch schon wieder zu fluchen. „Das verfluchte Vieh hat mich schon wieder gebissen! Na warte, ich werde dir schon zeigen, dass niemand ungestraft einen Malfoy beisst." Alle anderen Vögel waren bereit davongeflogen und hatten nur ein paar verstreute Federn zurückgelassen, als Draco begann den armen Vogel zu jagen.

Harry konnte nicht anders als laut loszulachen, als er mit ansehen musste wie der Mann, der für über acht Jahre den Großteil seiner Gedanken beschäftigt hatte, einen armen, wenn auch etwas aggressiven Vogel bedrohte. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie lange es her war, dass er zuletzt so aus vollem Herzen gelacht hatte. Er war sich vollauf bewusst, dass er verdammt viel Glück hatte, einen Freund wie Draco zu haben.

* * *

Von diesem Tag an wurde Harry regelrecht fanatisch und wollte jede Sekunde des Tages draußen verbringen. Sein Verlangen danach nicht länger von Mauern umgeben zu sein wurde schließlich sogar so groß, dass er ganz alleine hinaus ging. Niemals sehr weit, manchmal sogar nur zu der Bank vor dem Wohnkomplex, aber Draco sah es als ein Zeichen der Heilung.

Es dauerte nicht lange und man konnte die beiden tagtäglich bei touristentypischen Aktionen wie einem Besuch der Freiheitsstatue beobachten oder eine Tour durch die Wall Street. Harry musste herzhaft über Dracos offenkundige Abscheu gegenüber dem Finanzzentrum der Muggel lachen. Laut dem Blonden war die Wall Street offenkundig weniger als ein Nichts gegenüber den Finanzmärkten der Zauberwelt – wovon Harry, trotz seines eigenen Kleinvermögens nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte.

Der Slytherin versuchte die Grenze zu ziehen, als Harry eines kalten Novembernachmittages fest entschlossen war im Rockefeller Center Eislaufen zu gehen, doch sein Widerstand schmolz bei dem Hundeblick des Gryffindors im Nu dahin. Da keiner der beiden je zuvor Schlittschuh gefahren war, versprach es augenblicklich ein großes Abenteuer zu werden.

Nachdem sich die beiden ihre Schlittschuhe angezogen hatten, torkelten sie äußerst wackelig in Richtung Eisbahn. Als Harry nach noch nicht einmal zwei Schritten auf dem Eis unsanft auf dem Hintern landete, konnte sich Draco ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wir sind heute aber mal wieder besonders elegant und anmutig, was Harry?" Das Grinsen sollte allerdings nicht lange anhalten, denn schon einen Schritt später war auch der Blonde rücklings auf dem Eis gelandet. „Was meintest du gerade, Draco?", flötete Harry, während er sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht den Hintern rieb.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachten sie damit sich gegenseitig rund um die Eisbahn zu jagen, wobei beide große Probleme damit hatten ihr Gleichgewicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Oft konnte man beobachten wie sie sich verzweifelt and der Reling oder einander festklammerten, nur um nicht schon wieder zu fallen. Seltsam, dass zwei Männer, die doch auf einem Besen so graziös wirken können, sich bei einer einfachen Aktivität wie Schlittschuhlaufen so zum Affen machen können. Nach einem Tag voller glücklichem Gelächter beschlossen die beiden schließlich, die Schlittschuhe doch wieder abzugeben und doch lieber nach Hause zu gehen. An diesem Abend schonten und pflegten sie klagend ihre geschundenen Körper, aber keiner von beiden konnte sich erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so glücklich gewesen waren.

Der Fairness halber erlaubte Harry Draco den nächsten Tag zu planen. Zu Harrys Pech jedoch, liebte Draco Kunst über alles und New York war voll davon, in Galerien und Museen. Nach dem dritten Kunstinstitut jedoch zeigte Draco endlich Gnade und lud seinen murrenden Begleiter zu einem netten Abendessen bei einem Nobelitaliener ein.

Was ihre persönliche Beziehung zueinander betraf, so war Draco bemüht die Dinge langsam angehen zu lassen. Nach ein paar Tagen war er in der Lage Harry zu berühren, ohne dass dieser zusammenzuckte, und bei einigen Shoppingtouren lies Harry ihn sogar öffentlich seine Hand halten. Harry so nahe zu sein, aber ihn nicht so berühren und küssen zu können, wie er es brauchte, war die reine Tortur für ihn. Das Vertrauen des Gryffindors zu gewinnen war ein langsamer und frustrierender Prozess, aber Draco war sich ganz sicher, dass es die Sache am Ende mehr als wert sein würde.

* * *

Etwas mehr als eine Woche nach dem Schlittschuhdebakel, kehrten zwei erschöpfte, junge Männer eines Nachts erst spät von dem Besuch eines Broadway-Theaterstücks zurück. Harry selbst verstand nicht, was die Menschen an dem nun schon so lange laufenden Stück „Cats" faszinierte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass die Musik ziemlich gut klang. Bei dem Gedanken, was Pr. McGonnagal wohl über die Kostüme sagen würde, die sehr nach einem missglückten Verwandlungszauber oder nach Hermiones Debakel mit dem Vielsafttrank im zweiten Jahr aussahen, musste Harry unwillkürlich lächeln. Er war jedoch äußerst glücklich, dass Draco den Abend so genossen zu haben schien.

Ein leises „Schuh-hu-hu" begrüßte die beiden, als sie das die Wohnung wieder betraten. Für eine Sekunde lang konnte Harry das einstmals so gewohnte Geräusch nicht zuordnen, doch an Dracos Gesichtsausdruck konnte er ablesen, dass es nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Besorgt darüber, dass man ihn überhaupt gefunden hatte, durchquerte Draco den Raum und nahm der zerzausten Eule den mitgebrachten Brief aus dem Schnabel. Die erschöpfte Eule schien glücklich ihre Bürde endlich loszuwerden und flog zurück auf einen der Küchenstühle, wo sie sofort in einen tiefen Schlummer versank.

Der Slytherin bemerkte nicht einmal, dass seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er das vom Wetter geschädigte Pergament öffnete. Harry beobachtete den Blonden dabei, wie er zuerst schnell den Inhalt des Briefes überflog und dann mit angespanntem Gesicht anfing noch einmal langsam und genau alles zu lesen. Sobald er sicher war, dass Draco mindestens zweimal alles gelesen hatte, fragte er, „Was steht drin?"

Draco erkannte die Furcht in Harrys Stimme, also beeilte er sich ihm zu versichern, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Seufzend erklärte er, „Der Brief ist von Severus. Scheint so, als würde meine Abwesenheit langsam bemerkt werden. Bisher konnte er mich decken, aber er denkt, dass es in meinem besten Interesse wäre zurückzukommen und mich sehen zu lassen. Zumindest für eine Weile."

„Also… hast du vor zu gehen?" „Sieh mal Harry, es ist ja nicht so als wollte ich gehen. Du musst verstehen, dass ich in diesem verdammten Krieg meine Rolle zu spielen habe und auch wenn Severus es nicht direkt ausgesprochen hat, kann ich heraushören, dass Menschenleben von meiner Rückkehr abhängen."

Draco blickte hinüber zu Harry, der inzwischen am Fenster stand und beharrlich in die Nacht starrte. „Dir geht es inzwischen so gut, Harry, du hast dich beinahe vollständig erholt. Als ich vor einem Monat hier mit dir ankam, hätte ich nie erwartet, dass wir in so kurzer Zeit so viel erreichen würden. Du bist stark, tapfer und unabhängig." Und unglaublich attraktiv, dachte Draco bei sich, doch er sprach es nicht aus. „Ich weiß, dass du es gut überstehen wirst. Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage."

„Versprich mir, dass du zu mir zurückkommst. Schwör es." „Ich verspreche es. Hab ich dich je belogen?" Harry schenkte Draco ein kleines Lächeln. „Nein, Draco. Du hast mich verspottet, ausgelacht, beleidigt und auf vielerlei Art betitelt, aber angelogen hast du mich nie. Nur… beeil dich, ja? Ich werde dich vermissen."

Draco durchquerte den Raum und schritt zu Harry, der noch immer am Fenster stand. „Ich komme zurück, so schnell ich kann." Endgültig von der Stärke seiner Gefühle übermannt, lehnte sich Draco leicht nach vorne und presste sanft seine Lippen auf die des etwas kleineren Mannes. Als Dracos Lippen seine zum ersten Mal berührten, konnte Harry ein Prickeln durch seinen ganzen Körper fühlen. Er fühlte sich lebendiger als je zuvor und konnte gar nicht anders als stöhnend den Kuss zu erwidern und sich an Draco festzuklammern als wäre er sein Rettungsanker.

Draco wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, dass er einfach anfing Harry zu küssen, obwohl doch sein Verstand geradezu schrie, dass es dafür noch viel zu früh war und er Harry damit so verschrecken würde, dass alle Fortschritte, die sie im letzten Monat gemacht hatten, sofort revidiert würden. Doch all diese Gedanken verflogen sofort, als die Arme des Gryffindors sich um seinen Hals schlossen und er ihn zu Dracos Erstaunen nicht von sich stieß, sondern noch näher zu sich heran zog. Er fühlte, wie Harry sich ihm völlig hingab und schnell wurde der erst so sanfte Kuss m einiges fordernder und heftiger.

Schließlich, als keiner von beiden länger weitermachen hätte können, ohne zu ersticken, beendeten sie ihren Kuss. Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sobald ich zurück bin, werden wir diesen Aspekt unserer Beziehung definitiv vertiefen." Seine Stimme war rau und sprach von dem starken Verlangen in seinem Inneren. Harry errötete zutiefst.

Widerwillig löste sich Draco schließlich aus der Umarmung des Schwarzhaarigen und platzierte noch einen letzten Kuss auf seine Stirn. Er zog den Notfallportschlüssel, der ihn direkt zurück nach Malfoy Manor bringen würde, aus seiner Tasche, sprach die Aktivierungsformel und in einem Wirbel glänzenden Lichts war er verschwunden.

* * *

Harry starrte auf die Schatten, die das Mondlicht an die Zimmerdecke über dem Bett warf. Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen. Das marineblaue Kissen roch noch immer nach Draco, der nun bereits seit über einer Woche verschwunden war. Harry hatte sich geweigert die Bettwäsche zu wechseln, da er sich die Erinnerung an seinen Freund frisch halten wollte.

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht, als seine Gedanken zu seinem einzig wahren Freund abschweiften. Draco hatte so viel für ihn getan und er würde niemals in der Lage sein ihm alle Risiken, die er für seine Flucht auf sich genommen hatte, zu vergelten. Aber noch bedeutsamer für ihn war, dass Draco an seine Unschuld geglaubt hatte, auch wenn er damit alleine dastand. Dies war wirklich etwas, das Harry ihm nie vergessen würde.

Jedoch war Harry auch mehr als nur etwas verwundert über seinen blonden Freund. Er wusste, dass Draco mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand und er geduldig darauf wartete, dass Harry bereit war ihre Beziehung auf die nächsthöhere Stufe zu bringen. Hätte man ihn nicht zu Unrecht beschuldigt und ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben seine Schulausbildung zu beenden, gab es für Harry keinerlei Zweifel, dass er und Draco zusammengekommen und schließlich auch ein Liebespaar geworden wären. Aber jetzt, nach allem was geschehen war, war Harry sich nicht sicher ob er fähig war zu lieben und Draco hatte es verdient mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins zu lieben.

Wann immer sich diese betrübenden Gedanken aus seinem Unterbewusstsein hervortraten, erinnerte sich Harry an den Kuss. Und was für ein unglaublicher Kuss es gewesen war! Sicher, es war nicht sein erster Kuss gewesen, aber Harry konnte sich an keinen einzigen Kuss erinnern, der ihn jemals so bewegt hatte. Der Gryffindor schmunzelte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, nach Erdbeeren und einem Hauch Schokolade schmecken würde?

Wohlwissend, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel Schlaf bekommen würde, er hatte seit Dracos Fortgehen schlecht geschlafen, erlaubte er dem Wirbel seiner neuerworbenen Erinnerungen ihn zu überwältigen. Er wusste, dass Draco sich um ihn gesorgt hatte, es noch immer tat, aber fühlte seine Genesung. Sicher, es war ein langsamer Prozess, aber selbst in der Zeit, die er allein verbrachte, gelang es ihm seiner täglichen Routine zu folgen.

Einmal war er sogar Lebensmittel einkaufen und ins Kino gegangen. Er genoss noch immer seine täglichen Spaziergänge, aber ohne Draco war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt jemanden um sich zu haben und nach der Erfahrung so lange von menschlichen Kontakten isoliert zu sein, wusste Harry, dass er dieses Gefühl nie mehr erleben wollte.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hasste die Tatsache, dass er hier, vor Voldemort und dem Ministerium verborgen, versteckt war, während Draco und die anderen unter Lebensgefahr gegen das Böse kämpften, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass dies nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen war und selbst wenn er wollte, konnte er nicht zurück. Und hätte man ihm in diesem Moment die Chance zur Rückkehr angeboten, so hätte er abgelehnt.

Draco hatte ihm geholfen einen Teil des Schmerzes, der ihm durch den Verrat seiner Freunde zugefügt worden war, zu bewältigen, aber er fühlte sich noch immer verletzt und verwundbar. Einfache Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor seiner Inhaftierung lösten noch immer unglaubliche seelische Schmerzen in ihm aus, die drohten die fragile Kontrolle, die er über seine Emotionen gewonnen hatte, zu zerstören. Es war so viel besser und einfacher alles in einem verborgenen Winkel seines Gehirns zu verschließen, als sich damit auseinander setzen zu müssen. Dazu war er einfach noch nicht bereit und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es je sein würde.

Ein Rütteln der Fenster in der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Überrascht bemühte sich Harry sich zu beruhigen, bevor seine Wut sich in unkontrollierter Magie Ausdruck verlieh und die Fenster tatsächlich zerbrach. Es war so lange her, dass er Magie um sich herum hatte fließen spüren und sogar noch länger, dass er tatsächlich einmal die Kontrolle über sie verloren hatte. Er hatte Magie vermisst – fast so sehr wie Draco.

Magie übte noch immer die gleiche Faszination auf ihn aus, wie sie es auch getan hatte, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr konfrontiert wurde. Harry wusste noch aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, dass Magie ohne Zauberstab nicht so leicht zurückzuverfolgen war, wie die, bei der man einen benutzte. Allerdings hatte es auch erst wenige Zauberer im Laufe der Geschichte gegeben, die diese Fähigkeit hatten, und Harry freute sich einer von ihnen zu sein.

Dumbledore wusste zwar, dass er einige Fähigkeiten in diesem Gebiet hatte, aber wie gut Harry wirklich geworden war, ahnte niemand. Vor seiner Inhaftierung war er bereits in der Lage gewesen jeden Spruch, Fluch oder Bann ohne Zauberstab genauso gut wie mit ausführen zu können. Er konnte sogar einige Dinge zauberstabslos herbeibeschwören, was den meisten seiner Klassenkameraden selbst mit Zauberstab schwerlich gefallen war. Ein reumütiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Gut, dass ich es gelernt habe, bevor sie meinen Zauberstab zerstört haben."

Zu dumm, dass die Barrieren um Azkaban zauberstablose Magie verhindert hatten, jedoch hatte ihn der Umstand, dass Animusverwandlungen nicht verhindert wurden gerettet. Ohne sich für einige Zeit in seine anderen Formen verwandeln zu können, wäre er mit Sicherheit verrückt geworden. Harry entschied, dass es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt seiner Genesung war: Morgen würde er wieder mit dem Training der Magie ohne Zauberstab beginnen.

Als erneut ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit über ihn hereinbrach, griff Harry unter das Bett und holte eine Einkaufstüte aus einem Spielzeuggeschäft hervor, das er am Tag zuvor besucht hatte. Bei der Erinnerung an die vielen spielenden Kinder, musste Harry lächeln. All dieses wundervolle Spielzeug, gemacht um wirklich jeden Kindertraum zu erfüllen. Zumindest hätte es einige seiner Kindheitswünsche erfüllt.

Er öffnete die Tüte und zog die Plüschfigur eines großen, grauen Wolfes hervor. Als Harry den Wolf in einem der Regale entdeckt hatte, hatte er ihn sofort an Draco in seiner Animagusform erinnert. Besonders die Augen, erinnerte sich Harry. Er erkannte, dass dies das perfekte Geschenk für seinen Freund sein würde und hatte keine andere Wahl als es zu kaufen. Das Kuscheltier dicht an seine Brust gepresst, kuschelte sich Harry in das Fell aus Acry und fiel erneut in einen ruhelosen Schlummer…

TBC

* * *

Das war's, ihr Lieben. Reviews bitte!

Bis zum nächsten Mal, TiaAgano

(Mehr von mir und meinem Leben auf meiner Homepage)


	6. Abschied

**A Moment in Time**

**_Übersetzung von TiaAgano_**

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Vielen Dank an _Anne_ +keks verschenk+, die sich als einzige die Mühe gemacht hat auf dieser Seite zu reviewen, auch wenn ich wegen Favoriten - und Alertlisten weiß, dass es viel mehr als nur einen Leser auf dieser Seite gibt. Wenn das noch ne Weile so weitergeht, wird das Updaten in diesem Archiv zukünftig noch länger dauern, als in anderen.

* * *

**Kapitel 6 ****– Abschied**

Ein leises „Pop" machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht länger allein in der Wohnung war. Abrupt drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen völlig erschöpften Draco aufzufangen, bevor dieser zu Boden stürzte.

Behutsam dirigierte Harry den Blonden zum Sofa und eilte dann in die Küche um Tee und Sandwichs zu holen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer konnte er feststellen, dass Draco, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, ganz klar nicht schlief. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Dray?"

Besorgt wanderte Harrys Blick über Dracos verschmutze Roben und seinen ausgemergelten Körper. Es war eindeutig, dass Draco sich in der letzten Woche kein bisschen um sich gekümmert hatte. Sanft, sorgsam bemüht Draco nicht zu erschrecken, streichelte Harry zuerst über seine Wange und dann mit einer beinahe schon schmerzhaften Langsamkeit über seinen gesamten Körper. Sobald Harry sein Knie erreicht hatte, begann Draco sich zu schütteln.

Wacher und frischer als er sich seit Tagen gefühlt hatte, konnte Draco den Schock in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. „Was verdammt noch mal war das denn?" Harry lächelte. „Nur etwas, das ich im 7. Jahr gelernt habe. Natürlich hatte ich seither nicht viel Zeit es zu üben, aber ich bin froh, dass es dir trotzdem geholfen hat." „Aber, Harry…diese Art Magie, ein Heilzauber nehme ich an… wie hast du das ohne Zauberstab geschafft?" „Ich bin sicher, dass jemand deines Kalibers schon einmal non Magie ohne Zauberstab gehört hat, oder etwa nicht? Tolle Sache, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass sie meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen haben."

Draco brauchte nicht lange um sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. „Noch immer ein Mann voller Überraschungen, was Harry? Ich nehme an, dass ich so etwas von dir hätte erwarten müssen. Wer weiß noch davon, oder bin ich der Einzige?" Harry warf Draco einen scharfen Blick zu, fest davon überzeugt unter der Witzelei noch etwas anderes wie Schmerz oder Sorge heraushören zu können. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er vermutete, dass Draco irgendetwas vor ihm verbarg.

„Nun, der alte Schwachkopf, der sich selbst Schulleiter schimpft, weiß, dass ich ein paar kleine Dinge zaubern kann, aber die Tatsache, dass ich Verletzungen erspüren und mit einer einzigen Berührung heilen kann… das wissen nur du und ich." Er bemühte sich einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen, damit Draco nicht bemerkte, dass er etwas vermutete.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass Draco nicht antworten würde, setzte sich Harry neben ihn auf das Sofa und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Sofort entspannte sich Dracos Körper und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Das strahlende Lächeln auf, das sich bei diesen Worten auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete, lies Harry beinahe schon daran glauben, dass alles gut würde. Aber nur beinahe. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", flüsterte der Blonde und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys Hals.

Lange Zeit saßen die beiden einfach nur so da, zufrieden damit zusammen und in den Armen des jeweils anderen zu sein, mit nichts, dass sie hätte stören können. Als Harry dachte, dass Draco eingeschlafen sei, versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, um das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, hörte er ein gemurmeltes „Geh nicht weg…".

Als Harry dieses Mal in die silbergrauen Augen blickte, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr an dem Schmerz und der Sorge, die in ihnen widergespiegelt wurde. Harry beugte sich nach unten und gab Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze. „Erzähl's mir." Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte, das erkannte der Blonde sofort.

Seufzend begann er zu berichten. „Merlin, Harry, es war furchtbar. Voldemort war so wütend, weil der Angriff auf Azkaban letzten Monat kein voller Erfolg gewesen ist, auch wenn er seine Anhänger befreien und sich die Loyalität der Dementoren sichern konnte. Er wollte etwas tun, dass jedem zeigen würde, wie stark er ist und sicherstellen, dass sie ihn alle fürchten."

Der Gedanke an das erlebte Grauen lies Draco kurz erzittern. „Was hat er getan?" „Er hat einen direkten Angriff auf das Ministerium veranschlagt und Fudge vor den meisten Angestellten zuerst gefoltert und dann ermordet. Dann hat er alle Todesser auf besagte Angestellte losgehen lassen und nur einer Hand voll gestattet weiter zu leben, damit auch ja irgendjemand von allem berichten kann. Wen die Todesser nicht beseitigt haben, haben die Dementoren übernommen."

Mit einer Hand raufte sich Draco sein überraschend ungekämmtes Haar. „So etwas hab ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, Harry, und ich hoffe, dass ich es auch nie wieder sehen muss. Die Frauen wurden gefoltert und teilweise vergewaltigt, bevor man sie entweder tötete oder küssen lies. …Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses Hufflepuffmädchen in unserem Jahrgang? Ich glaube ihr Name war Bones oder so ähnlich. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Glücklichen, die schnell ihr Ende fanden."

Durch die Fransen seines Ponys warf der Blonde Harry einen Blick zu. „Hast du irgendetwas davon mit angesehen? Durch eure Verbindung, meine ich?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Wasser, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen, der auf Grund von Dracos Schilderungen heftig rebellierte. „Nein. Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen. Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, hatte ich seitdem ich hier bin keine einzige Vision. Geschweige denn Schmerzen. Möglicherweise ist die Entfernung zwischen uns hier einfach zu groß."

Harry blickte dem Blonden tief in die Augen. „Aber das ist noch nicht das Schlimmste, nicht war? Was verbirgst du vor mir?" Mit traurigem Blick betrachtete Draco den jungen Mann, der sein Ein und Alles geworden war. Wie erklärt man jemandem, den man so sehr liebt, wenn es doch gerade so aussieht als hätte man endlich die Chance auf ein gemeinsames Leben, dass einem dieses Glück wahrscheinlich schon bald wieder genommen wird? Dass es unmöglich für sie war zusammen zu sein, ein Liebespaar oder was auch immer sonst?

„Du wirst wieder gehen, nicht wahr?", zischte Harry, als ihm die Bedeutung des Blickes klar wurde. „Harry, du musst das verstehen: Unsere Welt liegt in Scherben und das Ministerium existiert nicht mehr um alles wieder zu richten. Dumbledore hat alle Truppen, einschließlich der Riesen, zusammengerufen und der Orden hält seit letzter Woche ein Treffen nach dem anderen ab. Sie brauchen mich!"

„Was ist mit mir, Draco? Damit, was ich brauche?" Draco wandte sich ab, da er den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die so deutlich in den smaragdgrünen Augen stand, nicht länger ertragen konnte. „Sind denn deine Bedürfnisse wichtiger als das Wohlergehen der gesamten magischen Welt? Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht so selbstsüchtig bist, genauso wie uns beiden klar ist, dass ich nicht einfach tatenlos hier bei dir bleiben kann, wenn man dort meine Hilfe dringend benötigt! Ich dachte, ich könnte es, aber nach allem, was ich gerade erlebt habe… Wenn ich in der Lage bin auch nur das kleinste bisschen zu helfen, Harry, dann muss ich es tun."

Harry erhob sich mit zitternden Knien und stellte sich zu dem Blonden ans Fenster, dessen mit Tränen gefüllten Augen im Schein der Straßenlaternen glitzerten. Er merkte es nicht einmal, als auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen zu kullern begannen. Starke Arme schlangen sich um die Hüften des jeweils anderen, boten Trost und suchten ihn doch gleichzeitig. „Ich will nicht ohne dich sein.", flüsterte Harry. „Ich will doch auch nicht ohne dich sein, Harry, aber du weißt, dass ich dich nicht mitnehmen kann."

Ein Schaudern durchlief Harrys noch immer viel zu dünnen Körper. „Wann gehst du?" „Morgen früh." Dracos Worte stachen ihm wie ein Messer ins Herz. „Du wirst nicht zurückkommen, nicht wahr?" Der verletzte Tonfall Harrys hinterließ eine Wunde im Herzen des Blonden, von der er sich nicht sicher war, dass sie jemals heilen würde. Da er nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte tun sollen, begann er sanft kleine Küsse in Harrys Halsbeuge zu pressen und nutzte die Zeit mit dem Versuch seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Harry, es wäre viel zu gefährlich – für uns beide -, wenn ich immer wieder hier her käme, um dich zu besuchen. Gib's zu, das weißt du doch selbst. Sicher, wir könnten es versuchen und für eine Weile würde es auch gut gehen, aber irgendwann würde eine meiner Lügen auffliegen. Man würde nach mir suchen und uns schließlich auch hier finden. Ich weigere mich, dich dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Das bisschen, was noch vom Ministerium übrig ist, hat angeordnet, dass dich jeder auf den ersten Blick zu töten hat, und was passieren würde, wenn Voldemort dich bekäme, muss ich dir wohl kaum erklären. Ich könnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, wenn man dich meinetwegen fände."

Langsam drehte sich Harry in Dracos Armen um, bis tränenverschleierte grüne Augen genau in ihr Äquivalent in grau trafen. „Dann sollten wir wohl das Beste aus der heutigen Nach herausholen, hm?" Harry presste seine Lippen auf Dracos und schon bald war der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über die Trennung am nächsten Tag einer Welle der Leidenschaft gewichen.

Draco dirigierte sie beide durch das Zimmer und auf das große Bett zu. Wo ihre Kleidung währenddessen abgeblieben war, hätte am nächsten Morgen keiner von beiden mehr sagen können.

Obwohl Draco wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance sein würde seinen Traum von einer Liebesnacht mit Harry zu erfüllen, wollte er ihn doch nicht zu etwas drängen, für das er noch nicht bereit war. „Ganz sicher, Harry? Wir müssen das nicht tun. Es würde mir schon reichen, wenn ich dich heute Nacht einfach noch ein letztes Mal in den Armen halten kann."

Doch Harry wusste ganz genau, was er wollte. Im stattlichen Alter von 19 Jahren hatte es Harry Potter zwar geschafft wegen Mordes verhaftet und nach Azkaban geschickt zu werden, aber seine Unschuld zu verlieren,… das war ihm bisher noch nicht gelungen. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, boten sich im Gefängnis allerdings auch nur verschwindend geringe Möglichkeiten dazu.

„Dray, das ist vielleicht das erste Mal für mich, aber ich weiß, was ich will. Ich will dich. Mit dir zusammen sein. Und wenn es auch nur für eine Nacht ist, an die ich mich für den Rest meines Lebens erinnern kann."

Dracos Augen füllten sich bei den Worten seines Liebsten mit Tränen, was ihn dazu verleitete sie sofort mit seinen Lippen zu ersticken. Schon bald waren die einzigen Geräusche, die zu hören waren, das sanfte Zusammentreffen zweier zusammengehörender Seelen, die, da ihre Lippen nicht in der Lage waren Worte zu formen, die Liebe und Zuneigung in ihnen mit ihren Körpern demonstrierten.

* * *

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wusste er bereits bevor er die Augen öffnete, dass Draco nicht länger in der Wohnung war. Harry schluckte die Tränen, die schon wieder in ihm aufsteigen wollten, beharrlich hinunter und ging wie auf Automatik geschaltet ins Badezimmer.

Die heiße Dusche vertrieb einen Teil der Schwere und auch Wundheit seines Körpers. Harry errötete zutiefst, als ihm der Grund für eben jene wunden Stellen bildhaft wieder ins Gedächtnis kam. Draco war so liebevoll und zärtlich gewesen… Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass er, solange er lebte, nie wieder das Gefühl von Dracos Armen um ihn vergessen würde, das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit als sie sich lieben. Diese gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht würde für immer tief in sein Herz eingebrannt sein.

Er wählte eine einfache Jeans und ein rotes Poloshirt aus seinem Kleiderschrank und begann dann die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Als er nach seinem Kissenbezug griff, fiel ihm unwillkürlich ein Stück Pergament ins Auge, das unter dem Kissen platziert worden war. Er hatte sich geschworen nicht wieder zu weinen, doch als er die wohl letzten Worte las, die seine große Liebe je an ihn richten würde, konnte er nicht anders als seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

_Liebster Harry,_

_Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich zu spät dafür ist, aber ich konnte einfach nicht gehen, ohne dir wenigstens einmal zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Du liest richtig: Ich, Draco Malfoy, ehemaliger Tormentor deiner Kindheit, liebe dich. Schon lange, auch wenn es mir nicht klar war, bis man dich nach Azkaban geschickt hat. Wäre ich nicht so ein entsetzlicher Feigling, hätte ich es dir persönlich gesagt, aber wie du ja siehst, habe ich stattdessen alles aufgeschrieben, so dass du es erst erfährst, nachdem ich längst gegangen bin._

_Während ich hier sitze und dir beim Schlafen zusehe, kann ich nur hoffen, dass ich, sobald der Morgen graut, tatsächlich den Mut haben werde dich zu verlassen. Du siehst so schön und friedlich aus, abgeschirmt von allen Problemen dieser Welt. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Seit du frei bist, hast du immer wieder bewiesen, dass du noch immer der tapfere und starke Gryffindor von früher bist. Dich zu verlassen wird das Schwerste sein, was ich je getan habe. Dich zu lieben war das Einfachste._

_Danke, mein Liebster, für die die letzte Nacht, die von jetzt an, bis ich sterbe meine kostbarste Erinnerung sein wird. Ich werde dich nie vergessen und kann nur hoffen, dass auch du mich in guter Erinnerung behältst._

_Harry, ich will, dass du etwas für mich tust. Versprich mir zu leben! Ich habe arrangiert, dass etwas Geld von meinem Konto auf ein für dich eingerichtetes Konto hier in den Staaten überwiesen wird. Es ist dafür da, dir einen guten Start in ein neues Leben zu ermöglichen. Ich werde dieses Geld nicht wieder annehmen und es auch nicht vermissen, also fühl dich bitte nicht schuldig, weil du es annimmst. Wenn du es nicht annimmst, so schadest du nur dir selbst, und damit auch mir._

_Ich habe dir auch ein paar Formulare hinterlassen, die dir ermöglichen sollen eine neue Identität als Muggel zu kreieren. Ändere zuerst dein Aussehen, dann deinen Namen. Sobald du das getan hast, nimm das Geld und deinen neuen Papiere und beginn ein neues Leben._

_Die Wohnung ist noch für einige Wochen im Voraus bezahlt, damit du dir keine Sorgen machen musst und dein neues Leben in Ruhe planen kannst, sobald du soweit bist. Was auch immer du tun wirst, bitte sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte, dass du nach vorne blickst und nie wieder zurück. Werde glücklich._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Dray_

Er konnte den Brief nur mit Mühe zu Ende lesen, da die Worte vor seinen Augen mehr und mehr verschwammen. Zitternd und heulend lies sich Harry auf das Bett fallen und landete auf irgendetwas. Ohne nachzudenken, griff er unter sich, um, was auch immer dort unter den Decken verborgen lag, hervorzuholen. Als er direkt in die glasigen grauen Augen des Plüschwolfes starrte, den er für Draco gekauft, aber letzte Nacht vergessen ihm zu geben hatte, fielen die Tränen noch schneller als zuvor. Mit einem Schrei, teils aus Wut und teils aus unerträglichem Schmerz, warf er das Plüschtier von sich weg quer durch den Raum, wo es schließlich mit einem leisen „Bumm" zuerst gegen die Wand krachte und dann auf den Boden fiel.

* * *

Draco erlaubte sich selbst zum ersten Mal seit über drei Wochen ein kleines Glücksgefühl. Er war endlich zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass er es nicht länger ertragen konnte ohne Harry zu sein. Die letzte Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, war ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gegangen. Er wusste, dass sie sich einander versprochen hatten, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Die Zeit, die er ohne Harry verbracht hatte, war fürchterlich gewesen. Der Gedanke, was der Schwarzhaarige wohl gerade tat, und Bilder von ihm ganz allein in der Wohnung hatten ihn Tag und Nacht verfolgt. Jetzt war ihm vollkommen klar, dass er ohne seine große Liebe nicht existieren konnte. Er hatte sich entschieden und würde Harry die endgültige Entscheidung überlassen, ob es das Risiko wert war, wenn er mit Portschlüsseln immer hin und her reiste.

Mit einem leisen „Pop" landete Draco mitten in der Wohnung und musste bei dem Gedanken an Harrys Gesicht, wenn er diese Überraschung sah, lächeln. Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch schnell, als er sah, dass die Wohnung verlassen war. Draco drehte sich um und erblickte die bloße Matratze, die leeren Küchenregale und die dünne Staubschicht, die andeutete, dass schon eine Weile niemand mehr dort gewesen war.

Er war zu spät gekommen. Harry war bereits weiter gezogen. Draco versuchte sich einzureden, dass es so wahrscheinlich „das Beste" war, doch die Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam, als er sich nach Malfoy Manor zurück teleportierte. Die Worte „Leb wohl, mein Liebster" erschallten wie ein Echo durch die Einsamkeit…

TBC

* * *

So, wie gesagt: Es hängt von euch ab, wann hier das nächste Kapitel erscheint. Zeit es zu übersetzen hätte ich nämlich eigentlich schon...


	7. Unschuldig

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 7 - Unschuldig

_(Juni 2003: Beinahe vier Jahre, nachdem Harry aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist.)_

Wieder einmal fand sich Draco in der „Kammer des Phoenix" ein. Zu einem nicht geplanten Treffen berufen zu werden, war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Der Blonde lies seinen Blick über Dumbledores Elitetruppe schweifen. Zu sagen, dass es nicht gerade gut für die Seite des Lichts stand, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts; ein einziger Blick auf die müden und besorgten Gesichter im Raum zeigte das. Die Seite des Lichts war in der Minderzahl, das war die schlichte Wahrheit.

Voldemort und die Todesser waren nach dem Angriff auf das Ministerium zahlenmäßig stark gewachsen. Hogwarts war praktisch der einzige Ort in Großbritannien, der als relativ sicher eingestuft wurde. Viele Zauberer und Hexen waren mit ihren Familien von zu Hause ausgezogen und in Hogwarts eingezogen, einschließlich dem Großteil der noch lebenden Weasley Familie; nur Hermione und Ron hatten sich entschieden in einer Muggelstadt, nahe von Hermiones Verwandten, zu leben. Im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre waren sowohl Arthur als auch George im Dienst der Sache gefallen, George erst kürzlich, und Ron war schwer verletzt worden. Ron hatte sich zwar relativ gut erholt, doch einige Verletzungen waren so schwerwiegend, dass sie für immer bleiben würden. In den ersten Reihen der Schlacht würde er jeden falls nie wieder kämpfen können, was ihn sehr missmutig stimmte.

Severus Tarnung war vor etwa sechs Monaten aufgeflogen und er wäre beinahe verloren gewesen. Dracos schnellem Denken war es zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht auch in die Reihen der Gefallenen einreihen konnte. Severus arbeitete auch weiterhin für den Orden, doch jetzt tat er es öffentlich.

Am meisten jedoch hatte sich beim Leiter des Ordens verändert. Verschwunden war der weise, nette, umsorgende alte Zauberer, den viele für allmächtig gehalten hatten. Zu viele Fehler waren begangen worden und einige der größten von Albus Dumbledore selbst. Draco erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie Dumbledore vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr den größten Fehler seines Lebens gestehen musste.

* * *

_Flashback – April 2002_

Schweigen umgab den müden und traurigen Schulleiter, als er sich von der Stirnseite des Tisches in der „Kammer des Phoenix" erhob. „Meine Freunde, ich habe euch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Wie ich soeben erfahren habe, ist ein großes Unrecht geschehen und ich fürchte teilweise durch meine Schuld. Ich habe nicht meinem Herzen vertraut und nun ist einer unserer Freunde und vielleicht auch unsere einzige Hoffnung womöglich für immer verloren."

Geduldig warteten die Versammelten darauf, dass der Phoenix mit seiner Ansprache fortfuhr. Sie wussten inzwischen alle, dass der Schulleiter erst dann sprechen würde, wenn er sich dazu bereit fühlte. Ganz egal worum es ging.

Das einst so fröhliche Zwinkern war vollkommen aus den blauen Augen verschwunden, als er ganz sachlich die Aussage fällte: „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist Harry vollkommen unschuldig bezüglich aller ihm zur Last gelegten Verbrechen." °_Darum geht es also_.°, dachte Draco und ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. °_Wurde aber langsam auch Zeit, dass die das begreifen._°

„Soll das etwa heißen… Mein Patensohn war unschuldig – ein unschuldiges Kind! – und du hast ihn nach Azkaban geschickt!?" Sirius schrie vor Wut und stand so abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser fast umfiel. Von all den Menschen in der Kammer bedauerte Draco Black am meisten. Der Exsträfling war erst freigesprochen worden, nachdem Fudge ermordet worden und Peter Pettigrew von zahlreichen Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern gesehen worden war. Sein großer Traum von einem gemeinsamen Leben als Familie mit seinem Patensohn jedoch, an den Sirius sich die ganze Zeit geklammert hatte, war zerbrochen als Harry verhaftet wurde und später aus dem Gefängnis floh.

Sicher, Black hatte weiterhin für das Gute gekämpft, doch mehr aus Pflichtgefühl als irgendetwas anderem. Er war einfach nicht mehr mit dem Herzen bei der Sache, wie jeder, der sich nur ein bisschen Mühe gab, sehr leicht erkennen konnte. Durch den Verlust von Harry hatte Sirius Black schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr viel, für das es sich zu leben und kämpfen lohnte, und jeder wusste, dass er lediglich noch seine Zeit auf Erden absaß und darauf wartete endlich wieder mit seinen Freunden zusammen zu sein, die lange vor ihm gestorben waren. Selbst Remus Lupin, der einzige Freund, der ihm aus Hogwartszeiten noch geblieben war, konnte ihn einfach nicht aus seiner Depression heraus zu reißen.

In diesem Moment schnappte sich Lupin Sirius am Kragen und versuchte den aufgebrachten Mann zurück zu halten, bevor er noch eine Dummheit anstellte. Zum wohl ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er dankbar für seine zusätzliche Stärke durch das Leben als Werwolf, denn Sirius war um einiges stärke als er aussah.

„Lass mich sofort los, Moony!", zischte Sirius und warf seinem alten Freund einen äußerst wütenden Blick zu. „Nicht bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast. Lass Albus ausreden, Tatze! Lass uns alles hören, was er zu sagen hat!" Lupin hoffte, dass seine sanfte Bestimmtheit den anderen Zauberer wieder ein bisschen zur Ruhe bringen würde.

Unglücklicherweise jedoch begannen Ron und Hermione gerade erst damit das soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten, als Sirius sich gerade allmählich von dem Schock erholt hatte. „Aber wie… ich versteh das nicht… wir haben ihn doch gesehen! …Wie kannst du sagen, dass er unschuldig ist? Das ist nicht wahr, er ist ein verdammter Mörder! Er hat meine Schwester umgebracht und wenn er mir noch einmal unter die Augen kommt, werde ich ihn töten!"

„Weißt du, Weasley, ich dachte, dass auch du irgendwann einmal erwachen werden und dich an die Regel „Erst denken, dann reden" halten würdest. Ich stelle allerdings fest, dass dieser Tag ganz sicher nicht heute und auch wahrscheinlich nicht in nächster Zukunft sein wird." Dracos Worte trieften geradezu vor Unmut. Hermione legte einen Arm um Rons Schulter. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass er noch vollkommen unter Schock steht? Behalt deine bescheuerten Kommentare gefälligst für dich!"

Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Dumbledore den Saal wieder zur Ordnung rief. „Ich weiß, dass dies ein großer Schock für euch alle ist, aber ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Harry unschuldig ist. Vor einigen Stunden wurden drei Todesser festgenommen, die eine Mugglefamilie in London gefoltert hatten, und zum Verhör vor mich und Minister Diggory geführt. Wir benutzten Veritaserum für die Befragung, um zu sehen ob wir etwas Neues über Voldemorts Pläne herausfinden können. Während des Verhörs gab einer der Todesser zu Teil der Gruppe gewesen zu sein, die für den Mord an Miss Weasley und M. Creevey verantwortlich waren. Es scheint als wäre der Mord ein perfider Plan Voldemorts gewesen, um unser Vertrauen in Mr. Potter zu erschüttern. Allerdings haben wir seine Hoffnung offenbar noch gewaltig übertroffen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich tatsächlich die ganze Zaubererwelt von Harry abwenden würde."

„Aber wir haben ihn doch gesehen! Wir sahen ganz klar Harry und es konnte unmöglich Vielsafttrank im Spiel gewesen sein, weil ich das sofort überprüft habe!", unterbrach Hermione Dumbledore, als dieser gerade eine kleine Pause zum Verschnaufen machte. „Du hast Recht, Hermione, es war kein Vielsafttrank. Aber Harry war es auch nicht. Offenbar hat Voldemort einen neuen Illusionszauber entdeckt, der jeden, der einen sieht, Glauben macht die Person zu sehen, als die der aktierende Zauberer gesehen warden will. Finite Incantatem ist auch vollkommen wirkungslos bei diesem Zauber. Ihr und wir alle konnten unmöglich wissen, dass es nicht wirklich Harry gewesen war und dieser tatsächlich, wie er es behauptet hatte, die ganze Zeit lediglich einen Spaziergang gemacht hatte."

Hermione, die schon immer ein Problem damit gehabt hatte Fehler einzugestehen, war noch immer nicht zufrieden. „Und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass seine magische Signatur am Tatort gefunden wurde?" „Auch das war, wie ich fürchte, ein Teil von Voldemorts Plan. Da er und Harry eine starke Verbindung über Harrys Narbe und das Blut Harrys, das zur Wiederherstellung Voldemorts Körpers genutzt wurde, haben, war es Voldemort möglich eine zumindest oberflächlich exakte Kopie von Harrys magischer Signatur zu erstellen. Hätten wir genauer nachgeforscht, dann hätten wir womöglich bei manchen Tests erkannt, dass es sich um eine Fälschung handelte. Da wir aber noch nicht einmal wussten, dass es möglich war eine solche Signatur zu fälschen, wurden diese Test natürlich nicht gemacht."

Draco beobachtete wie die Mitglieder des Ordens wie auf Kommando begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln, als der offensichtlich erschöpfte Schulleiter sich endlich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. Der plötzliche Ausruf „Soll das etwas heißen, dass Harry die ganze Zeit unschuldig war, und wir ihn trotzdem nach Azkaban geschickt haben??" löste in ihm das dringende Bedürfnis aus seine Augen so stark zu verdrehen wie nur irgend möglich.

„Merlin, Weasley, muss man dir denn alles buchstabieren, damit du's kapierst? Ja, das ist genau das, worüber Dumbledore schon die ganze Zeit spricht. Du und deine Ehefrau habt euren angeblich besten Freund auf der ganzen Welt, der nebenbei bemerkt absolut unschuldig war, einfach mal schnell zu ein paar Jahren in der Hölle auf Erden verdonnert. Gibt euch dieses Wissen nicht ein tolles Gefühl? Besonders da ihr ja wisst, wie sehr er immer auf die dortigen Wachen reagiert hat!"

„Du genießt das richtig, oder Malfoy?", schrie Hermione und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. „Du hast immer gesagt, dass Harry unschuldig ist, woher hast du das gewusst? Erfahrungen aus erster Hand vielleicht? Hast du Voldemort vielleicht sogar persönlich bei der Ausführung behilflich sein dürfen?"

Dumbledore warf der jungen Hexe einen strengen Blick zu. „Hermione, das reicht jetzt. Ich weiß, dass dich die ganze Angelegenheit sehr schmerzt, aber das geht uns allen so und entschuldigt noch lange nicht dieses Verhalten. Du wirst dich augenblicklich bei Draco für deine ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen entschuldigen! Mr. Malfoy muss sich weder vor dir, noch sonst irgendjemandem in diesem Raum verteidigen. Er hat seine Loyalität mehr als einmal bewiesen und wir währen ohne seinen unermüdlichen Einsatz noch wesentlich schlimmer dran."

Hermione zuckte bei Dumbledores Worten zusammen, wie ein kleines Kind, das man beim Kekse Stehlen erwischt hatte. „Du hast Recht, Albus, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen." Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah erneut zu Draco, dieses Mal jedoch mit zerknirschter, nicht wütender Miene. „Es tut mir Leid, Draco, ich weiß, wo deine Loyalität liegt. Es ist nur unglaublich schwer für mich zu akzeptieren, dass du der Einzige warst, der an Harry geglaubt hat, während jeder von uns, der ihm wirklich nahe stand, ihn verurteilt hat. Ich fühle mich furchtbar, wenn ich nur daran denke, was wir ihm angetan haben, was er unsertwegen erleiden musste. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das jemals verzeihen kann." Ihre Stimme brach ab, als ihre Tränen begannen unaufhörlich schneller zu fallen.

„Ich war nicht der Einzige, der an Harrys Unschuld geglaubt hat. Severus war stets der Meinung, dass Harry nicht in der Lage wäre zu töten. Zumindest nicht so kaltblütig. Und ich hatte immer die Vermutung, dass Sirius vielleicht auch nicht glauben konnte, dass Harry schuldig ist"

„Aber mit all diesen Beweisen, die gegen ihn sprachen… Wie konntest du da so sicher sein, Draco? Wie konntest du wissen, dass er es nicht getan hat?" Draco war überrascht über die Qual, die dem Werwolf ins Gesicht geschrieben war. „Ich wusste es, weil ich Harry gekannt habe. Ich war mehr als nur erstaunt, dass seine sogenannten Freunde und Familie im Gegensatz zu mir nicht hinter die, wie wir ja inzwischen erfahren haben, gefälschte Beweislage sehen konnten. Harry hat Gewalt immer verabscheut. Sicher, er war der wohl stärkste Zauberer, der mir je begegnet ist, und auch heute kenne ich niemanden, der ihm in Bezug auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Duellieren ebenbürtig wäre, aber tief drinnen in seinem Innersten, da war er noch immer ein kleiner Junge, der von allen geachtet und geliebt werden wollte, der wollte, dass man stolz auf ihn ist."

Draco schluckte, bevor er fortfuhr zu Reden. „Die Zeit, die er mit seinen Verwandten verbringen musste, hatte ihm so wenig Selbstvertrauen gelassen, dass er ständige Bestätigung durch andere schlicht und ergreifend brauchte. Er wollte nur akzeptiert werden, um seiner selbst Willen. …Ich meine, wir reden hier über den Jungen, der als Zwölfjähriger, nur mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet, alleine in die Kammer des Schreckens hinabmarschiert ist um die Schwester seines besten Freundes zu retten, obwohl er genau wusste, dass da unten ein Basilisk auf ihn wartete. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn für mich zu glauben, dass sich Harrys Beziehung zu Ginny Weasley über die Jahre so sehr verändert hatte, dass er sie hätte töten wollen."

Der Blonde machte erneut eine kleine Pause, bevor er seinen letzten Gedanken aussprach. „Ich habe immer an Harry geglaubt. Euer Problem war, dass ihr an Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt, glaubtet und euch nie die Mühe gemacht habt, ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen. Hättet ihr das getan, dann wäret ihr nie auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er tatsächlich diese beiden Morde hätte begehen können."

Eine tiefe Stille breitete sich in der Kammer aus, lediglich durch einige Schluchzer unterbrochen. Dumbledore, dessen Herz vor Bedauern am Schwersten war, betrachtete nachdenklich die Auswirkung, die Dracos Rede auf die Anderen gehabt hatte. Der Anblick von Sirius Back als gebrochener Mann setzte ihm schwer zu. Dieser Mann hatte tatsächlich schon mehr als genug in seinem Leben erleiden müssen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und wartete bis der Geräuschpegel wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß gefallen war, bevor er erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ich weiß, dass jeder von für unsere Taten uns Rede und Antwort stehen muss, wenn nicht Harry, dann doch zumindest unserem eigenen Gewissen, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Die Frage, die jetzt wirklich wichtig ist, ist die, was wir mit dieser neuen Information tun sollen."

Sirius hob ruckartig den Kop und starrte den alten Zauber an. „Was bitte soll das heißen? Es steht doch wohl ohne Frage fest, dass wir augenblicklich dafür sorgen müssen, dass Harry freigesprochen wird!" Dumbledore tat diesen Einwurf mit einem kleinen Winken ab. „Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert, Sirius. Spätestens morgen Nachmittag sollte er frei sein. Aber das habe ich nicht gemeint…"

Plötzlich wusste Draco genau, worauf sein ehemaliger Schulleiter anspielte. „Du fragst dich, wie wir diese Information für den Krieg nutzen können. Du willst ihn zurückholen und erneut zu deiner Waffe machen, nicht wahr?", zischte er wütend. Auch wenn einige Zauberer begonnen hatten den Respekt vor dem alternden Mann zu verlieren, war sich Draco dennoch bewusst, dass Albus noch immer ausgesprochen mächtig war, besonders wenn Wut in ihm brodelte. Als Albus ihm also einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, zog Draco es vor sich schon einmal für das, was da kommen möge, zu wappnen.

Einen Augenblick später jedoch schien sich der „Phoenix" wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben und sprach betont ruhig weiter. „Zum Teil sind deine Vermutungen korrekt, Draco. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass wir Mr. Potter finden und zurückbringen sollten, doch sehe ich ihn nicht als Waffe an und habe ihn auch noch nie als eine solche angesehen." Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. „Leb nur weiter in deiner Traumwelt, Albus, aber erwarte nicht von dem Rest von uns, dass wir dich begleiten. Seitdem Harry hier ankam hast du doch nie etwas anderes getan, als ihn zu einer perfekten Waffe für deine Ziele zu formen. Und als es so aussah, als hätte deine Waffe dich enttäuscht, hast du ihn einfach im Stich gelassen. Du hattest von Anfang an vor ihn auf dieselbe Art und Weise zu benutzen, wie du es immer mit James getan hast!"

Verblüfft sah sich Albus in der Kammer um und konnte Zustimmung auf vielen der Gesichter erkennen. Von Draco hatte er einen solchen Ausbruch ja erwartet, aber von Sirius? „Darf ich fragen, wer sonst noch dieser Ansicht ist?" Draco, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill und Charlie Weasley die Hände heben zu sehen, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Er vermutete, dass auch Ron und Hermione ihre Hände erhoben hätten, wenn sie nicht noch immer damit beschäftigt wären sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen. Mehr als die Hälfte der Mitglieder der Runde glaubten also, dass er Harry stets nur ausgenutzt hatte. Der Schulleiter wusste, dass er dem unbedingt entgegenwirken musste und plante deshalb gedanklich schon einmal die Benutzung seines Denkariums ein.

„Ich bedaure es sehr, dass ich euch diesen Eindruck vermittelt habe. Doch entgegen euren Vermutungen habe ich Harry immer sehr gemocht. Was ich also vorschlage ist, dass wir uns bemühen ihn zu finden, um uns zumindest bei ihm entschuldigen zu können und ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht länger ein Flüchtling ist."

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und lies den Anderen kurz Zeit alles gedanklich zu verarbeiten. „Wie ihr ja alle wisst, ist Harry einer der mächtigsten lebenden Zauberer, wenn nicht sogar der Mächtigste selbst. Auch ist er der letzte Erbe Gryffindors. Vergesst nicht, dass Harry Voldemort hasst; immerhin hat dieser seine Eltern getötet und Harry selbst jahrelang gequält. Im Endeffekt ist es auch Voldemorts Schuld gewesen, dass Harry im Gefängnis gelandet ist. Sollte sich Harry also dazu entschließen uns zu verzeihen und sich wieder in den Dienst unserer Sache zu stellen, so hätten wir vielleicht endlich die Möglichkeit den Krieg zu beenden. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass wir vor Harry kriechen und ihn anbetteln müssen, so denke ich, dass das doch den Aufwand wert wäre."

Als er viele der anwesenden Mitglieder zustimmend nicken sah, fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Ich denke, der erste Schritt zur erfolgreichen Ortung von Mr. Potter sollte sein, dass wir endlich Klarheit darüber erlangen, wie genau er fliehen konnte." Die deutlich sichtbare Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern fast aller Anwesenden ignorierend, wandte sich Dumbledore Draco zu. „Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist uns die Wahrheit darüber zu sagen, welche Rolle du wirklich bei Harrys Flucht gespielt hast. Meinst du nicht auch, Draco?"

Draco bemühte sich stark nicht ertappt zusammen zu zucken. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn durchschaut hatte und das offenbar schon eine ganze Weile. Um dem Blonden einen Moment Zeit zu geben sich zu sammeln, redete der alte Mann nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Auch wenn du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, Draco, so habe ich Harry immer sehr gern gehabt und ihn beinahe als eine Art Enkel angesehen. Seine Verhaftung und Verurteilung schmerzte mich wie ein Messerstich direkt ins Herz. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich getan hat, aber auf Grund all der Beweise gegen ihn ignorierte ich, was ich eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen. Dies werde ich wohl für den Rest meines Lebens bedauern. Ich hatte bereits seit einiger Zeit die Vermutung, dass du eine bedeutende Rolle bei Harrys Flucht gespielt hast, doch wegen meiner Achtung vor dir und Harry habe ich bis jetzt geschwiegen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr beide eingesperrt oder gar getötet werdet. Jetzt allerdings muss ich dich wirklich bitten uns alles zu sagen, was du weißt. Wir müssen Harry finden! Wenn schon nicht um unserer selbst Willen, dann doch zumindest um ihm ein wenig Schutz vor Voldemort zu bieten."

Draco lies seinen Blick zu Severus wandern, der ihm mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass er jetzt besser reinen Tisch machen sollte. „Gut. Wenn ihr wirklich wissen wollt, wie er entkommen ist, werde ich es euch sagen. …Es war eigentlich ganz einfach, wirklich einfach. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort einen Angriff auf Azkaban plante um möglichst viele neue bzw. alte Anhänger zusammen zu sammeln. Mir war klar, dass die normalen Schutzzauber und Barrieren um das Gefängnis während des Angriffes inaktiv sein würden, also erschuf ich einen Portschlüssel für Harry. Alles, was ich dann noch zu tun hatte, war ihn am Tag des Angriffes zu finden, bevor es sonst irgendjemand tat, und ihm den Schlüssel zu geben, der ihn an einen sicheren Ort brachte."

„Und der Hund, den alle gesehen haben?", fragte Albus leise. Draco grinste. „Da du dem Ministerium Harrys Animagusform verraten hattest, hatte ich beschlossen dieses Wissen zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Ich verwandelte also eine Maus in die entsprechende Form, setzte sie unter den Imperius-Fluch und befahl ihr über das Meer zu fliehen und ans nächste Ufer zu schwimmen. Ich war mir sicher, dass das die Suche nach Harry auf die nächste Umgebung beschränken würde, da ja jeder annehmen musste, dass er zu Fuß unterwegs war. Eine gute Ablenkung, da er sich in Wirklichkeit ja ganz weit weg von Azkaban befand."

„Ein wirklich genialer Plan, Draco, ich bin beeindruckt. Eine erneute Demonstration deiner unglaublichen Fähigkeit im Bereich des strategischen Denken, die uns schon so manches Mal geholfen hat. Aber wohin hast du Harry geschickt?" Das wollte Draco nun wirklich nicht verraten, auch wenn er ja wusste, dass Harry schon lange nicht mehr dort war. Die Zeit, die er mit Harry zusammen in New York verbracht hatte war sehr privat, einige seiner besten Erinnerungen und die wollte Draco wirklich nicht preisgeben.

Albus bemerkte das Zögern des jungen Mannes und entschied, dass ein wenig zusätzliche Motivation nötig war. „Ich verspreche, dass ich mich bemühen werde keine privaten Dinge zu fragen, aber ich muss wissen, wo er sich aufgehalten hat und in welcher Verfassung er war. Hilf mir ihn zu finden, Draco. Bitte" Dracos Widerstand brach, nicht wegen Dumbledores Worten, sondern wegen dem Gesichtsausdrucks von Black. „Der Portschlüssel brachte ihn in ein Studioappartement in New York City. Nach den beiden Besprechungen hier und bei Voldemort bin ich ihm gefolgt. Anfangs hat er nicht viel mehr getan als zu schlafen, aber mit der Zeit hat er sich erholt. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war er soweit genesen, dass ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass er gut alleine klar gekommen ist."

„Wie war seine mentale Verfassung, Malfoy? War er sehr wütend auf uns?" Der Slytherin starrte den Zwilling, von dem er annahm, dass er die Frage gestellt hatte, wütend an. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht die beiden auseinander zu halten, also wusste er nicht wer von beiden es war. „Was denkst du denn, Weasley? Er hatte gerade 18 Monate in einer dunklen Zelle, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen, verbracht und war rund um die Uhr ständig von mindestens zwei Dementoren bewacht worden. Was also denkst du? War er verrückt geworden? Nein, aber wenn du tatsächlich glaubst, dass er noch immer genauso war wie der Schul- und Teamkollege, den du früher kanntest, bist du verdammt naiv. Er hatte sich verändert."

Remus rotumrandete Augen suchten seinen Blick. „Wie? Wie hat er sich verändert, Draco." Draco seufzte. Ihm war geworden, dass sich diese Diskussion nicht vermeiden lies, dass die anderen ihn nicht eher gehen lassen würden. Der Blonde schloss seine Augen und lies die Erinnerung an seine Zeit mit Harry in New York erneut vor seinem inneren Augen ablaufen. Merlin, er vermisste ihn so sehr!

„Er war… irgendwie düsterer. Längst nicht mehr so vertrauensselig, anfangs sogar etwas paranoid. Er hat nicht mehr so viel gelächelt, geschweige denn richtig gelacht. Oft war er sehr still und hat seine Zeit damit verbracht vor sich hin zu denken oder einfach stur aus dem Fenster zu starren." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Züge des jungen Mannes, als er tiefe in seine Erinnerung eintauchte. „Er hat es geliebt im Freien zu, also gingen wir jeden Tag spazieren. Gegen Ende unser gemeinsamen schien er fröhlicher, es ging ihm besser. Und bevor ihr fragt, er hat das Appartement schon lange verlassen. Ich hatte ihm etwas Geld da gelassen und die nötigen Dokumente um sich eine neue Identität zu verschaffen. Ich nehme an, dass er auch sein Aussehen verändert hat."

Draco schluckte und versuchte damit das Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen, dass jedes Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er an das verlassene Appartement zurückdachte. Doch er durfte sich diesem Gefühl jetzt nicht hingeben, noch nicht. Denn eine Sache gab es noch, die unbedingt ausgesprochen werden musste. „Ihr solltet wissen, dass Harry sehr wütend auf die gesamte magische Welt war, weil man ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hat. Er wollte nie wieder zurückkehren und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das inzwischen geändert hat. Er wird nicht sehr positiv darauf reagieren, wenn wir ihn finden."

„Also warum hast du es dann getan, Draco? Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der aus der Güte seines Herzens handelt. Was war für dich drin?" Draco erwiderte den wütenden Blick des Rotschopfs. „Was kümmert es dich, warum ich deinem besten Freund geholfen habe aus der Hölle zu fliehen, die du ihm geschaffen hast? Alles was zählt ist, dass ich es getan habe!" „So ist das also." „Wovon verdammt noch mal redest du eigentlich, Weasley?" „Du stehst auf in, nicht wahr? Du willst ihn für dich allein. In unserem siebten Jahr hast du ihn ständig beobachtet; ich dachte, dass zwischen euch vielleicht irgendetwas Besonderes vorgefallen war, aber DAS hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Severus Snape, der während des gesamten Schlagabtauschs ungewöhnlich still geblieben war, weil er das Zusehen äußerst amüsant gefunden hatte, fühlte sich plötzlich berufen einzuschreiten. „Mr. Weasley, bitte ersparen Sie uns das nervtötende Geplapper, das Sie ständig von sich geben zu müssen scheinen. Dracos Beweggründe gehen nur ihn selbst etwas an und helfen uns meiner Meinung nach in keinster Weise dabei den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort von Mr. Potter ausfindig zu machen."

Ron machte Anstalten zu protestieren, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück. „Severus hat Recht, das geht nur Harry und Draco etwas an. Es ist eine Privatsache. Wir sollten einfach dankbar sein, dass Draco für Harry da war, während der Rest von uns nichts für ihn getan hat. Haben wir uns verstanden, Ronald?" Der Rotschopf nickte und Dumbledore fuhr fort Pläne zu schmieden, wie man Harry finden könnte

_Flashback Ende_

Unglücklicherweise jedoch hatte bisher keiner der Pläne zur Lokalisation Harrys zu einem Ergebnis geführt. Vierzehn Monate suchte der Orden des Phoenix nach Harry Potter und landete jedes Mal in einer Sackgasse.

* * *

Dracos Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als ein übers ganze Gesicht strahlender Albus Dumbledore sich räusperte um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich zu ziehen. Das nervtötende Glitzern, das so lange schon aus den Augen des alten Mannes verschwunden gewesen war, war mit voller Ausdruckskraft zurückgekehrt. °_Zumindest sind es offenbar nicht noch mehr schlechte Neuigkeiten_°, dachte Draco.

Das Lächeln des Schulleiter war ansteckend auf die meisten Menschen im Raum. „Meine lieben Freunde, es gibt großartige Neuigkeiten. Nach langem vergeblichen Suchen scheinen wir Harry Potter nun endlich aufgespürt zu haben"

TBC


	8. Mr Kingston

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8 - Mr. Kingston **

Geschocktes Schweigen breitete sich in der Kammer aus, kaum dass die Worte des „Phönix" verhallt waren. Viele der Ordensmitglieder hatten die Hoffnung den Mann wieder zu finden, der womöglich die letzte Hoffnung der magischen Welt auf einen Sieg gegen Voldemort war, schon längst aufgegeben.

„Wo ist er?" Sirius musste sich stark zurückhalten um nicht vor Aufregung auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab zu hüpfen. Albus lächelte über das Verhalten des Animagus. „Ich denke, dass ich das am Besten Mrs. Weasley erklären lasse. Hermione, wärst du bitte so freundlich?" Draco war so gespannt auf das, was sie womöglich zu berichten hatte, dass er sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit nahm sie zu beleidigen.

„Nun, gestern sind Ron und ich zu meinen Eltern gegangen, um unsere Tochter Rebecca abzuholen. Da Ron und ich das ganze Wochenende im Dienst des Ordens unterwegs waren, hatten meine Eltern angeboten solange auf die Kleine aufzupassen. Jedenfalls sah mein Vater gerade fern, als wir kamen; irgendeine Morgenshow, die er sich gerne ansieht. Oh, ähm, für alle, die es nicht wissen: Ein Fernseher ist ein Gerät, das Muggel benutzen um Bilder und Geräusche aus aller Welt weiterzuleiten. Ich weiß, dass es ähnlich klingt wie unsere Kontaktmöglichkeiten über die Kaminverbindungen, aber die Fernsehbilder können gleichzeitig an Millionen Menschen gesendet werden und sind teilweise aufgezeichnet statt live."

Da die meisten Ordensmitglieder offensichtlich verstanden hatten, was es mit einem Fernseher auf sich hatte, fuhr Hermione mit der eigentlichen Geschichte fort. „Naja, meine Mum, Ron und ich waren gerade in der Küche, als ich auf einmal eine mir bekannte Stimme hörte. Ron und ich gingen also ins Wohnzimmer und sahen, dass in Dads Morgenshow gerade ein berühmter Sänger aus den USA interviewt wurde, der am Wochenende einen wichtigen Preis gewonnen hatte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum, aber irgendetwas an ihm kam mir so vertraut vor, dass ich mich entschloss den Rest der Show aufzuzeichnen."

Hermione nahm ein Aufnahmegerät aus ihrer Tasche und stellte es auf dem Tisch ab. Kurz darauf war der Raum erfüllt mit den Bildern und Klängen, die Ron und Hermione bereits am Tag zuvor vernommen hatten. Draco war nur mäßig interessiert an dem Geschehen. Was interessierte ihn schließlich ein amerikanischer Popstar? Er wollte endlich wissen, was das alles mit Harry zu tun hatte.

Schon bald endete der erste Teil des Interviews und der Sänger begab sich zu der Bühne des Studios um einen seiner Songs vorzustellen. Draco beobachtete wie der attraktive Mann, der offenbar ungefähr Anfang zwanzig war, seine Gitarre zur Hand nahm, sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ und sich das braune Haar aus den strahlend blauen Augen strich. Draco begann bereits bei den ersten Klängen des Liedes auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, als der Mann jedoch begann zu singen, vergaß Draco beinahe weiter zu atmen.

Vollkommen gefesselt konnte Draco gar nicht anders als zuzusehen, wie sich der Mann offenbar die Seele aus dem Leib sang. Der Song an sich war schon ziemlich gut, wie der Blonde zugeben musste, doch es war nicht der Song, der seine Aufmerksamkeit und die der anderen im Raum bannte. Es war der Text.

Exakt die gleichen Worte, die Hermione in der Versammlung am Tag nach Harrys Flucht laut vorgelesen hatte. Irgendwie erschien es allen noch schlimmer zuzuhören, wie jemand über den eigenen Todeswunsch und Schmerz sang, als die Worte einfach nur vorgelesen zu bekommen. Die Leidenschaft in der Stimme des Sängers brachte jeden dazu zu glauben, dass diese Worte für ihn selbst eine besondere Bedeutung hatten; dass es hie um mehr ging, als einfach nur um einen Song.

Niemand rührte sich, als auch der letzte gespenstische Ton verklang. Während Hermione das Aufnahmegerät wieder einpackte, besah sich Draco die Gesichter all derer um ihn herum. Alle waren zutiefst erschüttert, doch niemand so sehr wie Sirius, der noch immer unter Tränen auf die Wand starrte, an die kurz zuvor die Bilder projiziert worden waren.

„Der Name des Sängers ist Emrys Kingston. Er ist Anfang Zwanzig und lebt in Kalifornien. Viel mehr konnten wir allerdings nicht herausfinden, da der Mann viel Wert auf seine Privatsphäre legt.", fuhr Hermione mit ihrer Erzählung fort. „Wir wissen allerdings, dass er seit ungefähr dreieinhalb Jahren für die Band 'Black Onyx' singt und dies der erste Song dieser Art ist, den die Band je gespielt hat. Mr. Kingston ist offenbar ein äußerst populärer Sänger, wenn man sich nach den zahlreichen Preisen orientiert, die er gewonnen hat. Wir haben versucht mehr über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden, sowohl über Muggelbehörden als auch über das Amerikanische Zaubereimnisterium, aber es war erfolglos. Es scheint fast so, als wäre Emrys Kingston vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren einfach so aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, was sich ungefähr mit der Zeit deckt, in der Draco Harry die Papiere zur Gründung einer neuen Identität gegeben hat."

Hermione trank schnell einen Schluck Wasser und fuhr dann fort. „Dann ist da noch die Sache, dass die Stimme des Sängers Harrys ähnelt. Sie ist nicht genau gleich, vor allem weil der britische Akzent fehlt, aber es könnte dennoch Harry sein. Was nicht viele wissen ist, dass Harry auch früher schon gesungen hat. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich, aber wenn er alleine war oder es zumindest glaubte. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass die Jungs im Schlafsaal ihn früher oft aufgezogen haben, weil er unter der Dusche gesungen hat." Ron nickte zur Bestätigung, als Hermione erneut eine Pause machte, um den Anwesenden die Chance zu geben alles soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Ron und ich sind der Meinung, dass es gut möglich ist, dass Emrys Kingston tatsächlich Harry Potter ist, und wenn nicht, dann muss er zumindest mit ihm gesprochen haben um den Text für den Song zu bekommen.", beendete Hermione schließlich ihren Vortrag und lies sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken.

Graue Augen trafen auf glitzernde blaue und der alte Zauberer nickte dem wesentlich jüngeren zu. „Draco, ich denke, du weißt worum ich dich jetzt bitten muss." Draco wollte gerade beginnen zu protestieren, wurde aber von Dumbledore zurückgehalten. „Ich habe sorgfältig über all deine Einwände, warum wir ihn gehen lassen müssen, nachgedacht, aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass dies für keinen von uns die beste Lösung wäre. Du musst in die Vereinigten Staaten reisen und ihn zurück nach Hause bringen."

Draco hatte bereits seit einiger Zeit geahnt, dass man ihn damit beauftragen würde Harry zurückzuholen, sobald er aufgespürt worden war, doch er hatte noch immer ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. „Okay, ihr denkt also, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt. Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, warum ich derjenige sein muss, der in zurückbringt. Ich war schließlich derjenige, der ihm seine Flucht überhaupt erst ermöglicht hat."

Albus lächelte lediglich über die schwachen Proteste, da er schon immer vermutet hatte, dass die beiden Jungen mehr als nur Freundschaft verbunden hatte. „Und das ist genau der Grund, warum du es sein musst. Harry vertraut dir und schuldet dir etwas, weil du ihm geholfen hast aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Der Rest von uns, außer vielleicht Severus, hat ihn verraten. Wir haben nicht an ihn geglaubt und deshalb musste er leiden. Er wird auf niemanden von uns hören, aber bei dir habe ich zumindest die Hoffnung, dass er sich anhört, was du zu sagen hast, wenn er sich nicht gar mit dir zurückkehrt. Wir brauchen ihn, Draco."

„Euch ist aber doch klar, dass er uns wahrscheinlich nur sagt, dass wir zur Hölle fahren sollen, oder? Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hoffe, dass er genau das tut." „Ja, ich schätze auch, dass Harry sehr wütend über alles sein wird, was wir ihm angetan haben. Seine erste Reaktion wird wahrscheinlich Ablehnung sein, aber tief drinnen ist Harry noch immer der Erbe Gryffindors. Er ist der Erbe einer der ältesten und edelsten Blutlinien unserer Welt! Ich glaube nicht, dass er es zulassen wird, dass unsere Welt zerfällt, wenn er etwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Auch wenn ich annehme, dass er vielen von uns nicht vergeben kann, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Unschuldige darunter leiden lässt. Er wird zurückkommen."

Draco schnaubt innerlich über die vielen hoffnungsvollen Gesichter um den Tisch. Diese Menschen hatten nichts dazugelernt und setzten noch immer allen Glauben und Hoffnung in eine einzige Person. Wann würden sie endlich verstehen, dass Harry auch nur ein Mensch war? „Soll ich mich allein auf die Reise machen?" „Nein, Severus wird dich begleiten." Bevor der Tränkemeister auch nur einen Kommentar dazu abgeben konnte, rief eine klare Stimme von der anderen Seite des Tisches: „Ich komme auch mit!" War ja klar, dass Black mit von der Partie sein wollte. Immerhin ging es hier um seinen Patensohn.

Draco sah den entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius Gesicht und wusste, dass ihm niemand davon abhalten können würde. „In Ordnung, Sirius, ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du mitkommen möchtest. Solange du und Severus versprecht euch zu benehmen." Beide Männer waren zwar alt genug um Dracos Vater zu sein, aber bei ihrem Verhalten konnte man das manchmal schlecht erkennen. Zwar hatten sie sich Mühe gegeben ihre Differenzen beizulegen und gemeinsam im Dienste der Sache zu arbeiten, doch hin und wieder kam es noch immer zur Eskalation zwischen den beiden. Soetwas durfte auf dieser Mission einfach nicht passieren.

Ein sehr erleichterter Sirius Black nickte lediglich um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und blickte zu seinem Paten. „Severus?" „Na schön, ich stimme zu dich zu begleiten und verspreche auch nichts Schlimmes zu tun, solange du nur Black so weit von mir fernhältst wie möglich." Draco wusste, dass dies alles war, was er von seinem Paten erwarten konnte und nickte.

Weitaus enthusiastischer als es einer normalen Person erlaubt sein sollte, erhob sich der Schulleiter und klatschte einmal kurz in die Hände. „Gut, jetzt da das geklärt ist: Ihr reist morgen ab!" Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlte. Er hatte die Hoffnung Harry wieder zu sehen schon lange aufgegeben, doch jetzt, wo sie wieder erwacht war, war er auf einmal sehr nervös. Tief drinnen machte er sich Sorgen darüber wie Harry wohl reagieren würde, wenn er sie alle wieder sah, und noch mehr sorgte er sich um seine eigene Reaktion, wenn er Harry wieder sah.

* * *

Draco schaute sich neugierig um. Ein Portschlüssel hatte ihn, Sirius und Severus direkt nach New Orleans, Louisiana, im Süden der Vereinigten Staaten gebracht. Draco hatte schon viel über diesen Ort gehört und war dementsprechend neugierig. Es blieb jedoch keine sich etwas gründlicher umzusehen, denn laut Hermiones Informationen gab die Band 'Black Onyx' hier in wenigen Stunden ein Konzert.

Die drei Männer hatten keinerlei Probleme dabei die Arena zu finden, in der die Band am Abend auftreten würde, denn der sogenannte Super Dome war so riesig, dass wahrscheinlich die gesamte englische Zauberergemeinschaft darin Platz gefunden hätte. Der Kartenverkäufer des Domes lachte nur, als sie nach Karten fragten, bevor er ihnen erklärte, dass bereits vor Monaten alle verkauft waren. Als er ihnen schließlich auch noch „Nächstes Mal mehr Glück" hinterher rief, musste Draco stark den Drang ihn zu verhexen unterdrücken.

Der Blonde hob drei Papierfetzen vom Boden auf und ging ins Männerklo, wo er sie in drei Eintrittskarten mit VIP Status verwandelte. Er hatte jemand anderen mit einem solchen Ticket gesehen und wusste, dass sie so etwas auch benötigen würden, um nahe genug an Kingston heran zu kommen.

Severus sicherte für sie drei Zimmer im nahe liegenden Mariott Hotel, während Sirius und Draco es sich in der Lobby bequem machten und nach jemandem Ausschau hielten, der dem Foto von Emrys Kingston, das Hermione ihnen gegeben hatte, glich. Doch da es nicht so schien, als würden sie Glück damit haben, beschlossen sie die Stunden vor der Öffnung der Türen des Domes mit einem Spaziergang zu verbringen.

Da keiner von ihnen jemals zuvor so weit im Süden gewesen war, waren sie überrascht von der außergewöhnlichen Stärke des Sonnenscheins. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten beschwerte sich Severus, der sonst quasi nie seine Kerker verlies, über die Hitze.

Draco war beeindruckt von der Architektur, die zwar nicht einmal annähernd so alt war wie die meisten Gebäude in England, aber dennoch äußerst sehenswert. Der Einfluss Frankreichs war unübersehbar.

Nach einem langen, schönen, aber doch ereignislosen Spaziergang machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück durch einer der berüchtigtsten Straßen der Welt: Bourbon Street. Beim Umsehen entdeckte Draco vor den zahlreichen Bars und Läden eine große Anzahl junger Frauen in viel zu kurzen Röcken und Oberteilen, die mehr zur Schau stellten als verhüllten.

Da er sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen wollte, bemühte sich Draco keiner von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen. Unglücklicherweise jedoch kam Sirius nicht auf diese Idee, sondern starrte die Mädchen an. Ein lautes Kichern war die einzige Warnung, die sie bekamen, bevor sie umzingelt waren.

„Wohin so eilig, Süßer?", fragte eines der Mädchen in einer Tonlage, die sie wohl für verführerisch hielt. „Verzeihung, aber wir müssen wirklich gehen." Severus Stimme war so schneidend, dass alle Schüler sich wahrscheinlich in die Hosen gemacht hätten. Die Mädchen jedoch schienen unbeeindruckt.

„Was soll die Hektik, Liebling?", meinte eine andere. „Wir wollten doch nur wissen, ob ihr ein paar Moneten für uns habt?" „Moneten?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. Mehr Gekicher war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. „Aber ja, Moneten. Drei bezaubernde Gentleman wie ihr wisst doch sicher, was reizende Mädchen wie wir für Moneten tun, nicht wahr?" Mit diesem Worten hob sie ihren Rock und entblößte sich vor ihnen.

Wäre Draco nicht so in Eile gewesen endlich von dort weg zu kommen, hätte er sich beim Anblick von Severus Gesicht wohl vor Lachen auf dem Boden gekugelt. Man könnte meinen, dass der Mann nie zuvor eine nackte Frau gesehen hatte. Schnell schnappte sich Draco mit jeder Hand einen seiner Kameraden und zog sie schleunigst weg von den Frauen, die inzwischen lauthals über sie lachten.

„Habt ihr… Ich meine, habt ihr gesehen….?" Sirius lachte und tätschelte Severus beruhigend den Rücken. „Komm schon, alter Junge, spucks aus. Es waren nur ein paar…" Severus riss sich wütend los. „Ich weiß genau, WAS sie waren. Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles. Ich nehme an, dass die Frauen hierzulande anders sind, als die bei uns in England." Draco nickte nur zustimmend und wollte den Vorfall so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

* * *

Sirius beobachtete wie Massen von Menschen überall um ihn herum ins Stadion strömten und sich langsam zu ihren Plätzen begaben. „Das müssen ja über 70000 Menschen hier drin sein!", murmelte er fassungslos. Draco, der wohl einige von Sirius Gedanken teilte, meinte lediglich „Ich hab Harry früher mal unter der Dusche singen hören. Er war gut, aber nicht SO gut!"

Wenig später erlosch das Licht und Draco musste seine Meinung revidieren. Bereits der erste Song machte den drei Zauberern klar, dass Black Onyx sehr wohl SO gut waren, sie waren phänomenal. Kein Wunder also, dass so viele Menschen herbeiströmten um sie live zu sehen.

Draco konzentrierte sich voll auf den Lead Sänger, den Mann, von dem Granger meinte, dass es Harry sein könnte. Auch wenn die Stimme Harrys ähnlich war, die Körpergröße und Statur nahezu identisch, war sich Draco doch nicht sicher, dass der ungemein attraktive Emrys Kingston und Harry Potter ein und dieselbe Person waren.

Viel zu schnell näherte sich das Konzert seinem Ende und die Akkorde des letzten Liedes für diesen Abend erklangen. Draco vergaß vollkommen, dass er nicht alleine dorthin gekommen war, sondern mit Severus und Sirius, und rief enthusiastisch im Chor mit der Menge nach einer Zugabe.

Als Emrys auf die Bühne zurückkehrte, verstummten die Rufe augenblicklich. Der Sänger bedankte sich bei seinem Publikum fürs Kommen und verlieh seinem Hoffen Ausdruck, dass ihnen die Show gefallen hatte, was mit lautem Jubel beantwortet wurde. Er wies darauf hin, dass dies das letzte Konzert der Tour gewesen sei und warb für die neue CD der Band, die bald erscheinen sollte, bevor er sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ, den einer der Bühnenarbeiter soeben für ihn auf der Bühnenmitte platziert hatte.

Draco erstarrte sobald die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen. Des Liedes, das Severus, Sirius und ihn überhaupt erst ans andere Ende der Welt geführt hatte. Den Songtext zu lesen war eine Sache, sie als aufgenommenes Lied vorgespielt zu bekommen schon eine ganz andere, doch nichts von beiden war vergleichbar mit der Erfahrung live zuzusehen, wie der junge Mann auf der Bühne sich scheinbar die Seele aus dem Leib sang.

Draco bemerkte, dass ihn jemand ungeduldig antippte, und sah, als er sich umdrehte, dass Sirius und Severus sich bereits von ihrem Stehplatz weg und in Richtung Bühne bewegten. Als der Song zu Ende war und das Publikum erneut eine Zugabe forderte, war die Delegation aus Hogwarts bereits sicher in der Backstagearea angekommen. Mit Hilfe eines einfachen Verwirrzaubers gelang es Severus den Bandmanager davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einen Interviewtermin mit Mr. Kingston für direkt nach dem Konzert hatten.

Man führte sie in einen angrenzenden Privatraum, der mit einigen Sofas und einem gut gefüllten Kühlschrank ausgestattet war, um dort auf Emrys Kingston zu warten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und Sirius Geduld näherte sich schon gefährlich nahe ihrem Ende, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und der Lead Sänger wütend hereinstürmte.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind oder was Sie mit Tony angestellt haben, aber ich weiß, dass ich für heute nach dem Konzert kein Interview ausgemacht habe. Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen würden…" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Emrys Kingston wieder der Tür zu, durch die er nur Sekunden zuvor eingetreten war.

Draco beobachtete den aufgebrachten Lead Sänger seit der ersten Sekunde des Eintretens genau. Der Blonde hasste es so etwas zugeben zu müssen, aber der Körper des Musikers war unglaublich, sowohl fit als attraktiv. Er war so in seine Beobachtungen des Körpers von Kingston vertieft, dass er es verpasste Kingstons Reaktion zu sehen, als dieser endlich einen Blick auf die Menschen warf, die er gerade anschrie. Den leisen Hauch von Erkennen in den tiefblauen Augen, so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass es schien, als wäre er nie da gewesen.

Severus, der nicht bereit war sich die Chance zu einer Befragung entgehen zu lassen, stellte sich dem Sänger in den Weg. „Mr. Kingston, es tut uns sehr Leid, aber wir müssen Ihnen einige Fragen stellen. Es ist mir egal ob wir das hier oder an einem anderen Tag tun, aber Sie werden mit uns sprechen. Je schneller wir unsere Antworten bekommen, desto schneller sind Sie uns wieder los."

Falls Severus Verhalten Emrys überraschte, so lies er es sich nicht anmerken. Er wirkte beinahe schon gelangweilt als er antwortete „Sie haben fünf Minuten und keine Sekunde länger. Ich rate Ihnen also sich zu sputen."

Draco entschied sich die Initiative zu ergreifen, bevor einer seiner beiden Kollegen irgendetwas sagen konnte, was den Sänger noch mehr gegen sie aufbringen würde. „Mr. Kingston, es tut uns Leid, dass wir Sie belästigen müssen, aber es ist von großer Wichtigkeit für uns zu erfahren, woher die Worte ihres letzten Songs stammen."

Emrys Blick wanderte kurz zu Draco. „Und welcher war das?" Draco zählte leise und langsam bis zehn, um nicht selbst die Geduld zu verlieren. „Es war die erste Zugabe. Ich glaube der Titel des Songs lautet 'Bother'." Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass Emrys ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, war ein kurzes Nicken, dann wandte er sich von den drei Zauberern ab und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Es herrschte Stille für einige Zeit, dann drehte sich der Sänger wieder zu ihnen. „Ich weiß, von welchem Song Sie sprechen, aber bevor ich Ihnen antworte, will ich wissen, warum Sie das interessiert?" „Sehen Sie, Mr. Kingston, mein Patensohn ist seit bereits fast vier Jahren verschwunden, ich selbst habe ihn seit mehr als fünf Jahren nicht gesehen. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden.", erklärte Sirius.

„Und das betrifft mich inwiefern…?" „Das letzte, was wir von ihm gehört haben, waren die Worte dieses Songs." Snape war ganz offensichtlich schwer genervt. „Wenn Sie also die Freundlichkeit besäßen uns mitzuteilen, wer diesen Song geschrieben hat, würden wir sofort verschwinden."

Emrys warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen bösen Blick zu. „Fein, ich sags Ihnen und hoffe, dass Sie dann tatsächlich gehen. Nicht, dass Ihnen die Information allzu viel nutzen wird." Die drei Zauberer setzten zu einer Frage an, doch Emrys sprach weiter. „Vor ein paar Jahren, als die Band noch nicht so bekannt war, verbrachten wir viel Zeit damit in New Yorker Nachtclubs zu spielen. Es gab diese eine Bar, in der wir ziemlich häufig auftraten und deshalb auch einige der Stammkunden kennen lernten. Einer von ihnen, ein ziemlicher Einzelgänger, begann ab und zu mit uns rumzuhängen. Er tat uns irgendwie Leid. Jedenfalls hat er den Song geschrieben und mir überlassen. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann."

Draco überdachte die Antwort des Sängers. Oberflächlich betrachtet erschein sie Sinn zu ergeben, da Harry zu dieser Zeit wahrscheinlich wirklich in New York gewesen war, aber irgendetwas an der Geschichte störte ihn. „Wie sah dieser Mann aus? Können Sie ihn beschreiben?" Emrys rollte mit den Augen. "Lassen Sie mich nachdenken: Ungefähr so groß wie ich, dürr, fast schon ausgemergelt, dunkles Haar und eine seltsame Narbe im Gesicht. Wir haben ihn mal danach gefragt und er sagte, dass er sie als Kind bekommen hatte, bei einer Prügelei. Irgendwie ironisch, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt."

Sirius tauschte einen aufgeregten Blick mit Draco. Der Mann, der laut Kingston den Song geschrieben hatte, klang der Beschreibung nach genau wie Harry. „Warum sagten Sie es sei ironisch? Und wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen? Hat er Ihnen seinen Namen genannt?" Emrys griff mit einer Hand nach hinten und begann seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren. „Er nannte sich James. Wo er gewohnt hat, habe ich nie gewusst, also müssen Sie gar nicht erst fragen. Außerdem wäre er sowieso nicht mehr da."

„Woher wissen Sie das? „Weil ich da war in der Nacht, in der er gestorben ist." Wäre in diesem Moment eine Feder zu Boden gefallen, so hätte sie so laut aufgeschlagen, als wäre sie eine Kanonenkugel gewesen. „W-W-Wa- … Was meinen Sie mit 'gestorben'?" Draco war so aufgebracht, dass ihm nicht einmal auffiel, dass er stotterte.

„James, der den Song geschrieben hat, ist vor einigen Jahren bei einer Kneipenprügelei in New York City umgekommen. … Wäre das dann alles? Ich werde an anderer Stelle erwartet." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort an die drei geschockten Zauberer zu wenden, verlies Emrys Kingston den Raum.

Tbc

* * *

Okay, ich gebs zu, ein ganz mieses Cliff. Kann aber wie immer nichts dafür. Reviews bitte! anstrahl

Liebe Grüße,

TiaAgano


	9. Entdeckt

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

Mein Dank für die Reviews geht diesmal an hanaharuka und AmetystAngel

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 9 - Entdeckt

Draco war nicht einmal zu einer Reaktion fähig, als der junge Sänger den Raum verlies. Nach der Verkündung war wie betäubt, so dass ihm das abrupte Verschwinden nicht einmal auffiel. Die Welt schien um ihn herum zusammen zu stürzen und nur das Paar starker Arme seines Paten, das ihn behutsam auf einen der Sessel drückte, hielt ihn davon ab zu fallen. Sirius stöhnte. „Nein… Nein… das kann nicht wahr sein."

Sie nahmen sich noch einige Augenblicke Zeit um sich etwas zu sammeln, dann verließen auch sie den Backstage Bereich und machten sich auf in Richtung ihres Hotels, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Zu fürchten, dass sie nie wieder auf die ein oder andere Weise mit Harry zusammen sein würden, war die eine Sache, sie hinterließ zumindest immer noch die vage Hoffnung, dass sich dies irgendwann ändern könnte. Der Schmerz jedoch, den die Zerstörung dieses letzten bisschen Hoffnungs mit sich brachte, war unerträglich.

Draco schloss die Augen, als er eine Träne seine Wange herunter laufen spürte, und erinnerte sich an den Moment zurück, zu dem er den Schwarzhaarigen um ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht hatte Offenheit ausgestrahlt, er schien vertrauensvoll und voller Leben zu sein. Er war begeistert von der neuen Welt gewesen, in die man ihn soeben eingeführt hatte; einer Welt, die ihn später aufs Schlimmste verraten sollte, auf Grund ihrer eigenen Dummheit und Kurzsichtigkeit.

Ein spätes Abendessen und eine erfrischende Dusche halfen Draco dabei seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, doch die Erinnerung daran, dass Harry tot war, lies sich nicht auf ewig vermeiden. Es war also nicht gerade verwunderlich, dass das Gespräch der drei Zauberer sich bald der erschütternden Information zuwandte, die sie soeben erhalten hatten.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt? Gehen wir nach New York?" Die Verzweiflung, die in Sirius Stimme mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören. Severus dachte kurz nach, wurde jedoch, als er gerade antworten wollte, von Draco zurück gehalten. „Nein. Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren. Ich weiß selbst nicht wieso, aber… Harry ist nicht tot, das weiß ich einfach. Nein, Black, wir gehen nicht nach New York… Wir gehen Richtung Westen."

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Draco mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Harry nicht tot war. Er weigerte sich etwas anderes zu glauben und war überzeugt davon, dass Emrys Kingston der Mann mit allen Antworten war. Dieses Mal würde Draco den Sänger nicht eher aus den Augen lassen, bis er alle Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Laut den Informationen, die Hermione ihnen gegeben hatte, war Draco in der Lage gewesen Kingstons Privatadresse zu ermitteln. So sehr er die Frau wegen ihrer Haltung gegenüber Harry auch verabscheute, musste er doch zugeben, dass sie in Nachforschungen unschlagbar war und vertraute deshalb ihren Auskünften.

Es bedurfte zwar noch einiger Diskussion mit Sirius und Severus, doch schließlich gelang es Draco sie davon zu überzeugen, dass irgendetwas an Kingstons Geschichte faul war und sie unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm reden mussten. Gleich am nächsten Morgen würden sie nach Kalifornien aufbrechen.

* * *

Das Trio apparierte auf einen privaten Strandabschnitt nahe dem Haus, in dem Emrys Kingston angeblich lebte. Es war dunkel, denn die Sonne würde erst in einigen Stunden aufgehen, als die Männer sich heimlich über die Sanddünen näher heran schlichen. Als sie bereits recht nahe heran gekommen waren, spürte Draco auf einmal, dass das Haus von Magie umgeben zu sein schien.

„Magische Barrieren?" Sirius nickte zustimmend. "Nun, zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass Mr. Kingston mehr ist, als es auf den ersten Anschein aussah. Entweder er selbst ist ein Zauberer oder er hat einen verdammt guten Freund, der diese Barrieren für ihn errichtet hat." Draco nahm Blacks Aussage zwar zur Kenntnis, aber antwortete nicht, da er zu beschäftigt damit war seinen Paten zu beobachten, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ausgesprochen seltsam war.

„Severus, was ist?" Snape fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Draco ihn in seiner Konzentration störte. Unglauben war ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich könnte mich irren, aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sind dies die stärksten Schutzzauber, die ich je gesehen habe. Ich glaube nicht einmal Albus wäre mächtig genug um solche starken Barrieren zu errichten."

Sirius blickte nachdenklich zum Haus. „Wir haben momentan keine Chance die Barrieren zu durchbrechen, also ruhen wir uns am besten noch ein wenig aus. Warten wir einfach darauf, dass Kingston zu uns kommt. Er wird wohl kaum den ganzen Tag im Haus verbringen und wenn er raus kommt, schnappen wir ihn uns und befragen ihn weiter."

Draco stimmte Sirius Überlegungen zu und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform, da er es für die angenehmste Art hielt die restliche Nacht im Freien zu verbringen. Auch Sirius und Severus erkannten schnell die Vorzüge ihrer Tierformen und taten es ihm gleich. So kam es, dass auf der Anhöhe neben dem Haus, in dem Emrys Kingston seelenruhig schlief, ein Hund, ein Wolf und ein Rabe Wache hielten.

* * *

Draco war der erste, der wieder erwachte, da sein äußerst sensibles Wolfsgehör das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Sandstrand wahrgenommen hatte. Hinter hohen Grashalmen versteckt beobachtete er Kingston, der in einem unglaublich engen Outfit und mit einem Surfbrett bepackt den Strand entlang spazierte.

Schnell stupste Draco seine Gefährten an und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück um den beiden anderen seine Entdeckung zu zeigen. Sirius stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Also, ich hab ja sofort gemerkt, dass Kingston gut aussieht, aber so einen Traumkörper hatte ich dann doch nicht erwartet." Draco hätte gerne etwas erwidert, aber beim Anblick von Kingstons muskulösem Körper war sein Mund schlagartig staubtrocken geworden. Das Outfit überlies absolut nichts der Vorstellungskraft. In diesem Moment bekam Draco augenblicklich einen weiteren Grund dafür zu hoffen, dass Kingston und Harry ein und dieselbe Person waren.

Sie wussten, dass es leichter sein würde sich in Tiergestalt zu verstecken, also verwandelten sie sich mit leisem „Popp" wieder in einen Wolf, einen Raben und einen Hund. Das ungleiche Trio verfolgte den Mann den Stand entlang, stets darauf bedacht sich im Schatten aufzuhalten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Das Brausen der Wellen war, ausgenommen von dem Geschrei einer Möwe, das einzig hörbare Geräusch, das während der Verfolgung zu hören war. Nach etwa einer halben Meile lies Kingston das Surfbrett, das er während der gesamten Zeit getragen hatte, fallen und kletterte auf einige Felsen, die sich an dieser Stelle des Strandes zu Klippen von einer Höhe von mehreren hundert Metern auftürmten. Da sie wussten, dass sie ihm unmöglich unauffällig dorthinauf folgen konnten, blieben die drei Zauberer erneut im Gras versteckt zurück und warteten.

Nach einer Weile hatte Kingston die Spitze der Klippen erreicht und lief, als hätte er keinerlei Sorgen auf dieser Welt, ganz vor bis an den Rand. Die Zauberer beobachteten fasziniert wie der junge Mann für lange Zeit einfach nur da stand und auf das tosende Meer hinausblickte, völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und tauchte alles in ein sanftes orange-rotes Licht.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sah sich Kingston um, um festzustellen ob ihn auch niemand beobachtete, und machte drei Schritte rückwärts. In der Annahme, dass er der junge Mann nun endlich wieder herunter kommen würde, verwandelten sich die drei Zauberer in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück um endlich mit ihm zu sprechen. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten, sahen sie wie Kingston wieder auf den Klippenrand zu rannte und zu ihrem großen Entsetzen kopfüber hinunter sprang, direkt auf eine Gruppe Felsen im Meer zu.

Draco griff, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Kollegen, nach seinem Zauberstab, um den Sturz des Mannes durch irgendeinen Zauber abzubremsen, doch bevor sie auch nur eine einzige Silbe murmeln konnten, sahen sie plötzlich, wie der Mann begann sich zu verwandeln. Ein leises „Pop" ertönte und wo kurz zuvor ein Mann gefallen war, schwebte nun ein atemberaubend schöner, rot-goldener Phönix. Der Phönix trillerte kurz eine fröhliche Melodie und flog dann hinaus übers Meer, wo er bald aus dem menschlichen Sichtfeld der Zauberer verschwand.

„Was verdammt noch mal war das?" Sirius Gesicht war während der ganzen Aktion kreidebleich geworden. „Scheint so, als wäre Mr. Kingston ein Animagus; ein Phönix-Animagus noch dazu." Sirius warf dem Tränkemeister einen wütenden Blick zu. „Was du nicht sagst, Snape, ich war auch hier, schon vergessen? Es ist nur so, dass ich noch nie gehört habe, dass es möglich ist ein magisches Wesen als Animagusform zu haben, du etwa?" „Nein, ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass so etwas noch niemandem gelungen ist. Wir sollten zur Sicherheit Minerva fragen, wenn wir zurück sind. Jedoch können wir nun wohl endgültig davon ausgehen, dass Potter und Kingston nicht ein und dieselbe Person sind. Immerhin ist Potters Animagusform ein Hund, wie wir alle wissen."

Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich bei Severus Worten. Der Tränkemeister hatte natürlich Recht, aber Draco wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Wenn Kingston nicht Harry war, dann müssten sie zurück gehen und Kingstons Behauptung über den Songschreiber überprüfen. Und das war etwas, was Draco noch viel weniger akzeptieren wollte.

Stark bemüht nicht so niedergeschlagen zu klingen wie er war, schlug Draco vor sich irgendwo Frühstück zu besorgen und dann etwas später zurückzukehren um Kingston noch einmal wegen des Songs zu befragen. Sirius schien genauso unwillig zu sein Kingstons vorherige Aussagen zu glauben wie Draco und stimmte dem Blonden daher sofort zu. Severus hingegen akzeptierte den Vorschlag nur recht widerwillig, da Emrys ein äußerst mächtiger Zauberer zu sein schien, mit dem sie sich besser gut stellen sollten. Vielleicht würde es ihnen dann ja gelingen Kingston davon zu überzeugen mit ihnen zu kommen und sie ihm Kampf zu unterstützen. Dies war zwar äußerst zweifelhaft, aber einen Versuch wert.

Sie liefen weiter den Strand entlang, bis sie irgendwann auf ein kleines Cafe stießen, das ein großes Frühstücksangebot hatte. Beim Genuss von luftigen Waffeln, gebratenen Eiern und krossem Bacon verstummten die Gespräche und die sorgenvollen Gedanken wurden in die hintersten Winkel des Bewusstseins verbannt. Doch schön bald war das Frühstück beendet und sie kehrten zurück in Richtung von Kingstons Villa. Die Sonne schien inzwischen mit voller Kraft und brutzelte unbarmherzig auf die drei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten herunter. Doch während Draco den Sonnenschein genoss, war es Severus überaus deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und sich insgeheim in seine Kerker zurück wünschte.

Als sie wieder an den Klippen vorbei kamen, auf denen sie Emrys Verwandlung mit angesehen hatten, bemerkten sie, dass das Surfbrett inzwischen verschwunden war. In der Annahme, dass der Sänger bereits nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, gingen auch sie diesen Weg zurück. Als sie bereits recht nahe an das aus herangekommen waren, bemerkte Draco auf einmal ein Geräusch zu seiner Rechten, das verdächtig nach Kindergelächter klang.

Er stoppte Severus und Sirius, deutete in Richtung des Geräusches und schlich dann leise in diese Richtung, um die Quelle des Gelächters zu erkunden. Als er die Spitze der nächsten Sanddüne erreicht hatte, sah er einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Gras sitzen und kichernd mit irgendetwas spielen. Draco ging noch etwas näher heran, um zu erfahren womit das Kind spielte, denn inzwischen konnte er auch Zischlaute hören.

Um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken, kniete er sich lächelnd neben ihn. „Hallo, mein Name ist Draco. Wer bist du?" Der Kleine, der wohl ungefähr drei Jahre alt war, sah nicht einmal auf, sondern spielte einfach weiter mit, was auch immer es war, das im Gras lag. Dracos Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er hörte, dass der Junge das Gras anzischte, aus dem bald darauf der Kopf einer winzigen Schlange herausblickte und fröhlich zurück zischte. Der Junge war ein Parselmund! Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Die einzigen Parselmunde, von denen die Zaubererwelt wusste, waren Harry und Voldemort und doch gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass dort ein weiterer vor ihm saß.

Draco erkannte das Tier als eine gewöhnliche Gartenschlange, die den Jungen nicht verletzen würde, also wagte er einen erneuten Versuch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. „Wer ist denn dein kleiner Freund da?" Langsam blickte der Kleine überrascht zu Draco auf, ganz so als würde ihm gerade zum ersten Mal auffallen, dass er nicht alleine war. Draco lächelte ihn freundlich an, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, doch als der Junge ihm ins Gesicht sah, fühlte sich Draco gerade so, als hätte man ihm hart in den Magen geschlagen. Diese unglaublich grünen Augen raubten ihm den Atem; Augen, die ihn in ihrer Intensität schon seit Jahren verfolgten.

„Hey Draco, warum stellst du uns nicht deinen neuen Freund vor?" Sirius und Severus waren inzwischen zu ihnen gestoßen und würde Draco sich nicht noch immer von seinem eigenem Schock erholen, hätte er über Blacks Reaktion auf den Jungen lauthals lachen. „Harry", hauchte der Hundeanimagus und fiel auf die Knie. Sirius konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Dieses Kind sah genauso aus, wie er sich vorstellte, dass Harry in diesem Alter ausgesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war zwar etwas länglicher, fast schon spitz, und seine Nase leicht nach oben gebogen, aber ansonsten sah er genau aus wie Harry. Der Junge hob seine Schlange hoch und grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Ich nicht Harry, ich Matthew."

Bevor die drei Zauberer jedoch noch irgendetwas fragen konnten, hörten sie wie eine Frau nach dem Knaben rief. „Matthew! Matthew Harrison, wo bist du? Du kommst besser nach Hause, ehe dein Vater zurück kommt! …Matthew!" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kleinen war äußerst komisch. „Muss zu N'cole!", murmelte er und rannte mit seiner Schlange, so schnell ihn seine kleinen Beinchen tragen konnten, zum Haus zurück.

Sirius beobachtete wie Sirius sich langsam wieder fasste. „Habt ihr das gesehen? Er sah genau so aus wie Harry." „Natürlich haben wir ihn gesehen und ich stimme zu, der Kleine sah wirklich aus wie Harry, aber er hat mich auch an jemand anderen erinnert. Ich weiß nur noch nicht an wen…", erwiderte Severus in Gedanken versunken. „Wie auch immer, ich denke, dass wir nun noch etwas mehr mit Emrys Kingston zu besprechen haben, ihr nicht auch? Zum Beispiel wie zur Hölle er an Harrys Sohn gekommen ist."

So sehr sich Draco auch bemühte das Gefühl des Betrogenseins aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Den Schmerz, den er empfand, als man ihn in seiner Annahme, dass dies ein Kind von Harry war bestätigte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Harry sein Leben ohne ihn weiter gelebt hatte, aber nach dem Alter des Kleinen geschlossen, musste Harry kurz nach Dracos Abreise eine Frau geschwängert haben.

Ein Teil von Draco hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass Harry niemanden gefunden hatte um ihn zu ersetzen und dass er sich noch immer nach ihm verzehrte, genau wie es Draco erging. Sicherlich, Draco hatte in den vergangenen Jahren einige Liebhaber gehabt, aber es hatte niemals etwas bedeutet; zumindest ihm nicht. Draco hatte gewusst, dass er noch nicht dazu bereit war mit irgendjemand anderen eine Familie zu gründen, doch es schien so, als wäre es Harry ganz anders gegangen. Vielleicht hatte er ihm ja doch nicht so viel bedeutet, wie er dachte.

Die anderen beiden Zauber nickten nur auf Dracos Schlussfolgerung, dann drehten sich die drei Männer geschlossen um und gingen den Rest des Weges zum Haus, von wo sie jetzt das Kindergelächter hören konnten. Als Draco die kurze Holzbrücke zwischen dem Strand und dem Patio vor dem Haus überquerte, betrachtete er bewundernd das Grundstück. Das Haus selbst war groß und offenbar im europäischen Baustil errichtet worden. Es schien hauptsächlich aus Glas zu bestehen, was dem Haus nicht nur große Offenheit verlieh, sondern auch eine unglaubliche Aussicht auf das Meer von den meisten Räumen aus bieten würde.

Das gesamte Grundstück sprach von Wohlstand. Es gab einen großen Pool, an den auch ein heißer Whirlpool angeschlossen war. Der Garten war gut gepflegt und angelegt, offenbar durch die Hände eines Profis. Jedoch bemerkte Draco all dies kaum noch, als er einen kleinen Spielzeugdrachen erblickte, der vergessen auf den Fliesen der Veranda lag. Er bückte sich um das Spielzeug genauer zu betrachten. Er war sich sicher, dass er als Kind ein ganz ähnliches Spielzeug hatte.

„Verzeihung bitte, aber wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier? Dies ist ein Privatgrundstück.", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme einer jungen Frau, die den kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt, der Harry so ähnelte. 'Vielleicht ist das ja Harrys Frau', dachte Sirius bei sich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Sirius Black, ich habe Emrys erst kürzlich getroffen. Er versucht mir dabei zu helfen meinen Patensohn wieder zu finden, der seit einiger Zeit verschwunden ist. Meine Freunde und ich haben noch einige Fragen an ihn… Ist er zufällig zu Hause?"

Die brünette Frau musterte Sirius misstrauisch. „Emrys hat sie mir gegenüber nicht erwähnt, Mr. Black, und nein, im Moment ist er nicht hier." „Es tut mir Leid, dass wir sie so unerwartet stören, Gnädigste, aber meine Kollegen und ich haben eine weite Reise hinter uns. Wäre es möglich hier auf ihn zu warten? Wir müssen wirklich dringend mit ihm sprechen." Der Junge begann sich in den Armen der jungen Frau hin und her zu winden, bis sie ihn auf den Fliesen absetzte. Als sie wieder aufrecht stand, schien sie eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. „Ich werde das vielleicht bereuen, aber in Ordnung. Emrys hasst Besucher, er ist nicht gerade die vertrauensseligste Person der Welt. Aber wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist, wie sie sagen, dann können sie meinetwegen hier auf der Veranda warten. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu unserem morgendlichen Schwimmen, also machen Sie es sich bitte bequem. Ich bin Nicole, nebenbei bemerkt."

Sirius schenkte Nicole ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Nicole. Dies ist Draco Malfoy und der Mann mit griesgrämigen Miene dort drüben ist Severus Snape. Darf ich fragen, wer dieser junge Mann bei Ihnen ist?" Sirius kniete sich wieder hin, um auf Augenhöhe des Kleinen zu sein. „Komm schon, Evan, sag Mr. Black hallo.", meinte Nicole und stupste den Jungen leicht an. „Evan?", fragte Draco verwirrt und kniete sich ebenfalls hin. „Hattest du mir nicht gesagt, dein Name sie Matthew?"

„Ich Matthew", ertönte eine andere Stimme und ein weiterer kleiner, schwarzhaariger Wuschelkopf tauchte hinter einem Topffarn auf, wo er sich bis jetzt versteckt hatte. Draco, Severus und Sirius blickten ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Es gibt zwei von ihnen?", fragte Draco mit zitternder Stimme. „Ja, sie sind eineiige Zwillinge. Beinahe identisch und viel zu gewitzt für ihr Alter, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Nicole kicherte leise. „Matthew, lass die Schlange liegen und komm hierher. Du weißt genau, dass dein Vater sie dich nicht im Haus behalten lassen wird."

Matthew trabte gehorsam hinüber zu den Erwachsenen, mit der Schlange jedoch, und blickte mit schmollendem Gesicht zu Nicole auf. „Schlange mir. Mein Freund." Die junge Frau seufzte. „Kommt schon, ihr Beiden. Gehen wir schwimmen." Sie nahm je ein Kind an eine Hand und führte sie zum flachen Ende des Pools. Draco bemerkte, dass der Pool perfekt für Kinder war, denn das flache Ende war an der tiefsten Stelle gerade mal 60 cm tief.

Nicole war immer noch damit beschäftigt Matthew davon zu überzeugen die Schlange abzulegen, da diese bestimmt nicht schwimmen wollte, während Evan schon einmal ins Wasser ging. Sirius und Severus hatten sich auf einigen Sonnenliegen niedergelassen, aber Draco zu unruhig dafür. Um sich von den Antworten abzulenken, die Kingston hoffentlich bereit hielt, ging auch er zum Pool hinüber. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis diese Kinder kennen lernen zu müssen, vielleicht weil sie Harry so ähnelten, aber vielleicht auch aus einem anderen Grund. Da er weder Geschwister noch Cousins und Cousinen hatte, war Draco praktisch nie mit Kleinkindern zusammen gewesen, also war dies etwas neues für ihn.

Er streifte seine Schuhe ab, setzte sich an den Poolrand und lies die Füße ins Wasser baumeln. Er beobachtete Evan, der einem Ball durchs Wasser nachjagte. Plötzlich jedoch rutschte der Kleine aus und fiel, so dass er vollkommen unter Wasser versank. Blitzschnell griff Draco ins Wasser und zog das Kleinkind wieder heraus. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und schwer, denn als er den kleinen Kopf unter Wasser versinken sah, war ihm beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben.

Evan hustete ein wenig von dem Wasser aus, das er unabsichtlich verschluckt hatte, doch ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Evan nickte und blickte seinem Retter zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. Draco hörte jedoch nicht einmal die Antwort des Kleinen, weil er sich auf einmal mit einem großen Paar silbergrauer Kinderaugen gegenüber sah. Der Blonde wusste nicht wie lange er den Jungen einfach nur gehalten und fassungslos angestarrt hatte, doch irgendwann wurde er von Nicole unterbrochen, die gerade erst bemerkte, was vor sich ging. „Verzeihung, Sie sind Draco, nicht wahr? Ist alles in Ordnung? Evan hat sie doch nicht irgendwie belästigt, oder?" „Nein, nein… alles in Ordnung. Evan und mir geht es gut, nicht wahr Evan?" Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Stimme rau und ungewohnt.

„Nicole, darf ich sie etwas fragen?" „Ähm, ja, ich denke schon. Solange es nichts zu persönliches ist." Die Brünette lachte nervös auf. „Sind Sie die Mutter der Zwillinge?" Nicole warf Draco einen scharfen Blick zu. „Nun das ist eine überaus persönliche Frage. Sie verschwenden wohl keine Zeit, nicht wahr, Draco? Aber ich werde trotzdem antworten. Nein, ich bin nicht die Mutter von Matthew und Evan. Allerdings bin ich bereits bei Emrys seit einiger Zeit bevor die beiden geboren wurden, also könnte man wohl sagen, dass ich ihre Ziehmutter bin." „Was ist mit der Frau, die sie geboren hat? Wo ist sie?" „Es tut mir Leid, Draco, aber ich denke, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie diese Frage Emrys persönlich beantworten lassen, sofern er das möchte."

Draco umarmte Evan noch einmal kurz und wandte sich dann ab, um zu der Stelle zurück zu gehen, an der Sirius und Severus saßen. Severus hörte Draco und öffnete seine Augen, die er zuvor für ein kleines Nickerchen geschlossen hatte. Als er den betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht seines Patensohns sah, setzte er sich abrupt auf. „Was ist passiert, Draco? Alles in Ordnung?" „Mir geht es gut. Es war nur einfach ein Schock zu viel für einen Tag." Der Blonde weigerte sich jedoch mehr dazu zu sagen, also gab Severus auf und wandte sich wieder seinem Nickerchen zu.

Draco allerdings setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Ozean. War Emrys etwa doch Harry Potter? Wie war das möglich? Und warum hatte Evan Kingston seine Augen?

* * *

„Daddy… Daddy… Hoch! Hoch!" „Daddy… Daddy, guck mal Schlange!" Das aufgeregte Kreischen der Zwillinge weckte Severus und Sirius, die auf den Sonnenliegen eingedöst waren. Peinlich berührt von der Tatsache, dass sie Emrys Kingston noch nicht einmal ankommen gehört hatten, erhoben sie sich langsam von den Liegen und strichen sich die Kleidung glatt.

Severus blickte sich um und entdeckte, dass sein Patensohn nicht bei ihnen war. „Wo ist Draco?" Sirius sah sich ebenfalls um und sah zwar Emrys, der mit den Zwillingen am Pool stand, aber entdeckte keine Spur von dem Blonden. Achselzuckend schritt er voran in Richtung Pool, fest entschlossen sich diese Gelegenheit mit dem Sänger zu sprechen nicht entgehen zu lassen.

Falls Emrys überrascht war sie wieder zu sehen, so gelang es ihm sehr gut sich zu verstellen. Sobald er die beiden Kinder begrüßt hatte, indem er sie in die Arme schloss und fest umarmte, wandte er sich seinen ungebetenen Gästen zu. „Gentlemen, ich hatte nicht erwartet sie wieder zu sehen, besonders nicht auf meinem Privatgrundstück." Seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend wie ein Messer. „Es tut uns sehr Leid, dass wir sie hier stören müssen, Mr. Kingston, aber nachdem wir uns in New Orleans unterhalten hatten, kamen noch einige Fragen bei uns auf und wir hoffen, dass sie uns auch damit helfen können." Sirius betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich genau und hoffte sehr zumindest ein kleines Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass es Harry war.

Emrys fuhr sich verärgert mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes braunes Haar. „Mr. Black, nicht wahr?" Sirius nickte und der Sänger fuhr fort. „Hören Sie, ich habe Ihnen und Ihren Freunden bereits alles gesagt, was ich über den Song und denjenigen, der ihn geschrieben hat, weiß. Ich habe außerdem bereits erklärt, dass ich noch nie von dem Mann gehört habe, den Sie suchen, also sehe ich absolut nicht, wie ich Ihnen noch helfen könnte. Ich habe bereits all ihre Fragen so gut ich konnte beantwortet und die Antworten haben sich in den letzten 2 Stunden nicht geändert. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht, ich habe meine Familie eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen und würde jetzt gerne in Ruhe und ungestört Zeit mit ihnen verbringen."

Emrys hatte alles gesagt, was er loswerden wollte und wandte sich zum Gehen ab, als ihm einen neue Stimme das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. „Nun Harry, vielleicht haben wir inzwischen ja ein paar neue Fragen. Warum beginnen wir nicht mit dieser und arbeiten uns dann vor: Sind sie von mir?"

Emrys erstarrte. Er war erleichtert gewesen, als er nur Sirius und Severus gesehen hatte, in der Annahme dass Draco bereits nach England zurückgekehrt war. Black und Snape anzulügen war schon schwierig genug, aber es war ein Witz gegen die Schwierigkeiten, die es ihm bereitete in die ihm wohlbekannten silbernen Augen zu blicken, nach denen er sich so sehr verzehrt hatte und dann zu lügen.

Als kleine Ärmchen ihn umarmten, fasste er sich wieder. Er musste jetzt stark sein, wenn schon nicht für sich selbst, dann doch zumindest für seine Söhne. Schnell setzte er wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske auf, konnte aber dennoch das Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, das ihn durchlief, als er sich umdrehte und wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht mit diesem durchdringenden Blick konfrontiert wurde.

„Sind… sie… von mir?" Draco hatte sich bemüht die Puzzlestücke zusammen zu fügen, seitdem er in Evans silbergraue Augen geblickt hatte. Schwangerschaften bei Männern waren ausgesprochen selten, es hatte in der gesamten Geschichte der magischen Welt nur wenige Fälle gegeben, in denen es zwei Männern gelungen war ein Kind miteinander zu zeugen. Wenn Draco sich recht erinnerte, waren drei der Hand voll Männer im Verlauf der Schwangerschaft oder spätestens bei der Geburt wegen Komplikationen gestorben. Nur wenn der Zauberer ausgesprochen mächtig war und das Paar noch dazu Seelenverwandte, war eine Schwangerschaft überhaupt möglich. Es existierte das Gerücht, dass Godric Gryffindor auf diese Weise gezeugt worden war.

Das einzige, was immer noch keinen Sinn gemacht hatte, sollten Evan und Matthew in der Tat die Söhne von Harry und Draco sein, war die Frage, wo um alles in der Welt Harry abgeblieben war. Draco hatte am Strand gesessen und gegrübelt, als das Gekreische der Zwillinge ihn aufgeschreckt hatte. Er war zurückgegangen und hatte voll Neid beobachtet wie die Kinder auf den brünetten Mann zu rannten und ihn umarmten. Die Zwillinge sahen ganz offensichtlich Emrys als ihren Vater an.

Dann auf einmal schien alles Sinn zu ergeben… zwei Animagusformen, davon eine ein Phönix, was noch nie vorgekommen war; die Zwillinge, die Harry so sehr ähnelten und von denen mindestens einer ein Parselmund war; die magischen Barrieren rund um das Haus herum, die von einem sehr starken Zauberer errichtet worden sein mussten; der Song… Was wenn Harry mächtig genug war um all dies tun zu können? Der Grund, warum die gesamte magische Welt ihre Hoffnung auf Harry setzte, war, dass er anders, etwas Besonderes war. War es denn wirklich so abwegig, dass er so unglaublich mächtig war?

Severus schien sehr überrascht von Dracos Frage, doch da er ein Slytherin war, verstand er schnell worauf Draco hinaus wollte und was ihn dazu veranlasste. Natürlich war seine Reaktion komplett gegensätzlich zu der Blacks, der nur mit offenem Mund da stehen und keine zwei Worte aneinanderreihen konnte. „Häh?"

Ein scharfer Blick von Severus war alles, was Sirius brauchte um zu wissen, dass seine unglaubliche Eloquenz zur Zeit weder gebraucht noch gewünscht war. Also entschied er sich dafür einfach nur neben dran zu stehen und die Show zu beobachten. „Zum dritten Mal, _Harry_, sind die Zwillinge von mir?"

TBC


	10. Wahrheit

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Lieber Himmel, es tut mir soooooo Leid! Ich hab vollkommen vergessen meine Updates zu machen, obwohl schon Kapitel fertig sind! Die nächsten kommen schneller versprochen! Wie immer danke an diejenigen, die tatsächlich reviewen und mich so ans Updaten erinnern!

* * *

**Kapitel 10 - Wahrheit **

„Zum dritten Mal, _Harry_, sind die Zwillinge von mir?" Emrys stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch langsam fing er sich wieder und schüttelte langsam den Kopf um ihn wieder frei zu kriegen. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie spre…" Die Lüge erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er sah wie die Hoffnung, die sich mit dem Schmerz in Dracos Augen paarte, wieder schwand.

„Emrys, ist er… ist er wirklich…?" Nicole war hinter Emrys getreten und hatte ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Dracos Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er beobachtete wie Nicole _seinen_ Harry berührte und er fragte sich erneut, wie genau die beiden zueinander standen.

Emrys wandte sich um ergriff Nicoles Hand. „Es ist alles okay, Nikki, sie werden weder den Zwillingen noch mir etwas tun." Nicole sah noch immer nicht zufrieden aus, aber nickte ergeben. „Warum gehst du nicht schon einmal mit den Jungs runter zum Strand und bereitest alles für ein Picknick vor? Ich muss nur schnell noch mit den Herren hier reden, dann komme ich nach. Ich hab eine Überraschung, von der ich denke, dass sie uns allen gefallen wird.", schlug Emrys vor, denn er wusste, dass es ihm niemals gelingen würde sich gleichzeitig um die drei Besucher, die beiden Jungs und eine gluckende Nicole zu kümmern.

Widerstrebend drehte sich Nicole zu Sirius, Severus und Draco um. „Sie haben keine Ahnung davon, was er in den letzten Jahren alles durchmachen musste. Falls einer von Ihnen ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmt, ganz egal wie, werden Sie sich mir gegenüber verantworten müssen und glauben Sie mir, das wäre nichts, was Sie sich wünschen sollten." Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten warnenden Blick in ihre Richtung sammelte Nicole die beiden Jungen ein und verschwand mit ihnen in Richtung Strand.

Nachdem Nicole und die Kinder völlig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, wandte sich Emrys wieder den drei Männern zu, die in seinem früheren Leben einmal eine sehr große Rolle gespielt hatten. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um sie genau betrachten und sich zu überlegen, wie er von nun an verfahren sollte. Draco sah wild entschlossen, wenn auch ein wenig überrumpelt, was allerdings verständlich war, da er schließlich gerade erfahren hatte, dass er zweifacher Vater war. Sirius wirkte einfach nur verwirrt. Offenbar hatte er noch nicht wirklich verstanden, dass sein Patensohn leibhaftig vor ihm stand. Severus dagegen hatte ein zufriedenes Glitzern in den Augen, wie üblich, wenn ihm gerade die Lösung eines besonders kniffligen Rätsels klar geworden war.

„Okay, also ich hab wirklich keine Lust alles hier draußen auf der Veranda zu besprechen, also gehen wir rein." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich Emrys um und ging ins Haus. Seine „Gäste" würden ihm schon folgen. Auf der Türschwelle hielt er einen Moment inne, ganz so zögere er kurz, doch dann ging er ruhig weiter in die Küche.

„Ich hoffe es stört niemanden, aber ich muss erst einmal etwas in meinen Magen kriegen. Mein morgendliches Training ist ziemlich anstrengend. Hat, außer mir, noch jemand Hunger?" Sirius, noch immer ausgesprochen verwirrt, war es, der für alle antwortete. „Nein, danke. Wir haben gefrühstückt." Emrys nickte lediglich und fuhr unbekümmert fort Erdbeeren, eine Banane und etwas Mango zusammen mit Milch und einem Pulver in den Mixer zu geben.

Die drei Zauberer betrachteten fasziniert die Muggel-Gerätschaften in der gut sortierten Küche. Der Gedanke, dass Severus es lieben würde in dieser Küche herumzuexperimentieren, streifte Dracos Überlegungen. Nicht viele Menschen wussten dies, aber die Muggelart etwas zu kochen war eines von Severus Hobbys. Immerhin unterschied es sich im wesentlichen nicht allzu sehr vom Tränkebrauen.

„Ich setze nur noch schnell etwas Wasser für Tee auf, dann können wir in mein Büro gehen um uns weiter zu unterhalten.", meinte Emrys, füllte seinen Shake in ein Glas um und leerte ihn in wenigen Schlücken. Dann stellte er das Glas in die Spülmaschine und ging, nachdem der Tee fertig gebrüht war, erneut ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer in Richtung seines Büros.

Der Raum selbst war geräumig und lichtdurchflutet, da eine der Wände komplett aus Glas bestand und einen atemberaubenden Blick auf das. Meer frei gab. Wie der Rest des Hauses, den sie bisher gesehen hatten, war alles in freundlichen Naturtönen gehalten, wobei grün eindeutig überwog, aber hier und da schien auch ein wenig rot und blau durch. Es gab sogar einen Kachelofen im Büro, auch wenn Draco sich wirklich fragte, warum man so etwas in Kalifornien brauchen sollte. Davor standen ein Lehnstuhl, ein gemütliches Sofa und ein hübscher Couchtisch zwischen den beiden Polstermöbeln.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein massiver Holzschreibtisch mit einem Ledersessel und zwei kleineren, lederbezogenen Stühlen auf der anderen Seite. Die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hatte eingebaute Bücherregale und so wie es aussah, hatte Emrys eine beeindruckende Sammlung Muggel-Literatur vorzuweisen.

Emrys gab ihnen mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie sich vor dem Kachelofen niederlassen sollten und holte sich selbst einen der Stühle vom Schreibtisch. Draco setzte sich wohlweislich auf das Sofa, da er es für nicht besonders klug hielt Severus und Sirius so nah beieinander sitzen zu lassen.

Nachdem es sich jeder von ihnen einigermaßen bequem gemacht hatte, begann Emrys zu sprechen. „Also, was wollt ihr wissen?" „Nun, wie wir ihnen bereits mitgeteilt haben, Mr. Kingston, suchen wir nach meinem Patensohn, der…"

„Bei Merlin, Sirius, hör auf!", unterbrach Draco ihn, deutlich genervt von der Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor offensichtlich noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, was vorging. Offenbar musste man es ihm buchstabieren. „Wir haben Harry gefunden, Sirius." Da Sirius noch verwirrter als zuvor dreinblickte, rollte Draco mit den Augen und fügte hinzu „Emrys Kingston IST Harry."

Ungläubig und geschockt wandte sich Sirius sofort dem Sänger zu. „Aber das… das ist nicht möglich. Wir haben gesehen, wie er sich in einen Phönix verwandelt hat und Harrys Animagusform ist ein Hund.", stotterte Sirius. „Harry, wenn du das bitte aufklären würdest." Emrys räusperte sich. „Zuallererst, mein Name ist NICHT Harry, sondern Emrys." Sirius grinste überlegen, doch Emrys fuhr ohne darauf zu achten fort. „Ich lebe seit dem Tag, an dem du, Dray, mich verlassen hast, nicht mehr unter diesem Namen. Wie ich bereits sagte, Harry Potter ist in New York gestorben."

Dracos Stimme war leise und zitterte. „Ich dachte du hättest verstanden, warum ich gehen musste. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht wollte." Emrys fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Das tue ich auch, zumindest hab ich es damals getan, aber zu wissen, dass ich schon wieder allein zurück gelassen wurde und das wegen der Leute, die mein Leben zerstört haben… Nun, sagen wir einfach, dass ich irgendwann gelernt habe dich zumindest ein bisschen dafür zu hassen."

Ein ersticktes Keuchen durchbrach die Stille. „Er ist Harry…" Severus schüttelte genervt seinen Kopf. „Ich bin hocherfreut, dass du es endlich geschafft hast das zu begreifen." Der Rumtreiber ignorierte ihn. „Aber wie… das ist nicht möglich."

Snape blickte erneut zu dem jungen Mann, der für über ein Jahr die höchste Priorität für den gesamten Orden des Phönix gewesen war. „Harry, wenn du so freundlich wärst den Zauber, der dein Aussehen verändert, von dir zu nehmen, damit selbst dein Trottel von Pate endlich begreift, was vor sich geht?"

Mit einem finsterem Blick, der jeden Slytherin stolz gemacht hätte, hob Emrys widerstrebend seine Hand und wedelte sie einmal kurz vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. Sofort veränderten sich seine Gesichtszüge und es erschien das Gesicht Harry Potters, nur etwas älter als sie es in Erinnerung hatten. Draco war sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass Harry nichts von dem Rest seines Körpers magisch verändert hatte.

Der Blonde beobachtete erfreut wie Emrys blaue Augen mit Harrys smaragdgrünen ersetzt wurden, doch den Schmerz, der schon in den Augen des Sängers beinah unerträglich mit anzusehen war, war in Harrys geradezu eine höllische Qual. Trotz der Umstände jedoch, konnte Draco nicht seine physische Reaktion auf ein Wiedersehen mit Harry verhindern.

Bevor er sich jedoch auch nur Sorgen darüber machen konnte, dass jemand ihn womöglich rot anlaufen sehen könnte, wurde Harry von Sirius geschnappt und in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Sirius merkte nicht einmal wie sein Patensohn sich versteifte, zu sehr gefangen von der Tatsache sein Patenkind zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder in den Armen halten zu können. „Oh Merlin, Harry, ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir dich tatsächlich gefunden haben. Ich hab dich so vermisst. Es tut mir so, so unendlich Leid, so Leid…"

Harry konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Black schlichtweg annahm, dass er ihm den Verrat verzeihen würde, der ihn ins Gefängnis geschickt hatte. Und das wo Sirius doch besser als alle anderen wusste, wie fürchterlich es dort war. Wie schrecklich es war Jahre lang dort fest zu sitzen, auch wenn man nichts verbrochen hatte.

Harry wollte sich gerade aus der Umarmung befreien, als er plötzlich etwas nasses an seinem Hals spürte und mit Erstaunen feststellte, dass sein Pate tatsächlich weinte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Sirius weinen sehen.

Nach einiger Zeit lockerte Sirius die Umarmung etwas, damit er Harry zum Reden ins Gesicht sehen konnte, doch er lies seine Arme weiterhin um die Hüften seine Patensohns geschlungen. „Es tut mir so Leid, Harry, glaub mir bitte. Ich hab nie an deine Schuld geglaubt, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich denken sollte. Ich war selbst noch immer auf der Flucht und als ich endlich freigesprochen wurde, warst du bereits ausgebrochen."

Harry sah seinem Paten fest in die Augen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich keinen Deut um seine Entschuldigungen scherte, dass es dafür viel zu spät war, dass Sirius mehr für ihn hätte tun müssen, sich um ihn hätte kümmern sollen, als er ihn so dringend gebraucht hätte. Aber als er die rotumrandeten Augen seines Paten sah und die Tränen, die noch immer stetig über dessen Wangen flossen, erstarben die wütenden Worte in seiner Kehle.

Harry fühlte wie sich sein Körper langsam in der Umarmung des Mannes, der wie ein Vater für ihn gewesen war, entspannte. „Sirius, ist schon gut. Ich hasse dich nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Und ich weiß, dass du nicht an meine Schuld geglaubt hast, Draco hat es mir gesagt, als er mich aus Azkaban geholt hat. Ich weiß auch, dass es dir, Severus, genauso ging. Während die meisten meine Freunde, Familie und Professoren sich von mir abgewendet haben, haben du und Severus versucht meine Unschuld zu beweisen. Das bedeutet mir viel, danke Severus."

Severus, der sich gerade erst selbst von seinem Schock Harry zu finden erholt hatte, nickte lediglich. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Zu vermuten, dass es Harry Potter war, der vor ihm stand, oder es genau zu wissen und auch noch von ihm gedankt bekommen, war immerhin ein himmelweiter Unterschied.

Etwas peinlich berührt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch, lies Sirius endlich wieder von Harry ab und setzte sich auf den Sessel. „Harry, wie kommt es, dass du zwei Animagusformen hast? Ich habe noch nie zuvor gehört, dass das möglich ist. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich immer dachte es sei unmöglich ein magisches Wesen wie einen Phönix als Tierform zu haben!"

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das auch nicht so genau. Es war an Weihnachten in meinem siebten Schuljahr, als ich bemerkte, dass ich mehr als eine Animagisform hatte. Ich war in meinem Zimmer und lernte. Fawkes kam vorbei, das tat er damals öfter, also wunderte ich mich nicht sonderlich darüber. Nur gelang es mir an diesem Tag genau zu verstehen, was er mir mit seinem Trillern sagen wollte. Es war vollkommen faszinierend, ich war wie gebannt. Dann fühlte ich auf einmal das Bedürfnis mich in meine Animagusform zu verwandeln, aber als ich es versuchte, da wurde ich, statt des erwarteten Hundes, ein Phönix. Es war einfach unglaublich! Ich konnte die Magie fühlen und sehen wie noch nie zuvor. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll, aber es war fast so, als könnte ich sie in jeder Pore meines Körpers schmecken. Als ich mich schließlich zurück verwandelte, fühlte ich mich auf einmal stärker, mächtiger. Meine Sinne waren schärfer und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich auch ohne meine Brille klar sehen."

„Du sagtest damals, dass du einen Zauber gefunden hättest, um deine Sehkraft völlig wieder herzustellen.", erinnerte sich Draco. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber zu dieser Zeit habe ich so viel zusätzlich zu meinem Schulstoff recherchiert, um mich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten, und war so beschäftigt, dass ich mich einfach nicht auch noch mit ewigen Erklärungen aufhalten wollte. Und dann wurde ich nach Azkaban geschickt und war froh, dass ich es niemandem gesagt hatte."

„Eine wirklich unglaubliche Leistung, Harry, aber ich denke, dass es einfacher für uns alle wäre, wenn du von Anfang an erzählen würdest. Was hast du gemacht, seitdem du Draco in New York das letzte Mal gesehen hast." Innerlich stimmte Harry seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu, also lies er sich seufzend auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder. „Also von Anfang an."

Er schwieg kurz, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Ich bin noch ungefähr eine Woche lang in der Wohnung geblieben, nachdem Draco gegangen war. Es war komisch alleine dort zu sein, ganz so als würde ich warten. Darauf dass er zurück kommt oder so."

Harry achtete auf die Reaktion, die seine Worte in dem blonden Mann auslösten, den er einst so geliebt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass das blöd war; ich wusste, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest, aber ich schätze, dass mich einfach alles in der Wohnung an dich erinnert hat. Ich musste einen Neuanfang machen, um alles hinter mir zu lasse. Also verlies ich das Appartement."

Dracos Stimme zitterte, als er sagte „Auch wenn es zu spät war, ich bin zurück gekommen, Harry." „Wirklich?" Die Überraschung in Harrys Stimme war genauso unüberhörbar, wie etwas anderes, das er noch nicht genau einordnen konnte. „Ja. Kurz vor Weihnachten wurde mir klar, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war dich zurück zu lassen, also kam ich zurück, um zu sehen, ob wir eine Lösung finden können. Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich werden würde, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Aber…" „Ich war bereits ausgezogen.", beendete Harry den Satz für ihn. „Ja.", sagte Draco und man konnte das tiefe Bedauern aus diesem einzigen Wort deutlich heraus hören.

Da ihm klar war, dass er und Draco später ohnehin noch ein Gespräch unter vier Augen ühren würden, begann er einfach weiter zu erzählen. „Ich habe mein Aussehen magisch verändert und mir mit den Dokumenten, die du mir hinterlassen hast, eine neue Identität geschaffen. Emrys Kingston. Fragt mich nicht, warum gerade diesen Namen. Er fiel mir einfach ein und schien anders zu sein."

„Aber, Harry, wie bist du an einen Zauberstab gekommen?" Überrascht über die Frage seines Paten, wandte sich Harry Draco zu. „Du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt?" Der Blonde schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, während Severus dazwischenfragte „Er hat uns WAS nicht erzählt?" „Nun, ich brauche eigentlich keinen Zauberstab mehr. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich seit Hogwarts keinen mehr benutzt. Da mein alter Zauberstab in der Verhandlung als Beweis gegen mich verwendet wurde, entschied ich mich dafür keinen mehr zu nutzen, wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Magie ohne Zauberstab ist praktisch nicht zurück zu verfolgen und ich muss mir auch keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, dass sich jemand meinen Zauberstab ausleihen und damit etwas anstellen könnte."

Sehr interessiert an der neusten Entwicklung in der Lebensgeschichte des Jungen-der-lebt, fragte Severus „Wie hast du diese Fähigkeit entwickelt? Natürlich war schon immer klar, dass du ein ausgesprochen mächtiger Zauberer bist, aber nur sehr wenige Zauberer haben es jemals geschafft ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Es ist unglaublich, dass du in der Lage sein sollst es dies in so hoem Ausmaß zu schaffen."

„Glaubt es oder eben nicht, aber es ist wahr.", zischte Harry abweisend. „Du willst uns allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du die Barrieren um dieses Grundstück herum ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabs gezogen hast?" Harry fühlte sich beinahe wieder wie im Zaubertränkeunterricht. „Das ist genau, was ich sagen wollte. Habt ihr vielleicht gesehen, dass ich einen Zauberstab benutze, als wir das Haus betraten? Hab ich nämlich nicht. Und wenn ich nicht die Barrieren so verändert hätte, dass ihr drei eintreten dürft, dann hätte euch eine ziemlich deftige Überraschung erwartet, das könnt ihr mir glauben."

Severus entschied sich Harry lieber nicht noch mehr zu reizen und gab sich vorerst mit der Erklärung zufrieden. „Nun gut, fahr bitte fort." Harry warf dem Tränkemeister noch einen bösen Blick zu, dann erzählte er weiter. „Ich bin zur Bank gegangen und habe das Geld abgehoben, das Draco für mich hinterlegt hatte. Das war übrigens viel zu viel." Draco reagierte nicht auf den gut gemeinten Vorwurf.

„In den nächsten Monaten bin ich einfach herumgereist und habe versucht herauszufinden, was ich mit dem Rest meines Lebens anstellen wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich nichts mit Magie zu tun haben wollte, also konnte ich die magischen Gemeinden hier in den Staaten schon einmal ausschließen. Für einen Job in der Muggelwelt war ich nicht qualifiziert, da ich ja nicht sehr lange in einer Muggelschule war. Eines Nachts war ich in einer Bar in San Diego und die Band, die dort spielen sollte, kündigte an, dass ihr Lead-Sänger einfach nicht erschienen war. Sie wollten den Gig schon absagen, also hab ich angeboten einzuspringen. Ich kannte die meisten Songs, die sie spielen wollten, also dachte ich, warum nicht? Es lief gut und am Ende der Nacht boten sie mir dann einen festen Platz in der Band an. Naja, das war der legendäre Start von „Black Onyx". Die Band war gerade auf einer kleinen Tour durch zahlreiche Städte, also hatten wir nicht wirklich viel Zeit für Proben, aber es hat gut funktioniert." Harry grinste und schwenkte seine Hand kurz in Richtung eines Regals voller Trophäen, unter anderem dem Grammy, den er erst vor kurzem gewonnen hatte.

„Ich schätze, es war ungefähr März, als ich feststellte, dass irgendetwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Körperlich." Harry stellte fest, dass Draco vollkommen auf ihn fixiert war. „Ich wurde immer sehr schnell müde und ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mich je zuvor so gefühlt hätte. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich mich immer noch von den Strapazen des Gefängnis erholen müsste, aber als es einfach nicht besser wurde, wurde mir klar, dass es etwas anderes sein musste. Nur wusste ich nicht was. Und dann… dann geriet der Tourbus unserer Band in einen ziemlich schweren Verkehrunfall und ich wurde verletzt."

Harry winkte ab, als er die besorgten Blicke der drei Zauberer sah. „Ich wurde in ein Krankenhaus in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, eingeliefert. Dort traf ich auf Nicole. Sie war Hilfskrankenschwester in diesem Krankenhaus, eigentlich ist sie ausgebildeter Medi-Zauberer. Sie erkannte sofort, dass ich ein Zauberer war, da die Zauber, die mein Aussehen veränderten, durch meine Verletzungen geschwächt wurden. Sie versorgte meine Verletzungen von dem Unfall und nach einigen zusätzlichen Tests fand sie heraus, was genau mit mir nicht stimmte."

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen, als er sagte „Ich war schwanger."

TBC


	11. Vaterschaft

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N: **Wieder das Updaten vergessen, seufz. Ihr solltet mich echt dran erinnern...

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 11 - Vaterschaft

„Ich war schwanger." Diese drei einfachen Worte hatten einen Effekt auf die drei Zauberer, den Harry mit der Explosion einer Atombombe gleichsetzen würde. Draco erbleichte und setze sich vorsichtshalber lieber, während Sirius mit einem Schrei aufsprang und hart Harrys Arme ergriff; Selbst Snape war so schockiert, dass er weder seine Überraschung verbergen, noch die richtigen Worte finden konnte.

Nach einigen angespannten Minuten gelang es Sirius immerhin zu stottern, „A-A-Aber wie… wie ist das möglich, Harry? Du kannst nicht schwanger gewesen sein! Merlin, du bist ein Mann! Männer können keine Babys kriegen! Du willst uns doch nur auf den Arm nehmen!" Sirius fuhr fort seinen Patensohn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, doch als dieser kein Anzeichen machte zuzugeben, dass er tatsächlich einen Scherz machte, setzte er nach: „Oder nicht?"

Harry merkte, dass die Gefühle, die er jahrelang mühevoll unterdrückt hatte, aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohten. Den Blick noch immer fest auf den Blonden gerichtet schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme versagt hätte, hätte er versucht sie zu nutzen.

Vollkommen verwirrt, setzte sich Sirius seufzend neben Draco aufs Sofa. „Ich verstehe nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Könntest du es noch mal erklären, Harry?" Severus hatte immerhin so weit seine Fassung wieder gewonnen, dass er in der Lage war verächtlich zu schnauben. „Du musst auch immer das offensichtliche wiederholen, nicht Black?" Ohne Sirius auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte Snape Harry seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Das alles bedeutet, dass Harry noch wesentlich mächtiger ist, als es uns je bewusst war."

Harry entschied sich nichts darauf zu erwidern, sondern lieber seine Geschichte zu beenden. „Nicole, die meinen Zustand natürlich sofort als die erste männliche Schwangerschaft in mehreren hundert Jahren erkannte, wusste, dass ich Hilfe nötig haben würde, um zu überleben und lebend zu gebären. Nachdem ich mich dann mehrmals weigerte eine mit ihr befreundete Medi-Hexe zu konsultieren, entschied sie sich, dass der einzige Weg sicher zu stellen, dass ich mich gut um mich selbst und das Baby kümmere, sei bei mir zu bleiben. Ich wendete Zauber an, um die Schwangerschaft vor der Band zu verbergen, und Nicole stellte sicher, dass ich mich genug ausruhte und richtig ernährte. Ungefähr sechs Monate und einige Stunden äußerst schmerzlicher Wehen kamen die Zwillinge dann auf die Welt."

Harrys Stimme zitterte ein wenig bei der Erinnerung an die Geburt seiner Söhne. „Da ich mich von professionellen Einrichtungen wie Krankenhäusern ferngehalten hatte und deshalb auch nicht alle Tests gemacht bekam, hatten Nicole und ich keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ich Zwillinge erwartete. Nicole wendete lediglich routinemäßig einen Zauber an, der die Gesundheit des Babys checkte, und das Resultat war immer sehr eindeutig. Wir wussten es ja nicht besser, also nahmen wir an, dass das Kind einfach nur sehr stark war."

Für einen Moment hielt Harry inne, um sich zu vergewissern, wie seine Gäste die Geschichte aufnahmen. Severus wirkte äußerst interessiert und lauschte jedem Wort mit größter Aufmerksamkeit; Draco hörte zwar zu, schien aber noch immer ein wenig überwältigt, und Sirius sah so aus, als stünde er noch immer unter Schock.

„Nicole selbst hat als Hebamme fungiert. Wir konnten nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich zwei waren. Zu behaupten, dass wir überrascht waren, beschreibt es nicht einmal annähernd. Es war einfach so… ich weiß auch nicht. Sie waren so winzig, dass ich für eine Weile Angst hatte sie zu zerbrechen, wenn ich sie auch nur in den Arm nahm."

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, völlig in den eigenen Erinnerungen versunken. „Da ich noch immer mit der Band probte und tourte, entschied sich Nicole dafür bei uns zu bleiben und mir mit den Zwillingen zu helfen. Wir entschieden uns gemeinsam dafür hier in San Diego unser Heim aufzubauen und ich bemühe mich so oft wie möglich her zu kommen, um Zeit mit Matthew und Evan zu verbringen."

Harry warf besorgt einen Blick auf Draco, der noch immer bleich und schwer atmend auf dem Sofa saß. Dieser nahm sich noch einen kurzen Moment Zeit um sich zu fassen und blickte dann fragend zu Harry. „Es ist also wahr. Die Zwillinge… sie SIND von mir, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Draco, das sind sie. Sie sind unsere Kinder."

„Aber warum hast dus mir nicht gesagt? Ich hätte dich das nie alleine durchstehen lassen, wenn ich auch nur etwas derartiges geahnt hätte. Bei Slytherin, ich bin deinetwegen zurückgekommen, obwohl ich nichts von der Schwangerschaft wusste! Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich alles getan um dich und die Kinder zu versorgen und schützen. Wolltest du mich für den Rest meines Lebens im Ungewissen lassen? Hast du nicht mal mehr genug von mir gehalten, um mir zu sagen, dass ich Kinder habe? Hatte ich nicht verdient es zumindest zu wissen?"

Sirius und Severus schwiegen wohlweislich. Ihnen war klar, das diese Unterhaltung ohnehin schon schmerzlich für die beiden war und eigentlich unter vier Augen geführt werden sollte. Immerhin hatten sich die beiden offenbar einmal wesentlich näher gestanden als irgendjemand auch nur zu vermuten gewagt hätte.

Harry musste in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt haben seine Gefühle zu verbergen, denn das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er aufgebracht war, waren zwei rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen. „Draco, du hast keine Ahnung wie gerne ich dir von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hätte, aber wenn du dich erinnerst, warst du es, der gegangen ist, nicht ich."

Harry erhob sich und begann in seinem Büro auf und ab zu gehen. „Weißt du noch, was du zu mir gesagt hast, bevor du gegangen bist? Du sagtest, ich solle ein neues Leben beginnen und nie mehr zurück sehen. Und das ist genau das, was ich getan habe. Wie kannst du es wagen mich und meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen? Du hast keine Ahnung davon, was ich durchgemacht habe oder wie oft ich kurz davor war alles aufzugeben, nur um wieder bei dir sein zu können!"

Er erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder daran wie einsam und verzweifelt er gewesen war, kurz nachdem Draco ihn verlassen hatte. Fest entschlossen den Blonden dazu zu bringen ihn zu verstehen, fuhr Harry fort. „Aber dann kamen die beiden Jungs auf die Welt und ich schwor mir selbst einfach alles dafür zu tun, dass ihnen nichts zustoßen würde. Was mit mir geschah war mir zwar eigentlich egal, aber die beiden… Sie hatten bereits ein Elternteil verloren, den zweiten sollten sie nicht auch noch missen müssen."

Schließlich sah Harry dem Vater seiner Söhne in die Augen. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ziemlich gehasst habe." Harrys sanft gesprochene Worte versetzen Draco einen harten Schlag in die Magengrube. Egal was geschehen war, er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass der schwarzhaarige ihn hassen könnte.

„Das ist es also, ja? Du hast mich dafür gehasst, dass ich dich allein und schwanger zurückgelassen habe, also hast du dich dafür entschieden mir nichts zu sagen. Wie hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du schwanger bist? Wir hatten nur diese eine Nacht zusammen und eine Schwangerschaft bei Männern ist seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr vorgekommen! Trotzdem hätte ich deiner Meinung nach instinktiv wissen sollen, dass du schwanger bist und bei dir bleiben sollen, ist es das?"

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hast die Wahl getroffen feige zu sein, nicht ich. Verdammt untypisch für einen Gryffindor!" „Merlin, Malfoy, komm runter! Hier geht es nicht um dich. Es geht auch nicht um mich, sondern einzig und allein um zwei kleine Kinder, die es schlicht und ergreifend verdient haben eine bessere Kindheit zu haben als irgendeiner von uns. Ich habe einfach getan, was das Beste für sie war!" Harry war so wütend, dass das Licht begann zu flackern.

Das flackernde Licht war schließlich der Anstoß für Sirius sich doch einzumischen. „Hört mal ihr beiden, ihr habt offensichtlich noch eine Menge zu klären, aber ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch erst einmal ein bisschen beruhigt und dann weiter macht. Ansonsten werft ihr euch nur weiter Dinge an den Kopf, die euch hinterher Leid tun. Und ich finde, wir haben bereits alle genug, was uns ohnehin schon Leid tut, denkt ihr nicht auch?"

„Ich glaube das war das intelligenteste, was ich dich je sagen hörte, Black.", stimmte Severus zu. So amüsant es auch war die beiden streiten zu sehen, es war contraproduktiv zu ihren eigentlichen Zielen. „Auch wenn wir definitiv noch weiter über Harrys Leben nach Azkaban sprechen sollten, heben wir uns dass doch für später auf und kommen zum eigentlichen Grund unseres Kommens, in Ordnung?"

Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er sich oft vorgestellt, wie ein Wiedersehen von ihm und Draco wohl aussehen könnte, aber so hatte er es sich nie vorgestellt. „Nein, nicht jetzt. Wir sind schon eine ganze Weile hier und auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns noch unterhalten müssen, wisst ihr sicher auch, da ihr mir ja immerhin gefolgt seid, dass ich schon über eine Woche nicht zu Hause war. Ich habe Evan und Matthew versprochen den Nachmittag mit ihnen zu verbringen und ich habe fest vor dieses Versprechen zu halten. Also, entschuldigt mich bitte."

Harry unterdrückte mühsam ein Kichern, als er sah wie jeder der drei Männer zur gleichen Zeit anfangen wollte zu protestieren und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Nola, meine Haushälterin, euch im Esszimmer Mittagessen serviert und euch anschließend zu den Gästezimmern bringt. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern wird alles zu besprechen. Die Zwillinge werden für gewöhnlich um 19.30 Uhr ins Bett gebracht, also könnt ihr mir heute nach dem Abendessen erzählen, warum ihr hier seid. Aber ich warne euch, wenn ihr auf Dumbledores Bitten hier seid, dann könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen." Die drei Ordensmitglieder erkannten, dass das Gespräch für Harry zumindest augenblicklich beendet war und nickten lediglich.

Als sich Harry umdrehte um den Raum zu verlassen, hielt Draco ihn zurück, indem er ihn am Arm packte. Diese einfache Berührung schien Harry wie ein Blitzschlag, der durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckte und als er forschend das Gesicht des Blonden betrachtete, erkannte er, dass es diesem genauso ging.

„Harry, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich mitkomme? Ich hätte wirklich gerne die Chance die Zwillinge kennen zu lernen." Harry dachte sorgfältig über seine Antwort nach, bevor er sie aussprach. „Hör mal, Draco, ich weiß, dass du es nur gut meinst, aber du musst verstehen, dass du nicht einfach so wieder in mein Leben hinein spazieren kannst, nachdem du vor Jahren einfach gegangen bist. Im Moment habe ich keine Ahnung, was deine Absichten sind und bis ich es weiß, werde ich alles dafür tun um den Kontakt zwischen dir und den Zwillingen auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihren Vater kurz kennen lernen, sich an ihn gewöhnen und dann erleben müssen, dass er sie wieder verlässt. Wenn ich es verhindern kann, sorge ich dafür, dass ihnen weder von dir, noch jemand anderem weh getan wird, also akzeptier bitte meine Entscheidung und halte dich von ihnen fern."

Harry fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sah, dass seine Worte den Vater seiner Kinder sehr verletzt hatten. „Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages, wenn ich besser verstehe, was du vorhast, gestatten, dass du eine Beziehung zu ihnen aufbaust, aber im Augenblick halte ich es für besser, wenn alles so bleibt wie es eben ist." Draco lies seine Hand sinken und wandte sich ab, damit die anderen nicht sahen, wie sein Herz langsam zerbrach.

Seufzend verlies Harry schnell das Zimmer und rieb sich die Stelle an seinem Arm, die Draco bis gerade eben noch berührt hatte. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht in der Lage war sich den drei Männern und dem, was sie repräsentierten, zu stellten, also verdrängte er sie rasch aus seinen Gedanken.

Im Vorbeigehen gab Harry in der Küche die Anweisung Mittagessen und Zimmer für Draco, Severus und Sirius vorzubereiten und lief dann schnell hinaus zum Strand, wo er den Rest des Nachmittags mit seiner Familie verbrachte.

* * *

Harry verwandelte sich schnell zurück in Emrys Kingston, bevor er die Sicherheit seines Hauses verlies. Nicole und die Zwillinge kannten zwar seine wahre Identität und wussten, dass sein „Emrys Gesicht" – wie die Zwillinge es gerne nannten- nur für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht war, aber Harry wollte nicht einmal auf seinem Privatstrand ohne seine Verkleidung sein.

Sobald er im Freien war wandte Harry sein Gesicht der Sonne zu, lies sich von der Wärme durchfluten und spürte die Anspannung der letzten Stunden von sich abfallen. Er folgte dem Klang des Gelächters bis zu der Stelle am Strand, an der Matthew und Evan im Sand miteinander spielten.

Während er sich unbemerkt näherte, sah er wie die Zwillinge einen kurzen Blick wechselten und dann begannen Nicole mit Sand zu bewerfen, die von einer krächzenden Möwe in der Nähe abgelenkt war. Nicole schrie gespielt brüskiert auf und begann die beiden Satansbraten zu jagen. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte sie je einen der Jungs in jedem Arm und begann sie zu kitzeln.

Die Jungs gaben schnell auf und die drei lagen einfach nur im warmen Sand, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Harry sah dies als seine Chance sich dazu zu gesellen und schon bald war das einzige Geräusch, das über das Rauschen der Wellen zu hören war, das fröhliche Gelächter einer Familie, die zusammen im Sand spielte.

* * *

Ein seltsames Gefühl, so als ob jemand mit eisiger Hand sein Herz ergriff und fest zudrückte, ergriff Besitz von Draco, als der Wind wieder einmal das Gekicher der Zwillinge an seine Ohren trug. Ab und zu konnte er Harrys Stimme heraushören und auch wenn er keine spezifischen Worte erkennen konnte, war schon allein von seinem Tonfall her klar, dass Harry mit den Kindern scherzte und das Zusammensein sehr genoss.

Ein besonders lautes Lachen brachte Draco dazu wieder einmal aus dem Fenster zu sehen, in der Hoffnung zumindest einen kleinen Blick auf Harry und die Jungs zu erhaschen. Die Dünen jedoch, die das Haus vor neugierigen Blicken schützten, verhinderten es und Draco war bereit aufzugeben, als Sirius sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Was ist das da oben am Himmel?" Draco folgte der Richtung von Sirius Blick und erblickte einen vielfarbigen Umriss, der im Wind zu fliegen schien und an einer Schnur befestigt war, die offenbar zu der Stelle führte, an der Harry und die Kinder sich aufhielten. „Keine Ahnung, sehe ich aus wie ein Muggel?"

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du wütend auf Harry bist, weil er dir nichts von den Zwillingen gesagt hat und ich weiß, es tut weh, dass er nicht mochte, dass du Zeit mit ihnen verbringst, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund das an mir auszulassen." Draco erkannte, dass etwas wahres an der Sirius Worten dran war und nickte.

Ermutigt fuhr der Rumtreiber fort. „Um ehrlich zu sein, versuche ich noch immer zu verarbeiten, dass wir nicht nur Harry gefunden haben, sondern er auch noch zwei wundervolle Kinder hat. Krone ist Großvater.", flüsterte Sirius, bevor er einen Blick auf den ehemaligen Slytherin warf, der wieder seine Beobachterposition am Fenster eingenommen hatte.

„Ich habe noch nicht damit begonnen zu verstehen, dass das auch deine Kinder sind und was die Ganze Sache sonst noch mit sich bringt, aber ich verstehe, dass Harry sich nicht noch einmal öffnen will, damit er nicht wieder verletzt wird. Wir haben ihm alle mehr weh getan, als wir uns überhaupt nur vorstellen können. Ich verstehe, dass er uns gegenüber vorsichtig ist und er die Kinder uns und dem, was wir repräsentieren nicht aussetzen möchte. Er handelt im besten Interesse seiner Kinder. Aber ich weiß auch, Draco, dass wenn das meine Kinder wären, ganz egal ob ich vorher von ihnen wusste oder nicht, ich würde alles tun um sie kennen zu lernen. Ich würde nicht eine einzige weitere Sekunde ihres Lebens verpassen wollen. Du hast schon viel verpasst. Mein Rat an dich: Tu was auch immer du tun musst, um Harry zu beweisen, dass du nur das Beste für die Kinder willst, damit er dich wieder ein Teil seiner Familie werden lässt."

Draco hatte die ganze Zeit über aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Er wünschte sich so sehr, ein Teil dieser Familie zu sein und er fühlte seine Wut auf Harry wachsen. Auch wenn er überrascht gewesen war von dem Gefühl des Stolzes, den er empfunden hatte, als Harry bestätigte, dass die Kinder tatsächlich von ihm waren, das einzig Wichtige für ihn war im Moment bei seinen Kindern sein zu können.

Da er seine sexuelle Orientierung bereits früh herausgefunden hatte, hatte er nie auch nur an die Möglichkeit eigene Kinder zu haben gedacht. Die Tatsache, dass es wirklich zwei Kinder von seinem Blut gab, die von ihm abstammten, einen Teil seiner Gene hatten, ließ ihn mit einem Gefühl zurück, als wolle sein ganzer Körper anfangen zu jubilieren. °_Sie sind von mir; gehören zu mir_°, dachte er besitzergreifend.

Draco wollte die Chance seine Söhne kennen zu lernen, sie zu halten, mit ihnen zu spielen, sie nachts ins Bett zu bringen und ihnen etwas beizubringen. Es war ihm nie klar gewesen, wie sehr er sich wünschte Vater zu sein. Tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete er, dass er kein guter Vater sein könnte, denn Lucius konnte man wohl kaum als Vorbild ansehen; aber Draco war fest entschlossen – jetzt da er von den Kindern wusste - und musste nur noch Harry überzeugen. Auf Harry wütend zu sein war ihm dabei allerdings keineswegs hilfreich dabei, weswegen Dracos Ärger verschwand, sobald er zumindest einen vorläufigen Plan gefasst hatte.

„Na komm, Draco, warum gehen wir nicht hoch auf unsere Zimmer und ruhen uns eine Weile aus? Keiner von uns hat gestern Nacht viel geschlafen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir ausgeschlafen, ruhig und bei bester Laune sein sollten für das Gespräch heute Abend. Ich hab vor einer Weile bei Snape vorbeigeschaut und der hat sich bereits hingelegt."

Draco warf noch einen letzten, sehnsuchtsvollen Blick aus dem Fenster, dann nickte er und folgte Sirius aus der Küche und in den zweiten Stock, wo sich die Gästezimmer befanden.

* * *

Eine kalte Brise vom Ozean bauschte die mit Spielzeugautos verzierten Vorhänge auf. Harry brachte seine Kinder zu Bett, streichelte ihnen über den Kopf und presste einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass jedes seiner Kinder sein Lieblingskuscheltier seit den frühesten Kindertagen bei sich hatte – Evan ein Häschen und Matthew einen Hund - , schaltete er die Nachtlampe an und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Er fühlte sich klebrig vom Spielen in Sand und Wasser, also entschied sich Harry schnell unter die Dusche zu springen, bevor das Abendessen begann. Sein Zimmer lag dem der Zwillinge gegenüber und jedes der Schlafzimmer war mit einem eigenen Bad ausgestattet. Neben dem Zimmer der Zwillinge war ein großes Spielzimmer untergebracht, gefüllt mit allen möglichen Spielsachen aus der Muggelwelt. Harry wusste, dass er die Kinder möglicherweise etwas zu sehr verwöhnte, aber es war ihm einfach wichtig sicher zu stellen, dass sie alles hatten, woran es ihm bei den Dursleys gemangelt hatte.

Nicoles Schlafzimmer lag gegenüber des Spielzimmers und direkt neben Harrys. Alle Schlafzimmer der Familie lagen im ersten Stock, während die Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock untergebracht waren und momentan alle benutzt wurden. Im Erdgeschoss lagen Küche, Esszimmer, Wohnzimmer, Büro, ein Bad und der Probenraum der Band.

Harry schrie überrascht auf, als das Wasser auf seine leicht von der Sonne verbrannten Schultern prasselte. Nicole hatte sicher gestellt, dass die Zwillinge mit Sonnencreme eingeschmiert waren, aber natürlich hatte sie nicht bei Harry darauf bestanden.

Nicole irritierte die Tatsache, dass Harry sich weigerte ihr zu sagen, wer die drei Besucher waren und nur festlegte, dass sie noch eine Nacht oder etwas länger bleiben würden. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er Nicole eine Erklärung schuldete. Er stand tief in ihrer Schuld, ohne sie wäre er nicht mehr am Leben und sie hatte ihm, seit er sie kannte, immer sehr geholfen.

Obwohl Harry vermutete, dass sie sich etwas mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen erhofft hatte, aber er war stets ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und klar gemacht, dass es dazu nie kommen würde. Natürlich wusste sie, dass der andere Elternteil der Zwillinge ein Mann war, schließlich hatte Harry sie ja ausgetragen, aber gehofft hatte sie trotzdem. Und logischerweise war sie neugierig auf den mysteriösen anderen Vater.

Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen die Duschwand, während die letzten Shampooreste aus seinem Haar gespült wurden. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung über den Grund, warum Sirius, Severus und Draco hier waren. Dumbledore würde sie nur als letzte Möglichkeit schicken. °_Nun, der alte Mann kann sich auf ein paar Überraschungen gefasst machen, wenn er denkt, dass ich zur Rettung eile, nur weil er sich endlich entschlossen hat nach mir zu suchen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mensch, den ich früher war, das vertrauensselige Kind, das zu seinem Mentor aufsieht. Er hat jegliches Recht mich um etwas zu bitten vor einer langen Zeit verloren.°_

Harry beendete seine Dusche und gab sich an diesem Abend besonders viel Mühe mit seinem Aussehen. Enge schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Seidenhemd, das seine Muskeln und seine Bräune zur Schau stellte, ließen ihn einfach umwerfend aussehen.

Als er endlich bereit dazu war sich zumindest anzuhören, was die anderen zu sagen hatten, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Esszimmer, wo die anderen bereits mit dem Abendessen auf ihn warteten.

TBC


	12. Erklärungen

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 12 - Erklärungen

Draco war erleichtert, als das Abendessen sich langsam seinem Ende näherte, denn er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er Nicole nur für eine sehr begrenzte Zeit ertragen konnte. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er ihr für vieles dankbar sein sollte, so fühlte er seinen Blutdruck doch jedes Mal bedenklich steigen, wenn sie Harry strahlend anlächelte oder gar seinen Arm in vertrauter Weise berührte.

Es war faszinierend dabei zuzusehen, wie schnell ihre Augen von warm und liebevoll, wenn sie Harry ansah oder von den Zwillingen sprach, zu eiskalten Blicken wechseln konnten, wenn sie auf einen der anderen Männer am Tisch gerichtet waren. Draco schien es, als würden übermäßig viele dieser letzten Blicke an ihm persönlich galten, so dass er sich fragte, ob Harry ihr inzwischen alles - wirklich alles - über die Situation erzählt hatte.

In der Tat war er derzeitig so genervt von ihrer Anwesenheit, dass er kurz davor stand ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. °Ich werde ihr schon zeigen, dass sie sich besser nicht mit mir anlegen sollte°, dachte der Blonde grimmig, während er wieder willen erneut von einer Geschichte über die Zwillinge gefesselt wurde, die Nicole zur Unterhaltung aller erzählte.

Auch wenn Draco den Geschichtenerzähler selbst nicht unbedingt leiden konnte, so verspürte er doch den unbezwingbaren Drang einfach alles über die Kinder zu wissen, von denen er noch vor weniger als 24 Stunden nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten. Als er zu Harry auf die andere Seite des Tisches hinüber sah, konnte er in den smaragdgrünen Augen deutlich erkennen, dass der Schwarzhaarige vom gleichen Gefühl erfüllt war wie er selbst: Das unverwechselbare Gefühl des Stolzes.

Kurz darauf zogen sich die vier Männer erneut in Harrys Büro zurück, um ihre Unterhaltung zu beenden. Die Stimmung war deutlich angespannt und wurde von der Stille, die sich unter ihnen breit gemacht hatte, nur noch unterstrichen.

Harry war es schließlich, dem das unangenehme Schweigen zuerst zu viel wurde und es brach. „Also, wer von euch will mir erzählen, warum verdammt noch mal ihr hierher gekommen seid?" Draco schwieg wohlweislich, da er auf keinen Fall der Überbringer dieser Nachricht sein wollte, Sirius sah das Ganze ähnlich und so blieb dieser unangenehme Job letztendlich an Severus hängen.

Der Tränkemeister, der seinen ehemaligen Schüler den ganzen Tag über beobachtet hatte, hatte keine Ahnung wie er am besten beginnen sollte. Schließlich hatte Harry überaus deutlich gemacht, was er von Dumbledore hielt und wohin sich die magische Welt ihre Entschuldigungen von ihm aus stecken konnte; was Severus ihm nicht einmal verübeln konnte.

„Potter, ich weiß, dass du das alles wahrscheinlich gar nicht hören willst, aber versprich bitte trotzdem mich zumindest aussprechen zu lassen, bevor du uns rausschmeißt. Ich denke nämlich, dass es durchaus auch ein paar Dinge gibt, die dich interessieren dürften." „Ich bezweifle zwar, dass du mir irgendwas erzählen kannst, dass mich auch nur halbwegs interessiert, Snape, aber gut, ich verspreche es. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen möchte ich mir nämlich nicht irgendwann vorwerfen müssen, dass ich nicht einmal zugehört habe, was jemand anderes vorzubringen hat.

Severus nickte lediglich und begann dann zu erzählen. „Nachdem du aus Azkaban ausgebrochen bist, brach bei den Auroren und dem Orden die Panik aus und es wurde eine intensive Suche nach dir eingeleitet, die sich allerdings hauptsächlich auf England, Schottland und Wales beschränkte; besonders die Gegenden um Azkaban, Hogwarts und London herum. Da alle davon ausgegangen sind, dass du in deiner Animagusform reist und du außerdem gerade erst 18 Monate in Azkaban verbracht hast, ist hat keiner auch nur geahnt, dass du weiter weg sein könntest. Niemand ist auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass du einen Komplizen hattest, der dir geholfen hat. Schließlich war die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Deswegen verwirrte es auch alle so sehr, dass du quasi unmöglich aufzuspüren warst."

Severus drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, so dass er die Reaktionen auf die Neuigkeiten sehen konnte. „Letztendlich wurde die Suche dann doch auf ganz Europa ausgeweitet. Als aber nach sechs Monaten noch immer keine Spur von dir zu finden war, sah sich das Ministerium gezwungen ihre Bemühungen zurückzuschrauben. Selbst dem Orden gelang es nicht etwas über deinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Zu ungefähr der selben Zeit begann Voldemort auch damit magische und nicht-magische Gemeinden anzugreifen, also konnten bald weder das Ministerium noch der Orden Leute für die Suche nach dir erübrigen und so wurde sie kurz später ganz eingestellt."

Snape machte erneut eine Pause, um den Effekt seiner folgenden Worte zu steigern. „Du kannst dir sicher die Überraschung aller vorstellen, als sich dann vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr in einer Routinebefragung von Todessern herausstellte, dass 'der-Junge-der lebt' zu Unrecht eingesperrt wurde."

Eine gehobene Augenbraue war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry ihn überhaupt gehört hatte, denn der Rest seiner Miene blieb vollkommen ausdruckslos und sein Blick war noch immer starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Auch wenn keiner der anderen Anwesenden im Raum es wusste, so war das stetige hin und her der Wellen das einzige, was Harry davon abhielt die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, denn es fehlte nicht viel und er würde explodieren.

Harry versuchte sich hauptsächlich auf den vertrauten Klang von Snapes Stimme zu konzentrieren anstatt auf seine Aussagen, um diese Strapaze möglichst unbeschadet zu überstehen, aber Severust Stimme brachte auch unaufhaltsam viele Erinnerungen mit sich: Den Zaubertränke-Unterricht, in dem er jahrelang mit seinen „Freunden" gesessen hatte, Treffen des Ordens, Kampftraining, das manchmal bis spät in die Nacht gedauert hatte, Nachsitzen…

Entschlossen verbannte er die unangenehmen Erinnerungen an diese Zeit in die hinterste Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins zurück, um endlich wieder vollständig aufnehmen zu können, was Severus ihm berichtete.

„Der Todesser gestand jedenfalls schließlich eine ganze Reihe von Verbrechen, unter anderem auch die Beteiligung an den Morden an Ginny Weasley und Colin Creevey. Er konnte viele Details über alles liefern, auch darüber wie es gelungen war dir alles anzuhängen. Sobald man diese Informationen erhalten hatte verglich man sie mit deinen Aussagen vor der Verhandlung und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass mal wieder jemand unschuldig nach Azkaban geschickt wurde. Natürlich erklärte man dich sofort für unschuldig und gab dein Konto, sowie deine sämtlichen konfiszierten Besitztümer wieder frei. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Orden die Suche nach dir wieder aufgenommen."

„Wer?" Draco dachte für einen kurzen Augenblick lang, dass er sich Harrys Stimme nur eingebildet hätte, denn dieser war während Severus Erläuterungen totenstill gewesen und auch dieses einfache Wörtchen war sehr leise gesprochen worden. Als niemand antwortete, wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige die Frage, diesmal deutlich voller Zorn. „WER?" Snape wand sich unter dem scharfen Blick, zum ersten Male nervös durch die bloße Anwesenheit Harry Potters. „Percy Weasley."

Harry war so wütend, dass er beinahe platzte. „Diesssser verfluchte Schhhhheissskerl! Er hat sssssssssseine eigene Schhhhwester umgebracht!", zischte er, so dass es beinahe nach Parsel klang. Die rohe Macht die Harry in diesem Moment ausstrahlte war unbeschreiblich und lies Snape schlagartig erkennen, warum Dumbledore so viele Jahre lang darauf beharrt hatte, dass Harry der Schlüssel zur Vernichtung Voldemorts sei. Niemand konnte sich dieser Macht entgegenstellen und tatsächlich erwarten als Sieger hervor zu gehen.

Harry war zweifellos der mächtigste Zauberer im Moment, möglicherweise sogar der mächtigste seit Merlin. Dieser Gedanke erfreute und beunruhigte Snape gleichermaßen. Wie hatte Dumbledore wissen können, dass Harrys Kräfte solche Ausmaße erreichen würden? Der Schwarzhaarige war zwar der Erbe Gryffindors, doch das war James auch gewesen und seine Kräfte hatten nicht einmal annähernd die gleiche Höhe gehabt. Sicher, Harry hatte bereits als Säugling den Todesfluch überlebt, aber das hatte doch hauptsächlich an Lilly Potters Opfer gelegen, oder nicht?

Snape wurde abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als die unkontrollierte Magie, die Harry ausstieß, unerträgliche Proportionen annahm. „Harry, bitte beruhige dich! Der Bastard hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Er ist bereits tot, also gibt es nichts mehr, was du tun kannst!", rief Draco eindringlich in der Hoffnung, dass das Harrys Wut mäßigen würde.

Der kalte Blick, den Harry ihm darauf allerdings zuwarf, traf ihn völlig unerwartet und lies ihn vollkommen paralysiert zurück, gerade so als wäre Harry eine giftige Schlange, die einem ihr tödliches Sekret durch die Augen einfößte.

So sehr Draco den Weasleys auch immer abgeneigt gewesen war, so hatte er doch beinahe Mitleid für die Familie empfunden, als sich herausstellte, dass Percy nicht nur loyaler Diener Voldemorts war, sondern auch noch willentlich den Mord an seiner Schwester unterstützt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte noch in der selben Nacht Harrys Unschuld verkündet und die Weasleys gebeten nach dem Treffen länger zu bleiben. Erst als alle anderen gegangen waren hatte er ihnen über alles reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Mrs. Weasley war nach der ganzen Geschichte nie wieder die selbe gewesen. Der Verlust ihrer einzigen Tochter und später der ihres Ehemannes hatten sie bereits sehr mitgenommen, doch zumindest hatte sie damals noch die Gewissheit gehabt, dass ihre Tode irgendwann gerächt würden.

Der Verrat Percys jedoch, der nicht nur für den Tod des Mädchens, sondern auch für das Abbrechen sämtlicher Beziehungen zu einem Jungen, den sie wie einen ihrer Söhne liebte, geführt hatte, hatte ihr schließlich den Rest gegeben. An den meisten Tagen verlor sie sich selbst in der Welt ihrer Erinnerungen an wesentlich glücklichere Zeiten. In den seltenen Momenten der Klarheit ihres Geistes jedoch hatte sie bereits mehrmals versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen – zumindest wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken durfte. Der Blonde war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Molly überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, dass auch George vor wenigen Monaten sein Leben im Dienste der Sache gelassen hatte.

Harry wandte sich schlagartig von Draco ab und ging zur Bar hinüber, wo er sich erst einmal einen Drink einschenkte. Nach einem großen Schluck, der seine Nerven zumindest einigermaßen wieder herzustellen schien, ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und gab Snape mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass er mit seinen Erläuterungen fortfahren sollte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, das war der Moment, ab dem wir die Suche wieder aufnahmen. Während des letzten Jahres folgten wir den Spuren von mehr als 30 angeblicher Potter-Sichtungen, aber jede von ihnen stellte sich schnell als Irrtum heraus. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, dass wir dich schließlich gewissermaßen durch Muggel-Methoden gefunden haben."

„Der Song." „Ja, Harry. Der Songtext bestand aus den selben Worten, die du an deine Zellenwand geschrieben hattest. Dir musste doch klar sein, dass wir sie sofort wieder erkennen und zwei und zwei zusammenzählen würden!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze es war eine Mischung aus meiner Arroganz und meinem Stolz, die mich dazu gebracht hat. Vor zwei Jahren hab ich der Band den Song zum ersten Mal vorgespielt, nachdem es mir endlich gelungen war die Worte, die mich verfolgten, in Musik zu fassen. Es war mir klar, dass ich das Lied nicht veröffentlichen konnte, doch die Band liebte es. Wir begannen also tatsächlich damit es auf ein paar unserer Konzerte in den Staaten zu spielen und das Publikum war außer sich vor Begeisterung. Und auf einmal wollte ich das Lied spielen, auch wenn niemand, der es hörte, die wahre Bedeutung verstehen konnte. Wie gesagt, ich wurde arrogant. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand, der diese Worte mit Azkaban assoziieren könnte, sich Muggle-Preisverleihungen ansehen würde.", endete er schließlich mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln.

„Und beinahe hättest du damit auch Recht gehabt.", ergriff Sirius nun auch einmal das Wort. „Wenn Hermione und Ron nicht zufällig ihre Eltern besucht hätten, als sie dein Interview in diesem Fernsehding ausgestrahlt haben, dann hätten wir den Song nie gehört und nie die Verbindung zwischen dir und Emrys Kingston gefunden."

Das Lächeln verschwand bei der Erwähnung seiner ehemaligen Freunde so schnell aus Harrys Gesicht wie es gekommen war und Draco fühlte sich stark in Versuchung geführt Sirius für diese dumme Bemerkung vors Schienbein zu treten. Dieser jedoch brauchte Dracos Tritt erst gar nicht um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen, denn sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereute er sie auch schon wieder. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich wollte die beiden noch nicht zur Sprache bringen. Es ist mir so rausgerutscht."

Nach der Entschuldigung seines Paten entspannte sich Harry wieder. Sich mit Sirius, Severus und Draco abzugeben war die eine Sache – diese drei hatten immerhin an geglaubt - , doch er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen jetzt schon an irgendeinen der anderen zu denken. Besonders die beiden Menschen, die versprochen hatten immer für ihn da zu sein und sich dann schließlich einfach von ihm abgewandt hatten ohne sich auch nur seine Version der Geschichte anzuhören.

„Gut, ihr habt mich also gefunden. Was jetzt?" Harry wandte sich wieder seinem alten Tränkemeister zu. „Warum seid ihr hier?"

Draco seufzte, denn er wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich am Besten war, wenn er erklärte, warum der Orden versucht hatte Harry zu finden. Er raufte sich noch einmal kurz die Haare, dann beugte er sich seinem Schicksal. „Okay, hör mal, Harry: Ich möchte dir zuallererst einmal sagen, dass ich dafür argumentiert habe dich in Ruhe zu lassen, als verkündet wurde, dass wir dich wohl gefunden hatten."

Harry schien zutiefst überrascht von diesen Worten. „Du wolltest mich nicht finden?" „Ja… ich meine, nein… ich… also ich…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln. Das lief alles absolut nicht so, wie er es gehofft hatte. „Doch, Harry, ich wollte dich finden, sehr sogar. Ich hab immer davon geträumt, dass ich dich eines Tages finde und wir gemeinsam verschwinden, wie wir es schon vor Jahren hätten tun sollen. Aber nein, ich wollte nicht das der Rest des Ordens dich findet:"

„Warum nicht?" „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, ich sage es dir später. Ich würde mit einer überragenden Mehrheit überstimmt und es wurde beschlossen, dass wir uns aus mehreren Gründen sofort auf die Suche nach dir begeben würden. Zum einen natürlich um dich wissen zu lassen, dass du offiziell für unschuldig erklärt wurdest. Du wirst nicht länger als Flüchtling betrachtet, kannst zurückkehren und musst nicht länger unter einem anderen Namen leben, wenn du möchtest. Außerdem wurde dir wie gesagt sämtlicher Besitz zurück erstattet, sowie eine recht hohe Geldsumme für das dir widerfahrene Unrecht gewährt. Hauptsächlich allerdings wurden wir geschickt um dir eine Entschuldigung des Ordens und der gesamten magischen Welt zu überbringen, die alles sehr bedauert."

Harry umklammerte das Glas in seiner Hand so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorzutreten schienen. „Na ist das nicht nett?", schnaubte er sarkastisch als Erwiderung auf die soeben überbrachte Entschuldigung. „Ich hoffe sie erwarten nicht wirklich, dass ich sie annehme. Dafür kommt sie nämlich um einige Jahre zu spät." „Ich sagte Dumbledore bereits, dass du wohl so reagieren würdest, aber er bestand darauf, dass wir trotzdem kommen.", erklärte Draco.

Wieder einmal breitete sich Schweigen im Zimmer aus, während jeder der Männer für sich selbst überlegte, was die anderen wohl gerade dachten und wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Es war bereits vieles gesagt worden, aber das Ungesagte wog bedeutend schwerer auf.

Nach ungefähr 10 Minuten wandte sich Harry wieder an seine Gäste. „Ohne unhöflich erscheinen zu wollen, aber warum seid ihr noch hier, jetzt wo ihr doch getan habt, weshalb ihr hergekommen seid? Ich werde Dumbledores Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, wenn das also alles ist, könnt ihr getrost wieder gehen."

Draco schluckte den Schmerz, der in ihm hochstieg, da Harry ihn aufgefordert hatte zu gehen, tapfer hinunter und blickte dem Mann tief in die Augen, der seine Zukunft in den Händen hielt. Grün traf auf grau und der Schmerz und die Einsamkeit der letzten Jahre schien zwischen den beiden hin und her zu fliegen, was beide mit seelischen Wunden zurück lies. „Ich fürchte, dass es da noch eine Sache gibt, die wir besprechen müssen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen können." Harry nickte nur, nicht gewillt den Augenkontakt abbrechen zu lassen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich dir in New York sagte, dass es im Krieg schlecht um uns steht?" Ohne auf eine Antwort Harrys zu warten fuhr er fort. „Nun, die Lage hat sich in den letzten drei Jahren noch um einiges verschlechtert. Der dunkle Lord hat fast ganz Europa unter seiner Kontrolle und der einzige Ort im Vereinten Königreich, der sich ihm beharrlich widersetzt, ist Hogwarts. Hogwarts ist natürlich keine Schule mehr, sondern sowohl Wohnort für ganze Familien, als auch das Haupthospital und Planungszentrale. Viele sind im Dienst der Sache gefallen, teilweise sogar ganze Familien. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wurde Severus als Spion enttarnt und konnte gerade noch so fliehen."

Überrascht lies Harry seinen Blick zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und dem Blonden schweifen. „Was ist mit dir, Dray? Spielst du noch immer den Spion für den alten Mann?" „Ja. Es gibt zwar noch einige nicht so hochrangige Spione des Ordens in Voldemorts Reihen, aber ich bin der einzige im innersten Kreis."

Nach dieser unerfreulichen Nachricht lies Harry den Kopf auf die Hände sinken und wiegte sich vor und zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass all das nicht wahr sein. Schließlich jedoch wurde er wieder ganz ruhig und blickte Draco starr in die Augen. „Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?" „Dumbledore denkt, dass du unsere einzige Chance bist Voldemort zu besiegen. Er fürchtet, dass alles vorbei ist, solltest du dich weigern mit uns nach Schottland zurück zu kommen und uns zu unterstützen."

Der Ärger, der Harry umgab, als sich erhob und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, war unübersehbar. „Wenn ich das also alles richtig verstehe, dann hat Dumbledore euch also nur mit einer Entschuldigung zu mir geschickt, damit ihr mich so dazu überredet mit euch zurück zu kommen und den Helden für alle zu spielen, ja?"

Draco zuckte wegen der beißenden Schärfe in Harrys Stimme zusammen. „Das ist es, was ich auch dachte, als ich zum ersten Mal hörte, dass wir zu dir gehen sollten, auch wenn Dumbledore schwört, dass er nicht vorhat dich zu benutzen. Deswegen wollte ich nicht, dass der Orden dich aufsucht. Ich wusste, dass er versuchen würde dich zurück zu ziehen. Aber Harry, du musst mir zuhören! Wenn das hier nicht der absolute Notfall wäre, dann wäre ich nicht gekommen. Wir sind am Verlieren, Harry, ohne Hoffnung auf Besserung. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort die magischen Barrieren um Hogwarts bricht und sobald er das tut ist auch der letzte Widerstand gebrochen worden."

„Um alles also noch mal kurz zusammenzufassen: Dumbledore hat euch zu mir geschickt, damit ich zurück nach Hogwarts komme, um die Menschen zu retten, die mich einfach im Stich gelassen haben, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hätte. Die Menschen, die von mir dachten, dass ich zu kaltblütigem Mord fähig wäre und mich dafür geächtet haben. Aber jetzt, wo es ihnen gerade in den Kram passt, da wollen sie, dass ich zurück komme um den großen bösen Mann um die Ecke zu bringen, damit sie es nicht tun müssen. Mit anderen Worten, Mord auf Befehl. Was für Heuchler!"

Draco spürte, wie sein Ärger auf Dumbledore von Minute zu Minute wuchs, weil er ihn in eine solche Lage gebracht hatte. SO hatte sich der Blonde ein Wiedersehen mit der Liebe seines Lebens wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Beschämt lies er den Kopf hängen. „Ja, ich schätze, so könnte man es sehen."

Dann erhob er den Blick wieder zu Harry. „Aber die simple Wahrheit ist, dass wir dich brauchen, Harry. Ohne dich werden noch so viel mehr Menschen sterben… unschuldige Menschen, Harry, einschließlich Kinder. Denk bitte zumindest darüber nach."

Der flehende Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht bewegte mehr in Harry, als Worte es je könnten. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll. Wenn es hierbei nur um mich ginge, dann würde ich vielleicht mit euch zurückkommen. Aber ich habe zwei Kinder, die mich brauchen. Meine Söhne bedeuten mir einfach alles und ich habe ihnen und vor allem mir versprochen, dass ihre Kindheit nicht wie meine wird. Dieses Versprechen kann ich wohl kaum halten, wenn ich in Schottland bin, geschweige denn tot."

„Du könntest Matthew und Evan mitnehmen nach Hogwarts. Es gibt viele Tagesstätten für Kinder, deren Eltern gerade im Einsatz sind." Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. Hatten die drei nicht gerade eben noch gesagt, dass es lediglich noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis die Barrieren um Hogwarts brachen? Und jetzt wollten sie, dass er seine Kinder an den Hauptangriffspunkt mitnahm? „Ich weigere mich Evan und Matthew einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Sie wissen nichts darüber, wie mein Leben drüben in Europa war und ich sehe keine Veranlassung dazu diesen Umstand jetzt zu ändern."

Sirius Herz sank, als er sah wie sehr der bloße Gedanke daran seine Kinder einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen seinen Patensohn erschreckte. Langsam ging er zu ihm hinüber und kniete neben den Sessel, auf dem Harry inzwischen saß. Auch wenn es ihm innerlich wehtat seinem Patenkind diese Entscheidung antun zu müssen, so wusste er doch auch, dass dies ihre letzte Chance war und sie dringend etwas unternehmen mussten.

„Harry wir zweifeln nicht daran wie wichtig dir deine Familie ist und wenn es dir zu gefährlich erscheint sie mitzunehmen, dann solltest du sie vielleicht tatsächlich hier lassen, bis alles vorüber ist. Aber bevor du deine endgültige Entscheidung triffst, solltest du noch eines wissen: Seit dem Beginn des zweiten Krieges mit Voldemort hat er bewusst über 200 magische Kinder ermorden lassen, die noch nicht einmal alt genug waren um ihre Hogwarts-Briefe zu bekommen. Über 200 Kinder wie Matthew und Evan, die nie aufwachsen, nach Hogwarts gehen, sich verlieben und eigene Familien gründen werden. Ich weiß nicht die Rate bei Muggelkindern inzwischen ist, aber sie ist mit Sicherheit noch um einiges höher. Es ist mir bewusst, dass wir nicht das Recht dazu haben dir so etwas abzuverlangen, aber bitte denk zumindest über eine Rückkehr nach. Noch gibt es etwa 1000 Kinder, die das Potential hätten Hexen und Zauberer zu werden, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn du uns nicht hilfst."

Niemand war in der Lage Sirius bewegende Ansprache einfach so wegzustecken und daher überraschte es Harry auch nicht, als er spürte, dass die Schulter seines Paten, auf die er gerade seine Hand gelegt hatte, am Zittern war. „Sirius, es tut mir Leid, dass es so schrecklich für alle ist, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich meine Familie an erste Stelle setzen muss. Ich werde ich euch heute noch keine endgültige Antwort geben, da wir alle einen anstrengenden Tag hatten und vieles überdenken müssen. Es ist heute sehr viel passiert, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hätte, also brauche ich Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten. Wenn ihr bereit seid noch ein oder zwei Tage zu bleiben, damit ich Zeit habe alles gründlich zu überdenken… Ich kann euch nichts versprechen, aber ich werde darüber nachdenken und euch in ein paar Tagen meine Antwort mitteilen."

Draco entfuhr ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, als er sah, dass Severus zustimmend nickte. Harrys Antwort war nicht das vehemente „NEIN" gewesen, mit dem sie gerechnet insgeheim gerechnet hatten. Und selbst wenn dieses noch kommen sollte, so hatte Draco doch wenigstens die Möglichkeit erhalten seine Familie für ein paar Tage zu sehen – wenn auch vielleicht nur aus der Ferne.

TBC


	13. Konfrontationen

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 13 - Konfrontationen**

Draco sah sich bedächtig in dem Zimmer um, das man ihm für die Zeit seines Aufenthaltes zugewiesen hatte. Es war sorgsam eingerichtet worden; ausstaffiert mit einem großen Bett, einer Kommode mit Spiegel, einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und einem privaten, voll ausgestatteten Badezimmer.

Wenn er aus dem Fenster sah, blickte er direkt auf den Pool und den Strand und wenn er es wie jetzt öffnete, konnte er das Rauschen des Ozeans hören und das Salz in der Luft riechen. Das stetige Kommen und Gehen der Welle hatte etwas sehr beruhigendes an sich.

Draco war überrascht darüber wie wohl er sich dort in Harrys Haus fühlte. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, als er sich wieder erneut wurde, dass er dieses kleine Paradies bald wieder verlassen und in sein vom Krieg gemartertes Zuhause zurückkehren musste. Die Frage war nur, ob er mit oder ohne Harry und seine kleine Familie gehen würde.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen wandte sich Draco vom Fenster ab und machte sich bereit dazu Schlafen zu gehen.

* * *

Es war bereits spät, sehr spät sogar, aber Harry konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal in seinem Bett umher, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht eine bequeme Lage zu finden.

Sein Hirn bemühte sich beständig alle Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er an diesem Tag erhalten hatte. Wie sehr sich sein Leben verändert hatte, seit er am Morgen aus dem Bett gekrabbelt war, war wirklich unglaublich.

Gefühle, die er lange unterdrückt hatte, überfluteten seine Sinne. Hass, Enttäuschung und Schmerz waren die dominantesten dieser Gefühle, doch darunter mischten sich auch Besorgnis, Betroffenheit, Verantwortungsbewusstsein und sogar ein wenig Liebe. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihn dieses letzte Gefühl nun überraschte oder nicht.

Seufzend zog sich der Schwarzhaarige seinen Morgenmantel über und schlich in eines der Gästezimmer. Er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass er den derzeitigen Bewohner womöglich aufwecken könnte, denn er hatte all seine Gäste vorsorglich mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, damit sie nicht mitten in der Nacht aufwachen und in Dingen herumschnüffeln konnten, die sie nichts angingen.

Geräuschlos huschten seine nackten Füße über den Teppichboden zu dem breiten Bett hinüber. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, raubte ihm beinahe den Atem, also stand er einfach nur da und betrachtete zufrieden den sanft Schlummernden. Harry war froh zu sehen, dass die kleinen Sorgenfalten, die er tagsüber auf Dracos schönem Gesicht erblickt hatte, offenbar lediglich stressbedingt waren und der Schlaf sie völlig verschwinden lies.

Die Intensität seiner Gefühle für den Blonden überraschte Harry. Er war vollkommen überwältigt davon, den Vater seiner Kinder wirklich bei sich zu haben. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten Jahren schon davon geträumt?

Es war ihm immer bewusst gewesen, dass er Draco noch liebte, doch ihm war nicht klar gewesen wie sehr. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er niemals jemand anderen so sehr geliebt, doch er war sich dennoch nicht sicher, ob er Draco einfach verzeihen konnte, dass er ihn damals in New York allein zurück gelassen hatte.

Harry hatte alle Gründe, die der Slytherin ihm für seine Rückkehr nach England genannt hatte, den ganzen Tag lang sorgfältig überdacht. Im Grunde genommen verstand er ihn ja und wahrscheinlich hätte er an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt, aber… Tief in seinem Inneren bekümmerte es ihn sehr, dass Draco sich, nachdem sie sich dieses eine Mal geliebt hatten – nachdem sie sich gegenseitig das schönste und kostbarste Geschenk gemacht hatten, das sich zwei Liebende überhaupt machen konnten -, einfach abgewandt und sich für jemanden bzw. etwas anderes entschieden hatte. Selbst wenn dieses etwas das Wohlergehen der gesamten Zaubererwelt war.

Natürlich war sich Harry der Tatsache bewusst, dass dies absolut selbstsüchtig von ihm war, aber - verdammt noch mal! - er hatte dieser Welt doch wirklich alles geopfert und absolut nichts dafür zurück bekommen! Nun ja, „nichts" stimmte wohl nicht so ganz, etwas hatte er bekommen: 18 Monate in Azkaban, das hatte ihm die magische Gemeinde großzügigerweise gewährt. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, hätte er dort verrotten können! War es denn in Anbetracht dessen wirklich zu viel verlangt etwas zu haben, das ganz ihm und nur ihm allein gehörte? Warum hatte Draco das damals nicht verstehen und bei ihm bleiben können?

Als er so dastand und der Liebe seines Lebens beim Schlafen zusah, kam Harry zu einem Entschluss. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, ganz egal wie es ausgehen würde. Mit dem Handgriff im Kopf, den er immer benutzte, wenn er seine Söhne ins Bett brachte, streckte er seine Hand aus, strich Draco einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und presste sanft einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Er flüsterte noch ein leises „Schlaf schön, mein Liebster!", bevor er sich wieder aus dem Zimmer schlich. Vielleicht würde er nun ja endlich zur Ruhe kommen und ein paar Stunden schlafen können.

* * *

Das Frühstück verlief recht merkwürdig für alle Beteiligten, da keiner der fünf Erwachsenen so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, sobald der übliche Smalltalk erledigt war. Die Zwillinge hatten bereits etwas früher zusammen mit Nola, der Haushälterin, in der Küche gegessen; Nicole allerdings hatte sich dazu entschlossen wieder mit den Männern zu speisen. Dies und ihr Verhalten veranlasste Draco zu dem Entschluss schleunigst herauszufinden, wie nah genau sich Harry und Nicole eigentlich standen, denn für seinen Geschmack gingen sie entschieden zu vertraut miteinander um.

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks informierte Harry die drei Zauberer darüber, dass er den ganzen Morgen über mit Bandproben beschäftigt sein würde, da sie gerade eine neue CD produzierten und nur noch ein paar Songs fehlten, bis die Aufnahmen beendet waren. Mit dem Versprechen sich am Nachmittag Zeit für sie zu nehmen, griff Harry nach einer mit Kaffee gefüllten Thermoskanne und verschwand.

Da Draco nicht länger auf ein Gespräch unter 2 Augen warten wollte, machte er Anstalten dem Schwarzhaarigen zu folgen. Er musste jedoch überrascht feststellen, dass ihn eine Hand auf seinem Arm energisch zurück hielt. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht,…" „Es macht mir aber etwas aus; sehr viel sogar! Und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir beide mal ein paar Dinge klären.", zischte Nicole, die sich kein bisschen von Dracos überheblichen Tonfall und seiner Haltung einschüchtern lies.

Der Blonde warf noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Richtung, in die Harry soeben verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich völlig der Person zu, die ihn davon abhielt seiner großen Liebe zu folgen. „Na dann, los. Was wollen Sie?" Sirius und Severus tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick und lehnten sich dann entspannt in ihren Stühlen zurück. Diese Konfrontation wollten sie sich nun wirklich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, warum beginnen wir nicht erst einmal mit ihren Absichten gegenüber Emrys, oder Harry, wie Sie ihn nennen?" Nicoles Direktheit überraschte Draco so sehr, dass er kurz seine übliche Maske fallen lies. Misstrauisch hob er eine Augenbraue. „Und warum glauben sie, dass ich auch nur daran denken würde, meine Privatangelegenheiten mit Ihnen zu besprechen?" „Weil Sie, mein werter Slytherin, alles gewinnen könnten, wenn Sie es tun, und Ihre Familie verlieren, wenn Sie es nicht tun."

Draco blinzelte. „Verzeihung??" „Betrachten wir die ganze Sache doch mal aus meiner Perspektive, ja? Die magische Welt hat Harry, solange er mit ihr zu tun hatte, immer nur Leid eingebracht. Zuerst tötet ein bedeutender Schwarzmagier Harrys Eltern und macht ihn zum Waisen. Dann platziert ihn ein anderer Zauberer, der weder ein Verwandter, noch ein sonderlich guter Freund ist, einfach bei seinen letzten, lebenden Verwandten. Er tat dies, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass diese alles Magische hassen und deshalb auch das Kind strikt ablehnen werden, das einfach mit einer kleinen Notiz auf ihrer Türschwelle zurückgelassen wird. Um das Ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, hat eben jener Zauberer auch nie nachgefragt, wie es dem Jungen geht. Er hat sich ja noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht irgendjemanden vorbeizuschicken, der überprüft hätte, ob Harry anständig behandelt wird."

Nicoles Blick wurde noch eine Spur schärfer, als sie spitz hinzufügte: „Und das ist, wie wir ja wohl alle wissen, erst der Anfang! Soll ich fortfahren?" „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist. Ich kenne die Geschichte.", entgegnete Draco genervt. Glaubte diese Frau wirklich, dass sie Harry vor ihm verteidigen musste?

„Ich fürchte, mir ist immer noch nicht ganz klar, warum es mir dabei helfen würde meine Familie zu behalten, wenn ich mich Ihnen anvertraue." „Wer sagte denn etwas von Familie behalten? Soweit ich informiert bin, werden Sie momentan nicht als Teil dieser Familie angesehen. Sie haben jedoch sicherlich bemerkt, dass Harry und ich uns sehr nahe stehen. Tatsächlich betrachtet Harry mich als seinen einzig wahren Freund; ich bin die einzige Person auf der Welt, der er völlig vertraut. Schließlich habe ICH ihn noch nie verraten. Was also, denken Sie, wird passieren, wenn ich ihm den Rat gebe Sie und Ihre Freunde schleunigst wieder nach England zu verscheuchen?"

„Ich habe Harry NIE verraten!", zischte Draco mit bedrohlich bebender Stimme. Nicole neigte bedächtig den Kopf. „Vielleicht; vielleicht auch nicht. Tatsache ist allerdings, dass Sie ihn verlassen haben."

Der Blonde konnte sich kaum mehr zurück halten. Am liebsten hätte er Nicole auf der Stelle gepackt und qualvoll erdrosselt. Hatte diese Frau denn gar keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte? Er war schließlich nicht nur Mitglied von Voldemorts engsten Vertrauten und Spion für Dumbledore, sondern auch ein Malfoy!

„Hören Sie, Draco, ich werde ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Ich liebe Harry und die Jungs, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie oder irgendjemand sonst ihnen Leid zufügt. Wir sind eine Familie und wenn Sie Teil dieser Familie werden wollen, dann werden Sie hart dafür arbeiten und Opfer bringen müssen."

Nicole biss sich in die Lippen, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, als sie sah wie Draco bei dem Wort „Liebe" erbleichte. Um Harry später allerdings keine Probleme zu bereiten, entschloss sie sich die Situation aufzuklären. „Bevor Sie sich in eine Eifersuchtstirade hineinsteigern: Nein, zwischen Harry und mir ist nie etwas gelaufen. Nicht, dass ich es nicht versucht hätte, aber er hat nie Interesse an einer solchen Art von Beziehung gezeigt; weder mit mir, noch mit irgendjemand anderem. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich immer, dass er auf die Rückkehr des Vaters seiner Kinder wartete, denn egal wie nahe wir uns kamen, darüber wollte er nie sprechen. Lange dachte ich einfach, dass es zu einer unschönen Trennung gekommen war, aber eines Abends schließlich – Harry war betrunken – da erzählte er mir die ganze Geschichte. Seitdem allerdings weigerte er sich wieder das Thema erneut anzuschneiden."

Jetzt sah sie Draco direkt in die Augen. „Sie und die magische Welt haben Harry sehr wehgetan und ich war es, die hinterher die Scherben wieder aufgelesen hat. Nur weil Ihnen plötzlich aufgegangen ist, was für einen Riesenfehler sie gemacht und was sie verpasst haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihm rate sie mit offenen Armen wieder aufzunehmen."

Voller Erleichterung, da Harry offenbar nichts mit dieser Frau hatte, entschloss sich Draco seine Abneigung Nicole gegenüber erst einmal beiseite zu lassen und die ganze Situation aus ihrer Sicht zu betrachten. Sie war diejenige, die die ganzen Jahre über für Harry da gewesen war, die ihm bei sämtlichen Problemen der Schwangerschaft und allem Folgenden beigestanden hatte. Sie war bei der Geburt seiner Kinder dabei gewesen und sie war es auch, die sie nachts ins Bett brachte und sie tröstete, wenn sie Angst hatten.

Draco fühlte, wie die Scham langsam in ihm aufstieg und es wurde ihm klar, dass er Nicoles Rolle im Leben von Harry und den Kindern akzeptieren musste, wenn er jemals eine Chance von ihnen bekommen wollte.

„Es mag Sie vielleicht schockieren, Nicole, aber zufällig bin ich Ihrer Meinung. Ich werde nicht ins Detail gehen, was die Beziehung zwischen Harry und mir angeht, denn um ehrlich zu sein kann ich dazu noch gar nichts sagen. Ich weiß, was ich will, aber Harry und ich hatten bisher noch keine Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen. Allerdings kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass ich wirklich alles in meiner Macht stehende dafür tun werde, dass ich Harry und die Kinder wieder bekomme und sie niemals wieder verletzt werden."

Der Blonde beendete seinen Monolog mit einem charmanten Lächeln und reichte der völlig überraschten Nicole seine Hand. „Um Ihretwillen, Draco, hoffe ich, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen. Ansonsten garantiere ich Ihnen, dass nicht einmal Merlin dazu in der Lage sein wird, Sie vor meinem Zorn zu schützen."

* * *

Harry war ausgezeichneter Laune, als er – wie versprochen – nach dem Mittagessen zurückkam. Er schnappte sich sofort Evan und Matthew, um den Nachmittag am Pool zu genießen, wo Draco, Severus und Sirius sich bereits niedergelassen hatten, da es der beste Ort war, um einen heißen Sommertag zu verbringen.

Offensichtlich war die Probe gut verlaufen und die Band ihrem Zeitplan bezüglich der Aufnahme sogar voraus. Die CD sollte Mitte Oktober veröffentlicht werden, so dass sie pünktlich zur Zeit der vorweihnachtlichen Einkäufe in den Läden stand. Um diesen Termin jedoch einhalten zu können, mussten die Aufnahmen bis Ende Juli beendet sein, wie Harry ihnen erklärte. Wenn es allerdings weiterhin so gut lief, würden sie bereits Mitte Juli soweit sein.

Dracos Freude darüber, seine Söhne offen beobachten zu können, wurde ihm jedoch kurz von Harry betrübt, als dieser den beiden den Blonden Mann sehr förmlich als „Mr. Malfoy" vorstellte.

Die beiden Jungs benahmen sich infolgedessen absolut vorbildlich und höflich – zumindest für eine Viertelstunde. Draco kicherte vergnügt vor sich hin, als er Harry bei dem Versuch beobachtete seine zwei Söhne gleichzeitig einzufangen. Man brauchte wirklich nicht lange um zu erkennen, dass Harry mit den beiden alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

Es war atemberaubend einfach dasitzen und Harry in seiner Vaterrolle zu beobachten zu können. Allerdings war ganz offensichtlich nicht einmal ein so mächtiger Zauberer wie der Schwarzhaarige den beiden gewieften Rackern gewachsen, die nicht einmal Sprechen mussten, um sich miteinander zu verständigen.

„Ich frage mich, ob alle Zwillinge diese Begabung teilen…", sinnierte Sirius laut vor sich hin. Severus beantwortete dies mit einem Schnauben. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Black, dann hattest du nie das zweifelhafte Vergnügen die Weasley-Zwillinge in ihrer Schulzeit beobachten zu können, nicht wahr? Das einzig Positive an der Tatsache, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr als Schule fungiert, ist, dass wir nicht versuchen müssen diesen beiden etwas beizubringen. Ich schaudere bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den Unfug, den die zwei hier anstellen könnten! Wir reden immerhin von einer Mischung aus Malfoy- und Pottergenen!"

Sirius nahm einen träumerischen, fast schon verklärten Ausdruck an. „Stellt euch das doch nur einmal vor: Eine ganz neue Generation Rumtreiber!", hauchte er. „Sie sind schon einfach unglaublich, nicht wahr?" Es machte sich jedoch keiner seiner Begleiter die Mühe diese ohnehin eher rhetorische Frage zu beantworten. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt der kleinen Familie beim Herumtoben zuzusehen.

* * *

Als die Sonne bereits langsam dabei war unterzugehen, rief Nicole die Jungs ins Haus, damit sie sich vor dem Essen noch waschen konnten. Draco nickte seinem Paten zu, um ihm somit zu sagen, dass er und Sirius schon einmal ohne ihn ins Haus gehen sollten. Dies war die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen und die wollte er wirklich nicht verpassen.

„Hey Harry, hast du eine Minute Zeit für mich?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. Er wusste, dass es ein paar Dinge gab, die sie unbedingt klären sollten. „Lass uns eine Runde am Strand spazieren gehen und dabei reden. Ich sag nur schnell Nola Bescheid, dass sie nicht mit dem Essen auf uns warten soll." Ohne auf eine Antwort Dracos zu warten, wandte sich Harry ab und schritt in Richtung Küche davon.

Draco war unglaublich nervös, was den Verlauf dieses Gesprächs anging. Leise ging er alles, was er loswerden wollte, in seinem Kopf noch einmal durch. Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal hörte, wie Harry zurückkam, und daher erschreckt zusammenfuhr, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Komm, zum Strand geht es da lang." Harry deutete kurz in die Richtung, dann zog er seine Schuhe aus und marschierte voran. Peinlich berührt lies Draco seinen Kopf hängen, um die Röte seiner Wangen zu verbergen, dann zog auch er die Schuhe aus und folgte dem Schwarzhaarigen.

* * *

Der Strand war bis auf Harry und Draco völlig verlassen. Soweit das Auge reichte, war noch nicht einmal ein Tier in Sicht und für eine Weile waren die beiden Zauberer vollkommen zufrieden damit, still am Strand spazieren zu gehen und dem Brausen der Wellen zu lauschen.

Draco stellte fest, dass er den Strand liebte. Ihm gefiel beinahe alles daran: Von der stetig wehenden Brise, über die salzige Luft, bis hin zum Sand zwischen seinen Zehen. Als Kind hatten die Malfoys oft Urlaub in teuren Ferienorten überall auf der Welt gemacht. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er damals auch oft an Stränden umhergewandelt war, aber keiner hatte ihm je so gut gefallen wie dieser. Allerdings konnte das auch mit seinem stummen Begleiter zusammenhängen, wie er sich innerlich eingestehen musste.

Die Sonne war schon fast gänzlich im Meer versunken, bevor Harry endlich entschied, dass sie weit genug gegangen waren. Sie nahmen nebeneinander auf einer Sanddüne Platz, Schulter an Schulter; nah, sehr nah sogar, aber doch mit möglichst wenig Körperkontakt.

„In Nächten wie dieser denke ich manchmal, dass ich das Zischen hören kann, wenn die Sonne im Meer verschwindet.", flüsterte Harry. Die Rot-, Pink- und Orangetöne gingen langsam in sattes Lila und Blau über, als der Tag sich endgültig seinem Ende neigte.

„Ich kann sehen, warum du so gerne hier bist. Es ist so friedlich hier. Ich könnte lernen diesen Ort zu lieben." „Könntest du?" Die Intensität, die hinter dieser Frage steckte, überraschte Draco. Er brauchte noch einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, dann sah er Harry tief in die Augen und wisperte „Ja, Harry, das könnte ich." Wenn er sich eine Antwort darauf erhofft hatte, so wurde er jedoch enttäuscht.

„Die Jungs sind unglaublich, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wie du es angestellt hast, aber du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet." „Danke, Draco. Das von dir zu hören, bedeutet mir viel. …Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen." Draco blinzelte überrascht. „Du? Für was?" „Ich hätte versuchen sollen dich zu kontaktieren, nachdem die Zwillinge geboren waren. Aber zu der Zeit war ich so wütend auf dich, weil du mich verlassen hast; ich war völlig überrumpelt von dem Wissen allein erziehender Vater von Zwillingen zu sein … und ich hatte Angst, dass du zurück kommen und sie mir wegnehmen würdest."

Draco zog scharf zischend die Luft ein. „Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so etwas hätte tun können? Dass ich dich absichtlich so verletzen könnte?" Harry hatte den Anstand beschämt auszusehen. „Nein, ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest, aber bedenke die Fakten: Matthew und Evan sind die Erben des Malfoy UND des Potter Vermögens. Sie gehören zur absoluten Elite der Zaubererwelt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel unsere kombinierten Besitztümer wert sind, aber sie machen die beiden zweifellos zu zwei der reichsten Männer der Welt. Ich vertraue zwar dir, aber nicht deinem Vater. Was, wenn er von ihnen erfährt? Deinem Vater würde der Speichel im Munde zusammenlaufen, wenn er erführe, dass seine zwei Enkel Parsel sprechen können. Und dann…"

Harry schluckte schwer. „Ich…ich hab versucht mir einzureden, dass du dein Leben ohne mich weitergelebt hättest. Verheiratet wärst, eine eigene Familie hättest, einen Erben… Dass du unsere Söhne nicht so brauche würdest, wie ich sie brauche." „Ist es das, was du von mir gewollt hast? Dass ich dich vergesse und einfach weiter mache?" „Nein… ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte, um ganz ehrlich zu sein."

Draco streichelte sanft mit der rechten Hand über Harrys Wange. „Was wirklich wichtig ist, ist was du jetzt willst."

Harry konnte nicht anders als sich der Berührung entgegen zu recken. Er zitterte, doch das war nicht wichtig. Es war lange her, seit sie sich so nahe gewesen waren und sein Körper hatte sich nach dem Blonden gesehnt. Doch er wusste, dass dies die womöglich wichtigste Unterhaltung ihres Lebens werden konnte und deshalb zog er sich zurück, um Draco ihn die Augen zu sehen. Alle Masken waren abgelegt und die Liebe, die er in seinem Blick erkennen konnte, verursachte ihm weiche Knie.

In dem Bewusstsein, dass seine Antwort den weiteren Lebensweg von ihm und seinen Kindern maßgeblich bestimmen würde, holte Harry noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er leise wisperte: „Ich weiß es nicht; ich weiß nicht, was ich will."

TBC


	14. Am Strand

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**Disclaimer: **Siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Vielen lieben Dank an Amunet, die sich als einzige von über 300 Lesern die Zeit genommen hat zu reviewen!

* * *

**Kapitel 14 - Am Strand**

Ohne seinem Begleiter auch nur die Chance zu geben sich von seiner Antwort zu erholen und eine genauere zu erfragen, stellte Harry die eine Frage, die ihm seit Jahren keine Ruhe lies. „War es dein Ernst?" Die Verwirrung, die sich in Draco breitmachte, änderte nichts an dem liebevollen Ausdruck seiner Augen. „War was mein Ernst?"

Ganz plötzlich wurde Harry von Unsicherheit übermannt und versuchte sich der Hand, die noch immer sanft seine Wange streichelte zu entziehen. „All das, was du in deinem Abschiedsbrief geschrieben hast. War das wahr?"

Verständnis blitzte in den grauen Augen auf. Draco hatte den Brief, mit dem er sich vor seiner Abreise nach England feigerweise bei Harry verabschiedet hatte, schon beinahe vergessen. In dieser Nacht, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten und er neben seiner einzig großen Liebe lag – wahrscheinlich für das erste und letzte Mal in seinem Leben - , da war ihm klar gewesen, dass er gehen musste bevor Harry aufwachte, da er ansonsten nicht in der Lage sein würde zu gehen.

Diesen Brief zu schreiben war der einzige Weg gewesen um sich ordentlich bei der Person zu verabschieden, die sich so schnell zum emotionalen Zentrum seiner Welt entwickelt hatte. Es hatte eine beinahe schon heilende Wirkung gehabt, Harrys das innerste seiner Seele offenbaren, selbst wenn er nicht dabei sein konnte, als seine große Liebe es las. Daher war die Antwort auf Harrys Frage erschreckend einfach. „Ja, jedes einzelne Wort."

Unbändige Freude durchströmte den Schwarzhaarigen, als Dracos Worte seine kühnsten Hoffnungen bestätigte. Dieser Brief gehörte, seitdem er ihn erhalten hatte, zu seinen kostbarsten Besitztümern, doch es hatte ihn seit jeher gestört, dass er die berühmten drei kleinen Worte nie aus dem Mund des Blonden persönlich hatte hören dürfen. Genauso wie er es bedauerte, dass auch er selbst diese drei Worte nie ihm gegenüber geäußert hatte.

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und er fühlte sich beinahe wie damals als er bei seinem ersten Quidditchspiel den Schnatz verschluckt hatte. Unsicher ob er lachen oder weinen sollte atmete der Schwarzhaarige erst einmal tief durch, um seine angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. „Mir ging es genauso.", flüsterte er schließlich.

Dracos Gesicht strahlte auf vor Freude, als er diese Worte hörte. Der bloße Anblick raubte Harry beinahe den Atem. Alle Masken waren gefallen und keiner von beiden konnte sich länger hinter irgendwelchen Barrieren verstecken.

Das Lächeln des Blonden war aufrichtig und so strahlend, dass es beinahe schon schmerzhaft war hinzusehen, doch der Schwarzhaarige konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Der Drang mehr zu tun als Draco nur anzusehen ergriff plötzlich Besitz von Harry. Seine Augen weideten sich an dem Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde: Der perfekt geformte Kiefer; volle Lippen, die geradezu bettelten geküsst zu werden; Wangen, die von einem Hauch Röte überzogen waren; geschwungene Wimpern und ausdrucksvolle Augen. Er hatte vergessen wie atemberaubend schön Draco war.

Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und stellte fest, dass Draco ihn ebenfalls beobachtete. Es war unmöglich, dass er ihn auch nur halb so attraktiv fand wie er den Slytherin. „Siehst du irgendwas, was dir gefällt?", zog er ihn dennoch auf.

Selbst im schwachen Schein des Mondlichts konnte Harry erkennen, dass der Blonde noch eine Spur röter anlief. Als vollkommener Slytherin fing sich Draco allerdings sehr schnell wieder. „Keine Ahnung, es ist zu dunkel. Ich sag es dir morgen früh."

Jetzt war es an Harry rot anzulaufen. Bevor er wusste, was ihm geschah, wurde er gegen einen harten Brustkorb gezogen und von zwei starken Armen gehalten. Während er eine Hand in dem seidigem Haar des Blonden vergrub und mit der anderen seinen Rücken streichelte, presste er einen sanften Kuss in Dracos Halsgrube.

Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an, gerade so als ob er endlich den Teil von sich gefunden hätte, den er so lange gesucht hatte. Es hatte das Gefühl endlich zu Hause angelangt zu sein. Er spürte wie Dracos Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sich sein Atem beschleunigte und wusste, dass sein Partner genauso von ihrer Nähe betroffen war wie er selbst.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte kaum die Zeit „Merlin, du hast mir so gefehlt!" zu wispern, bevor er Draco auch schon ihre Position verändert hatte und ihn küsste. Das Gefühl der Nähe, von dem er so lange geträumt hatte, plötzlich real zu erleben war unbeschreiblich.

Der Kuss wurde schnell fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Harry öffnete seine Lippen und hieß Draco willkommen. Der Blonde konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen, nachdem ihm dieses Gefühl so lange verwehrt worden war.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass er nicht länger aufrecht saß, sondern auf dem Rücken im Sand lag mit Draco auf ihm. Er hatte jedoch nicht lange Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, der Blonde erneut von seinen Lippen Besitz ergriff.

In diesem Moment existierte für Harry nichts anderes als dieser Kuss und dem sicheren Gefühl, dass er lieber sterben würde als mit dem Küssen aufzuhören. Eine Welle der Lust bahnte sich langsam aber beständig einen Weg von seinen Brustwarzen, mit denen der Blonde gerade sinnlich spielte, zu seinem Intimbereich.

Hände wurden bald von fordernden Lippen ersetzt und als Harry bemerkte, dass Draco es irgendwie geschafft hatte ihm sein Hemd abzustreifen, beeilte er sich damit es dem Blonden gleichzutun. Seine Hände glitten begierig über den starken Rücken, doch schon bald genügte ihm das nicht mehr. Dracos Hintern war einfach zu verführerisch, also lies er seine Hände lieber dorthin wandern.

Das Bedürfnis Harry zu besitzen ergriff starker als je zuvor von Draco Besitz, als dieser sich erneut vorbeugte und ihn innig küsste. Harry konnte spüren, dass der Blonde genauso erregt war wie er selbst, als er seine Hüften testend anhob und seinen Unterleib an Dracos rieb. Einer von beiden begann laut zu stöhnen, aber keiner von ihnen hätte sagen können, wer es gewesen war. Vielleicht waren sie es auch beide.

Draco fühlte sich, als wäre er gestorben und plötzlich im Himmel gelandet. Es war so, als wäre er jahrelang durstig durch die Wüste gewandert und hätte nun endlich seine Oase gefunden. Als er und Harry sich das erste Mal geliebt hatten, war es ein gegenseitiges Hingeben gewesen; sanft und voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten. Was jetzt geschah, war ganz anders…

Plötzlich jedoch kamen ihm Harrys Worte wieder in den Sinn. Er hatte Draco dafür gehasst, dass er ihn verlassen hatte, nachdem sie gerade erst zusammengefunden und miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Es war hart für ihn an irgendetwas anders zu denken als an den warmen Körper des Mannes, den er liebte und der sich momentan verführerisch unter ihm räkelte, doch Draco wusste, dass er sich wenn sofort zurück halten musste, denn sonst gäbe es für sie beide kein Halten mehr und sie würden sich gleich hier auf diesem Strand lieben. Unerwarteterweise hatte das nämlich auf einmal den Reiz verloren.

Wer wusste schon, was der nächste Tag ihnen bringen würde? Es bestand immerhin die Chance, dass Harry sich dafür entschied in Kalifornien zu bleiben… und was dann? Draco wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen wie schrecklich es werden würden mit Harry zu schlafen und ihn dann ein zweites Mal kurz danach wieder verlassen zu müssen. Möglicherweise war der Gryffindor ja in der Lage ihm dies einmal zu verzeihen, aber zweimal? Er liebte Harry zu sehr um ihm das anzutun, ihm solche Schmerzen noch einmal zuzufügen.

Fest entschlossen löste sich Draco von Harry und rollte von ihm herunter. Eine eisige Faust umklammerte sein Herz, als er beobachtete wie sich die Verwirrung in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen langsam in das Glitzern ungeweinter Tränen verwandelte.

„Was… was ist, Draco? Warum hast du aufgehört?" Der bedauernde Ausdruck in den grauen Augen lies ihn nichts Gutes ahnen. „Harry, du musst mir glauben, dass das hier eines der härtesten Dinge ist, die ich je tun musste, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass wir so weitermachen. Wir müssen aufhören, bevor es zu spät ist."

Schlagartig verwandelte sich Harrys Ausdruck in Wut. „Warum, Dray? Gibt es einen anderen?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wie um aller Welt kam Harry denn jetzt darauf? „Nein, natürlich nicht. Es könnte nie einen anderen geben…"

Das Tosen der Wellen übertönte fast den Wortwechsel der beiden. Harry verstand nicht, warum Draco ihn so reizte, ihn Glauben lies, dass sich vielleicht wieder etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte, und es sich dann einfach so wieder anders überlegte. Verärgert schnappte er sich eine Muschel aus dem Sand und warf sie ins Meer zurück. „Was dann? Was ist der Grund?", forderte er vehement die Wahrheit. „Wenn wir wieder miteinander schlafen, Harry, dann will ich, dass es für immer ist."

Harry blickte ungläubig in Dracos graue Augen, die momentan einem Sommersturm glichen, der kurz davor war loszubrechen. „Wenn im Sinne von falls?" Beruhigend zog Draco Harry erneut in seine Arme. Zwar versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu wehren, doch der Blonde war stärker. „Nein, nicht falls, Harry. Sobald." Doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet und Draco konnte spüren, wie Harry sich mental von ihm distanzierte.

„Merlin, Harry, hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Wie sehr ich dich immer geliebt habe?" Mit zitternder Hand strich Draco ein paar rabenschwarzer Strähnen aus Harrys Gesicht. „Wir wissen nicht, was morgen geschehen wird und ich könnte es nicht ertragen jetzt mit dir zu schlafen und dich morgen früh wieder verlassen zu müssen. Das erste Mal hat mich beinahe umgebracht… verlang nicht, dass ich es noch einmal tue, denn das würde mich umbringen."

Harry verlor augenblicklich das Bedürfnis zu fliehen, als er endlich die Worte aus Dracos Mund hörte, nach denen er sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, warum Draco wirklich aufgehört hatte, doch als er es verstanden hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich wieder ganz warm ums Herz.

Harry erkannte das Problem jetzt nur zu deutlich, aber er wusste auch, dass es eine ganz simple Lösung geben konnte. „Dann geh nicht." „Merlin, Harry, wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre!" „Das könnte es sein, wenn du nur wolltest."

Draco war sich nur zu gut der Tatsache bewusst, dass eine Diskussion darüber sie momentan zumindest keinen Schritt weiterbringen würde. Nicht wenn keiner von ihnen beiden in der Lage war Objektivität zu wahren. Und als ein wahrer Slytherin hatte es sich Draco zur Regel gemacht niemals in emotionsgeladenem Zustand solch wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Sie brauchten beide ein wenig Zeit um alles zu überdenken und ihre Körper zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, also saßen sie für eine Weile einfach nur still nebeneinander und starrten auf die Weiten des Meeres hinaus. Das strahlend helle Licht des beinahe vollen Mondes spiegelte sich auf den tosenden Wellen und tauchte einen anderen Teil des Wassers in gespenstische Schatten.

„Weißt du, wenn nicht schon so bald Vollmond wäre, dann hätte Remus sicherlich darauf bestanden mitzukommen." Draco wusste, dass dies ein geradezu armseliger Versuch war das Thema zu wechseln, doch er hatte einfach das Gefühl irgendetwas tun zu müssen. Das Schweigen war kaum auszuhalten.

Harry schnaubte. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass er es nicht getan hat. Er war einer von den Menschen, von denen ich sicher war, dass sie mich unterstützen würden, aber… Ich werde den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vergessen, als ich ihn damals im Gerichtssaal gesehen habe."

Da Draco die ganze Geschichte nicht erneut aufwärmen wollte, setzte er sogleich dazu an erneut das Thema zu wechseln. Bevor ihm jedoch auch nur etwas passendes einfallen konnte, fuhr Harry bereits fort. „Davon abgesehen war es schwer genug nach dem Konzert in den Backstage-Bereich zu kommen und euch drei dort stehen zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte, wenn Remus auch noch dort gewesen wäre. Ich konnte mich so schon kaum zusammenreißen und bin sofort nach dem Gespräch in meine Garderobe geflüchtet um mich zu übergeben."

„Wenn du mich fragst, dann hattest du uns ganz schön getäuscht mit deiner Performance. Deine Fähigkeit zu Lügen ist mit dem Alter erheblich besser geworden, Potter!" „Tja, das musste sie auch… Überhaupt, wen nennst du hier bitte alt? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann bin ich zehn Monate jünger als du!" „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran! Ich fühle mich um einiges älter als 23." „Das geht mir ähnlich, aber zumindest warst du nicht bereits mit zwanzig allein erziehender Vater. Es war noch recht kurz nach meinem Geburtstag, als die Zwillinge geboren wurden… Verdammt, die meisten Kids in dem Alter haben nur Partys und ihre Freunde im Kopf, aber wir hatten nie die Zeit dafür!" Draco nickte zustimmend.

„Weißt du, es fällt mir noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass ich tatsächlich zwei Söhne habe." Nach kurzer Überlegung korrigierte er sich. „Ich meine, dass _WIR_ zwei Söhne haben. Zwei absolut perfekt Jungs mit Malfoy-Grinsen und Potter-Haar…" Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, verschlug es Draco kurzzeitig die Sprache. „Bei Slytherin, ich weiß nicht einmal das Geringste über sie! Wann wurden sie geboren? Wer ist der Ältere? Wie sind ihre vollen Namen? Ich nehme mal an ihr Nachname ist Potter, ja? Was machen sie gerne? Hast du ihnen schon Quidditch beigebracht?..."

Der fast schon panische Gesichtsausdruck Dracos brachte Harry unwillkürlich zum Kichern. Offenbar war ihm soeben erst wirklich gewusst geworden, dass er Vater war. Als die Fragen des Blonden einfach nicht enden zu scheinen wollten, entwickelte sich Harrys Kichern zu ausgewachsenem Gelächter. Beleidigt, weil der Schwarzhaarige ihn offenbar nicht ernst nahm, stoppte Draco sofort mit der Befragung.

Sobald sich Harrys Drang zu lachen wieder weitgehend gelegt hatte, verschränkte er seine rechte Hand mit Dracos linker und presste seine Lippen auf Dracos Handrücken, bevor er die Hand wieder freigab. „Nun, Dray, lass mich am Anfang beginnen, ja? Matthew Harrison Malfoy Potter wurde am 9. August 2000 um 12.09 Uhr geboren. Kurz darauf wurde er gefolgt von seinem beinahe identischen Zwillingsbruder Evan Michael Malfoy Potter, der um 12.26 das Licht der Welt erblickte."

Draco fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als ihm klar wurde wie viel er verpasst hatte, dadurch dass er nicht bei ihrer Geburt dabei gewesen war. „Matthew bedeutet 'Geschenk Gottes' und Evan entweder 'Kleiner Krieger' oder 'Gott ist gütig'", murmelte er nachdenklich. Harry nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich war nicht besonders gut drauf bevor sie geboren wurden, aber danach – als ich sie zum ersten Mal im Arm hatte und ihre verschrumpelten kleinen Gesichter sah – da wusste ich, dass mein Leben wieder einen Sinn hatte. Ich war wirklich fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Gottes Geschenke an mich waren; meine eigenen kleinen Wunder."

Harry schien von innen heraus zu strahlen, sobald er von den Kindern sprach, und Draco kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie der Schwarzhaarige wohl schwanger ausgesehen und sich benommen hatte. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du es geschafft hast schwanger zu werden und die beiden sicher zu bekommen. Du weißt, dass das bedeutet, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind?" „Jup, dass hat Nikki mir auch gesagt, nachdem ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwacht bin."

Harry musste grinsen, als er Dracos besorgten Blick sah. „Ich bin gewissermaßen in Ohmacht gefallen, als Nikki mir gesagt hat, dass ich schwanger bin." Er entschied sich dafür das Lachen des Blonden in diesem Falle einfach zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Na ja, du musst bedenken, dass ich von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde. Ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben könnte als Mann schwanger zu werden. Das war ein ganz schöner Schock!"

Immer noch grinsend zog Draco Harry in seine Arme. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends ist." Harry seufzte in der Umarmung zufrieden auf. Die vorherige Uneinigkeit war auf einmal wie vergessen. „Jedenfalls hat sie mir dann gesagt, dass nur Seelenverwandte in der Lage sind auf diese Weise Kinder zu bekommen. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich aber gar nicht wirklich, was eine Seelenverwandschaft eigentlich bedeutet…"

„Nun, Potter, wie es scheint, mangelt es dir wieder einmal an der gehörigen Erziehung eines jeden Zauberers von Wert und es fällt erneut mir zu dich darin zu unterrichten. Ich schlage also einen Handel vor: Du erzählst mir mehr Geschichten über unsere Kinder und ich erzähle dir alles, was es über Seelenverwandschaft zu wissen gibt." „Einverstanden!"

Die nächsten paar Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Es wurde viel gelacht und auch ein bisschen geweint, als der eine Elternteil, der das Glück gehabt hatte die Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen, dem anderen, der dieses Glück nicht gehabt hatte, zweieinhalb Jahre voller Erinnerungen in Kürze vermitteln wollte.

Die beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch versunken, dass sie nicht einmal das Einsetzen der Flut bemerkten, bis das Wasser schon ihre Zehen erreicht hatte. Dies als Zeichen nehmend – die anderen machten sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon genug Sorgen um die beiden – entschlossen sie sich zum Haus zurückzukehren.

Draco erhob sich und versuchte sich den Großteil des Sandes wieder von den Klamotten zu bürsten. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er leider im Haus vergessen. „Weißt du, ein einfacher Reinigungszauber könnte das alles in ein paar Sekunden beheben." „Stimmt schon, aber es ist besser es hier auf die Muggelart zu machen, Draco. Es gibt überall Spione und ich glaube nicht, dass du erklären möchtest, warum du hier an diesem Strand um 22.30 Uhr einen Reinigungszauber verwendet hast, oder?"

Seufzend ergriff Draco Harrys Hand. „Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Aber wie kannst du so leben? Ganz ohne Magie?" „Es gibt Barrieren um mein Grundstück herum, die angewandte Magie dort unbemerkbar machen, aber diese Barrieren reichen eben nicht bis hierher an den Strand. Davon abgesehen ist Zauberei ohne Zauberstab ohnehin schwerer aufzuspüren. Ich benutze sie allerdings trotzdem so wenig wie möglich."

Bedauern machte sich in Draco breit, als er den Zwang zur Geheimhaltung bedachte unter dem Harry und seine Familie nun schon so lange leben mussten, während er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das Gespräch, das bald noch geführt werden musste. Das Gespräch, in dem Harry seine Entscheidung über die Rückkehr bekannt geben würde.

Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich danach Harry sagen zu hören, dass er mit zurück kommen würde. Er wollte seine große Liebe nicht noch einmal verlieren. Eine weniger selbstsüchtige Seite in ihm allerdings wollte, dass Harry ablehnte. Er und die Kinder hatten hier in den USA ein schönes Leben und könnten womöglich noch jahrelang glücklich hier leben, bis der Krieg sie erreichen würde. Ja, ein Teil von ihm wollte dieses Leben für seine kleine Familie, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, dass Großbritannien quasi dem Untergang geweiht war.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du total unfair bist?" Harrys Worte rissen ihn plötzlich aus seinen Überlegungen. „Wieso unfair?" „Du hast mir immer noch nicht erklärt, was es mit einer Seelenverwandtschaft genau auf sich hat!" „Nun, Liebling, ich schätze, dass wir diese Unterhaltung wohl einfach auf ein andermal verschieben müssen."

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." „An was?" Der glücklich grinsende Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht verwirrte Draco ein wenig. „Daran von dir 'Liebling' genannt zu werden, du Trottel. Das gefällt mir." „Na ja, es ist immerhin ja auch um einiges netter als 'du Trottel'!", schmollte der Blonde. „Tja, ich schätze, dass ich mir bei Gelegenheit dann wohl mal einen anderen Kosenamen für dich ausdenken muss." Grinsend drehte sich Harry um und kickte dabei eine Menge Sand über Dracos Beine. Als ihm klar wurde, was gerade unabsichtlich passiert war, entschloss er sich besser schnell lachend davonzurennen. Draco brauchte nur eine Sekunde um sich von seiner Empörung zu erholen, dann nahm er – ebenfalls lachend – die Verfolgung auf.

* * *

Das Abendessen war bereits seit mehreren Stunden vergangen. Sirius hatte die Möglichkeit zur Flucht aus der Küche ergriffen, in der Severus noch immer mit Harrys Haushälterin stritt, und es sich erneut draußen in einem Liegestuhl beim Pool bequem gemacht.

Während der gesamten Zeit, in der sie nach Harry gesucht hatten, hatte Sirius sich nicht ein einziges Mal ausgemalt, dass das Leben seines Patenkindes so aussehen könnte. In seinen Schreckensvorstellungen – denn darum handelte es sich - lungerte Harry immer allein, verfroren und halb verhungert auf den Straßen herum.

Sirius war extrem stolz, dass es Harry gelungen sich nach Azkaban so zusammenzureißen und sich zu etwas Neuem aufzuraffen. Schließlich hatte er damit selbst einige Erfahrung und wusste daher, wie schwierig es für den Jungen gewesen sein musste sein Leben nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis zu meistern.

Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Harry war nicht mehr das, was es einstmals gewesen war oder hätte sein können, dessen war er sich schmerzlich bewusst. Jedoch wusste er auch, dass es keinen Sinn für jemanden mit einem Leben wie dem von Sirius Black machte, wenn man sich zu lange mit „Was wäre wenn…"-Fragen aufhielt. Es würde sich nur zu einer gefährlichen Falle entwickeln, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab.

Sirius hoffte, dass er und Harry mit der Zeit eine neue Beziehung zueinander aufbauen könnten. Wenn Harry doch nur einwilligen würde mit ihnen zurück zu kommen, dann…! Ja dann… Das „wenn" war hier eindeutig das entscheidende Problem…

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich in Sirius Gesicht aus, als er aus der ferne fröhliches Gelächter auf sich zukommen hörte und bald darauf sein Patensohn und Malfoy in sein Blickfeld traten. Auch wenn es ihn anfangs doch ziemlich schockiert hatte, dass diese beiden Kinder miteinander gezeugt hatten, so musste er zugeben, dass er doch nicht so überrascht davon war, wie er es vermutlich sein sollte.

Harry hatte ihm gegenüber niemals etwas über eine Verliebtheit geäußert und seines Wissens nach auch nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung geführt, also war zu erwarten, dass Harry es für nötig empfunden hatte eine Mögliche Beziehung geheim zu halten. Dabei war die Zaubererwelt doch um einiges aufgeschlossener als die Welt der Muggel, wenn es um das Thema Homosexualität ging. Besonders im Falle von einer Seelenverwandschaft!

Sirius selbst hatte mit einigen der verschiedensten Beziehungen Erfahrung gesammelt, bevor man ihn ins Gefängnis geschickt hatte. Merlin, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann fiel ihm sogar ganz spontan ein gewisses Paar ein – ebenfalls zwei Männer -, die sich beide seit Jahren voneinander angezogen fühlten, aber aus Angst vor Zurückweisung und aufgrund ihrer Verpflichtungen durch den Krieg nie etwas in dieser Richtung unternommen hatten.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, als er Sirius auf der Veranda sitzen sah. Draco jedoch hatte keine Chance mit einem so plötzlichen Halten von Harry zu rechnen und prallte so heftig gegen ihn, dass er sie beide damit beinahe umwarf.

„Au!" „Geschieht dir ganz recht, wenn du meinst so ohne Vorwarnung stehen bleiben zu müssen. Gab es dafür irgendeinen speziellen Anlass?" Grinsend nickte Harry in Richtung Sirius, der den Wortwechsel amüsiert verfolgte. „Na, habt ihr Spaß, Jungs?" „Das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was Black?", gab Draco spöttisch grinsend zurück. Zumindest sollte es spöttisch wirken, doch die pure Freude in seinem Lächeln machte sein sonst so patentiertes Grinsen großteils zunichte.

Kichernd schlang Sirius seinem Patensohn einen Arm um die Schulter. „Nein, nicht wirklich. In den letzten zwei Tagen habe ich schon mehr über Harrys Liebesleben erfahren, als jemals zuvor! … Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt lieber wieder ins Haus gehen und Harrys Haushälterin retten." „Was? Warum, was ist mit Nola?" „Sagen wir einfach, dass Severus nach dem Abendessen beschlossen hat die Küche zu erkunden. Als ich hierher geflüchtet bin, waren sie gerade dabei sich verbal aufs Heftigste um das Territorium zu prügeln."

Harry lachte. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass es nichts wirklich Ernstes war. „Ich hätte Snape warnen sollen, dass Nola sehr besitzergreifend werden kann, wenn es um ihre Küche geht. Manchmal wird sie schon böse mit mir, wenn ich mir nur allein ein Sandwich mache. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass du sie Situation nicht ganz richtig einschätzt: Es wird viel eher Snape sein, der unserer Rettung bedarf, als Nola!"

Ein ganzes Stück zufriedener als sie es seit Monaten gewesen waren, drehten sich die drei Männer kameradschaftlich um und eilten zur Hilfe in die Küche.

TBC

* * *

An dieser Stelle bitte ich wieder um Reviews. Vielleicht nützt es diesmal ja was...


	15. Entscheidungen

**A Moment in Time**

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Update vor Weihnachten! Freut ihr euch? Mein Dank für die Reviews geht an: akisalo, Chantal La Chasseuse, zissy, Amunet, Wolfgangdelacroix, Manya und Aidualc. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Entscheidungen**

Das Geräusch einer Tür, die ins Schloss fiel, brachte Draco dazu sich aus seinem Bett zu erheben und zum Fenster hinüber zu gehen. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er gab der Tatsache, dass er offenbar seinen Kopf einfach nicht ausschalten konnte, die Schuld daran, dass er in der vorherigen Nacht nur so wenig Schlaf hatte finden können. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Harry,… seine Söhne, … Harry am Strand,… Harry, wie er sich an ihn geschmiegt und geküsst hatte… unaufhörlich waren ihm diese und ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gerannt und hatten ihn wach gehalten, während alle anderen längst selig schliefen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken war es ihm zumindest soweit gelungen sich seine Müdigkeit aus den Augen zu reiben, dass sein Blick wieder weitgehend klar war. Es schien noch ausgesprochen früh zu sein, denn die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und so lag der Strand weitgehend im Dunkeln. Soweit Draco es allerdings von seinem Fenster aus sehen konnte, war noch alles so, wie es sein sollte. Draco fragte sich, was wohl das Geräusch gewesen war, dass ihn aufgeschreckt hatte, und war gerade dabei wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen und vielleicht doch noch etwas Schlaf abzubekommen, als er aus seinem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung draußen wahrnahm.

Rasch eilte er ans Fenster zurück und schmunzelte, als er Emrys Kingston erblickte, der in der gleichen Aufmachung wie am ersten Tag über die Veranda in Richtung des Pool-Hauses lief. Dort machte er kurz Halt um das Brett zu holen, mit dem sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatten, dann ging er weiter in Richtung Strand.

Da ihm nun klar war, was Harrys Ziel sein würde, schlüpfte Draco schnell in eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt und eilte dem Sänger hinterher. Auf der Veranda verwandelte er sich der Schnelligkeit wegen in seine Animagusform und nachdem er mit seiner Wolfsspürnase noch einmal die Richtung geprüft hatte, in die Harry gegangen war, jagte der Wolf seiner „Beute" hinterher.

* * *

Tief in Gedanken versunken schritt Harry rasch über den Strand, ohne seine gerade erst erwachende Umgebung überhaupt wirklich wahrzunehmen. Schon bald jedoch brachte ihn ein Geräusch, das ihm für diesen Ort und diese Tageszeit ungewöhnlich erschien, in die Realität zurück.

Harry hielt an und lauschte, innerlich verärgert, dass er sicherheitshalber nicht auf die ausgeprägtere Hörfähigkeit einer seiner Animagusformen zurückgreifen konnte. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich stetig wieder und schien immer näher zu kommen. Da er inzwischen festgestellt hatte, dass es von irgendwo hinter ihm stammte, lies er sein Surfbrett fallen und wappnete sich für das, was da auf ihn zukam. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er den ihm nur zu gut bekannten, großen, grauen Wolf erblickte.

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte, an dem er zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie Draco sich verwandelte. Das schlanke Tier schien irgendwie ausgesprochen gut zu ihm zu passen: stark, nobel, intelligent und auch ein wenig verschlagen. Wenn man ein Animagus wird, so wird die Form des Tieres von einer Art spirituellem Wächter entsprechend der Fähigkeiten und Gewohnheiten bestmöglich gewählt. In Dracos Fall passte es wirklich haargenau.

Der Wolf kam auf dem nassen Sand zum Stehen, richtete sich aber sofort auf die Hinterbeine auf und legte die Vorderpfoten ganz vorsichtig auf Harrys Brust, um ihn nicht versehentlich zu kratzen. Harry musste lachen, als der Wolf einmal vorwurfsvoll bellte und dann begann ihm das Gesicht abzulecken. „Okay, okay, schon verstanden. Tut mir Leid, dass ich ohne dich losgezogen bin. Wie wär's, wenn du jetzt wieder von mir runter gehst, hm?"

Könnten Wölfe grinsen, so war sich sicher, dass dieser es getan hätte, als er sich „brav" in den Sand setzte. Der Schwarzhaarige kniete sich daneben und begann das Tier hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. „Warum bist du so früh schon auf? Ich hatte angenommen, dass du noch ein paar Stunden schlafen würdest." Er bemühte sich zwar seine Worte streng klingen zu lassen, aber das fröhliche Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet seine wahren Gefühle.

Der Gryffindor erhob sich wieder und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick über den Strand davon, dass sie noch immer allein und unbeobachtet waren. „Tja, eigentlich wollte ich heute früh ja eine Runde fliegen, aber da du ja nicht fliegen kannst, werde ich mich wohl mit einem Wettrennen zufrieden geben müssen, hm?"

Es machte leise „pop" und schon stand anstelle des Zauberers ein freundlich aussehender, mittelgroßer Schäferhund auf dem Strand. Der Harryhund schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Ohren, die ihm dabei ins Gesicht fielen, abzuschütteln. Er bellte seinem Begleiter noch einmal fröhlich zu, dann rannte er rasch los, dicht gefolgt von einem großen Wolf.

* * *

An diesem Nachmittag – kurz nach dem Mittagessen – brachte Severus das Thema zur Sprache, von dem sie alle wussten, dass sie darüber sprechen mussten, das jedoch von niemandem angeschnitten werden wollte. „Potter, so angenehm dieser Kurzurlaub auch für uns ist, wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir müssen wissen, wo du stehst."

Harry war bewusst, dass er die Diskussion nun nicht länger aufschieben konnte, und bedeutete den drei Zauberern ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Da Severus noch nie für seine Geduld bekannt gewesen war, schoss er schon mit der Frage nach Harrys Entscheidung heraus, als die Tür gerade erst ins Schloss fiel. „Also, wie hast du entschieden, Harry? Wirst du uns helfen, oder nicht?"

Sirius und Draco beobachteten Harry mit angehaltenem Atem. „Wenn du wissen willst, ob ich bereit bin mit euch nach England zurückzukehren, dann lautet die Antwort nein. Das bin ich nicht." Draco schluckte hart, gerade so als wollte er das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen mit herunterwürgen. In seinem Kopf wiederholte sich stets der eine Gedanke: 'Harry kommt nicht zurück.'

„Nun, Potter, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mich das sonderlich überrascht. Es würde eines weitaus größeren Mannes bedürfen alles zu vergessen und einfach weiterzuleben. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mit dem Gedanken leben kannst, Voldemort die gesamte Zaubererwelt quasi auf dem Silbertablett serviert zu haben."

Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Professor scharf an. Diesen herablassenden und schneidenden Tonfall hatte er seit Beginn des 6. Hogwartsjahres nicht mehr gehört. „Du wärst überrascht zu wissen, womit ich alles leben kann, Severus.", erwiderte er in ähnlicher Tonlage.

Da Severus erkannte, dass dieser Ansatz bei dem Gryffindor rein gar nichts bewirken würde, entschied er sich für eine andere Taktik. „Du hast Recht, du hast sicherlich bewiesen, dass du einiges mehr überstehen kannst, als die meisten Anderen. Merlin, wenn diese ganze Sache etwas bei dir bewegt hat, dann dass du noch stärker geworden bist. Eine ziemliche Leistung, zugegeben. Aber was ist mit deinen Söhnen? Was können sie überstehen? Womit können sie leben?"

„Wovon verdammt noch mal redest du eigentlich, Snape? Du weißt nichts über meine Söhne." Severus wusste, dass er ein großes Risiko einging, indem er Harrys Kinder zur Sprache brachte, doch es musste einfach sein. Der Tränkemeister nahm sich einen Augenblick lang Zeit seinen ehemaligen Schüler noch einmal gründlich zu mustern, bevor er ihm antwortete. „Ich weiß, dass die Blutlinie der Potters eine der ältesten und edelsten Blutlinien ist, die heutzutage noch existieren. Evan und Matthew sind genauso sehr Erben von Godric Gryffindor wie du."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln würde und warf Snape einen bösen Blick zu. „Das sind sie, das und noch viel mehr, Snape, aber ich verstehe nicht worauf du hinaus willst. Jeder im Orden wusste schließlich auch, dass ich Erbe Gryffindors bin."

„Nun, ich schätze mal, dass das viele Gryffindor Blut dich ein wenig schwer von Begriff macht. Ich erklär es dir also mal so: Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als du deinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hast und dir auf einmal klar wurde, dass da draußen eine ganze Welt existiert, von der man dir nie zuvor etwas gesagt hatte? Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als man dir erst nach Jahren des Hinterfragens deine wahre Herkunft verraten hat?"

Severus machte eine kleine Pause, um seine Worte einsinken zu lassen. „Falls du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst, kann ich dir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Immerhin war ich dabei, als Albus dir schließlich die Wahrheit sagte. Wir waren alle da, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry versteckte seine Gefühle sorgfältig hinter einer undurchsichtigen Maske. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann war ich nicht gerade begeistert." Draco widerstand dem Drang laut loszulachen. Nicht gerade begeistert war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts! Harry hatte einen derartigen Wutanfall bekommen, dass ihn wohl das gesamte Schloss mitbekommen hatte. Manche Gegenstände, die dabei zu Bruch gegangen waren, hatte nicht einmal der stärkste Reparo-Zauber wieder richten können. Die Geschichte dieses Tage wurde noch heute tuscheln in den Korridoren von Hogwarts berichtet.

„Nenn es, wie du willst, Potter, aber bedenke eins: Was denkst du, wie sich deine Kinder fühlen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, was du ihnen vorenthalten hast? Durch deine Weigerung zurückzukehren verweigerst du ihnen alles, was ihnen zusteht. Denkst du nicht, dass sie dich dafür verachten werden, dass du den Weg des Feiglings gewählt hast anstatt für sie und uns zu kämpfen?"

Als Harrys Augen zornerfüllt aufflackerten, wusste Snape, dass er zu weit gegangen war. „Was zur Hölle gibt dir das Recht zu behaupten, dass ich in den letzten drei Jahren nicht für sie gekämpft hätte? ALLES, was ich getan habe, habe ich nur für sie getan. Wie kannst du es wagen in Frage zu stellen, wie ich mich entschieden habe meine Kinder aufzuziehen? Matthew und Evan gehen dich absolut gar nichts an."

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der alle Beteiligten versuchten sich ihrer Positionen und der der andern klar zu werden. Sirius unternahm einen letzten Versuch. „Harry, willst du dich nicht bitte doch umentscheiden? Ohne dich sind wir verloren." Harry blickte in das traurige Gesicht seines Paten. „Nein, Sirius, ich werde mich nicht umentscheiden. Es tut mir Leid, aber es muss sein."

Sirius nickte, um seinem Patensohn zu zeigen, dass er seine Entscheidung akzeptierte. „Aber du weißt, Harry, dass Dumbledore dich jetzt, nachdem er dich gefunden hat, nicht einfach so in Ruhe lassen wird. Er wird andere schicken, um dich zu überzeugen." Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Dieses Risiko werde ich wohl eingehen müssen."

Auch Severus versuchte noch ein letztes Mal auf den sturen, jungen Mann einzuwirken. „Er ist nicht der Einzige, der nicht aufgeben wird. Das sollte dir klar sein, Potter. Sobald Du-weißt-schon-wer die Kontrolle über Europa erlangt hat, wird ihn nichts davon abhalten nach Amerika zu kommen. Du verschaffst dir selbst lediglich ein bisschen mehr Zeit."

Müde rieb sich Harry die Schläfen und betete, dass das Gespräch bald ein Ende finden möge. „Das ist mir bewusst, Severus." „Wäre es im Sinne der Logik dann nicht einfacher, ihn aufzuhalten bevor er amerikanischen Boden betritt? Wenn du schon nicht für England kämpfen willst, dann doch wenigstens für dein neues Leben hier!" Harry kicherte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape – der Fluch aller Gryffindors – irgendwann einmal versuchen würde Logik bei einem Gryffindor anzuwenden? Sieh mal, Severus, ich weiß genau, was du damit bezweckst, aber spar dir die Mühe. Mein Entschluss ist endgültig. Nichts, was du sagst, könnte meine Entscheidung noch ändern."

„Nun gut, wenn das so ist, dann gibt es hier nichts weiter für uns zu tun. Wir können also genauso gut heute noch gehen." Harry nickte. „Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann kann das arrangiert werden." „Hast du denn kein bisschen zugehört, Potter? Es geht nicht darum, was ich oder wir wollen. Es geht darum, was wir tun müssen!" Mit dieser letzten, bissigen Bemerkung erhob sich Severus abrupt von seinem Platz, stürmte wütend aus dem Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sirius seufzte. „Nun ja, das lief nicht so gut. Bevor ich gehe, Harry… Ich wollte dir noch einmal sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du mich dringend gebraucht hättest. Das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können." Harry stand auf und schloss seinen Paten fest in die Arme. „ich sagt dir bereits, dass ich es getan habe, Sirius." „Ich weiß… Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Harry. Du hast dir hier ein ganz wundervolles Leben geschaffen und eine tolle Familie. Pass gut auf meine Groß-Patenkinder auf, ja?" Nickend lies Harry wieder von dem Rumtreiber ab.

„Um eines wollte ich dich allerdings noch bitten, bevor ich gehe, Harry. Meld dich mal, ja? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich wieder zu verlieren, nachdem ich dich gerade erst wieder gefunden habe." „Ich tu mein Bestes." „Gut, dann gehe ich mal nachsehen, wohin Snape davon gestürmt ist."

Nachdem auch sein Pate den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich Harry dem letzten Ordensmitglied im Raum zu. „Du warst sehr still gerade eben." Draco grinste halbherzig. „Severus hat doch mehr als genug für uns alle gesagt." „Du bist also auch wütend auf mich?" Draco stand auf und presste dem Gryffindor einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Niemals, Harry. Wie könnte ich wütend auf dich sein, wenn du nur darum besorgt bist, das Beste für unsere Kinder zu tun?"

Harry war erleichtert, dass Draco ihn verstand. Fragen darüber, was Draco nun zu tun gedachte und wann er gehen würde, rannten unablässig durch Harrys Kopf. Die Antworten dazu wollte er jedoch in diesem Moment lieber gar nicht wissen. Harry schloss seinen Seelenverwandten fest in die Arme und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen möge, damit sie nie wieder gezwungen wären sich zu trennen. Er wusste allerdings nur zu gut, dass dieser Gedanke rein utopisch war.

Mit einem großen Seufzen löste Harry schließlich die Umarmung. „Komm, lass uns nachsehen, was die beiden Idioten vorhaben. Ich kann unmöglich verantworten, dass sie sich den ganzen Weg von hier aus nach England zurück apparieren. Das kann nicht gut ausgehen."

* * *

Nachdem sie die beiden auf der Veranda gefunden hatten, gab Harry Sirius und Severus die Adresse eines Pubs in San Diego, von dem aus sie per Flohnetzwerk zu einem sicheren Ort in England würden reisen können.

Sobald die beiden älteren Männer bereit waren zu den gerade erhaltenen Koordinaten zu apparieren, wandte sich Severus ungeduldig zu seinem Patensohn um. „Komm schon, Draco, wir haben keine Zeit für lange Abschiede. Wir müssen gehen." „Gut, ich war noch nie für lange, tränenreiche Abschiede zu begeistern. Wir sehn uns dann also bestimmt irgendwann mal wieder, Severus."

Schockiert erstarrte Severus zur Salzsäule. Er hatte sich doch sicherlich gerade verhört? „Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Draco strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich zu Harry umwandte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Die Liebe und Überraschung, die ihm aus den grünen Augen entgegenspiegelte, bestätigte ihn nur darin, dass er genau die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Ich sagte: Leb wohl, Severus."

„Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach hier bleiben! Du bist unser letzter verbleibender Spion, Draco! Wir brauchen dich!!", protestierte der Tränkemeister. „Das kann ich nicht ändern, Severus. Vor drei Jahren habe ich eine furchtbar falsche Entscheidung getroffen und das hat mich bereits einmal alles gekostet, was ich liebe. Jetzt bietet sich endlich die Chance meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Ja, die Seite des Lichts braucht mich, aber ich werde auch hier gebraucht! Dieses mal werde ich nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen. Dieses Mal muss meine Familie an erster Stelle stehen."

Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Hatte Draco wirklich gerade seine Mitgliedschaft im Orden quittiert? Das Wohl von Harry und den Kindern vor alles andere gestellt? Draco näherte sich vorsichtig und ergriff Harrys Hand, als er den fragenden Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht sah. „Das heißt, wenn du mich noch haben willst?"

Harry studierte Dracos Gesicht gründlich nach Zeichen des Zweifels oder der Schwindelei, doch er fand nicht das Geringste. Bevor er seinem Seelenverwandten jedoch antwortete, holte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal tief Luft. „Draco, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen. Wir hatten nie zuvor wirklich die Chance eine Beziehung aufzubauen, aber wenn du das möchtest, dann will ich es auch." Er konnte noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, dass Draco tatsächlich plante bei ihm zu bleiben. Draco hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Das wünsche ich mir mehr als alles andere."

Ein lautes Räuspern unterbrach diesen ansonsten perfekten Augenblick. „Entschuldigt uns. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nicht wollen, dass ihr glücklich werdet, aber ihr werdet uns beide sehr fehlen." Enttäuscht, aber wissend, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnten, verabschiedeten sich Severus und Sirius von den beiden Seelenverwandten und apparierten zu dem Pub auf der andern Seite des Ortes.

Sobald sie wieder unter sich waren, schloss Harry Draco fest in seine Arme. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist und bei mir bleiben wirst.", flüsterte er glücklich. Draco dreht den Kopf, um Harry ansehen zu können und war überrascht Tränen in den Augen seines Geliebten zu finden. „ich wusste, dass ich dich unmöglich ein zweites Mal würde verlassen können, sobald ich dich noch einmal gefunden hatte. Ich bin hier um zu bleiben."

Um die Stimmung aufzuhellen fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu: „Natürlich sind alle meine Klamotten noch in England, also werden wir wohl Einkaufen gehen müssen. Ich kann mir ja schlecht jeden Tag etwas aus deinem Schrank ausleihen." Harry presste lachend einen Kuss auf Dracos Schläfe. „Hmm, plötzlich bin ich mir meiner Entscheidung nicht mehr ganz sicher. Wenn ich die Wahl habe mit dir einkaufen zu gehen oder gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, dann weiß ich ja nicht, ob ich tatsächlich die sicherere Alternative gewählt habe."

Auch wenn es ihn freute, dass sein Ablenkungsmanöver gelungen war, so konnte Draco doch nicht anders als sich zu fragen wie seine „Kündigung" in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden würde. „Sirius hatte Recht, weißt du? Dumbledore wird sicherlich jemanden anderen schicken, jetzt da er weiß, wo du lebst." „Das würde er sicherlich, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der es ihm sagt." „Natürlich wird es ihm jemand sagen. Snape und Black sind doch gerade gegangen. Sie mögen ja unsere Paten sein, aber sie werden trotzdem unter Dumbledores Fragen einknicken. Spätestens übermorgen wird jemand anderes hier sein." „Ich bezweifle ja gar nicht, dass Sirius und Sev den alten Mistkerl über alles informieren würden, was sie hier in den letzten Tagen erfahren haben, aber man kann nun einmal nichts berichten, woran man sich gar nicht erinnert."

Verwirrt, da er Harry keinen Spruch zur Änderung des Gedächtnisses anwenden gesehen hatte, erbat sich Draco mehr Informationen. „Erklär mir das bitte." „Ich habe während dem Abendessen bereits einen starken Zauber zur Gedächtnismodifikation über sie ausgesprochen, der aktiviert wurde, sobald sie vom Grundstück appariert sind. Sie werden sich an nichts anderes erinnern, als dass sie mich gefunden haben und ich ihr Angebot mich erneut zur Marionette eines Krieges machen zu lassen überaus deutlich ausgeschlagen habe."

Draco zuckte aus Schuldbewusstsein leicht zusammen, auch wenn ihn Harrys Voraussicht durchaus beeindruckte. „Du hättest den Hut wirklich gewähren lassen sollen, als er dich nach Slytherin schicken wollte, Schatz." „Ich weiß.", seufzte Harry.

„Also, wann gehen wir beide nach Hogwarts zurück?" Falls Harry von Dracos Frage überrascht war, so lies er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich konnte noch nie etwas vor dir verbergen." Draco grinste. „Schön, dass du das einsiehst, also versuchs in Zukunft gar nicht erst."

Harry wandte den Blick ab um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und so sicherzustellen, dass seine Erläuterungen so logisch wie nur möglich waren. „Mit einem hatten sie Recht: Andere werden folgen. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen wegen weiteren Mitgliedern des Ordens, aber nachdem es dem Orden jetzt bereits einmal gelungen ist mich zu finden, wird es auch nicht mehr lange dauern bis Voldemort seine Todesser hierher schickt. Zwar hasse ich Voldemort, doch seine Intelligenz muss ich bewundern, egal wie schäbig er sie einsetzt."

Harry machte eine Pause und fuhr sich durch sein ohnehin schon verwuscheltes Haar. Meine Schutzbarrieren sind stark, aber nicht einmal annähernd so stark wie die um Hogwarts herum. Sosehr ich es auch hasse dies zuzugeben, Hogwarts ist wahrscheinlich der sicherste Ort für die Zwillinge. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du über das Risiko der feindlichen Übernahme von Hogwarts gesagt hast, aber ich hätte die Kinder lieber in unserer Nähe, als irgendwo versteckt, wo ich nicht weiß, wie es ihnen geht. Ich muss sie sehen und berühren können, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass es ihnen gut geht. Sie werden bei uns so sicher sein, wie es in diesem furchtbaren Krieg überhaupt möglich ist. Davon abgesehen weigere ich mich aufs Heftigste einen Geheimniswahrer auszuwählen und womöglich den gleichen Fehler zu begehen wie meine Eltern."

Draco wusste, dass Harry den Verrat, den seine Eltern durch einen ihrer besten Freunde erleiden mussten, niemals würde verwinden können. Dies gekoppelt mit dem Verrat, den er selbst durch Freunde, Lehrer und Vertraute hatte ertragen müssen, hatte Harrys Vertrauen in andere stark erschüttert. Er wäre nie damit zufrieden einem anderen seine Kinder völlig anzuvertrauen. Draco war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob Harry ihm soweit traute.

Draco nickte, um dem Schwarzhaarigen zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte und Harry nun fortfahren sollte. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, dann packen wir auch und gehen zurück." „Was ist so wichtig, dass wir das Risiko eingehen solange zu bleiben?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Die Band.", antwortete Harry. „Sie waren die ganze Zeit über für mich da. Wir haben viel zusammen durchgestanden und die neue CD ist fast fertig. Ich sagte ja vorhin bereits, dass wir dem Zeitplan voraus sind, also sollten wir bald soweit sein. In ein paar Wochen vielleicht. Ich bin es ihnen schuldig bis dahin zu bleiben. Sie können mich unmöglich jetzt ersetzen und wir haben entschieden zu viel Zeit und Geld investiert, als dass wir einfach alles abblasen könnten. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst, aber ich kann sie unmöglich hängen lassen."

„Ich verstehe durchaus, Harry. Du bist nun einmal du." Harry verpasste Draco spielerisch einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Was für ein Kommentar war das denn bitte?" Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und rieb sich die Stelle seines Kopfes, die gerade den Schlag abbekommen hatte. „Ich meinte lediglich, dass du immer das Wohl anderer an erste Stelle setzt, so bist du einfach. Und ich bin nun einmal so." Und ohne Harry noch eine Chance zu geben etwas zu erwidern, schnappte sich Draco den verwirrten Schwarzhaarigen und warf ihn schwungvoll in den Pool.

TBC

* * *

Reviews? So als Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich? *lieb lächel*


	16. Ein ganz normaler Tag

****

A Moment in Time

übersetzt von TiaAgano

**DISCLAIMER: **siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 16 - Ein ganz normaler Tag**

„Erdnusskrokant." Severus verzog genervt das Gesicht, während er das neueste Passwort für Dumbledores Büro vor sich hin murmelte, damit der Gargoyle ihm den Weg frei gab. Unglücklicherweise war Albus letztes Weihnachten auf diese Muggel-Süßigkeit gestoßen und seither quasi süchtig danach geworden, so dass die Hauselfen beinahe jeden Tag das Abendessen damit bereicherten. Laut Dumbledore war es etwas für Genießer mit gehobenem Geschmack, alle anderen fanden es schlicht und ergreifend widerlich.

Severus klopfte laut an die polierte Eichentür und wartete bis sie hinein gebeten wurden. Dort nahmen sie sofort auf den angebotenen Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Auch wenn der Rest des Schlosses sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatte, so war doch Dumbledores Büro noch immer gleich. Die ehemaligen Klassenzimmer und Schlafsäle waren weitgehend verschwunden, denn quasi jeder frei Raum wurde inzwischen als Trainingsraum, Ausweichkrankenflügel, Konferenzraum oder besonders als Ein- bzw. Mehrfamilienwohnungen genutzt.

Jeder Raum hatte seinen eigenen Zweck und seine eigenen Aufgaben, die täglich zum Wohle von allen erfüllt werden mussten. Viele Menschen waren am direkt Krieg beteiligt als Taktiker oder Soldaten; andere halfen durch das Brauen von Tränken, das Zutatensammeln, das Leiten von Trainingseinheiten, durch Arbeit in den medizinischen Stationen oder Mitarbeit in den Kindertagesstätten. Die Hauselfen waren glücklicherweise in Hogwarts geblieben, versorgten auch weiterhin alle Schlossbewohner mit Essen und hielten alles in Schuss.

Albus begrüßte seine Gäste herzlich, doch man sah im die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nur zu zweit gekommen waren, deutlich an. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr keinen Erfolg hattet?" „Wir haben getan, was du verlangt hast, Albus. Wir haben Potter gefunden, aber er verweigerte die Rückkehr.", informierte Severus den älteren Zauberer.

Für einen Moment verschwand das Zwinkern aus dessen Augen. „Ich verstehe. Erzählt mir alles, bitte." Sirius seufzte. „Das ist es ja gerade, Albus. Das WAR alles." Dumbledore warf Sirius einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Tränkemeister. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Severus, warum beginnst du nicht ganz von vorn?"

Severus wusste zwar, dass seine Erzählung viel kürzer werden würde als der alte Mann annahm, doch er kam seiner Auforderung nach. „Wir reisten wie mit dem Orden abgesprochen per Portschlüssel nach New Orleans, wo wir Mr. Kingston vorfanden. Wir konfrontierten ihn noch in dieser Nacht nach seinem Konzert. Er zeigte sich zwar nur unwillig kooperativ, doch nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit gab er uns Namen und Adresse der Person, von der er den Songtext erhalten hatte. Der Mann gab sich als James Black aus und lebte in New York City. Wir begaben uns also auf die Suche nach ihm und erkannten, als wir ihn gefunden hatten, sehr schnell, dass es sich wirklich um Harry Potter handelte."

Severus hielt inne und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was als Nächstes geschehen war. „Wir erklärten Mr. Potter die Lage und baten ihn mit uns zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, damit er uns im Krieg unterstützen kann." Den letzten Teil der Geschichte spie er quasi aus, da die Worte einen üblen Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund zu hinterlassen schienen. „Er hat abgelehnt und uns zur Hölle gewünscht."

Misstrauisch beobachtete Albus die Mühe, die das Hervorbringen dieser Erklärung Severus zu kosten schien. „Nun gut. Und wo genau lebt dieser Mr. Black?" Severus warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." „Hmm, du vielleicht, Sirius?" Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn. „So merkwürdig es auch ist, ich kann mich auch nicht erinnern."

Der Schulleiter lehnte sich nach vorne und stütze sein Kinn auf seinen angewinkelten Armen ab. „Nun, vielleicht könnt ihr mir sagen wie Harry aussah oder womit er dort seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient?" Da ihm nur leere Blicke entgegengebracht wurden, fuhr er fort. „Na, das ist doch seltsam, nicht wahr? Ihr findet jemanden wieder, den ihr seit Jahren nicht gesehen habt, und erinnert euch doch nur an ein paar winzige Unterhaltungsfetzen und vage Details des Treffens?"

Albus trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und näherte sich den beiden Männern. Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab und nach einigen wedelnden Bewegungen wurden Severus und Sirius von einer Art blauem Nebel umhüllt. Der Schulleiter nickte vor sich hin, dann beendete er den Zauber und nahm erneut Platz.

„Es scheint, als hätte ich Mr. Potter stark unterschätzt habe." „Nun, das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, aber könntest du uns vielleicht trotzdem sagen, was er getan hat?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Einen Zauber zur Gedächtnismodifikation, noch dazu einen sehr komplizierten. Wie ihr ja wisst, funktionieren diese Art Zauber wie ein Radiergummi, der bestimmte Erinnerungen auslöscht. Für Erinnerungen, die länger andauern oder besonders emotional sind, müssen es schon sehr starke Zauber sein. Zum Beispiel wäre es sehr schwer jemanden seinen ersten Kuss vergessen zu lassen oder die Geburt des eigenen Kindes; dementsprechend ist es eben auch viel einfacher jemanden eine Unterhaltung von 10 Minuten vergessen zu lassen als ein paar Tage oder gar Wochen seines Lebens. Jedoch scheint es Harry nicht nur gelungen zu sein drei Tage aus euren Erinnerungen zu löschen, er hat es auch geschafft sie durch gefälschte Informationen zu ersetzen, von denen er wollte, das ihr sie weiter gebt. Das ist wirklich unglaublich komplizierte Zauberei!"

„Kann man es rückgängig machen?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Am einfachsten wäre es natürlich, wenn Mr. Potter den Zauber auflöst. So wie es momentan aussieht, wäre es zu gefährlich für uns es selbst zu versuchen, weil wir ja nicht wissen können, welche Erinnerungen entfernt wurden. Es ist enttäuschend, dass Harry abgelehnt hat, aber es überrascht nicht wirklich. Für den Moment sollten wir Mr. Potter erst einmal erlauben uns die Erinnerungen vorzuenthalten, von denen er nicht will, dass wir sie haben."

Sirius und Severus erkannten, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war und wollten gerade aus der Tür treten, als Dumbledore noch eine letzte, aber entscheidende Frage einfiel. „Sagt mal, ihr Beiden, wo genau habt ihr eigentlich Mr. Malfoy gelassen?"

* * *

Draco schlich sich leise die Treppe hinunter, da Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass die gesamte Familie an Samstagen gerne ausschlief. Er war inzwischen schon lange genug in diesem Haus um zu wissen, dass die dritte Treppe von unten knarrte, also überging er sie einfach und schlich weiter in den zweiten Stock.

Leise öffnete er die Tür des Kinderzimmers und schlüpfte unbemerkt hinein. Er liebte diese frühen Morgenstunden, in denen er seine Kinder ungestört beobachten konnte, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass ihm etwas über ihre wahre Beziehung zueinander herausrutschen würde.

Seitdem er sich für seine Familie entschieden hatte, versuchte er schon Harry dazu zu bringen den Zwillingen zu sagen, dass er ihr anderer Vater war, doch der Schwarzhaarige sträubte sich noch dagegen. Er wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte um Harry zu überzeugen, dass es ihm ernst mit ihnen war, also lies er es vorerst auf sich beruhen und fügte sich in die Rolle des Familienfreundes. Nun ja, zumindest nannten die Jungs ihn jetzt „Dwaco" und nicht mehr „Mr. Malfoy".

Das war einer der Gründe, warum diese Zeit am Morgen so kostbar für ihn war. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er auf Evans Bett zu und erstarrte. Er blinzelte verwirrt, schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal hin um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht nur phantasiert hatte. Evans Bett war leer. Niemand unter der Decke, versteckt hinter Kuscheltieren oder um das Kissen gekuschelt.

Rasch drehte er sich um und rannte beinahe schon auf Matthews Bett zu. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass unter dieser Decke definitiv jemand lag. Als er jedoch genauer hinsah, musste er feststellen, dass die Form reichlich seltsam aussah. Zu klein für beide Jungen auf einmal, aber definitiv zu groß für nur einen von ihnen.

Vorsichtig zog er die Decke zurück, um das schlafende Kind nicht zu wecken. Kalter Schweiß brach in ihm aus, als er entdecken musste, dass nur ein Haufen Kuscheltiere unter der Decke lag, aber nicht einer der beiden Jungen.

Selbst in seinem verschlafenen Zustand dauerte es nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Draco klar wurde, dass seine geliebten Kinder verschwunden waren. Sofort raste er aus ihrem Zimmer direkt in Harrys. Er riss die Tür mit solch einer Wucht auf, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte.

Bevor Draco jedoch wegen dem Verschwinden Alarm schlagen konnte, verflog sämtliche Angst, die gerade noch gedroht hatte ihn zu verschlingen. Dort in der Mitte von Harrys Bett lag nicht nur einer, sondern drei schwarzhaarige Köpfe dicht beieinander.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett – fasziniert davon, dass die drei nicht von dem Knall geweckt wurden – und betrachtete die Gesichter der Menschen, die innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit seine ganze Welt geworden waren. Harry sah so friedlich und entspannt aus mit den beiden Kindern in seinen Armen. Sie sahen alle so glücklich und zufrieden aus, dass Draco sich am liebsten sofort dazugekuschelt hätte, doch er hielt sich zurück.

Erleichtert darüber, dass es seiner kleinen Familie gut ging, nahm sich Draco einen Moment Zeit um sich umzusehen. Seit sie wieder zusammen waren hatte Harry Draco noch nicht gebeten die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen und so war dies das erste Mal, dass der Blonde Harrys kleines, privates Reich sah. Zwar ihm in seinem Unterbewusstsein klar, dass er gerade in die Privatsphäre des Schwarzhaarigen eindrang, aber diese Gedanken schob Draco lieber ganz schnell beiseite.

Wie der Rest des Hauses war Harrys Zimmer hübsch möbliert. Dekoriert worden war in sanften Creme-Tönen und nur ab und an waren dunkelrote Akzente gesetzt worden. Das Bett glich in Größe und Form denen aus Hogwarts, aber es war aus Kirschholz gefertigt worden und es gab einen dazu passenden Schrank, so wie eine Kommode.

Neben dem Bett stand der Nachttisch – ebenfalls Kirschholz, aber mit einer marmornen Tischplatte –, auf dem neben einer Lampe auch ein Buch von einem gewissen Stephen King lag. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Cover verriet Draco, dass es sich hierbei wohl um ein Werk des Genre Horror handelte. „Also das würde mich ganz sicher vom Schlafen abhalten…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, entdeckte er ein graues, flauschiges Objekt zwischen Nachttisch und Bett eingeklemmt, gerade so, als hätte es jemand dort verstecken wollen. Draco beugte sich hinunter und hob auf, was ein Spielzeug der Jungs zu sein schien. Es war ein Plüschwolf und da Draco eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Animagusform durchaus nicht entgangen war, unterzog er ihn einer genaueren Prüfung.

Sobald er das Plüschtier näher an sein Gesicht hob, wurde er von Harrys Geruch überwältigt, der überall an dem Wolf zu haften schien. Es schien beinahe so, als wäre Harry derjenige, der nächtlich damit kuschelte. Draco speicherte diese Information für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in seinem Gehirn ab und legte den Wolf dann dahin zurück, wo er ihn gefunden hatte, damit er sich weiter in Ruhe umsehen konnte.

Über dem Bett erstreckte sich ein riesiges, farbenfrohes Gemälde, das einen Phönix mit gespreizten Flügeln zeigte. Unter dem einen Flügel eingekuschelt war eine große schwarze Wildkatze, ein Panther um genau zu sein. Die kraftvollen Muskeln schienen angespannt zu sein, gerade so als sei er bereit zum Sprung. Das letzte Tier auf dem Gemälde war ein verspielt wirkender schwarz-weißer Border-Collie, aus dessen smaragdgrünen Augen der Schalk blitzte. Alles schien so realistisch gemalt, dass es dem Blonden beinahe so vorkam, als könnte er die Hand ausstrecken und den Hund hinter den Ohren kraulen.

Draco warf noch einen genaueren Blick auf das Bild. Alle drei Tiere hatten die gleichen Augen, das selbe ungewöhnliche grün, das auch Harry hatte. Auch wenn die Augen des Phönix intelligent wirkten und einem geradewegs in die Seele zu blicken schienen, und die Augen des Panters dagegen angriffslustig und entschlossen schienen, so waren es doch jeweils die gleichen Augen. Kopfschüttelnd puzzelte Draco alle Hinweise in seinem Kopf zusammen und führte dann seine Suche nach weiteren Schätzen fort.

* * *

Langsam öffnete Harry seine noch schlaftrunkenen Augen und schloss sie dann sehr schnell wieder, da das hereinströmende Sonnenlicht ihn zu sehr blendete. Bei dem Versuch sich umzudrehen, um seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen verstecken zu können, musste er überrascht feststellen, dass ihm diese Bewegung nicht möglich war, weil ihn ein Hindernis blockierte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen ein zweites Mal und blinzelte heftig um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Als er die beiden kleinen Formen neben sich als seine Söhne erkannte, konnte er gar nicht anders als die Umarmung zu vertiefen und die beiden noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

Die beiden Jungs hatten die Umstellung von ihren Babybetten auf ganz normale gut überwunden, aber trotzdem gab es manche Nächte, in denen die beiden sich heimlich in sein Bett schlichen und dort den Rest der Nach verbrachten. Und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass er diese Art von Verhalten nicht unterstützen sollte, glaubte er nicht, dass es ein wirkliches Problem darstellen sollte, wenn die beiden nur ab und zu bei ihm schliefen.

Genau in diesem Moment schlug die Standuhr im Foyer zehn. Ein Blick auf die beiden Jungs, die noch immer so friedlich neben ihm schlummerten, verriet ihm, dass er sie wohl wecken musste, wenn er irgendwann an diesem Tag einmal aufstehen wollte. Vorsichtig löste Harry die Umarmungen, legte je eine seiner Hände auf den Bauch eines der Jungen. Mit einem Rören, das dem eines Löwen glich, stürzte er sich auf die beiden und begann sie zu kitzeln. Schon bald drang das Gekicher der zwei Jungs durch das ganze Haus bis in die Küche, in der Draco bereits auf den Rest seiner Familie wartete.

* * *

Draco sah von seiner Zeitung auf, als die drei Potters die Küche betraten, duckte sich jedoch schnell wieder schmunzelnd dahinter. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass die drei gerade gebadet hatten, da ihr Haar – noch immer nass – in alle möglichen Richtungen abstand. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund zur Belustigung für Draco: Wahrscheinlich unbewusst hatte Harry die Kinder und sich selbst beinahe identisch angezogen. Alle Potters trugen khakifarbene Shorts und ein T-Shirt. Nur die T-Shirt-Farbe unterschied sich: Harrys war schwarz, Matthews grün und Evans blau.

Nachdem er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, faltete Draco seine Zeitung endgültig zusammen und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. „Guten Morgen", grüßte der Blonde die drei Neuankömmlinge und ernte zwei enthusiastische „Morgen, Dwaco" und ein ruhigeres „Guten Morgen" im Gegenzug.

Freudestrahlend erkundigte sich Draco, „Und? Was machen wir heute Schönes, hm?". Harry, der bereits eine Tasse Kaffee heruntergekippt hatte und gerade seine zweite eingoss, runzelte auf Grund des unheimlich fröhlichen Tonfalls die Stirn. „Wie viel Kaffee hattest du heute schon, Draco?" Der Blonde fand diese Frage zwar ausgesprochen merkwürdig, antwortete aber dennoch. „Nun…ich bin nicht ganz sicher, schließlich warte ich schon ein paar Stunden auf euch… ich würde sagen fünf oder sechs… wieso?"

Harry schmunzelte und begann dann Draco die Lage genau so zu erklären, wie er sie auch einem Kleinkind erklären würde. „Weil das Koffein in Kaffee wesentlich stärkere Auswirkungen hat als das Teein in Tee. Du solltest besser vorsichtig damit sein, solange du dich noch nicht daran gewöhnt hast. Fünf Tassen Kaffee entsprechen ungefähr fünfzehn Tassen Tee und bei dem ganzen Zucker, den du in deinen kippst… Tja, ich würde sagen, dass für eine ganze Weile aufgekratzt wie ein Flummi auf Drogen herumhüpfen wirst." Dracos schockiertes Gesicht veranlasste ihn dazu noch hinzuzufügen: „ Aber keine Sorge, das wird nicht allzu schlimm werden. Zumindest nicht im Vergleich zu dem, wie du dich fühlen wirst, wenn das Koffein seine Wirkung verloren hat. Davor solltest du dich wirklich fürchten."

Noch immer grinsend wandte sich Harry vom Tisch ab, holte Schüsseln, Müsli, Milch und Löffel hervor und setzte sich endlich zu seiner Familie an den Tisch. „Wo ist Nola heute morgen?", erkundigte sich Draco, dem innerlich vor dem Rest des Tages graute. „Ich habe ihr gestern mitgeteilt, dass wir in ein paar Wochen das Land verlassen. Deswegen habe ich ihr für heute freigegeben, damit sie sich eine neue Stelle suchen kann.", erklärte Harry.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige sein Frühstück beendet hatte, wusch er seine Schüssel aus und stellte sie in die Spülmaschine. Dann eröffnete er dem Blonden den Plan für den Rest des Tages. „Die Band und ich müssen heute wieder zur Aufnahme ins Studio. Nicole wollte mit den Jungs in den Park und ich dachte mir, dass du sie vielleicht gerne begleiten würdest. Gegen Abend könnten wir uns dann in einem Restaurant treffen, um dort gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen."

Am Tag nach der Abreise von Severus und Sirius hatte Harry der Band erklärt, dass der Terminplan umgestellt werden musste und es sein letztes Album sein würde. Zwar hatte Harry nur eine stark heruntergespielte Version der wirklichen Unterhaltung vor Draco wiedergegeben, aber der Blonde konnte trotzdem noch deutlich heraushören wie wütend die Band über diese Entscheidung ihres Sängers war. Harry konnte ihnen natürlich nicht sagen, warum er sie verlassen würde, also war diese Wut und Verletztheit durchaus verständlich.

Es herrschte noch immer eine heftig spürbare Spannung zwischen Harry und den anderen Bandmitgliedern, also war Draco nicht gekränkt davon, das der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht bat ihn zu begleiten. Davon abgesehen riss er sich ohnehin um jede Möglichkeit Zeit mit den Kindern zu verbringen.

Nachdem sie sich noch schnell für ein spezielles Restaurant entschieden hatten, ging Harry also zu seiner Arbeit und lies einen völlig aufgedrehten Draco mit den Zwillingen zurück.

* * *

Draco saß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Restaurant und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab. Er war erschöpft, schmutzig, weil er die Jungs quer durch den Park gejagt hatte, und was das ganze noch schlimmer machte: seine Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn beinahe um.

Nicole warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und versuchte dann wieder den Streit über die Verteilung der Buntstifte zwischen den Zwillingen zu beenden. Da Draco das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Kopf noch explodieren würde, wenn der Krawall nicht bald ein Ende nähme, rief er einen Kellner herbei und bat ihn um ein weiteres paar Buntstifte, was immerhin einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand zwischen Evan und Matthew hervorbrachte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verstärkte Dracos schlechte Laune. „Er verspätet sich." Nicole unterdrückte mühsam ein Kichern. Seitdem Draco die Entscheidung gefällt hatte bei seiner Familie zu bleiben, hatte sich ihre Meinung über den blonden Mann stark verändert. Sicher, er war noch immer oft arrogant und teilweise extrem überheblich, aber er gab sich wirklich Mühe und das rechnete ihm Nicole hoch an. Davon abgesehen war es offensichtlich für sie, dass die beiden Männer sich noch immer über alles liebten, auch wenn keiner von beiden sie über seine Gefühle ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte.

„Ach, Draco, komm schon. Er ist nur ein paar Minuten zu spät und wir beide wissen doch, wie hart er gerade arbeitet um das Album schnellstmöglich zu beenden.", erwiderte Nicole lächelnd. Sie hatte gerade aufgehört zu sprechen, als Gemurmel vom Eingang des Restaurants zu ihnen drang. Als die beiden sich nach der Quelle der Aufregung umdrehten, erkannten sie schnell den attraktiven, braunhaarigen Mann, der auf sie zukam, ohne sich dabei auch nur eine Sekunde für seine zahlreichen Fans zu interessieren, die aufgeregt tuschelten.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung", meinte Emrys und lies sich auf dem freien Stuhl zwischen Draco und Matthew nieder. „Als hätten wir sonst nichts besseres zu tun, als auf dich zu warten.", grummelte der Blonde missmutig. So langsam aber sicher würde er für einen schmerzlindernden Zaubertrank töten. Emrys grinste. „Ah, wie ich sehe hat das Koffein inzwischen seine Wirkung verloren, hm?"

Nicole erbarmte sich dem sichtlich leidenden Mann, holte eine Flasche extra starkes Tylenol aus ihrer Tasche und reichte Draco zwei Pillen. „Hier, nimm das. Danach solltest du dich bald besser fühlen." Der Blonde beäugte die Tabletten zwar misstrauisch, nahm sie aber ohne zu murren ein. Umso positiver überrascht war er daher, dass sein Kopf sich schon um einiges weniger schlimm anfühlte, als der Kellner ihr Essen servierte. Schien gerade so, als hätten diese Muggel von manchen Dingen wirklich Ahnung.

Die kleine Familie genoss ihr gemeinsames Abendessen in vollen Zügen und nachdem alle Bäuche gefüllt und die Jungs bereits entsprechend müde waren, eskortierte Emrys alle nach draußen, wo bereits eine Limousine darauf wartete sie nach Hause zu bringen.

* * *

Den Sonntagnachmittag verbrachten die beiden Männer entspannt mit ihren Kindern vor dem Fernseher, denn Harry war fest entschlossen dem Blonden etwas über amerikanischen Sport beizubringen.

Draco stellte seine koffeinfreie Diät-Cola auf dem Kaffeetisch ab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Riechst du das auch?" Harry blickte von seiner Sportsendung auf, wandte den Kopf zu dem Blonden um und schnupperte. „Oh, ja. Ich schätze Matthew braucht eine neue Windel. Und da du noch nie zuvor das Vergnügen hattest: Viel Spaß, du bist dran."

„Warum kann Nicole das nicht tun? Dafür bezahlst du sie doch!" „Mag ja sein, aber heute ist ihr freier Tag.", antwortete Harry und warf Draco eine saubere Windel zu. Dank seiner Sucherreflexe hatte der Blonde zwar keine Probleme damit das flache Objekt aufzufangen, doch was genau er damit tun sollte, war ihm noch immer nicht ganz klar. Das Ding war eine Art Mischung aus Papier und Plastik, war verziert mit dem Bild eines niedlichen Hündchens und hatte Klebestreifen an der Seite. Wozu allerdings… nun, er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer.

Fragend wandte er sich an Harry. „Was genau soll ich nun damit anstellen?" Erneut sah der Schwarzhaarige nur kurz von seiner Sendung auf und zeigte auf Matthew, der momentan in der Ecke des Raumes mit seinen Kuscheltieren spielte. „Wechsel die Windel aus. Die alte ist offensichtlich voll."

Um sein Grinsen zu verbergen, griff Harry schnell nach der Chipsschüssel, denn dem Slytherin wurde offenbar tatsächlich gerade jetzt erst klar, was man da von ihm erwartete. „Uuuuuuuh… du willst doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass ich…" Draco sah sich nicht in der Lage den Satz zu beenden. Schon der Gedanke allein war zu widerlich. „Hey, du bist derjenige, der seine Vaterrolle zugestanden haben wollte, also hör auf zu meckern und benimm dich auch wie ein Vater. Was denkst du, was ich in den letzten drei Jahren getan habe?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an den vergangenen Morgen erinnerte. Er und Draco hatten gerade heute erst die Jungs beiseite genommen, um ihnen zu erklären, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes waren und deswegen zwei Väter statt nur einem hatten. Falls Harry oder Draco jedoch eine großartige Reaktion der beiden auf die Neuigkeit, dass Draco ihr zweiter Vater war, erwartet hatten, so wurden sie bitter enttäuscht. In typischer Malfoy-Manier hatten die beiden nur genickt und Draco dann umarmt und geküsst. Die beiden Männer jedoch hatten Tränen in den Augen, als die Zwillinge den Blonden zum ersten Mal „Vater" nannten.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und entschied sich die Sache schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu bringen. Irgendwann würde er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. Merlin, er hatte als Todesser immerhin foltern und töten müssen. Viel schlimmer konnte das wohl auch nicht werden. Er würde Harry schon zeigen, aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt war.

Mit entschlossenem Blick bewegte der Blonde sich auf den Jungen zu. „Hey Matthew, komm her, damit wir diese stinkigen Hosen loswerden können, hm?" Der Kleine unterbrach sein Spiel gerade lange genug um Draco einen missmutigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Machew nicht stinkig!" „Oh doch, das bist du", grummelte Draco und klemmte sich den Jungen wie einen Football unter den Arm.

Ein schneller Blick auf Harry zeigte ihm, dass dieser noch immer völlig gefesselt von seiner Sportsendung war und dem Treiben des Blonden keine Beachtung schenkte. Heimlich zog Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch bevor er ihn auch nur richtig in der Hand hatte, ertönte ein vorwurfsvolles Räuspern von der Couch.

„Ich hoffe doch stark, dass du keine Magie anwenden willst, um seine Windel zu wechseln, Draco.", sagte Harry mit strenger Stimme. „Nun, jetzt da du es erwähnst… Doch, das hatte ich in Betracht gezogen.", entgegnete Draco, hocherfreut darüber, dass ihm Magie ein wirkliches grausames Erlebnis ersparen würde.

„Es ist ausgesprochen offensichtlich, dass du keine Ahnung von Kindererziehung hast.", fuhr Harry in dem gleichen Tonfall fort. „Ach, ja?" „Allerdings, denn ansonsten wüsstest du, dass die Anwendung von Magie beim Wechseln von Windeln die Reproduktionsorgane der Kinder so sehr schädigen kann, dass sie unfruchtbar werden. Ich nehme mal an, dass das nicht in deinem Interesse ist, oder?"

Alarmiert lies Draco seinen Zauberstab sofort fallen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade beinahe angerichtet hatte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Merlin, ich hätte beinahe unseren Sohn ernsthaft verletzt!" „Beruhige dich, Dray, es ist ja nichts passiert. Aber du wirst die Windel wohl auf altmodische Art und Weise wechseln müssen."

Auch wenn er äußerlich vollkommen streng wirkte, so konnte Harry innerlich kaum ein großes Gelächter zurückhalten. Draco jedoch, wusste nun was zu tun war und ging an die Arbeit. Der Geruch allein brachte ihn beinahe dazu sich zu übergeben und seine Augen begannen zu Tränen. Draco beeilte sich die Arbeit schnellstmöglich zu beenden und griff hektisch nach den Abwischtüchern. Matthew jedoch ging es offensichtlich nicht schnell genug und er begann zu kommentieren „Kacka! Kacka!".

„Nun, wenn du weißt, was es ist, warum kannst du dann nicht einfach eine Toilette benutzen, hm?", murmelte Draco streng vor sich hin, während er versuchte seinen Sohn ruhig zu halten. „Wir nennen es Töpfchen, Draco, und die beiden sind gerade dabei das zu lernen. Aber sie brauchen noch Zeit, sie sind noch nicht einmal ganz drei Jahre alt."

Draco ignorierte Harry, denn er war gerade schwer damit beschäftig Matthew davon abzuhalten, mit dem Inhalt seiner Windel zu spielen. „Nicht anfassen!", rief Draco entsetzt. „Bei Merlin, lass deine Hände da weg. Oh, das ist einfach widerlich!" Den Jungen ruhig zu halten war viel schwieriger, als er angenommen hatte. Schließlich jedoch hatte Draco es geschafft und Matthew trug eine frische, saubere, wenn auch leicht schiefe Windel.

Hoch erfreut über seine Leistung lies Draco sich wieder neben Harry auf die Couch fallen. „Nicht schlecht für einen ersten Versuch.", kommentierte Harry, der noch immer damit kämpfte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Dir ist allerdings klar, dass jetzt Evan eine frische Windel braucht, oder?" Draco gab einen Laut der Verzweiflung von sich und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen.

Harry entschied sich, dass er das Spiel nun lange genug gespielt hatte, und schnappte sich Evan. „Keine Panik, das erledige ich." Und mit einer einfachen Bewegung von Harrys Hand, trug Evan nun wieder eine frische Windel. „Aber… aber du…" Entsetzen darüber, dass Harry gerade mutwillig etwas getan hatte, was ihrem Sohn schaden könnte, lies den Blonden verstummen.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Du könntest ihn gerade für immer zeugungsunfähig gemacht haben!" Mit einem fiesen Grinsen, das Professor Snape mit Stolz erfüllt hätte, wandte Harry sich Draco zu, der noch immer fassungslos auf der Couch saß. „Was das angeht: Das war gelogen."

Harry konnte das Lachen, das schon die ganze Zeit gedroht hatte aus ihm heraus zu brechen, nicht länger zurück halten. Er lachte so hart, dass er Seitenstechen davon bekam. Als er sich jedoch die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, erkannte er schnell den mordlüsternen Blick in Dracos Augen und wusste, dass es jetzt eine sehr gute Idee wäre wegzurennen. Also setzte er Evan schnell bei seinem Bruder ab und tat dann genau das.

TBC

* * *

Reviews? *Lieb lächel*


	17. Eine Feier

**A Moment in Time**

Übersetzt von TiaAgano

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 17 - Eine Feier**

„Nicole, hast du Harry gesehen?", erkundigte sich Draco, als er ins Esszimmer kam. Während der letzten zwei Wochen hatte er nur wenig Kontakt zu dem Gryffindor gehabt, da dieser fast jede Minute des Tages mit der Band verbracht hatte. Draco hoffte sehr, dass Harry an diesem Abend zu Hause sein würde, dass auch sie ein wenig Zeit füreinander hätten. Die Abwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen machte dem Blonden nämlich einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung seiner Verführungspläne.

Ohne zu merken, dass Nicole ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, fuhr Draco fort, als er feststellen musste, dass man noch nicht den Tisch zum Abendessen gedeckt hatte. „Hm, wie ich sehe ist Nola wohl heute bereits bei ihrem neuen Job, oder sie hat beschlossen uns mal hungern zu lassen, hm?" Sarkasmus triefte aus jedem seiner Worte.

Ohne sich von der negativen Einstellung des Blonden, den sie inzwischen als einen ihrer Freunde betrachtete, stören zu lassen, lächelte Nicole ihn nur an. „Nun, Draco-Schatz, die Zwillinge und ich haben bereits gegessen und ja, Nola ist augenblicklich bei den Hendersons drüben, um ihnen genaue Anweisungen bezüglich der von ihr erwarteten Kücheneinrichtung zu geben." Nicole und Draco erschauderten aus Mitleid mit den Hendersons. Die beiden wussten nur zu gut wie ungehalten Nola werden konnte, wenn auch nur das kleinste Teilchen in ihrer Küche nicht an Ort und Stelle war.

„Harry jedoch sollte bald daheim sein und ich glaube, dass er vorhin etwas bezüglich eines Abendessens auf der Terrasse gesagt hat, also…" Nicole hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance ihren Satz zu beenden, da war der Blonde auch schon aus der Küche und in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers gestürmt.

Als Nicole erwähnt hatte, dass Harry zum Essen daheim sein würde – einem privaten Essen nur für sie beide noch dazu! -, hatte Draco erkannt, dass dies eine Chance sein würde, die er besser nicht verpassen sollte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er auf die Kleidung hinunter, die er gerade trug, entschied, dass sie längst nicht umwerfend genug war und beschloss sich noch einmal umzuziehen.

Er öffnete seinen Schrank und lies seine Hand dankbar über die Reihen neuer Kleidung gleiten. Als er sich entschieden hatte in Kalifornien zu bleiben, hatte er Harry gegenüber erwähnt, dass er neue Klamotten benötigen würde, da das bisschen, das er aus England mitgenommen hatte, nicht ausreichend und für das warme Muggle San Diego auch nicht passen sein würde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war der Schwarzhaarige bereits am nächsten Tag mit ihm zum Einkaufen gefahren und hatte ihm eine komplette Garderobe gekauft, ohne dabei auch nur im Geringsten die Kosten zu scheuen.

Draco entschied sich ein seegrünes Seidenhemd und eine maßgeschneiderte schwarze Anzughose zum Abendessen zu tragen. Kritisch begutachtete er sein Aussehen noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Terrasse machte.

* * *

Draco stockte auf Grund des Anblickes, der sich ihm auf der Terrasse bot, der Atem. Jemand hatte einen kleinen Tisch für zwei Personen gedeckt und ihn mit Blick auf den Pool und den Strand aufgestellt. Gedeckt worden war mit gutem Porzellan, Silberbesteck und Kristallgläsern. Eine Flasche voll teurem Wein wartete bereits im Weinkühler darauf getrunken zu werden. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Kerzenständer und überall auf der Terrasse hatte man Windlichter aufgestellt, die die Terrasse in ein sanftes Licht tauchten. Die Brise, die vom Ozean herüber wehte und ab und an die Kerzen aufflackern lies, unterstrich die ohnehin schon romantische Atmosphäre. Draco jedoch nahm all dies kaum war, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte etwas ganz anderes gefesselt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand Harry. Draco bekam bei dem Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen in einem maßgeschneiderten royalblauen Seidenhemd und schwarzen Stoffhosen – beides so eng anliegend, dass es wie eine zweite Haut wirkte – einen Kloß im Hals. Nur mühsam konnte er den Blick vom Körper seines Gegenübers abwenden, besonders da ihm Harrys eigener Blick voll Verlangen durchaus auffiel.

Harry umrundete den Tisch und ging zu dem Slytherin hinüber. „Es freut mich, dass du meine Einladung zu einem privaten Essen angenommen hast. Danke." Draco brachte nur ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort zu Stande; er war noch immer völlig überwältigt von der Mühe, die sich der Schwarzhaarige offensichtlich gemacht hatte.

Beinahe schüchtern überreichte Harry Draco zwei langstielige rote Rosen. „Hier, die sind für dich." Überrascht nahm der Blonde die Blumen entgegen und atmete ihren Duft ein. Beide Rosen waren blutrot, die Blütenblätter samtweich und perfekt geformt. Mit anderen Worten: Sie waren perfekt. Tief berührt von Harrys Geste flüsterte Draco: „Danke, Harry. Ich glaube, mir hat noch nie jemand Blumen geschenkt." Harry lächelte. „Na ja, ihr Fehler… Aber komm, setz dich. Wir wollen das Essen doch nicht kalt werden lassen."

Bereits wieder etwas gefasster, gestattete Draco es Harry ihn an den Tisch zu führen. „Warum hast du dir so eine Mühe gemacht?", fragte er schließlich. Harry fasste über den Tisch und ergriff Dracos Hand, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, ehrlich gesagt, gibt es zwei Gründe. Zum einen war ich in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft zu Hause und daher wollte ich wieder gut machen, dass ich dich etwas vernachlässigt habe."

Draco, dem Harrys Antwort bisher sehr gut gefiel, drückte leicht seine Hand. „Und der zweite Grund?" „Nun ja, es ist gewissermaßen auch als kleine Feier gedacht. Wir haben heute die CD fertig gestellt."

Harrys Freude darüber war für Draco leicht zu erkennen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich weiß, wie hart du dafür gearbeitet hast. Das ist eine ganz schöne Leistung!" Harry erstrahlte über Dracos Anerkennung. „Danke, Dray. Es bedeutet mir viel das zu hören. Besonders von dir." „Ist doch selbstverständlich. Aber warum bist du hier, Harry? Solltest du nicht irgendwo mit der Band einen drauf machen?" „Nein, Dray, es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich lieber diesen Abend feiern würde als mit dir. Das hier ist nur für uns beide." Dracos Lächeln auf Grund dieser Worte war ansteckend und so voller Wärme, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte es bis in seine Magengrube spüren zu können. „Davon abgesehen, haben wir schon nach der Veröffentlichung der ersten CD so stark gefeiert, dass es für alle anderen CDs reicht."

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry hierüber absolut nicht scherzte, doch anstatt weiter in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, wollte er diesen Moment lieber nutzen, um ihre Zukunft aufzubauen. Noch immer lächelnd fragte er: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt einmal ansehen, was für wunderbare Dinge unter diesen Servierhauben für uns angerichtet sind?" und lenkte somit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von der Vergangenheit geschickt auf die Gegenwart.

Während Draco schon einmal seinen Teller mit etwas marinierter Schweinelende, Kartoffelpüree, Zuckererbsen und Kürbisgemüse belud, öffnete Harry die Weinflasche und goss jedem von ihnen ein Glas voll ein. Nachdem auch der Schwarzhaarige dann anschließend seinen Teller gefüllt hatte, erhob Draco sein Weinglas.

„Worauf sollen wir trinken?" Harry dachte über die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten, die sich boten, nach und entschied sich schließlich für die einfachste und zugleich sicherste. „Warum trinken wir nicht einfach auf den heutigen Abend?" Nur kurz huschte ein Schimmer der Enttäuschung über Dracos Gesicht, bevor er sein Glas an Harrys anstieß. „Auf heute Abend also." „Auf heute Abend", erwiderte Harry. Dann stellte er sein Glas ab, ergriff sein Besteck und begann zu essen.

Draco dagegen trank noch ein Schlückchen Wein und beobachtete seinen Gegenüber genau. „Fragst du dich manchmal, warum wir uns als Kinder so viel gestritten haben?" Harry verschluckte sich fast auf Grund der unerwarteten Frage. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab immer einfach angenommen, dass es so war, weil du so ein eingebildeter kleiner Mistkerl gewesen bist." Draco hob skeptisch seine Augenbraue. „Natürlich könnte auch die Tatsache, dass du so ein verdammt typischer kleiner Gryffindor gewesen bist, der immer die Regeln gebrochen hat, aber nie dafür bestraft wurde, der Grund gewesen sein."

Als er sah, dass Harry diesen Köder nicht schlucken würde, versuchte Draco einen anderen Ansatz. „Aber was, wenn es einen ganz anderen Grund gab?" Seufzend legte Harry die Gabel auf seinem Teller ab. „In Ordnung, da du mich offensichtlich nicht essen lassen wirst, bis du mir deine Theorie erklärt hast… Schieß los! Was denkst du, was der Grund war?"

Das Weinglas in seinen Fingern drehend, war Draco gebannt vom Kerzenschein, der sich im geschliffenen Kristall des Glases und dem tiefen Rot des Weins spiegelte, als er zu seiner Antwort ansetzte. „Nun, meine Theorie basiert auf einer Geschichte. Meine Großmutter – von der Malfoy Seite der Familie – hat sie mir erzählt, als ich noch klein war." Diese Aussage weckte Harrys Interesse, wie Draco freudig feststellte.

„Manche Zauberer glauben, dass die Erde und die Menschheit nicht von einem einzelnen Gott, sondern von einer ganzen Gruppe geschaffen wurden. Jeder Gott hatte seine speziellen Fähigkeiten, ähnlich zu dem, was in der Muggel Mythologie beschrieben wird. Nun, jeder dieser Götter war sehr mächtig und wie in jeder Gruppe entstanden natürlich auch in dieser Streitigkeiten. Besonders zwei spezielle Götter waren quasi nie einer Meinung. Die meisten Streitereien von ihnen konnten friedlich geregelt werden, manche jedoch auch nicht. Um die Menschheit zu erschaffen jedoch mussten alle Götter zusammen arbeiten, da es ein so kompliziertes und schwieriges Unterfangen war. Schließlich waren es die ersten Wesen, die eine Seele hatten und die Seelen würden es den Menschen erlauben nach ihrem Tod in einer Art Paradies wieder mit Anderen zusammen zu sein, die schon vor ihnen gestorben waren."

Draco erkannte, dass er nun die völlige Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors hatte. „Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bevor die Götter sich darüber zu streiten begannen, was mit diesen neuen Kreaturen zu tun sei. Streitigkeiten brachen aus – schlimmer als je zuvor! – und die Götter wurden quasi in zwei Gruppen gespalten. Die Einen, die uns ohne Einmischung leben lassen wollten, und die Anderen, die sich durch uns eine Art neues Herrscherreich aufbauen wollten. Der Kampf unter ihnen wurde immer heftiger und die Menschheit stand noch immer im Zentrum des Konflikts, Die Macht auf beiden Seiten war so stark, dass es dazu kam, dass die Wesen, die sie so liebevoll geschaffen hatten, gespalten wurden und das entstand, was wir heute als Mensch bezeichnen. Als dies geschah, mussten die Götter feststellen, dass ihre Kreation ruiniert worden war und noch schlimmer, dass die komplexen Seelen, auf die sie so stolz gewesen waren, in zwei Hälften geteilt wurden. Keine der Gruppen wollte nun noch Anspruch auf diese nicht länger perfekten Kreaturen erheben und so wurde die Menschheit auf die Erde verbannt. Nun sagt die Legende, dass zu jedem Menschen auf diesem Planeten eine andere Person gehört, die die andere Hälfte seiner Seele besitzt: Sein Seelenverwandter. Und mit viel Glück treffen diese beiden vielleicht aufeinander; nur dann ist ihre Seele vollständig."

Harry war fasziniert von der Geschichte, die Draco ihm gerade erzählt hatte. „Das denkst du also, ja? Dass wir zwei Hälften derselben Seele sind? Ich verstehe nur nicht, was das mit unseren Streitigkeiten als Kinder zu tun hat."

Draco füllte sein Weinglas wieder auf und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Vom vielen Reden war sein Mund ganz trocken geworden. „Nun, betrachte es doch einmal so, Harry: Wir waren Elfjährige, die sich in einem Kleidergeschäft begegnet sind. Ich erkläre es mir gerne so, dass unsere Seelen sich bereits erkannt haben und wir nur zu jung waren, um mit den damit verbundenen Emotionen umzugehen. Ganz eindeutig hatten wir schon immer starke Gefühle für einander! Nur war es schlicht einfacher für uns einander zu hassen, bis wir reif genug waren um unsere Gefühle als Liebe zu erkennen."

Harry dachte gründlich über alles nach, das Draco gerade gesagt hatte. Es klang ja durchaus ganz vernünftig, aber er war sich nicht sicher, dass er den Blonden jemals wirklich gehasst hatte. „Du hast mich gehasst?" „Was dachtest du denn? Jedes Mal, als ich versucht habe dich von der Schule fliegen zu lassen; die Streitereien, Streiche und Beleidigungen… Wenn ich jetzt daran zurück denke, glaube ich, dass ich all das getan habe um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, weil ich unterbewusst bereits realisiert hatte, dass ich deine Aufmerksamkeit brauchte."

„Nun, das ist dir gelungen, nicht wahr? Wir hatten schon ein paar tolle Momente in unserer Schulzeit…" Die nächsten paar Stunden verloren sich die Beiden in ihren gegenseitigen Erinnerungen und lachten wie zwei alte Freunde über längst vergangene Ereignisse. Ohne es auszusprechen achteten beide jedoch sehr genau darauf, dass sie nichts erwähnten, was auch nur entfernt mit dem Verrat an Harry zu tun hatte.

* * *

„Es wird langsam spät. Ich denke, wir sollten zu Bett gehen", murmelte Harry schließlich einige Stunden später. Draco unterdrückte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen; alles war wundervoll verlaufen, aber offenbar immer noch nicht bereit dazu ihre Beziehung wieder intimer werden zu lassen.

Da Draco nicht antwortete, sah Harry zu ihm hinüber und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Kommst du?" Draco hielt inne, unsicher ob er die implizierte Bedeutung dieser Frage tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte. Mit heftig pochendem Herzen leckte sich Draco über seine plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Das würde ich nur zu gerne, aber ich fürchte, dass ich meinen Schlafanzug vergessen habe." Das Lächeln, das daraufhin über Harrys Gesicht huschte, verschlug dem Blonden beinahe den Atem. „Nun, es ist dein Glück, dass ich nicht vorhabe heute Nacht auf einen Schlafanzug zu bestehen."

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob sich Draco rasch aus seinem Stuhl und zog Harry in seine Arme. Sein ganzer Körper begann auf Grund der körperlichen Nähe zu beben. „Hast du auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe?", flüsterte er schließlich.

Harry zog Dracos Gesicht näher zu sich und verschloss die Lippen des Blonden mit einem atemberaubenden Kuss. Der Kuss wurde tiefer und Draco gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Er überlies Harry die vollkommene Kontrolle, hieß seine Zunge willkommen und hoffte nur, dass all dies nie enden möge.

Als Harrys Zunge sich schließlich zurückzog, übernahm Draco die Kontrolle. Alles um sie herum schien zu verschwinden und es gab nur noch sie beide, nur zwei aneinander geschmiegte Körper mit heftig pochenden Herzen.

Als endlich für sie beide eindeutig feststand, dass sie für den nächsten Teil des Abends definitiv mehr Privatsphäre brauchen würden, beantwortete Harry endlich die Frage, die Draco ihm bereits vor einiger Zeit gestellt hatte. „Ja, ich denke, das tue ich. Aber warum zeigst du es mir nicht einfach? Um ganz sicher zu gehen,…?" Draco benötigte keine weitere Ermunterung. Bevor Harry noch recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Blonde ihn auch schon geschnappt und begann ihn in sein Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

* * *

Draco hielt nicht an, bis er Harrys Tür hinter sich zugekickt und den Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Harry rollte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, streckte seine Hand in Richtung der Tür aus und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

„Wofür war der?", fragte Draco, der so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen war, dass er den Spruch nicht richtig verstanden hatte. „Nur ein kleiner Zauber, der mich alarmiert, falls die Zwillinge mich brauchen sollten. Na ja, und natürlich hab ich die Tür auch gleich noch magisch verschlossen und schalldicht gezaubert.", antwortete Harry und erhob sich wieder vom Bett.

Ohne seine Augen von Dracos abzuwenden begann der Schwarzhaarige langsam sich zu entkleiden. Dem Blonden stockte wie schon so oft an diesem Abend der Atem, als er sah wie Harrys Finger geschickt Knopf und Knopf seines Hemdes öffneten und dabei immer mehr sonnengebräunte Haut zum Vorschein brachten. Nach nur wenigen Knöpfen war sein Mund bereits vollkommen trocken geworden. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte er nach seinem Geliebten zu greifen und die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen, doch Harry wich ihm mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln aus und machte einfach in seinem eigenen Tempo weiter.

Schon bald glitt Harrys Hemd von seinen Schultern und legte den starken Oberkörper völlig frei. Wie durch einen Geistesblitz wurde Draco plötzlich klar, was Harry da tat. Er war gar nicht so sehr darauf aus den Blonden zu reizen, sondern bot sich ihm vielmehr völlig und ohne Zurückhaltung an. Dracos Beine wurden schwach. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass völlige Hingabe so erotisch sein konnte.

Der Blonde kämpfte um Beherrschung und versuchte verzweifelt an etwas anderes zu denken als an Harry und das, was dieser tat, damit er nicht alle Kontrolle verlor und sich komplett lächerlich machte. Als er jedoch hörte, wie langsam der Reisverschluss von Harrys Hose geöffnet wurde, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

Heftig zog Draco den Gryffindor an sich und entledigte ihn schnell selbst von sämtlicher Kleidung. Harry gab sich dem Geschehen völlig hin und lies sich widerstandslos auf das Bett legen. Rasch zog Draco auch all seine Kleidung aus. Der Anblick von Harry, der nackt auf dem Bett lag und auf ihn wartete, trieb ihn zur Eile. Als er fertig war, gesellte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Matratze.

Draco stützte sich über Harry ab und lies sich von ihm in die Arme schließen und in einen Kuss verwickeln, der so gefühlvoll und doch voller Leidenschaft war, als wolle er alle aufgestauten Emotionen der vergangenen drei Jahre auf einmal ausdrücken. Er schien ewig zu dauern und genau wie zuvor auf der Terrasse schien alles um sie herum an Bedeutung zu verlieren und zu verschwinden.

Harry begann vor Verlangen zu zittern, als der Kuss noch drängender wurde und das Bedürfnis Draco in sich zu spüren ihn beinahe zu verschlingen drohte. Nur langsam wurde er sich der sanften Berührungen Dracos bewusst, der seinen ganzen Körper auf einmal zu erforschen schien. Er keuchte, als die Hand des Blonden schließlich den Weg zu seiner Körpermitte fand, und warf den Kopf zurück, da sich eine Welle genussvollen Verlangens durch seinen ganzen Körper zu brennen schien.

Da Draco merkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige kurz davor war zu kommen, flüsterte ihm leise Ermutigungen ins Ohr, während er sanfte Küsse hinter sein Ohr und seinen Hals entlang verteilte. Als Harry sich schließlich aufbäumte, überkam Draco das Bedürfnis ihn als sein Eigen zu markieren und so biss er hart in seine Halsbeuge. Harry schrie; ob vor Schmerz oder gesteigertem Verlangen war ihm in dieser Situation selbst nicht ganz klar, doch es erschien ihm auch nicht wichtig.

Sanft küsste Draco die Stelle, die er gerade zuvor gebissen hatte, und lies Harry einen Moment um sich zu erholen, bevor er grinsend meinte: „War schon eine Weile her, hm?" „Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie lange…", gelang es Harry schließlich unter Anstrengung zu keuchen.

„Hmm,… wo versteckst du dein Gleitgel?" Ohne noch mehr Energie durch eine verbale Antwort zu verschwenden, zeigte Harry auf seinen Nachtschrank. Draco lehnte sich über seinen Geliebten und holte die kleine Tube aus der Schublade des Schränkchens hervor.

Dann machte er sich rasch an die Arbeit. Sobald er das Gefühl hatte, dass Harry bereit für ihn war und erneut bereits an der Schwelle eines Höhepunktes stand, spreizte er seine Beine und nahm Position ein. „Ich liebe dich so sehr! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das hier bedeutet…", flüsterte er seinem Geliebten zu, doch Harry unterdrückte weitere Bemerkungen seinerseits, indem er ihm mit einem weiteren Kuss den Mund verschloss.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte und zitterte vor Verlangen, als Draco endlich in ihn eindrang und völlig von ihm Besitz ergriff. Noch nie hatte er sich so vollkommen gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Es schien ihm ganz so, als hätte er endlich das letzte, fehlende Puzzleteilchen eines sehr komplexen Puzzles einsetzen können. Seinen Geliebten wieder so tief in sich fühlen zu können, machte ihn vollkommen.

Dieser Moment erschien ihm richtig und einfach perfekt. Kurz huschte ihm der Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten durchs Gehirn, doch dann war er wieder verloren in den Gefühlen der Ekstase, die ihn durchliefen. Keiner sollte es wagen ihn noch einmal von seinem Seelenverwandten trennen zu wollen! Der bloße Gedanke an eine Trennung – egal wie klein sie auch sein möge – war undenkbar für ihn geworden. Er war genau da, wo er immer sein sollte: Sicher und geliebt in den starken Armen seines Partners.

Harry und Draco bewegten sich im Gleichklang einer Musik, die nur ihre Körper, Herzen und Seelen verstehen konnten; beide auf der Suche nach Erfüllung. Zwei Hälften einer Seele, die sich im Einklang bewegten, für immer vereinigt. Und als der Moment der Erfüllung endlich kam, erschauderten beide im gleichen Moment und riefen den Namen des jeweils anderen.

Dracos Körper brach erschöpft auf Harrys zusammen. Es gelang ihm erst nach einigen Minuten sich von ihm herunterzurollen und dann gleich wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry, müde und erschöpft an Dracos Schulter gekuschelt. Dracos zurück genuscheltes „Ich liebe dich auch", war das letzte was beide noch hörten, bevor sie einen tiefen und friedlichen Schlummer verfielen.

* * *

Draco erwachte durch das Gefühl von warmer Luft, die auf seinen Nacken ausgeatmet wurde. Zwar empfand er dies nicht als unangenehm, aber ungewohnt war es auf jeden Fall, da er gewöhnlich alleine schlief. Ohne Vorwarnung brach die Erinnerung an die vorherige Nacht und die damit verbundenen Emotionen auf ihn ein. Hatte er tatsächlich die Nacht mit Harry verbringen dürfen? Er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, also drehte er sich äußerst vorsichtig um, um einen Blick auf den Mann neben sich werfen zu können.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt quer im Bett, ein Arm über sein Gesicht geworfen, der andere um die eigene Taille geschlungen. Das Gesicht war Draco zugewandt. Erfreut konnte der Blonde feststellen, dass das Bettlaken während der Nacht heruntergerutscht war und nun nur noch Harrys unter Körperhälfte bedeckte.

Vorsichtig zog er es noch ein Stück nach unten, um seine Betrachtungen fortsetzen zu können. Der Anblick von ein paar Narben, der die sonst so perfekte Haut verschandelte, stimmte ihn melancholisch. Eine Narbe aber fesselte besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war lang, dünn und direkt unterhalb Harrys Bauches angesiedelt. Der Lauf der vergangenen Jahre hatte sie zwar verblassen lassen, doch sie war noch immer deutlich sichtbar. Draco konnte nicht anders als sie sanft mit dem Finger nachzuziehen.

„Weißt du, dass das ziemlich kitzelt?" Draco schmunzelte entschuldigend, stoppte seine Liebkosung aber nicht. Verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn. Der Blonde erschien ihm etwas zu schweigend. „Was ist los?" Die Hand auf seinem Bauch hielt inne, als Draco mit wehmütigem Blick zu ihm aufsah. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, was ich alles verpasst habe."

Das war es also. Sie hatten beide viel vom Leben des Anderen verpasst, aber er wusste, dass Draco dies noch mehr bedauern musste, als er selbst. Der Blonde hatte nicht nur für einige Jahre kein Teil von Harrys Leben sein können, sondern hatte obendrein auch noch diese ersten dreieinhalb Jahre im Leben seiner Söhne verpasst. Da Harry nicht wusste, was er sagen könnte um Draco zu trösten, entschied er sich dafür zu schweigen und so dem anderen Mann die Chance zu geben sich zu sammeln.

„Ist das die Stelle, an der sie dich bei der Geburt der Jungs aufgeschnitten haben?", fragte Draco und deutete auf die Narbe, die er die ganze Zeit über mit dem Finger nachgefahren hatte. Harry nickte nur.

„Merlin, ich hätte alles dafür gegeben dich schwanger zu sehen. Ich wette du warst riesig!" Dracos Stimme hatte zwar einen neckenden Tonfall angenommen, doch seine Augen ließen Harry noch deutlich eine Spur von tiefer Traurigkeit erkennen. „Bist du viel im Entengang gewatschelt?"

Erfreut, dass die Unterhaltung einen fröhlicheren Tonfall angeschlagen hatte, rollte Harry herum und pinnte Draco spielerisch unter sich fest. „Gewatschelt??" Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht eine Sekunde gewatschelt bin!"

Harry sah weiterhin auf seinen Gefangenen hinunter, als ihm auf einmal klar wurde, in welch prekärer Lage der Blonde sich gerade befand. Ein gemeines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Sagen Sie mal, Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie eigentlich kitzelig?" Dracos Grinsen über die Vorstellung eines vor sich hin watschelnden Harry in der Größe eines kleinen Nilpferds erstarb nach dieser Frage abrupt. Ein Slytherin war sich der Gefahr, die da drohte, nur zu gut bewusst. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Harry. Natürlich bin ich nicht kitzelig! Und jetzt geh von mir runter, ich muss ins Bad."

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst. Ich glaube nämlich, du lügst. Und ich bin fest entschlossen das zu beweisen!" „Denk nicht mal darüber nach, Potter!! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass jemand in deinem Alter, der immer noch mit Kuscheltieren im Arm schläft, auf so eine kindische Idee wie Kitzeln kommen würde.", grummelte Draco, doch das Glitzern in seinen Augen schwächte seine schroffen Worte ab.

Harry setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon sprichst du, Malfoy?" Da er Harrys Verwirrung als echt erkannte, rollte sich Draco zum Bettrand, griff zwischen Bett und Nachttisch und holte den dort verborgenen Plüschwolf hervor. „Kennst du den hier vielleicht?"

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schockiert beobachtet wie der Blonde neben das Bett griff und den grauen Wolf hervorholte, den er vor so langer Zeit gekauft hatte. Der Ausdruck von Harrys Gesicht lies Draco wieder neckisch grinsen. „Gibt's da vielleicht irgendwas, was du mir sagen möchtest, Harry? Der Kleine hier riecht nämlich sehr stark nach dir!"

Es stimmte, der kleine Wolf hatte Harry durch einige Nächte geholfen, in denen der Schwarzhaarige sicher gewesen war, dass er nicht bis zum Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Tag durchhalten würde, doch jetzt fand er, dass es an der Zeit war, dass das Plüschtier zu seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer kam.

„Na ja, weißt du, Draco… eigentlich gehört er ja gar nicht mir.", erwiderte Harry möglichst ruhig. Zweifelnd lies Draco den Blick zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und dem Kuscheltier hin und her schweifen. „Nein? Na, wem gehört er denn dann, wenn nicht dir? Den Zwillingen etwa?" „Nein, eigentlich gehört er dir." Der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt. „Du musst dich irren, Harry. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen Plüschwolf besessen." Harry seufzte. „Doch, er gehört dir, Draco. Du kannst dich nur nicht an ihn erinnern, weil ich ihn dir nie gegeben habe, nachdem ich ihn für dich gekauft hatte."

„Du hast ihn für mich gekauft?", fragte Draco überrascht. „Wann?" „In New York." Harry hielt kurz inne um sich zu sammeln, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich hab ihn gekauft, nachdem Severus dir den Brief geschickt hatte und du zum ersten Mal gegangen warst. In der Woche, die ich dann allein war, habe ich diesen wundervollen kleinen Spielzeugladen gefunden und da habe ich ihn entdeckt. Er hat mich so sehr an dich erinnert, dass ich ihn dir unbedingt schenken wollte. Aber als du zurück warst… nun ja, unsere restliche Zeit gemeinsam war kurz und wir haben sie anders verbracht, also hab ich es einfach vergessen. Von daher… Draco, darf ich dir jetzt also Mystic vorstellen?"

Zutiefst gerührt von der Tatsache, dass Harry ihm während ihres Aufenthaltes in New York ein Geschenk gekauft hatte, konnte Draco gar nicht anders als seinen Partner fest zu umarmen. „Danke sehr." „War mir ein Vergnügen.", antwortete Harry, bevor er aufstand und ins Bad ging.

Noch immer in die Betrachtung des Kuscheltieres vertieft folgte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm wirklich einen Namen gegeben hast." „Nun, was hast du erwartet? Dass ich ihn auf ewig Wolf nenne?"

Draco sah auf, um eine seiner typisch sarkastischen Erwiderungen abzuliefern, doch als er feststellte, wo er war, verschlug es ihm beinahe die Sprache. „Merlin, Harry, dieses Badezimmer sieht ja fast genauso aus wie das des Schulsprechers!" Der Gryffindor errötete. „Ja, ich weiß. Als ich das Haus gebaut und eingerichtet habe, konnte ich nur daran denken wie sehr ich dieses Bad geliebt hatte… Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich ein eigenes Bad besessen hatte. Deswegen habe ich es dann schließlich bestmöglich nachgebaut."

Lachend küsste Draco die noch immer vor geröteten Wangen seines Partners, bevor die beiden sich schließlich ausgehfertig machten.

* * *

Zwei Tage später war quasi alles im Hause Potter schon in Kisten verpackt. Viele der Habseligkeiten der Familie würden für die nächste Zeit eingelagert werden; was mitgenommen werden sollte – Dinge wie Kleidung, persönliche Gegenstände und Spielzeug für die Zwillinge -, hatte man sorgfältig geschrumpft und in zahlreiche Koffer verpackt, die man bei Reisen mit Portschlüsseln gut benutzen konnte.

Im Eiltempo hatten Harry und Draco noch einiges an Kleidung für sich und die Zwillinge erstanden, das sie in dem kühleren Klima Großbritanniens brauchen würden. Schon in wenigen Tagen wollten sie abreisen, aber davor musste Harry erst noch ein paar geschäftliche und persönliche Angelegenheiten regeln.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich mit seinen Buchhaltern, Finanzberatern und Anwälten getroffen und so dafür gesorgt, dass ein Großteil des Geldes, das er als Emrys Kingston verdient hatte, auf eine Londoner Bank transferiert wurde. Ohne Dracos Wissen hatte Harry sich auch die Zeit genommen seinen Anwälten ein neues Testament zu diktieren, das Draco und die Zwillinge im Falle seines vorzeitigen Ablebens zu den Alleinerben seines gesamten Besitzes machen und Draco das alleinige Sorgerecht für die Zwillinge übertragen würde.

Harry hatte gerade eben eine telefonische Pizzabestellung abgegeben, als Nicole aufgeregt in das Zimmer stürmte. „Nikki, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Den Schwarzhaarigen beunruhigte das plötzliche Auftauchen seiner Angestellten sehr, denn eigentlich hatte sie sich an diesem Abend von einigen ihrer Freunde verabschieden wollen, da sie Harry und Dracos Angebot sie nach Hogwarts zu begleiten nur zu gerne angenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich seit deren Geburt um die Zwillinge gekümmert und war unter keinen Umständen bereit sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht bis sie mindestens dreißig Jahre alt waren und hoffentlich in der Lage wären, für sich selbst zu sorgen.

Nicole, die noch immer versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, knallte statt eine Antwort zu geben einfach die neuste Ausgabe des Eagle's Talon, der hiesigen Zeitung für Zauberer und Hexen, auf den Tisch.

Gemeinsam überflogen Harry und Draco die Überschriften und Grauen machte sich auf Grund der abgedruckten Nachrichten in ihnen breit. Es hatten offenbar bereits zwei Großangriffe von Todessern am vorigen Tag in New York stattgefunden und es wurde auch von einer Todessersichtung am frühen Morgen dieses Tages in San Diego berichtet.

„Wir sollten schleunigst hier verschwinden.", murmelte der Blonde und Harry war mit völlig einer Meinung. Die Todesser schienen kurz davor ihren Aufenthaltsort zu entdecken, sie mussten dringend verschwinden, bevor es dazu kam.

Schnell eilten sie durchs Haus um auch noch die letzten Dinge einzusammeln und zu schrumpfen, um sich so für eine sofortige Abreise bereit zu machen. Die geschrumpften Koffer wurden hastig in ihren Taschen verstaut, bevor sich Harry Matthew und Draco Evan schnappte, um sie zu Nicole und dem Portschlüssel zu bringen.

Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich noch ein letztes Mal um, dann berührten sie zur selben Zeit den Portschlüssel berührten und murmelten den Code zur Aktivierung. Keine Sekunde später war die ganze Familie verschwunden.

TBC

* * *

Reviews, please?


End file.
